The Holy Queen Marianna
by Lia Angelique
Summary: La sixième Campione, Marianna Lysandre, est louée pour son intelligence et son grand sens des responsabilités, une qualité qui manque à cinq des Campiones. Il est donc logique qu'elle décide de se rendre au Japon pour rencontrer le huitième Campione Kusanagi Godou, non? Canon prends garde une apprentie Mage compte bien changer le cours de deux mondes. (OCmaster et Servants de Fate)
1. Chapter 1

**The Holy Queen Marianna**

 **Bonjour à tous, je remercie tous ceux qui ont cliqué sur ma fiction et j'espère que ce début ne vous déplaira pas.**

 **Cette fiction suivra principalement le point de vue d'un OC dans l'univers de Campione. Cette OC est OP, je ne le nierais pas, mais étant donné que ma protagoniste est un(e) Campione, je pense que je n'avais pas d'autre choix, Campione et OP sont synonymes vous voyez. Il s'agit aussi d'un crossover avec le Nasu-verse, donc de nombreux Servants et personnages de cet univers sont mentionnés ou apparaîtront ici, il y aura aussi un troisième univers qui jouera un rôle primordial mais pour l'instant celui-ci n'est pas trop relevant. Je révèlerai juste qu'il s'agit d'un univers avec de la magie.**

 **Mon OC est le sixième Campione, ce qui fait de Doni le septième et Godou le huitième. Elle est aussi celle qui possède le plus d'autorité avec 14 autorités distincte, mais il y a plusieurs raisons pour cela que j'expliquerai dans le récit. J'en ai déjà défini neuf, il m'en manque donc cinq que je laisse mes lecteurs choisir, vous pouvez m'envoyer vos idées dans une review ou un message privé. Cependant, il faut que vous gardiez en tête que le thème des autorités de Marianna est « l'aventurière éclairée », mais que les sociétés magiques pensent que son thème est « le chevalier idéal ».**

 **Le récit commence après que Godou ait tué Verethragna.**

 **AN :** _ **Campione !**_ **et l'univers de Fate ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas Sakura n'aurait jamais subi de tels sévices…. Seul mon OC Marianna Lysandre est une création originale, même si son apparence physique est basée sur celle de Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia de** _ **Fate/Apocrypha**_ **.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau petit frère**

 _Un Campione – un tueur de dieux – est un régent suprême._

 _Puisqu'il peut éliminer une divinité, il peut ainsi faire appel aux sacro-saints et divins pouvoirs portés par les dieux._

 _Un Campione – un tueur de dieux – est un seigneur._

 _Puisque le pouvoir de tuer une divinité repose dans ses mains, il peut ainsi se dresser au-dessus de tous les mortels sur Terre._

 _Un Campione – un tueur de dieux – est un démon._

 _Parmi les mortels qui peuplent ce monde, nul ne possède un pouvoir à la hauteur du sien !_

* * *

La naissance d'un huitième Campione fit rapidement le tour du monde en cette période de vacances de printemps. En seulement quelques jours, toutes les sociétés magiques avaient appris qu'un nouveau tueur de dieux était né en Italie après avoir éliminé Verethragna. Les sept Campiones déjà reconnus ne tardèrent donc pas à apprendre la nouvelle. Leurs réactions étaient tout aussi différentes que leurs personnalités respectives, celle de la sixième Campione était tout particulièrement intéressante dans notre cas.

Marianna Lysandre, sixième Campione encore en vie en cette année 2XXX, surnommée par les communautés magiques Sainte reine Marianna (Holy Queen Marianna*), l'Ange de Lyon (Lyon's Angel*) et la Reine des Chevaliers (Queen of Knights*) reçut la nouvelle de l'ascension du jeune Kusanagi Godou au titre de Campione alors qu'elle venait de finir une conférence à l'université. Elle se préparait à rentrer chez elle lorsqu'elle lut le mail d'un de ses subordonnés lui annonçant la terrible nouvelle et sa réaction fut la suivante :

' _Seigneur ! Si vous existez vraiment, je vous en conjure_! _Faites que ce Kusanagi Godou ne soit pas une version japonaise de Volban, Luo Hao, Madame Aisha, Alex ET ENCORE MOINS CE CRÉTIN DE DONI ! Le monde ne survivrait pas si un clone de ces barbares devenait un Campione !',_ supplia-t-elle silencieusement en pleurant à genoux près du portail de la faculté.

La Campione était tellement paniquée par la nouvelle que ses subordonnés lui avaient rapportée, qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que son étrange comportement n'était pas passé inaperçu et qu'une foule l'entourait pour profiter du spectacle. Il lui fallut un bon quart d'heure pour reprendre ses esprits et se remettre en route les joues en feu à cause de cette humiliation.

* * *

Le lieu de résidence de Marianna était un vieux manoir qu'elle avait restauré avec l'aide de familiers spirituels, appelés Servants dans un monde parallèle au sien, qui sont les réincarnations des âmes légendaires de tous les temps dans cet autre univers. Marianna avait accidentellement rencontré un an après s'être élevée au rang de Campione, un mage nommé Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg dit le kaléidoscope ou le Second Magicien, venant d'un autre univers. Ce dernier possédait un pouvoir similaire à l'une des autorités de la jeune Campione et avait remarqué à travers le Kaléidoscope les différentes tentatives de Marianna pour « voyager » à travers les dimensions en utilisant son autorité « Voyage sans frontière », intrigué il avait décidé de se présenter à la jeune Reine pour proposer son aide en échange de divertissement. Marianna avait rapidement compris que l'homme était un vrai troll, toujours en cherche de nouveaux divertissements et elle se demandait souvent si les Mages de cette autre dimension lui pardonnerait un jour d'avoir initié le Magicien à l'animation japonaise et plus précisément aux séries autour du thème des « Magical Girls ». Peu de chance…. Pas après que Zelretch ait mystérieusement réussi à vêtir Barthomeloi Lorelei en Sailor Jupiter de la franchise Sailor Moon. Zelretch lui avait d'ailleurs raconté que la reine de la tour de l'horloge n'avait pas réussi à se changer pendant une semaine et que le reste des mages de l'association en avait terriblement souffert, la vice-directrice ayant décidé de « partager » sa mauvaise humeur avec ceux qui l'entouraient.

Devenir l'apprentie non-officielle de Zelretch avait rapidement donné d'excellents résultats pour la Campione qui avait réussi à recréer partiellement les capacités du Kaléidoscope, tout en développant d'autres types de magie sous la guidance de Zelretch. Fondamentalement, les magies de leurs deux mondes étaient très éloignées, l'univers de Marianna vivait toujours dans l'âge des Dieux lorsqu'il s'agissait du surnaturel, tandis que celui de Zelretch était longtemps passé à un autre système pour utiliser la magie notamment grâce à leurs circuits. Malgré tout, à eux deux ils avaient réussi à enseigner à l'autre leur magie respective et Marianna avait ainsi pu mettre à contribution son immense potentiel magique, obtenu après être devenue une Campione, en créant ses propres circuits dans son corps qu'elle avait réuni en deux Empreintes Thaumaturgiques (Magic Crest) et en invoquant une armée d'esprits héroïques comme subordonnés. Bien sûr, elle avait été obligée de voyager dans l'univers de Zelretch pour exécuter l'invocation, mais il s'agissait d'une étape absolument nécessaire étant donné que son univers à elle ne disposait pas de Trône des Héros, même si elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir l'Association des Mages à ses trousses après qu'elle ait invoqué ses Servants britanniques…. Non, honnêtement être prise en poursuite par les Exécutants de la version magique du stéréotype du scientifique amoral n'était pas une partie de plaisir ! Elle n'avait même pas pu finir son shopping avant d'être obligée de leur mettre une raclée pour pouvoir faire le tour de Londres en paix avec ses Servants britanniques ! Les seuls points positifs dans cette histoire étaient qu'elle avait pu faire ses preuves devant les héros qu'elle avait invoqués et amusé grandement Merlin….

Elle arriva rapidement à sa demeure qui était située en banlieue parisienne mais à l'écart de la civilisation, près d'une forêt qui faisait partie de ses terres. Elle avait acheté le manoir justement parce qu'il était à côté d'une forêt et qu'il y aurait moins de risque qu'un passant surprenne ses activités et celles de son groupe. Même si de nombreuses protections magiques avaient été mises en place par l'une de ses subordonnées, la Caster Médée, Marianna préférait prévenir que guérir lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger le secret de l'existence de la magie. Elle n'avait aucun désir d'entrer dans l'histoire comme étant la Campione ayant causée la révélation de l'existence de la magie au grand public. C'était triste à dire, mais la jeune femme partageait l'avis général des communautés magiques à ce sujet : il y avait 80% de chances que ce soit un Campione qui réussisse l'exploit de révéler accidentellement le secret malgré toutes les mesures mises en place pour éviter cela. Marianna ne pouvait que se plaindre du manque de modération au combat de ses frères et sœurs adoptifs, tous ses dommages collatéraux ….

_ Mademoiselle ?, appela inquiet son majordome et Servant, Bedivere.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argents se tenait debout à l'entré du manoir depuis déjà quelques minutes, essayant sans succès de tirer son Maître de sa rêverie.

_ Humm ? Ha ! Pardonnez-moi, Sir Bedivere ! L'annonce de la naissance d'un huitième Campione m'a terriblement chamboulé…, s'excusa embarrassée Marianna la main gauche sur le front, elle se voyait déjà avec un terrible mal de tête ce soir-là.

_ Ne vous inquiétez-pas, mademoiselle. Je comprends parfaitement votre réaction, nous avons tous été pris au dépourvu par cette nouvelle. Le rapport de sa Majesté Néron nous a donné le nom du nouveau Campione et le nombre de Dieux qu'il a affronté mais pas grand-chose d'autre, nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'on peut attendre de ce jeune Roi à l'avenir, et cela nous terrifie tous… Si sa personnalité est similaire à celle d'un des autres souverains…, répondit Bedivere tout en marchant à côté de son Maître jusqu'au bureau de celle-ci là où le rapport complet de Néron les attendaient.

Bedivere faisait parti du second groupe de Servants que Marianna avait invoqué des années plus tôt, lorsqu'elle s'était rendue dans le Londres du monde de Zelretch. Pour assurer à la fois à la défense du manoir et de ses habitants ainsi que soutenir Marianna dans ses tâches, Bedivere occupait le poste de majordome avec la bénédiction d'Arthur et d'Artoria, la Campione ne désirait pas laisser quiconque (autre que sa famille et ses Servants) entrer dans son manoir et mettre en péril ses secrets. Le manoir était donc maintenu par les Servants vivant avec elle : Héraclès s'occupait de la sécurité Marie-Antoinette, Mash Kyrielight et Chevalier d'Eon s'occupait du ménage, Boudica de la cuisine et enfin Sanson était le médecin attitré de Marianna, sa fille et son fils adoptif. Les seuls Servants à ne pas avoir de tâches ménagères étaient Mozart, Jack l'éventreur et Nursery Rhyme, alias Alice, puisque le premier composait la plupart du temps et que les deux autres étaient des enfants qui allaient à l'école primaire avec Henri le fils adoptif de Marianna.

_ Pour être franche, je ne comprends pas comment des Dieux hérétiques ont pu agir sans attirer l'attention de Néron… N'était-elle pas sur les traces d'un Dieu Hérétique, Athéna, je crois ?, demanda Marianna tout en s'asseyant sur son siège derrière son bureau.

_ En effet, Dame Néron était sur la piste de la déesse Athéna à Naples quand ces évènements ont pris place, les Dieux Hérétiques mêlés à l'ascension du huitième Campione étaient donc d'autres divinités…, répondit Bedivere les sourcils froncés.

Son inquiétude était plus que justifiée, si on mettait côte à côte les rapports de l'ascension du huitième Campione et ceux de la filature d'Athéna, une image inquiétante prenait forme. Trois Dieux Hérétiques se trouvaient au même moment en Italie, s'ils s'étaient rencontrés les dommages auraient pu être innombrables !

_ Nous avons été très chanceux qu'Athéna ne se soit pas mêlée à ce combat… Trois Dieux Hérétiques en même temps ? Même pour moi, il aurait été difficile de mener trois fronts, surtout s'il s'agit de Dieux guerriers… On n'a vraiment aucun indice sur leurs identités ?, demanda Marianna les mains croisées sous son menton, connaître le nom de ces divinités pourrait être utile pour leurs conjectures sur les autorités du nouveau Campione.

_ La Croix de Cuivre Noir n'a pas offert d'informations sur les Dieux en question, mais il semble peu probable que l'organisation ignore leurs identités. L'un de leur agent, Erica Blandelli, était sur place avec Godou Kusanagi, elle aurait assisté à toute la bataille, vu sa réputation je doute qu'elle ait été incapable de reconnaître ces ennemis…, commenta Bedivere assis en face de son Maître.

_ J'ai entendu parler d'Erica Blandelli, la nièce de Paolo, si je ne me trompe pas… Si elle était sur place, je l'imagine mal rester les bras croisés, au minimum elle a du réussir à obtenir le nom de ces deux divinités. Fait pression sur la Croix de Cuivre Noir, dis-leur que l'un de nos agents est sur la piste d'un Dieu Hérétique et que nous voulons nous assurer de l'état actuelle de notre cible, demande leur le nom des Dieux Hérétiques apparus en Sardaigne, ordonna Marianna les yeux fixés sur le rapport de Néron.

_ À vos ordres ! Master !, déclara Bedivere avant de sortir de la pièce pour s'acquitter de sa mission.

Marianna le regarda partir pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa lecture du rapport. Celui-ci était assez maigre, ne relatant que l'apparition de bêtes divines, l'attaque sur Cagliari par un « sanglier » géant puis seulement quelques détails sur ce qui s'est passé deux jours plus tard à Oristano. Marianna se demandait si le timing de ces accidents était planifié, tout cela s'était passé pendant l'absence du Campione italien, cet idiot de Salvatore Doni. Les deux Dieux Hérétiques étaient-ils au courant que Doni ne se trouvait pas en Italie pendant cette période ? Si c'était le cas, comment avaient-ils obtenu cette information ? Marianna n'était au courant de l'absence du Roi des idiots que parce qu'elle avait un familier qui le suivait constamment, justement pour éviter que ses actions ne lui causent des problèmes par la suite ! Elle commença sous l'effet de la panique à se mordiller l'ongle du pouce, une mauvaise habitude dont elle n'arrivait malheureusement pas à se débarrasser et qui était devenue systématique lorsque le septième Campione était concerné.

Marianna était inquiète à l'idée que les Dieux Hérétiques puissent savoir si un Campione se trouvait effectivement dans leurs territoires. Les conséquences d'une telle possibilité étaient terrifiantes, si leurs mouvements étaient sous surveillance par leurs ennemis se rendre en dehors de leurs territoires devenait beaucoup plus compliqué. Rien n'empêchait leurs adversaires divins de profiter de l'absence d'un Campione pour attaquer le territoire de ce dernier et Marianna savait qu'en cas d'une telle attaque surprise les seuls capables de se rendre très vite sur les lieux étaient Alexandre et elle-même puisqu'ils étaient les seuls possédant des autorités adaptées pour se rendre d'un point à l'autre très rapidement. Alexandre pouvait se transformer en foudre pure et sa vitesse surpassait les 500km/h, tandis que Marianna pouvait se téléporter d'un point à un autre instantanément, les autre Campione eux devaient utiliser des moyens de transport pour se déplacer à grande vitesse. Qui sait quels dégâts des Dieux Hérétiques pouvaient causer s'ils se savaient hors d'atteinte de leurs ennemis jurés ?!

La Campione soupira, ses hypothèses étaient si angoissantes qu'elle se sentait vidée de son énergie. Et dire qu'il y a encore deux heures seulement, elle était toute enjouée du succès de sa conférence ! Elle aurait dû se rendre compte que la journée était trop parfaite et que quelque chose viendrait tout chambouler, les Campiones n'ont généralement pas une vie facile, excepté Luo Hao qui bizarrement ne semblait pas souffrir de l'étrange « chance » du reste de ses frères et sœurs adoptifs.

' _Sans plus de détails, je ne peux que faire des hypothèses, si cela se trouve il s'agissait seulement d'une coïncidence, ce qui connaissant l'égo surdimensionné de la plupart des Dieux Hérétiques ne serait pas si étonnant… Quant on prend en compte cet aspect de leurs personnalités, il est possible que l'attaque en l'absence Doni ne soit que le fruit d'un malheureux hasard. Les Campiones ne sont craint que par une partie des Dieux Hérétiques, les Dieux de la guerre ou de l'Acier en général nous considèrent comme des ennemis à abattre, des proies ou de simples distractions… Il n'est pas impensable qu'aucun des Dieux apparut en Sardaigne n'est même songé qu'ils se battaient sur le territoire d'un Campione… Pff, il faut vraiment que je mette la main sur un rapport complet de l'accident, si ça continue je vais finir avec une migraine atroce sans avoir bu une goutte !',_ ruminait intérieurement Marianna en se massant les tempes.

La jeune femme se leva et s'avança vers la porte de son bureau quand celle-ci s'ouvrit juste avant que la Campione ne puisse poser la main sur la poignée.

_ Maîtresse, nous avons reçu un message de Néron !, commença à rapporter Arthur avant de s'arrêter en remarquant que Marianna se trouvait debout à un mètre de lui.

_ Néron nous a contactés ? Continue, je t'en prie, a-t-on davantage d'infos sur le nouveau Campione et ses adversaires ?, interrogea Marianna en retournant à sa place, elle devrait attendre encore un bon moment avant de pouvoir prendre un encas.

_ Oui et non, Néron a découvert que le jeune Campione n'a vaincu que l'un des Dieux liés à l'accident, le second aurait battu en retraite lorsque son adversaire a été vaincu par le Campione. Mais Néron a appris que Madame Zola était présente à un moment donné, il est donc plus que probable qu'elle connaisse l'identité des deux Dieux. Et elle pense savoir ce qu'Athéna recherche, il s'agit du Gorgoneion, un artéfact qui recèlerait une partie du pouvoir de cette dernière et qui selon nos sources se trouvent en possession de la Croix de Cuivre Noir. Heureusement, Athéna ne semble pas être au courant de cette information, sinon elle aurait déjà agi, révéla Arthur en lisant le tout dernier rapport de Néron.

Marianna resta silencieuse un moment, ruminant ces toutes dernières informations. Apprendre que son ancien professeur pouvait lui fournir plus de détails sur ce qui s'était passé en Sardaigne était une bonne chose. Elle avait justement songé à l'appeler pour lui demander si elle était au courant de quoi que ce soit. Mais, la partie sur Athéna était plus que problématique. Si un artéfact tel que le Gorgoneion se trouvait bel et bien en possession de l'association italienne et qu'Athéna l'apprenait, la Croix de Cuivre Noir déciderait sûrement de confier le médaillon à cet imbécile de Doni ! Connaissant son petit frère, elle était quasiment certaine que cet idiot était capable de remettre VOLONTAIREMENT le médaillon à Athéna dans l'espoir qu'une fois de retour à pleine puissance, celle-ci se révèle être une forte adversaire ! Ô mon Dieu, elle pouvait déjà voir une ville complètement rasée, elle ne saurait même plus dire de quelle ville il s'agissait étant donné l'ampleur des dégâts !

Marianna commença à être prise d'une crise de panique, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer tellement elle était angoissée. Arthur voyant son Master échouer à reprendre une respiration normale, fit rapidement le tour du bureau et la souleva rapidement de son fauteuil pour la poser par terre. Il sortit d'un des tiroirs un sac en papier qu'il mit devant la bouche de Marianna, cette dernière saisit le sac et commença à inspirer et expirer à l'intérieur de manière mécanique. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Marianna était victime de crise d'angoisse et ses Servants avaient tous reçu de Sanson et Florence Nightingale des leçons sur ce qu'il fallait faire ou ne pas faire dans cette situation. À chaque fois, ces crises étaient liées aux « actions » de ses frères et sœurs adoptifs, et ses Servants étaient convaincus que Marianna avait plus de chance de mourir en lisant les rapports des dégâts que les six autres Campiones, non sept maintenant, causaient qu'en affrontant un Dieu Hérétique.

Il fallut quelques minutes à la jeune maman pour retrouver son calme et une fois sa respiration sous contrôle elle s'excusa de la gêne qu'elle avait occasionné, avant de reprendre son siège.

_ Arthur, si l'un des sept autres Campiones allait jusqu'à détruire toute une région ou pire un pays, je crois que je n'y survivrais pas… La culpabilité me tuerait, savoir que j'avais très probablement le pouvoir d'empêcher une telle destruction mais que j'en ai été incapable… Non, rien que d'y penser j'en tremble…, marmonna Marianna les larmes aux yeux.

Même si la jeune femme pouvait se montrer manipulatrice ou insensible parfois, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait un grand cœur. C'était d'ailleurs l'un des points qui avaient convaincu ses Servants de la servir au mieux de leurs capacités. Ils savaient tous que Marianna détestait le fait que les combats contre les Dieux Hérétiques entraînaient généralement de nombreuses morts. Elle avait elle-même perdu son père lorsque le « Taureau du Ciel » Gugalanna avait été invoqué huit ans plus tôt en Irak par la déesse Ishtar, cette dernière étant la première déesse que Marianna avait tuée. C'est parce qu'elle pouvait se mettre à la place de ceux qui avaient perdus des proches lors de ces affrontements que Marianna ressentait si fortement le poids de chaque vie perdue à cause des divinités ou des Campiones depuis son ascension à ce rang.

_ Master, je doute qu'on en arrive là. Même ses Altesses Voban, Luo Hao et Doni n'iraient pas aussi loin de nos jours, je sais qu'il y a longtemps sa Majesté Voban a détruit une ville, mais en ce moment il se tient plus ou moins tranquille. De même pour son Altesse Luo Hao. Quand au jeune Doni, je pense que son majordome peut au moins éviter qu'un tel drame n'arrive. Le Roi de l'épée est stupide, mais pas à ce point, il sait très bien que vous n'hésiterez pas à le punir à nouveau s'il va trop loin, répondit Arthur sur un ton convaincu.

C'était un fait connu en Europe que la sixième Campione se comportait complètement comme la grande sœur biologique de Lord Salvatore Doni, elle s'excusait toujours en personne des accidents qu'il causait et n'hésitait pas à le punir à chaque fois qu'il allait trop loin. Les mages européens se souvenaient tous de la fois où elle lui avait confisqué son épée et avait gardé celle-ci en otage pendant plusieurs mois, le temps que Doni finisse d'aider à la reconstruction des bâtiments qu'il avait détruits, et la fois où elle l'avait vêtu en Bunny girl pendant un mois, Doni avait été incapable de se changer ou de prendre une vrai douche durant tout ce temps. Cette dernière punition avait nécessité l'aide de Zelretch, mais elle en valait le coup, Voban avait été plus que satisfait de l'humiliation qu'elle avait concocté et il avait même promis de se tenir tranquille pendant quelques temps.

_ …. Tu oublies Alexandre. Si c'est pour le Saint Graal, il est possible qu'il mette en péril tout un pays, même-moi je ne pourrais dire s'il pourrait dans un tel cas de figure mettre son obsession de côté. Sa personnalité est difficile à analyser lorsque ce fichu Graal est en jeu…, répliqua Marianna l'air peiné.

Elle affichait toujours cet air triste et affligé lorsque les discussions tournaient sur le sujet tabou qu'était Alexandre Gascoigne. Le père biologique de sa fille Sara était le seul Campione que Marianna haïssait de tout son cœur, ses autres frères et sœurs adoptifs étaient peut-être des catastrophes ambulantes qui mettaient très souvent en péril sa santé, mais elle n'éprouvait aucune haine envers eux, seulement de la colère et de la déception. Alexandre, lui, avait été trop loin en jouant avec ses sentiments pour voler ses biens et elle n'avait aucune intention de lui pardonner cette trahison.

Arthur resta muet, il n'avait rien d'autre à dire lorsqu'il s'agissait du quatrième Campione, il ne pouvait même pas nier que le Prince Noir était plus que capable de sacrifier un pays pour l'objet de sa convoitise. De toute manière, il avait toujours eu une très mauvaise opinion du jeune Roi britannique, qu'il considérait comme indigne du titre de Roi du Royaume-Uni. Savoir qu'une version alternative de son royaume était sous le joug d'un voleur était dur à accepter pour lui et les autres Servants britanniques.

_ Et il ne faut pas oublier Kusanagi Godou, on ne sait pratiquement rien de lui. Il est possible qu'il soit un psychopathe ! Ou qu'il devienne un despote encore plus problématique que les six autres Campiones réunis !, s'exclama Marianna, les poings serrés, avant de se mordre la lèvre jusqu'à saigner.

_ Mademoiselle, nous avons déjà lancé une enquête sur Kusanagi Godou, Kiritsugu s'en charge et on sait déjà qu'il est bel et bien Japonais et qu'il s'agit d'un touriste. Kiritsugu a vérifié la liste des départs et des arrivés de l'aéroport, le septième Campione n'est jamais venu en Sardaigne par avion auparavant et puisqu'on a qu'une notice d'arrivé suite à un vol en provenance de Tokyo au Japon, il en a conclus que le jeune Japonais a profité de la Golden Week pour se rendre en Europe. Kiritsugu fait des recherches plus poussées en ce moment même, on en saura bientôt plus je vous l'assure, déclara Arthur avant d'être interrompu par la porte du bureau s'ouvrant précipitamment.

_ Mademoiselle, bonne nouvelle ! Kiritsugu a trouvé les informations que vous désiriez sur Kusanagi Godou !, s'exclama Bedivere en entrant brusquement dans la pièce un téléphone dans la main.

_ C'est vrai ?! Est-ce lui au bout de fil ? Passe-le moi je t'en prie !, déclara Marianna sur un ton légèrement impatient.

Bedivere hocha la tête et donna le téléphone portable à sa Maîtresse qui le colla à son oreille sans perdre un instant.

_ Allô ? Kiritsugu ?

_ Master, je suis heureux de vous avoir au bout du fil, répondit simplement l'ancien tueur de mages.

_ De même pour moi. Bedivere m'a annoncé que tu as découvert des informations sur le huitième Campione ?, répondit la magicienne.

_ Oui, et en grande partie grâce à Illya. Il se trouve que Kusanagi Godou a une jeune sœur du nom de Kusanagi Shizuka, qui est dans la même classe et le même club qu'Illya, lorsqu'Illya a aperçu la photo du nouveau Campione, elle l'a tout de suite reconnu. Il semblerait qu'elle l'ait rencontré à plusieurs reprises à travers son amie. À partir de ces informations, j'ai pu facilement retrouver la cible et vous allez être surprise d'apprendre que vous l'avez déjà rencontré, affirma l'ancien assassin.

_ …. J'ai déjà rencontré Kusanagi Godou ? Humm, c'est vrai que ce nom me disait quelque chose…. Peux-tu me dire précisément dans quelles circonstances ?, commenta Marianna les sourcils froncés en apprenant que le nouveau Roi n'était pas un inconnu.

_ C'est le petit-fils de Kusanagi Ichirou, l'ancien professeur japonais de folklore avec qui vous êtes en contact. Il me semble que vous avez à plusieurs reprises rencontré ses petits-enfants, répondit simplement Kiritsugu.

_ Ho ! Le petit-fils de monsieur Kusanagi ? Je m'en souviens maintenant ! Un gentil garçon très populaire avec les filles et passionné de baseball ! Je me rappelle lui avoir pincé les joues tellement il était adorable !, commenta Marianna en souriant.

Savoir que le nouveau Campione était le jeune garçon qu'elle avait connu alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, l'avait définitivement rassuré. Elle imaginait mal ce Godou devenir un tyran au même titre que les deux plus vieux Campiones, il était plus le type à fuir comme la peste le surnaturel….

_ Illya le décrit comme le stéréotype du protagoniste dense entouré d'un harem de jolies filles. Lorsqu'elle a appris qu'il est devenu un Campione, elle n'était pas du tout surprise, elle m'a juste dit qu'il était le genre de garçon à fuir ce mode de vie mais qu'en vérité il est comme les autres Campiones un sauvage qui prend plaisir à se battre. Il est plus que probable qu'il tente de continuer normalement sa vie, mais que le surnaturel le pourchasse jusqu'au Japon, expliqua Kiritsugu.

_ Humm, un intéressant point de vue. Penses-tu que Godou soit capable de séduire Erica Blandelli ? Elle a été vue en sa compagnie durant les évènements, si Godou a hérité du charme de son grand-père peut-être qu'il l'a accidentellement séduite…, commenta Marianna en se rappelant de la présence de la magicienne et grand chevalier.

_ Yep ! Godou-kun est un vrai tombeur, à un moment donné au moins une dizaine de filles étaient amoureuses de lui en même temps !, interrompit une voix féminine, il s'agissait d'Illyasviel Emiya, la « fille » de Kiritsugu Emiya.

_ Bonsoir, Illya. Il semblerait que ton aide ait été très précieuse pour notre enquête, je te remercie sincèrement pour ta contribution, remercia Marianna avant de reprendre le sujet de la conversation.

_ Pas de problème ! Pour revenir à Godou-kun, son charme est similaire à celui d'Onii-chan, il est populaire avec les filles mais ne s'en rend absolument pas compte ! Je sais que Shizuka le surveille de près, car elle craint que son frère ait hérité des manières de Casanova de leur grand-père, elle le suspecte très souvent de se comporter comme un pervers, alors qu'il est généralement la victime. Je suis sûre que maintenant qu'il est un Campione, il va avoir un véritable harem digne d'un protagoniste d'un shonen manga ou d'un eroge !, poursuivit Illya sur un ton excité, on voyait bien que l'idée d'avoir des premières places sur un tel spectacle l'exaltait.

_ Donc il n'est pas un pervers assumé comme Arata Kasuga(1) ou un personnage insignifiant comme Keitaro Urashima(2), mais plutôt un protecteur qui attire les filles comme des mouches comme Kamijou Touma(3), commenta Marianna les yeux brillants et les mains croisées comme si elle priait.

C'était un secret connu seulement des Servants, de Sara et d'Henri que Marianna était une véritable otaku, elle était passionnée par les mangas, les jeux vidéo et l'animation japonaise. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de faire des nuits blanches pour s'adonner à son hobby qu'elle partageait avec Alexandre le Grand et Illya. La Campione laissait même occasionnellement son Persona public être affecté par le « syndrome de la deuxième année du secondaire », il lui était déjà arrivée de faire de grandes déclarations digne d'un vrai Chuunibyou devant les leaders d'autres sociétés magiques. Heureusement pour elle, ses désillusions au lieu de salir sa réputation avait eu un effet inverse, son Chuuni intérieur avait réussi à convaincre les hauts placés des sociétés magiques qu'elle était un Chevalier sacré qui se battait au nom de la Justice et de la lumière ainsi qu'une Sainte au cœur complètement pur. Cela va sans dire, mais son oncle et ses Servants se sont étranglés de rire en entendant l'opinion générale après son fameux discours….

_ Bingo ! Godou-kun est très similaire au « Fléau de Dieu » ! La plus grande différence est que Touma hésite moins à se battre et que même s'il est agacé de se retrouver toujours en plein cœur du danger, il n'est pas du genre à le fuit, contrairement à Godou-kun. Cependant, je vois bien Godou Kusanagi devenir comme Kamijou Touma après qu'il ait muri, ou même comme Shirou-nii sans son obsession de devenir un Justicier, approuva Illya.

_ …. Un futur Kamijou Touma…., marmonna Marianna les yeux dans le vague.

Le manga _Toaru Majutsu no Index_ faisait parti des favoris de la Campione, elle appréciait beaucoup l'univers et le protagoniste au point qu'elle avait même imité sa devise, déclarant depuis quelques années « Je détruirai cette illusion ! » avant d'entamer un combat. Alors l'idée que son nouveau petit-frère puisse avoir une personnalité assez similaire pour qu'Illya elle-même le voie comme un futur Kamijou Touma, faisait travailler ses méninges.

_ Illya-chan, tu es bien scolarisée à l'académie Jounan, si je ne m'abuse ?, demanda Marianna l'esquisse d'un plan commençant à prendre forme dans son esprit.

_ Oui, il s'agit bien de mon école. Pourquoi ?, répondit Illya curieuse.

_ Penses-tu qu'il serait possible que dans quelques temps, je puisse m'y inscrire ?, demanda Marianna de but en blanc un sourire machiavélique, qui fit frissonner Arthur, sur les lèvres.

_ Master ! Vous voulez venir enseigner dans mon école ?, répondit Illya surprise par cette question.

_ Non, non, je ne souhaite pas y devenir professeur, mais une élève ! Si je deviens une élève dans sa classe, il me sera facile de surveiller et garder sous contrôle mon nouveau petit-frère. J'aimerais éviter qu'il ne suive les traces de nos frères et sœurs, excepté Annie, s'il souhaite devenir un Super héros, je ne l'empêcherais pas. Mais les autres Campione sont bien trop casse-pieds, le monde n'a pas besoin d'un autre Campione de ce type…, répliqua Marianna sur un ton enjoué, on voyait bien que l'idée de guider Godou sur le droit chemin la rendait heureuse, elle ne s'était jamais pardonnée de n'avoir pas pris les devants dès que Doni était devenu un Campione. Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu l'influencer ou le garder sous son contrôle pour au moins limiter les dégâts qu'il causait stupidement….

_ J'ai compris ! Vous comptez vous rapprocher de lui et essayer de l'influencer subtilement !, déclara Illya excitée à l'idée que son Master étudie au Japon.

_ Souhaitez-vous que je vous forge une nouvelle identité ?, demanda Kiritsugu après avoir repris son téléphone des mains de sa fille.

_ Oui, je t'en prie. L'idéal serait que tu me crée une fausse identité du même âge avec la double nationalité française et allemande, je garderai la même apparence. J'ai découvert un sort très intéressant dans un autre univers que je compte appliquer pour cacher ma véritable identité au Japon, il s'agit du sortilège de Fidelitas, ce sort permet de cacher des informations secrètes dans l'âme d'une personne, celui-ci devenant ainsi le Gardien du Secret. Seule cette personne peut librement divulguer le secret et même si elle le révèle à un second individu, ce dernier sera incapable de répéter le secret à un troisième individu. Pratique non ? Bien sûr, selon comment on jette ce sort, il y a des risques possibles, par exemple si le Gardien du Secret est quelqu'un en qui l'on ne peut pas avoir confiance ou que celui-ci meurt. En cas de décès du Gardien, toutes les personnes à qui il aura divulgué le secret deviendront Gardien, qu'elles le veuillent ou non. Selon mes recherches, c'est le sort que les parents d'Henri ont utilisé pour se cacher, mais malheureusement pour eux leur Gardien était un traître, il a délibérément révélé leur localisation, expliqua Marianna sur un ton grave.

La jeune femme chérissait Henri tout autant que sa fille Sara et à chaque fois que le sujet tournait sur la tragédie qu'était l'enfance du petit garçon, elle perdait sa jovialité naturelle et parlait sur un ton grave et restreint.

_ Master… Souhaitez-vous que nous préparions de fausses identités pour mademoiselle Sara et le jeune maître Henri ?, demanda Kiritsugu pour changer le sujet.

_ Non, cela ne sera pas nécessaire, avec mon autorité je peux retourner n'importe quand au manoir. Je ne resterai que le jour au Japon la plupart du temps, en revanche s'il te faut une adresse fixe, met la vôtre. Officiellement, je serais la nièce orpheline d'Irisviel, qui est venue vivre avec vous au Japon. Pourrais-tu aussi demander à Irisviel de créer une homonculus à mon image ? Je préfère couvrir mes arrières et laisser une doublure en France pour que personne ne découvre mon absence, ordonna Marianna.

_ À vos ordres, Master, répondit Kiritsugu avant de raccrocher.

_ Arthur, nous avons encore beaucoup de travail à accomplir, avant mon départ. Donc mettons nous au boulot !, déclara Marianna en sortant des documents d'un tiroir.

En silence le Maître et le Servant Saber se mirent au travail, la journée était loin d'être terminée.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Arata Kasuga est le protagoniste de** _ **Trinity Seven**_ **.**

 **Keitaro Urashima est le protagoniste de** _ **Love Hina**_ **.**

 **Kamijou Touma est le protagoniste de** _ **Toaru Majutsu no Index**_ **.**

 **Pour la trame du récit, je m'appuie principalement sur le light novel, mais avec quelques éléments de l'animé, ainsi l'introduction de Mariya Yuri suivra plutôt l'animé.**

 **Maintenant parlons un peu de mon OC, comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est une personne assez sérieuse avec un grand sens des responsabilités, mais je vous la rappelle Marianna est une Campione, son esprit est tout aussi déformé que celui de ses frères et sœurs adoptifs, seulement dans son cas cela est beaucoup moins évident à première vue. Elle ne fait pas étalage de sa distorsion intérieure contrairement aux autres Campione (sauf Godou), mais elle est en même temps l'une des plus complexes. Sur ce point, Shirou Emiya et les Campiones se ressemblent énormément, je trouve. Ils voient tous le monde différemment, leur réalité est déformé, Shirou est une « épée » plus qu'un être humain, Voban est un loup à l'apparence d'homme, John Pluto Smith/Annie Charlton a une seconde personnalité de super héro de comique, etc… Marianna quand à elle est une aventurière et une scientifique, elle aime l'aventure, l'adrénaline des combats et de l'exploration tout autant que de découvrir les restes d'anciennes civilisations. Elle est à la fois avide de nouvelles connaissances et de nouveaux mondes à découvrir, c'est pour cela qu'elle a une excellente affinité avec l'autorité « Voyage sans frontière », celle-ci lui donnant la possibilité d'assouvir sa soif sans véritable limite. Sur ce point, Aisha et Marianna se ressemble, même si elles ne voyagent pas pour les mêmes raisons. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de donner à Marianna un « cheat », un pouvoir qui peut-être considéré comme une vraie tricherie : une Reality Marble. Je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas quelque chose à faire à la légère, mais en même temps, nos Campiones sont des êtres qui ont la mentalité adaptée pour en développer une, ceux qui ont lu les romans ne peuvent le nier. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si elle serait la seule à pouvoir accéder à un tel pouvoir, à mes yeux pratiquement tous les Campiones actuels en seraient capables s'ils connaissaient l'existence d'une telle possibilité, John Pluto Smith par exemple cherche à projeter son Reality Marble, même si pour l'instant il/elle n'a pas réussi. Et si vous le souhaitez, certains d'entre eux pourraient dans un moment critique projeter leur Reality Marble dans la réalité, mais bon pour l'instant cela ne sera pas vraiment un point important. Dans le cas de Marianna, son Reality Marble lui permet de piéger ses adversaires dans un kekkai dont ils ne pourront sortir qu'en l'abattant, d'où le fait qu'elle ne cause quasiment pas de dommages collatéraux lorsqu'elle se bat. Son reality Marble est un monde aux paysages de type RPG, avec des temples, des forêts, des grottes, etc, à explorer, dans ces lieux on peut trouver disséminé aléatoirement de grandes bibliothèques contenant les connaissances que Marianna a accumulé au fil de sa vie. Bien sûr, il y a aussi de nombreux pièges et Marianna en tant que Maîtresse du jeu/de ce monde peut suivre constamment la progression de ceux qu'elle piège dans sa Reality Marble.**

 **J'aimerai connaître votre avis sur le destin d'Athéna devrais-je rompre avec canon, en laissant Marianna tuer Athéna ou laisser Godou l'affronter sans l'achever ? Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, et des idées pour remplacer les arcs où elle apparait si vous choisissez de tuer Athéna.**

 **Laissez une review ou envoyez un message pour partager vos premières impressions et idées pour ma fic, je suis toujours contente de lire vos avis et commentaires !**

 **Si vous souhaitez que je vous envoie une fiche détaillée sur Marianna, avec son profil, ses pouvoirs actuels et l'identité de tous ses Servants, n'hésitez pas à le demander dans une review ou un PM !**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Holy Queen Marianna**

 **Bonjour à tous, je remercie tous ceux qui ont cliqué sur ma fiction et l'ont mis dans leurs favoris ou ont décidé de la suivre, après avoir lu mon premier chapitre. J'aimerai juste que ceux qui ont le temps laissent une review même un "good" ou "j'aime" suffit à me satisfaire.**

 **Voici le second chapitre que je sors plus tôt que prévu comme cadeau de Noel. Notre cher Kusanagi Godou, va enfin faire son apparition.**

 **AN :** _ **Campione !**_ **et l'univers de Fate ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas Sakura n'aurait jamais subi de tels sévices…. Seul mon OC Marianna Lysandre est une création originale, même si son apparence physique est basée sur celle de Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia de** _ **Fate/Apocrypha**_ **.**

 **Ce chapitre s'appuie partiellement sur l'animé et le Ligt Novel mais avec quelques changements. Du point de vue chronologique on se trouve après que Godou soit revenu d'Italie avec le Gorgoneion mais avant qu'il ne rencontre Mariya Yuri.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Une lycéenne pas comme les autres**

_ Iri, Illya ! Que pensez-vous de mon uniforme ? Il me va bien ?, demanda Marianna en faisant quelques poses devant ses deux Servants.

La Campione avait reçu ce jour-là l'uniforme de l'académie Jounan et elle avait immédiatement décidé de l'enfiler pour voir s'il lui allait.

_ Parfait ! Il vous va comme un gant, vous êtes à la fois élégante et mignonne dedans !, complimenta Irisviel en examinant son Master de la tête au pied.

La plus âgée des deux Caster était une très belle femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges, elle était à l'origine un homonculus créé par la famille Einzbern afin de devenir le Graal inférieur. Mais par un étrange miracle, après sa mort elle a pu être invoquée comme Servant alors qu'elle n'était pas un véritable esprit héroïque. La plus jeune quand à elle ressemblait énormément à la première mais avec l'apparence d'une jeune adolescente, même chevelure blanche et même yeux rouges qui trahissaient le fait qu'elle n'était pas complètement humaine. Les deux Casters étaient « mère et fille », respectivement nommées Irisviel et Illyasviel Emiya, elles étaient l'épouse et la fille du Servant Assassin Kiritsugu Emiya.

Les circonstances autour de la famille Emiya étaient plus que compliquées, étant donné que chacun de ses membres venait de lignes temporelles différentes. Mais par un étrange concours de circonstances lors de leurs invocations ils avaient tous gagnés les souvenirs de leurs versions alternatives et avaient donc décidé de repartir à zéro dans le monde de Marianna. Aujourd'hui, la famille Emiya vivait à Tokyo et surveillait le Comité de la Compilation de la Vraie Histoire, la première organisation magique japonaise. Seul Shirou était absent, car l'archer se trouvait en ce moment en Angleterre avec sa fiancée, Artoria Pendragon.

_ Vous allez faire tourner toutes les têtes, et peut-être même détrôner Mariya Yuri au titre de plus belle fille de l'académie !, ajouta Illya avec un sourire espiègle.

Marianna rougit légèrement en entendant ces compliments, elle était très souvent prise de complexes par rapport à son apparence physique, trop banale à ses yeux, comparée à celles de ses sœurs aînés adoptives qui étaient toutes de magnifiques jeunes femmes. Malgré tout, elle prit note du nom de Mariya Yuri, si elle ne se trompait pas, il s'agissait d'une des Hime-mikos que Voban avait enlevé pour invoquer un Dieu Hérétique qui au final a été tué par Doni. Marianna se souvenait d'avoir sauvé une brunette japonaise et la petite-fille du leader de la Croix noir de Bronze il y a quatre ans, mais être arrivée trop tard pour empêcher l'exécution du plan ou sauver la vie de la majeur partie des Hime-mikos présentent ce jour-là….

_ Mariya Yuri, la jeune Hime-miko, n'est-ce pas ? Elle étudie aussi à l'académie Jounan ?, demanda Marianna pour être sûre qu'il s'agissait bien de la même personne.

_ Oui, c'est bien elle ! J'avais oublié que vous la connaissiez déjà !, répondit Illya.

_ Comment va-t-elle ?, demanda Marianna sincèrement curieuse, elle avait gardé un œil sur les survivantes de l'accident d'il y a quatre ans pendant quelques temps, puis ne voyant aucun grand changement elle s'était concentrée sur d'autres problèmes.

_ Elle va bien à ce que je sache, elle est plutôt populaire et est membre de mon club !, déclara Illya sur un ton confident.

_ Bien, mais garde un œil sur elle, il est possible que la présence de Godou ravive chez elle de mauvais souvenirs. Si c'est nécessaire, je l'approcherai pour la rassurer, je ne laisserai jamais Godou devenir un second Voban ou même un tyran, expliqua Marianna tout en se contemplant dans un miroir.

_ En tout cas, cet uniforme est vraiment pas mal, le seul problème est la longueur de la jupe, je ne comprends pas pourquoi les Japonaises doivent porter des mini-jupes aussi courtes ! Une jupe longue serait bien plus élégante et modeste !, critiqua Marianna les joues en feu à l'idée qu'elle puisse accidentellement « flasher » ses sous-vêtements comme un personnage d'animé.

_ Je ne vois pas trop où est le problème, de toute façon on sera bientôt en été, et je peux t'assurer que l'été au Japon est super chaud ! Tu seras bien contente de porter une mini-jupe quand les températures monteront, répondit Illya en haussant les épaules.

Irisviel était du même avis que sa fille, elle connaissait très bien les différences de climat entre les pays européens comme la France et le Japon, surtout que Marianna a davantage l'habitude du climat doux du nord de la France que des températures estivales depuis la naissance de Sara.

_ Humm, au moins je ne serai pas la seule à porter une jupe aussi courte, répondit simplement Marianna en jouant avec le bout de son ruban rouge attaché autour du cou.

_ Master, je suis sûre que tout ira bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop, conseilla Irisviel en mettant ses mais sur les épaules de la Campione.

_ Désolée, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je vais dans un lycée, en tout cas en tant qu'élève, j'ai peur de faire mauvaise impression…, s'expliqua Marianna.

La Campione avait reçu une éducation à domicile avec l'aide de professeurs particuliers, elle n'avait donc jamais eu l'opportunité de vivre une éducation tout à fait normale et de se faire des amis du même âge. La vie de lycéenne était donc une toute nouvelle expérience pour elle et elle comptait bien en profiter pour réaliser certains de ses rêves inavoués.

' _Il faudra que je fasse le tour des clubs avant de me décider pour un d'entre eux, et que je me montre sociable avec mes camarades de classe ! Peut-être que je pourrais même manger sur le toit en compagnie d'autres élèves ?!'_ , songea-t-elle joyeusement.

* * *

Le lundi de la semaine suivante marquait le premier jour de cours de Mélinda Von Einzbern, alias Marianna Lysandre, à l'académie Jounan. Mélinda et Illya étaient toutes les deux déposées à l'académie en voiture par Kiritsugu, Irisviel était un tel danger au volant que Marianna lui avait interdit de conduire en ville et les domestiques homonculus du couple Emiya avaient d'autres tâches ce jour-là, Kiritsugu était donc le seul qui pouvait leur servir de chauffeur.

_ Master, d'après mes familiers espions Blandelli Erica intègre elle-aussi l'académie aujourd'hui, elle semble d'ailleurs furieuse d'avoir échoué à être transférer dans la classe de Kusanagi Godou et Mariya Yuri a été ordonnée par le Comité d'approcher Kusanagi-san, elles seront toutes les deux dans la même classe, avait rapporté ce matin-là Kiritsugu.

_ Hum, le Comité a sûrement pensé que Yuri-chan était une porte-parole appropriée parce que Godou-kun et elle ont le même âge et vont dans le même lycée… Ont-ils oublié ce que Yuri a enduré il y a quatre ans à cause de notre frère aîné ? Pour elle, devoir faire face à un autre Campione après avoir vécu une telle expérience…. Quelle cruauté…., commenta tristement « Mélinda », elle n'avait rien d'autre à dire en revanche sur Erica Blandelli qu'elle n'appréciait pas trop, en plus cela n'avait pas été difficile pour elle d'envouter le directeur afin d'empêcher mademoiselle Blandelli de l'hypnotiser, elle se doutait donc que cette dernière serait d'humeur irascible.

_ Master, Mariya-san est plus forte que vous ne le croyez et cela ne m'étonnerait pas que Godou-kun parvienne à la séduire elle-aussi, donc ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour elle, okay ?, déclara Illya sur un ton léger, mais en même temps sérieux. Elle se souvenait très bien des paroles de son frère Shirou, il y a quatre ans. Il avait déclaré que Mariya Yuri lui rappelait Matou Sakura, elles avaient toutes les deux l'apparence de jeunes femmes timides mais en réalité elles étaient plus fortes que quiconque, parce qu'elles avaient une grande volonté.

En entendant ces mots, Marianna se rappela à son tour la comparaison que son Servant Shirou Emiya avait fait des années plus tôt.

_ Tu as raison, Yuri est plus courageuse qu'elle en a l'air, et puis Godou est un gentil garçon, donc tout devrait bien se passer, agréa la Campione.

Le trio arriva très vite devant le portail de l'académie Jounan, Marianna et Illyasviel avaient encore une bonne quarantaine de minutes avant que les cours commencent, la plus jeune en profita donc pour conduire son Maître au bureau du principal avant de se diriger vers son propre bâtiment.

_ Entrez !, déclara une voix masculine après que « Mélinda » ait frappé à la porte.

_ Excusez-moi, répondit poliment la Campione avant d'entrer dans le bureau du principal.

_ Bonjour, mademoiselle Von Einzbern je présume ?, demanda le principal en se levant de son bureau pour saluer sa nouvelle étudiante.

_ Bonjour, oui, c'est bien moi. Je suis enchantée de fréquenter votre établissement à partir d'aujourd'hui, répondit « Mélinda » en s'inclinant à quarante-cinq dégrées pour respecter les coutumes du Japon.

_ Parfait, tenez voici votre emploi du temps, la liste des cours et le numéro de votre classe, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à la classe 5, déclara le principal en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

Le principal mena rapidement « Mélinda » jusqu'à sa salle de classe, les cours n'avaient pas encore commencé mais il y avait déjà un certain grabuge à l'intérieur.

_ Je vous laisse ici, votre professeur ne va pas tarder à arriver, s'excusa le principal avant de retourner sur ses pas laissant Mélinda seule devant la porte de la salle de classe.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle observa entrer ses futurs camarades de classe sous couvert d'un sortilège de camouflage. Mais lorsqu'elle vit un professeur arriver, elle s'éloigna de la porte pour annuler son sort puis revint à sa position initiale.

Le professeur qui avait le nez dans des documents, ne remarqua absolument rien de ce qui venait de se passer, il ne prit en note la présence de Marianna qu'au moment où celle-ci l'interpela.

_ Professeur ? Je suis la nouvelle élève, Mélinda Von Einzbern, s'avança respectueusement la magicienne.

_ Hum ? Ho ! Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu… Vous êtes donc Einzbern-san ? Bien, je vais vous présenter à votre classe, entrons, déclara le professeur après avoir retrouvé son calme.

Le professeur et l'élève entrèrent tour à tour dans la salle de classe qui commença à se calmer dès l'entré de l'enseignant, les élèves s'assirent à leur place dans le silence.

_ Bonjour tout le monde, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Une nouvelle élève a été transférée dans notre classe, elle nous vient de France, je vous présente Von Einzbern Mélinda-san, déclara le professeur une fois qu'il a obtenu l'attention de ses élèves, en faisant signe à Mélinda de se présenter.

_ Bonjour à tous, je suis Von Einzbern Mélinda, j'ai quinze ans et je viens de France. J'ai la double nationalité franco-allemande, car mon père est allemand et ma mère française. Mes parents sont décédés il y a quelques mois, il a donc été décidé que je viendrais vivre au Japon avec ma tante et sa famille. Ma cousine étudie d'ailleurs dans cette académie, son nom est Emiya Illyasviel, expliqua calmement « Mélinda ».

_ Avez-vous des questions à poser à votre nouvelle camarade ?, demanda le professeur avant de la faire s'assoir.

Immédiatement, les questions fusèrent, mais la Campione avait l'habitude de parler en public donc elle n'avait aucun problème pour répondre rapidement.

_ Comment c'est de vivre en France ?, demanda une adolescente.

_ Avant, je suivais des cours à domicile, c'est donc la première fois que je vais dans un établissement scolaire, mais je peux au moins vous dire que Tokyo est très différent de la banlieue parisienne. Déjà, l'uniforme n'est porté que dans quelques rares établissements privés, en général on peut se vêtir comme on le souhaite pour aller en cours, répondit Marianna.

_ As-tu des loisirs ou des passions ?, demanda l'un des Trois Idiots, Nanami, les yeux brillants.

_ J'aime la littérature, l'Histoire et voyager à l'étranger. Je souhaite devenir historienne, répondit Mélinda, même si intérieurement elle devait se retenir d'éclater de rire.

_ Hooooo, marmonnèrent déçus les Trois Idiots.

_ Qu'est-ce que te plait le plus au Japon ?, demanda le délégué de classe les joues rouges.

_ Si je devais choisir…. Je dirais que c'est les vestiges des anciennes traditions. Depuis que je suis arrivée, j'ai visité quelques sites historiques ainsi que des shrines, et j'en ai été très marquée, répondit la Campione en souriant doucement.

La Campione avait réussi en moins de dix minutes et sans utiliser ses autorités à séduire une bonne partie de sa classe.

_ As-tu déjà décidé dans quel club tu comptes t'inscrire ?, demanda un autre élève rouge vif.

_ Non, pas encore. J'aimerai faire un tour des clubs avant cela, mais j'envisage d'intégrer un club de musique, j'aime énormément chanter, répliqua Mélinda.

_ Bien, si vous avez davantage de questions, vous devrez attendre la pause pour les formuler, Einzbern-san vous pouvez vous assoir derrière à côté de Kusanagi-san. Kusanagi-san levez-vous, s'il vous plait !, ordonna le professeur avant de s'assoir à son bureau.

Godou se leva de son siège pour que la nouvelle sache où s'assoir, mais intérieurement il était suspicieux des motifs de la nouvelle venue d'Europe. Il avait déjà Erica à ses trousses, alors il n'avait pas besoin d'une nouvelle belle jeune femme d'origine européenne cherchant à le manipuler. Il comptait bien garder un œil sur elle, car il était sûr qu'elle était bien plus qu'elle ne laissait paraître. Pendant un moment, l'image de cet idiot de Doni s'était superposée à celle d'Einzbern-san dans son esprit et Godou était sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais signe. Il suffisait de penser à la stupidité et l'irresponsabilité du Campione italien pour le comprendre….

Mélinda se dirigea calmement vers son siège, épiée de manière peu subtile par une bonne partie de sa classe. Elle s'assit à sa place, posa son sac sur sa table et enfin sortit son matériel avant de déposer le sac à ses pieds, tout cela sous le regard suspicieux de Godou.

* * *

À la pause-déjeuné, elle prit son bento tandis que ses camarades de classe s'étaient approchés de sa table pour discuter.

_ Bonjour, Einzbern-san ! Cela vous dérange si on profite de la pause pour en apprendre plus sur vous ?, demanda le délégué de classe qui menait le groupe d'élèves quelques pas derrière lui.

_ Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, tant que vous ne me posez pas de questions trop intimes, répondit Mélinda sur un ton léger et innocent.

À la place devant elle, Godou tendit l'oreille, lui aussi était curieux d'en savoir plus sur Mélinda Von Einzbern. Mais lorsque Mélinda allait répondre aux premières questions de ses camarades, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit violemment, et une tornade blonde entra en criant « Godou ! » avant de se précipiter sur ce dernier pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Face à ce spectacle toute la classe explosa mais les Trois Idiots, Takagi, Nanami et Sorimachi furent ceux qui réagirent le plus violemment. Ils étaient allées jusqu'à saisir Godou pour « exprimer » leur ressentiment.

_ Godou ! Fils de XXXX !, commença l'un des membres du légendaire Trio, avant que ses compagnons ne le suivent.

_ Tu prétendais ne pas avoir de chance avec les filles pendant tout ce temps, mais tu es le premier à en trouver une… Bien joué. Cela n'arrive que dans un animé ! Tu ne t'enfuiras pas pour autant !, déclarèrent-ils tour à tour comme possédés par l'esprit de tous les hommes qui avaient finis sans copine jusqu'à la quarantaine.

_ Vous avez tort !, tenta vainement d'expliquer Godou mais avant qu'il ne puisse en dire davantage, Erica lui assena le coup de grâce attirant au passage l'attention de toute la classe.

_ Non, ils ont raison. La chaleur de ta peau…

_ Chaleur ?, marmonnèrent les Trois Idiots.

_ Erica ! Attends ! Ne dis plus rien !, demanda Godou.

_ Je pense qu'il vaut mieux prévenir tout le monde ! Godou et moi avons déjà passé une nuit ensemble…, acheva Erica les joues rouges comme si elle se rappelait d'un moment passionné.

_ Aaaaaaarghhh !, hurla Godou en se libérant des Trois Idiots puis en fonçant hors de la salle de classe en tenant Erica par la main.

Le plus jeune des Campiones était tellement embarrassé qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que la personne qu'il avait entraînée derrière lui, n'était pas Erica.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que…, commença-t-il avant de se rendre compte que la personne en face de lui n'était pas Erica.

_ Q-Qui es-tu ?, demanda-t-il confus.

_ Mon nom est Mariya Yuri, je suis dans la classe 6, la même classe que Blandelli-san, répondit la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns avant de détourner le regard.

Immédiatement, Godou lâcha la main qu'il tenait encore et se mit à rougir très embarrassé avant de s'excuser. Profitant du fait qu'ils soient seuls, Mariya Yuri lui demanda s'il pouvait lui accorder un peu de temps après la fin des cours pour discuter d'un sujet important. Godou accepta et Yuri retourna dans sa salle de classe pour déjeuner.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se passa assez calmement, Erica était retournée dépitée dans sa salle de classe, pendant que les camarades de Godou le fusillaient du regard constamment, seule Mélinda semblait ignorer ce qui s'était passé et se concentrait sur les cours.

_ Je suis désolée. Je me suis rapprochée de vous si soudainement, s'excusa Yuri sur le chemin du retour en compagnie de Godou.

_ N-non ! Je suis celui qui a fait une erreur ! De plus, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que raconte Erica, tu n'as pas à la croire, répliqua Godou en mettant sa main légèrement devant sa bouche comme s'il voulait raconter une rumeur ou un secret.

_ Vous savez ce qu'il se passe, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Yuri en s'immobilisant.

_ Hein ? De quoi parles-tu ?, demanda Godou confus en s'arrêtant à son tour.

_ Je suis pleinement consciente que la colère des Rois-Démons comme vous, ne sera pas étanchée en me tuant. Mais je vous en prie ne punissez que moi !, supplia Mariya Yuri en s'inclinant respectueusement devant Godou.

Ce dernier fut tellement chamboulé par la demande de sa camarade qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots pour régler cette situation.

_ Je vous en prie !, supplia à nouveau Mariya Yuri.

À la fois embarrassé et confus, Godou se grattait la tête en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait dire, lorsqu'il fut miraculeusement sauvé par l'arrivé d'une troisième personne.

_ Il semblerait que ta résolution bouleverse mon petit-frère, cela faisait longtemps Mariya Yuri, déclara « Mélinda » en s'approchant du duo par derrière.

_ Einzbern-san ?! Que faîtes-vous ici ?, demanda Godou sur un ton suspicieux, il semblerait que ses soupçons sur la véritable identité de Mélinda Von Einzbern soit supérieures à sa confusion face à l'étrange comportement de Mariya Yuri, il avait rapidement retrouvé son calme.

_ Je suis venue discuter avec mon adorable nouveau petit-frère bien sur ! Et prendre des nouvelles de Yuri-chan en passant, répondit simplement la Campione en s'approchant davantage du duo.

_... Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?, demanda Godou en fronçant des sourcils à ses côtés Yuri semblait plus que perdue car elle ne reconnaissait pas son interlocutrice.

_ Le secret est que Mélinda Von Einzbern est la fausse identité de Marianna Lysandre, la sixième Campione, déclara calmement Marianna et immédiatement Yuri la reconnut une fois le secret révélé.

_ Lysandre-sama ! Que faîtes-vous au Japon ?!, s'exclama Yuri en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche sous l'effet de la surprise.

_ La sixième Campione, une autre Roi-Démon comme Doni… Mince, marmonna Godou, son mauvais pressentiment avait refait surface lorsqu'il avait songé à un autre Campione qui faisait parti de ses « connaissances ».

_ Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis venue au Japon pour faire connaissance avec mon nouveau petit-frère adoptif, et j'ai entendu ton « Mince » petit-frère, je te prie de bien vouloir ne pas m'associer avec cet idiot de Doni, répondit-elle avec un sourire angélique mais Godou était sûr que c'était un ordre plutôt qu'une demande et que s'il désobéissait elle le lui ferait payer.

_ Petit-frère adoptif…, marmonna-t-il seulement.

_ En effet, lorsque tu es devenu le huitième Campione, tu es aussi devenu le huitième enfant adoptif de la sorcière Pandora, celle qui est à l'origine du rituel d'usurpation ayant donné naissance à tous les Campiones jusqu'à aujourd'hui. De ce fait, les sept Campiones, ceux encore en vie aujourd'hui et qui te précèdent, peuvent être considérés comme tes grands-frères et grandes-sœurs adoptifs puisque Pandora est notre seconde mère à tous. Moi-même, je considère les autres Campiones comme ma famille adoptive, j'occupe la position du « sixième enfant » et je suis la troisième fille, Doni et toi êtes donc mes deux plus jeunes frères !, expliqua-t-elle en souriant sincèrement cette fois-ci.

_ Doni ? Mon grand-frère ?!, s'exclama Godou en se tenant par les cheveux les genoux au sol et en secouant la tête dans tous les sens.

_ Désolée, j'ai appris que tu as déjà rencontré notre frère en Italie… Et qu'il n'en a fait encore qu'à sa tête. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai sévèrement puni et je lui ai à nouveau confisqué son épée ! Pour l'instant, il se tient bien sage dans la prison, je veux dire l'hôpital où il se rétablit, s'excusa Marianna en s'inclinant profondément.

_ Pas besoin de t'excuser à sa place, Doni est un irresponsable idiot, mais cela n'est pas ta faute, répliqua Godou en agitant les bras.

_ Merci beaucoup Otouto, je suis heureuse de voir que tu es une personne sensée, contrairement à la moitié de notre famille. Pour être honnête, au tout début lorsque j'ai su qu'un nouveau Campione était né, je craignais que ta personnalité soit similaire à celle de nos frères et sœurs… Mais lorsque j'ai appris que c'était toi, j'ai été rassurée, il m'était difficilement concevable que l'adorable garçon que j'avais rencontré il y a quelques années puisse tourner en un sauvage du même calibre que grand-frère Voban ou grande-sœur Luo Hao. Je suis soulagée de savoir que je ne me trompais pas sur ton compte, déclara Marianna tout en menant le groupe vers le Temple tenu par la famille Mariya.

_ Hein ? On s'est déjà rencontré ?, demanda surpris Godou après avoir écouté les confidences de sa nouvelle sœur.

_ En effet et même à plusieurs reprises, ton grand-père fait parti de mes contacts au Japon, tout comme lui je voyage beaucoup pour mes recherches et mon rôle en tant que Campione. En classe, j'ai déclaré vouloir devenir historienne, mais en vérité je le suis déjà. Malgré mon apparence physique, j'ai vingt-six ans et je travaille à la fois en tant qu'historienne et archéologue, on s'est rencontré pour la dernière fois il y a quatre ans environ, expliqua Marianna.

_ Vous ne faîtes vraiment pas votre âge…, commenta Godou impressionné malgré lui.

_ Je suis devenue une Campione à dix-huit ans et depuis je n'ai pas vieilli, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Luo Hao, Aisha et moi-même avons gardé la même apparence physique depuis que nous sommes devenues des Campiones, alors que les hommes eux vieillissent même s'ils ont une vie plus longue comme grand-frère Voban, commenta en boudant la Campione.

_ C'est un peu comme Lucretia Zola, elle a l'apparence d'une jeune femme, alors qu'elle est une vieille connaissance de grand-père, dit Godou.

_ C'est vrai que vous avez rencontré mon ancien professeur… Professeur Zola maîtrise un sort de jouvence qui lui permet de rester jeune, alors que pour moi aucun sort n'est nécessaire, mon temps c'est comme arrêté, répliqua Marianna avant de s'arrêter devant le temple.

_ Yuri-chan, peut-on poursuivre notre conversation dans ton temple ?, demanda la plus âgée du groupe en se tournant vers celle qui était restée silencieuse.

_ Bien entendu, Lysandre-sama ! Ce serait un honneur de vous y accueillir !, répondit rapidement Yuri avant de guider ses invités vers l'intérieur du Temple.

L'Hime-miko conduisit en tremblant les deux Campiones vers la pièce où étaient reçus les invités, elle s'excusa rapidement une fois arrivée pour aller chercher des rafraichissements laissant ainsi les deux autres seuls pour continuer leur conversation.

_ Godou, en tant que sœur aînée, il est de mon devoir de te prévenir de l'existence d'un grand nombre de préjugés sur les Campiones. À cause du comportement et des actions d'une partie des Campiones jusqu'à aujourd'hui, les personnes connaissant l'existence de la magie craignent les Roi-Démons, rares sont ceux qui éprouvent un respect sans terreur envers nous. Nos autorités, notre énorme réserve d'énergie magique, notre force naturelle et notre résistance à la magie nous confèrent un pouvoir considérable que les sociétés magiques reconnaissent et envient, mais en même temps elles nous craignent parce qu'à leurs yeux nous cessons d'êtres humains lorsque nous tuons un Dieu et usurpons son pouvoir. Nous, Roi-Démons, possédons un pouvoir capable de dominer le monde si nous l'utilisons à tort et à travers, pour les êtres humains normaux c'est une excellente raison d'avoir peur de notre rage. Mariya Yuri a elle-même déjà vécu une situation dans laquelle sa vie était sous le contrôle d'un Campione. Il y a quatre ans, le plus âgé des Campiones Sasha Dejanstahl Voban surnommé le Marquis Voban, a abusé de son influence pour réunir Yuri et un grand-nombre d'Hime-miko afin de conduire un rituel pour invoquer un Dieu Hérétique sur Terre, les conséquences de cet évènement ont été nombreuses. Tout d'abord, deux-tiers des Hime-mikos kidnappées sont devenus folles à cause de cette expérience traumatique, Yuri fait partie des rares qui ont gardé leur raison. Ensuite Voban a échoué à éliminer le Dieu invoqué, Doni s'en est occupé avant lui. D'ailleurs, la réputation actuelle de Doni en Europe est née suite à cela, car auparavant peu de gens était au courant du fait qu'il était un Campione, il avait réussi à rester pratiquement inconnu de la scène internationale magique… En outre, Voban éprouve toujours une profonde rancune envers Doni pour lui avoir volé sa proie sous son nez. Tu vois, Voban est peut-être le plus vieux de nous huit, mais il n'a pas autant d'autorité que l'on pourrait le croire. Surtout qu'il voyage peu et reste généralement en Europe comparé à Doni, Alexandre et moi-même. Alors le fait qu'on lui vole la proie qu'il avait pris la peine de préparer pour lui-même, a été un sacré choc pour lui qui pensait pouvoir vivre une bonne chasse. C'est pourquoi je te prie d'excuser le comportement de Yuri, elle n'a que deux modèles sur lesquels elle peut se baser pour se faire une image de nous autres Roi-Démons, et comme tu es un homme elle a sûrement pensé que ta personnalité serait plus proche de celle de Voban, expliqua sur un ton peiné Marianna.

_ Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle agissait aussi bizarrement. Mais ce Voban est aussi irresponsable que Doni, est-ce que le reste des Campiones est aussi problématique ?, répondit Godou en fronçant les sourcils, après avoir entendu les explications de Marianna il comprenait complètement le malaise de sa camarade de lycée.

_ Personne ne t'a parlé de nos frères et sœurs ? Bien, je vais te donner quelques informations sur eux qui te permettront de te faire ta propre opinion. Tout d'abord, Voban. Le premier Campione a plus de trois cents ans, il semblerait qu'il ne connaisse pas lui-même précisément son âge. Avant de devenir un Campione, il était un orphelin vagabondant pour subvenir à ses besoins, à cause de cette enfance difficile il a une personnalité assez froide et a du mal à vivre en société, il préfère donc la compagnie des loups et des morts qu'il commande, il vit principalement en Hongrie. Il fait parti avec Luo Hao et Doni des Campiones qui ne cachent pas leur véritable personnalité et leur goût pour les affrontements, il aime chasser les Dieux Hérétiques à la fois pour leurs autorités et pour le plaisir d'éliminer un adversaire qui puisse le divertir. En même temps, il a un certain honneur et s'il s'engage à faire quelque chose, tu peux être sûr qu'il le fera. Son apparence actuelle est celle d'un homme assez âgé et à première vue il peut passer pour un vieux gentleman, mais en vérité il est plus loup qu'homme, c'est un prédateur, commença Marianna avant de remercier Yuri lorsque celle-ci arriva avec du thé et des biscuits.

_ Une personne problématique tout comme Doni et il commande aussi les Morts ? J'espère que je n'aurais pas à le rencontrer !, commenta Godou ce faisant il avait prononcé les mots qu'il ne fallait jamais prononcer et avait donc scellé son destin.

_ En effet. Le second Campione est une femme artiste martiale qui vit en Chine et qui a plus de deux cent ans. Luo Hao est une femme magnifique dont la beauté époustouflante égale la puissance et à cause de cela elle est très hautaine, elle considère le reste de l'humanité comme inférieure à elle et n'hésite pas à le déclarer publiquement. Elle est du genre traditionnaliste, elle est très critique vis-à-vis du développement de la technologie et regrette la vieille époque, elle manque aussi de sens commun et peut se montrer très hypocrite, elle maltraite aussi son disciple. Malgré cela, je t'en prie, ne la sous-estime pas. Luo Hao maîtrise à la fois les arts martiaux et les arts taoïstes, ses autorités renforcent considérablement ses capacités déjà clairement supérieures à celles des meilleures des combattants normaux. Mais plus problématique encore pour toi, il se trouve que quelque part au Japon un Dieu Hérétique qui a réussi à lui échapper, est scellé. Si elle venait à le savoir, il n'y a aucun doute qu'elle serait capable de venir au Japon pour le libérer et ensuite l'affronter à nouveau. Elle a ce genre de personnalité égoïste et égocentrique, qui ne prend en compte que sa personne et pas ce qui risque d'arriver aux autres lorsqu'elle a un but. Je te conseille de surveiller ses agissements au cas où, déclara Marianna après avoir bu une gorgée du thé préparé par Yuri.

_ Je ne saurais pas dire qui est le plus problématique entre Voban, Luo Hao et Doni… Merde, pourquoi est-ce que tous les Campiones sont aussi casse-pieds ?, marmonna Godou.

_ Godou… Si j'étais toi, je prendrais une grande inspiration avant que je continue, voilà c'est cela, expire maintenant. Bien, j'y vais, la troisième et la plus problématique des Campiones Madame Aisha. Je la connais moins bien que les autres à cause d'une de ses autorités. Mais je peux te dire qu'elle est une personne au grand cœur, elle aime aider son prochain et utilise ses autorités pour venir en aide aux autres. Le problème est que ce faisant elle crée un chaos pas possible. Parmi ses autorités, il y en a une qui lui permet de voyager dans le passé en traversant des portails ayant la forme de caves, mais Madame Aisha alors qu'elle est devenue une Campione il y a environ cent cinquante ans ne parvient toujours pas à contrôler cette autorité. Elle a donc beaucoup voyagé dans le passé et cause des problèmes en altérant l'histoire partout où elle passe à cause de ses autres autorités qui sont de type : area d'effet. Autrement dit, elle crée des domaines autour d'elle qui infecte les personnes qui l'entoure, elle possède même le pouvoir de se créer un culte de fanatique extrêmement loyal près à mourir pour elle…. Saint Rafaello et moi-même la considérons comme la Campione la plus problématique, car elle répand son chaos même dans le passé. Ha ! J'allais oublier, Madame Aisha est d'origine indienne et porte des vêtements de bonne sœur mais en blanc, la plupart du temps, soupira la Campione on comprenait rien qu'à son ton à quel point Madame Aisha était une vraie fauteuse de trouble.

_ Je me demande vraiment pourquoi une personne normale comme moi se retrouve mêlé à de telles galères…, répondit seulement Godou en soupirant à son tour.

_ Tu n'es pas le seul, moi aussi je me pose souvent cette question. Je continue, le quatrième Campione est le seul avec qui je ne m'entends pas et que je ne considère pas comme mon frère. Il s'agit d'Alexandre Gascoigne, le « Prince Noir » d'Angleterre, le fondateur et leader de l'organisation Royal Arsenal qui est devenu un Campione il y a douze ans. C'est un voleur sans aucun scrupule, qui se sert à sa guise lorsqu'il trouve quelque chose qui attire sa curiosité, il laisse de simples mots disant « C'est intéressant, je le prends » sur les lieux de ses forfaits. Il a même volé des objets appartenant à ma famille il y a quelques années et lorsque je lui ai demandé de me les rendre, il m'a répondu on verra plus tard ! Même s'il est très intelligent, il n'en reste pas moins un hypocrite et un imbécile, il critique les autres Campiones en les insultant de sauvage alors qu'au fond sa personnalité est semblable aux leurs. Il est un excellent stratège, je ne peux le nier, il est du genre à préparer ses combats le plus possible pour qu'ils soient en sa faveur, mais en même temps dans ses moments-là il a tendance à se lancer dans des carnages dignes de nos aînés ou même de Doni. En plus de cela, il est obsédé par le Saint Graal et cherche par tous les moyens à s'en emparer, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à sacrifier tout un pays pour obtenir l'objet de son obsession, raconta Marianna le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait envers lui et elle-même était plus qu'évident en la voyant.

Godou sentait qu'il y avait un lien plus complexe entre Marianna et Alexandre Gascoigne qu'une simple histoire de vol, mais jugea plus prudent de se taire.

_ … Le cinquième Campione, en revanche, est très différent des autres. John Pluto Smith est le seul Campione sur tout le continent américain, et il est très connu pour ses actions à Los Angeles, la base de ses opérations. John est un véritable super héro portant même un costume durant ses combats, c'est une personne qui incarne l'idée de Justicier des temps modernes, il utilise ses autorités pour chasser à la fois les Dieux Hérétiques et les mages exploitant à de mauvaises fins la magie. Je m'entends très bien avec lui et lui viens souvent en aide lorsqu'il a besoin d'un coup de pouce. La situation en Amérique est très différente de celle au Japon, l'Amérique est peuplée de mages sans scrupules utilisant la magie pour commettre des crimes et John a décidé que puisqu'il est le seul Roi en Amérique, la tâche de protéger les gens ordinaires lui revenait de droit. On peut le décrire comme le Roi Héro ou Justicier, il est devenu un Campione il y a environ onze ans, narra Marianna cette fois-ci sur un ton léger.

_ Enfin ! Enfin un Campione qui ne soit pas un fauteur de trouble ! Dieu merci, je commençais à perdre espoir et à croire que nous soyons les seuls avec un peu de sens commun !, déclara Godou quasiment en larme après avoir entendu la description de John Pluto Smith.

_ Nufufufu, Godou-kun, tu es vraiment un gentil garçon !, rit Marianna en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

_ Onee-san !, s'exclama involontairement Godou en voyant la Campione rire de sa réaction.

_ Ho ! Tu m'as appelée Onee-san ! Je suis si contente, je craignais d'avoir à te le demander, mais tu l'as fait de ta propre initiative, tout comme Doni même si lui m'appelle Sorella !, déclara Marianna après avoir cessé de rire, son visage rayonnait de bonheur, elle semblait sincèrement heureuse d'être appelée grande-sœur même si c'était dans une langue étrangère.

_ O-oneesan, peut-on reprendre le sujet, tu n'a pas fini de me parler des autres Campiones, intervint Godou pour changer le sujet.

_ D'accord, d'accord, mais appelle-moi Oneechan, je t'en prie, cela me ferait vraiment plaisir ! Le sixième Campione n'est autre que moi-même, je suis devenue une Campione il y a huit ans après avoir tué la déesse Ishtar/Inanna, cette dernière avait envouté tous les hommes d'une ville en Irak dans le but de faire d'eux des otages contre Voban, ce dernier l'avait déjà vaincu il y a longtemps et elle était revenue sur Terre pour se venger. À cette époque-là, je me trouvais en vacance avec mon père en Irak pour participer à des fouilles archéologiques, j'étais déjà au courant de l'existence de la magie parce que ma famille pratique la magie depuis des générations. Alors quand nous nous sommes rendu compte de la présence d'un Dieu Hérétique à proximité du site de nos fouilles et de ce qu'elle faisait aux humains ordinaires. Mon père, ses collègues magiciens et moi-même avons cherché par tous les moyens à libérer les victimes de son envoûtement. Au final, par un étrange concours de circonstance, j'ai réussi à la tuer, mais pas avant qu'elle n'invoque un Dieu qui lui était subordonné et qui a tué mon père et la moitié de notre groupe de mages…. J'avais dix-huit ans à l'époque et même si je connaissais déjà l'existence des Campiones, j'ai eu du mal à m'habituer à ma nouvelle situation dans les premiers temps. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je me suis rapprochée de Doni après que j'ai appris son existence, même s'il était déjà trop tard pour changer sa personnalité d'irresponsable…. J'avais envie de tendre la main à quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans une situation similaire à la mienne. Ha ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Godou-kun ! Je vais très bien aujourd'hui, je me suis adaptée à l'idée d'être une Campione, et j'essais de faire de mon mieux pour changer l'opinion qu'ont les mages sur notre existence ! Et au vu des surnoms qu'on m'a donné, je pense que je suis sur la bonne voie ! En tout cas, pour continuer ma présentation, je peux te dire que mon territoire est la France, le pays où je réside, mais il s'étend aussi sur les pays voisins : l'Espagne, le Portugal, la Suisse, la Belgique, le Luxembourg, l'Allemagne et les Pays-Bas. C'est à la demande des associations magiques de ces pays que je règne sur ces territoires en plus de la France et de ses DOM-TOMS, raconta Marianna avant de s'interrompre en voyant Godou lever la main, elle lui laissa la parole.

_ Oneesan, qu'est-ce que les DOM-TOMs et qu'elles sont tes surnoms ?, demanda Godou, il ne connaissait pas la signification de ses termes.

_ DOM-TOMs est l'acronyme de Départements d'outre mer et territoires d'outre monde, ce sont les territoires qui étaient d'anciennes colonies et qui sont toujours aujourd'hui français, comme la Guadeloupe, la Martinique et la Guyane par exemple. Puisqu'ils font partie du territoire hors métropole de la France, ils restent sous ma juridiction, non celle de John Pluto Smith. Quand à mes surnoms, on m'appelle souvent la Sainte-Reine, l'Ange de Lyon et la Reine des Chevaliers. Je préfère être traitée comme une reine que comme un roi car je me vois plutôt comme la partenaire des pouvoirs en place sur les territoires sur lesquels je règne, c'est pourquoi deux de mes surnoms utilisent le titre de Reine au lieu de celui de Roi…, expliqua Marianna.

_ Je comprends maintenant, ton territoire est plutôt large, comparé à Doni par exemple, commenta Godou en buvant de son thé.

_ Oui, mais c'est parce que le territoire de Doni est l'Italie et la Sicile, cependant ce n'est pas moi qui ait le territoire le plus large, mais John Pluto Smith, répondit Marianna après avoir fini sa tasse de thé.

_ J'ai une autre question à te poser. Tu m'as dit que ta famille pratiquait la magie, est-ce que toi aussi tu es une magicienne ?, demanda Godou curieux.

_ En effet, je suis une sorcière comme mademoiselle Blandelli que tu as rencontrée en Italie. Je pratique la magie depuis que je suis enfant, j'ai même été l'élève de Lucretia Zola lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Je dois avouer que la réserve de mana que j'ai gagné en devenant une Campione, a grandement aidé mes recherches sur la magie, j'ai réussi à créer de tous nouveaux sorts grâce à cela et même reproduire des magies considérées comme perdues jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Si tu souhaites apprendre la magie, je peux te donner un coup de main, j'ai des textes qui peuvent être utiles et j'ai de l'expérience en tant que professeur de magie. Sinon, tu peux demander au Comité de la Compilation de la vraie Histoire, l'organisation avec qui Yuri travaille si tu souhaites avoir un autre professeur. Je suis sûre que cette organisation accepterait avec joie d'aider le seul Campione de leur pays à en apprendre davantage sur leur monde, n'est-ce pas Yuri-chan ? Si je ne m'abuse, le Comité t'a demandé d'assumer le rôle de porte-parole auprès de Godou-kun car vous allez dans le même établissement, répondit Marianna en se resservant du thé.

_ Oui, c'est exact votre Majesté. On m'a demandé de présenter à son altesse Kusanagi les félicitations du Comité pour avoir réussi à devenir un déicide, un Campione. Mais aussi leur promesse de coopération pour le futur, le Comité est prêt à jurer fidélité à sa Majesté et à le servir dans la lutte contre les Dieux Hérétiques, affirma Mariya Yuri en s'inclinant respectueusement en direction de Godou.

_ Attendez un peu ! Mariya-san es-tu en train de me dire que toute une organisation magique souhaite se mettre à mon service ?, demanda éberlué et paniqué Godou.

_ En effet, Kusanagi-sama, il s'agit bien de la volonté du Comité, la première organisation magique du Japon, répondit Mariya sur un ton ferme.

_ Godou-kun, tu n'es pas obligé de devenir le leader du Comité, si tu n'en as pas envie. Mais accepte au moins de devenir leur partenaire, avoir l'aide d'une telle organisation te sera très utile à l'avenir, je peux te le garantir. Le simple fait que tu sois un Campione, fait de toi une proie de choix pour les Dieux Hérétiques et leurs serviteurs, tu ne pourras jamais continuer à vivre une vie tout à fait normale même si tu fais tout pour éviter le surnaturel. Il y a de grandes chances que tu affrontes dans les années qui viennent des Dieux qui se dresseront contre toi qu'importent tes désirs de rester en dehors de notre monde. Il est plus que probable que tes futurs ennemis s'en prennent même à ta famille pour t'atteindre, voyant en tes proches de parfaits otages. C'est pourquoi être allié même partiellement au Comité peut devenir un avantage pour toi, le Comité a les moyens de contrôler les informations et même te prévenir des mouvements de tes ennemis, il pourra aussi assurer la protection de ta famille si nécessaire. Honnêtement, avoir une bonne relation même distante avec lui peut être ce qui jouera en ta faveur plus tard. Surtout si on prend en compte la présence de mademoiselle Blandelli au Japon, je ne serais pas étonnée si elle cherche à te convaincre de t'allier à l'organisation à laquelle elle appartient, avoir un lien avec un second Campione comme toi est moyen sûr pour la Croix de Cuivre Noir de gagner en influence, sans se mettre trop en péril. Doni ne risque pas de le leur reprocher, bien au contraire. Si tu t'installes en Italie, cela lui donnera davantage de chance de t'affronter à chaque fois qu'il en a envie, conseilla Marianna.

_ Tu penses vraiment que des Dieux Hérétiques sont capables de s'en prendre à ma famille ?, demanda gravement Godou les poings serrés sous la table.

_ Oui, cela m'est arrivé il y a deux ans. Un Dieux Hérétique avait enlevé mon apprenti et m'avait envoyé des conditions stupides pour sa libération. Au final, dès qu'il a repris connaissance mon apprenti et fils adoptif Henri s'est libéré par ses propres moyens et a réussi à s'évader sans difficulté. Mais dans son cas, Henri avait l'avantage parce qu'il possède des pouvoirs magiques assez unique dans notre société, alors que si cela arrivait à ta petite-sœur par exemple je doute qu'elle puisse accomplir le même exploit. Bien sûr, j'ai fait payer à son kidnappeur sa stupidité en le tuant d'une manière très humiliante, répondit Marianna sur un ton machiavélique qui fit frissonner Godou.

Ce dernier se jura de ne jamais mettre son aînée en colère, il n'avait aucune envie d'être la cause d'une telle expression sur son visage ou subir ce que le Dieu Hérétique mentionné avait souffert.

_ En tout cas, si j'étais toi Godou-kun, je prendrais des précautions pour protéger ma famille et je suis au regret de te dire que l'ignorance n'est pas la meilleure défense pour cela. Si tu gardes ta position un secret de tes proches, tu les laisses sans aucune possibilité de se défendre contre tes ennemis, puisqu'ils ne sauront même pas que tu as des ennemis contre lesquels ils doivent se protéger. À l'académie, ta sœur est relativement en sécurité puisque l'une de mes subordonnés est dans sa classe et veille sur elle depuis que tu es devenu un Campione, mais à l'extérieur elle ne peut compter que sur toi, même chose pour ton grand-père et tes parents. Alors je t'en prie, réfléchis bien et demande toi quelle est ta priorité : vivre une vie normale en cachant ton lien avec le surnaturel à ta famille ou leur dire toute la vérité et mettre en place des protocoles pour assurer leur protection ?, déclara gravement Marianna, elle n'avait pas quitté Godou du regard lorsqu'elle avait pris la parole.

_ Kusanagi-sama, en tant que porte-parole du Comité, je puis vous assurer que si vous le désirez notre organisation pourra poster des gardes autour de vos proches pour assurer leur sécurité. Sa Majesté Marianna a plus d'expérience dans la lutte contre les Dieux Hérétiques que nous, mais je suis sûr que nos mages ne vous décevront pas, surenchérit Yuri qui partageait l'opinion de Marianna sur ce point.

_ …. Laissez-moi y réfléchir avant de prendre une décision, répondit Godou avec une expression tiraillé sur le visage.

_ Je comprends, il s'agit d'une importante décision qui ne doit pas être prise à la légère. Revenons-en à notre sujet initial, d'accord ? J'ai fini de parler de moi, alors il ne nous reste plus que Doni. Tu as déjà eu l'occasion de le rencontrer et même de l'affronter, donc tu sais déjà que c'est un idiot qui n'a que son épée et le combat à l'esprit 90% du temps, il est aussi un irresponsable et une catastrophe ambulante, son majordome cherche depuis longtemps à le garder sous contrôle, mais sans grand effet. La plupart du temps, il m'appelle pour me demander de punir Doni pour le chaos qu'il cause partout où il passe. Malgré tout cela, je ne peux nier le fait que Doni est le Campione dont je suis la plus proche, il m'appelle ouvertement sorella et moi je l'appelle petit-frère, on fête aussi tous nos anniversaires ensemble ainsi que les fêtes de noël. Doni est le genre de personne qui profite de la vie sans se soucier trop du lendemain mais il n'est pas sans cervelle, il a juste une manière de voir la vie qui diffère de la normale… Il est difficile de le détester, on peut être agacé de son comportement, mais pas vraiment le haïr parce qu'il semble si enfantin lorsqu'il agit…, continua Marianna en souriant avec une affection réelle, elle tenait très clairement à Salvatore Doni qui était le seul Campione à connaitre l'existence de sa fille Sara.

_ Houais, je vois où tu veux en venir, malgré le fait qu'il soit casse-pied, je ne déteste pas Doni, il est juste vraiment énervant, agréa Godou en se rappelant ses précédentes interactions avec le Campione italien.

Le silence s'installa pendant un moment, aucun des deux Campiones ne désirant interrompre ce confortable silence et reprendre une conversation qui s'annonçait déjà comme difficile. Mais après quelques minutes, Marianna décida d'évoquer l'une des principales raisons derrière sa présence au Japon, avant qu'Erica Blandelli n'arrive.

_ Godou-kun, il y a une dernière chose que j'aimerai te demander avant de te dire au revoir. J'ai appris que ce week-end la Croix de Cuivre Noir t'a confié une médaille en pierre, est-ce bien vrai ?, demanda gravement Marianna en posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

_ Une médaille en pierre ? Ho, tu veux parler de ce machin qu'Erica m'a passé ?, répondit Godou en sortant de son sac le Gorgoneion qu'Erica lui avait remis la veille.

_ En effet, il s'agit bien du Gorgoneion, il n'y aucun doute sur son authenticité, affirma Marianna après avoir examiné la médaille grâce à l'une de ses autorités : Sha Nagba Imuru ou l'omnisciente et omnipotente étoile, qui lui permettait d'imiter le sixième sens de Mariya Yuri et plus encore.

_ L-le G-gorgoneion, l'instrument divin qui mènera le monde à sa fin… Amakasu avait donc reçu de correctes informations… Votre Altesse vous avez bel et bien ramené le Gorgoneion au Japon ! Notre pays est maintenant le point central de la prophétie !, s'exclama paniquée Mariya Yuri en se levant de son siège.

_ Hé ! C'est quoi cette histoire de prophétie et qu'est-ce que cette médaille a d'important ? J'avais bien senti un peu d'énergie magique à l'intérieur mais puisque c'est un cadeau d'Erica, je n'y avais pas trop prêté d'attention, tenta vainement de s'expliquer Godou tout en demandant des explications.

_ Godou-kun, le Gorgoneion est un artéfact recherché par la déesse Athéna, car il contient une partie des pouvoirs de cette dernière et qu'il lui est nécessaire pour qu'elle retrouve sa pleine puissance de déesse. Athéna cherche cette médaille depuis quelques temps déjà mais jusqu'à maintenant sans succès. Mes subordonnés et moi la surveillons depuis quelques semaines, nous avions découvert que le trésor qu'elle convoite se trouvait entre les mains de la Croix de Cuivre Noir au moment où tu es devenu un Campione, quand nous avons essayé de négocier avec l'organisation italienne pour obtenir le Gorgoneion nous avons essuyé un refus, la Croix a refusé de me remettre cette médaille se pensant sûrement capable de garder secret sa location ou préférant confier cette tâche à Doni. J'ai ainsi été très surprise d'apprendre que ces mages italiens avaient au final décidé de te confier le Gorgoneion. Normalement, je ne me serais pas mêlée à cette situation puisqu'un autre Campione était déjà impliqué. Mais dans le cas présent, il se trouve que la déesse en question est ma proie depuis un bon moment, l'une de mes subordonnés la poursuit depuis des semaines en permanence, que le Campione en question n'a que peu d'expérience, alors te laisser affronter seul une situation qui pourrait mener à la fin du monde serait stupide, ce que je ne suis pas et que je suis la plus à même de protéger cet artéfact, afin d'éviter qu'il ne tombe entre les mains d'Athéna. Quant à la prophétie mentionnée par Yuri-chan, il s'agit d'une prémonition d'une catastrophe à venir prédite par la Princesse Alice, la porte parole d'une des plus puissantes organisations magiques dans le monde et qui est basée en Angleterre le Witengamot, même si je n'apprécie pas cette femme, je ne peux nier que son pouvoir de prédiction est réel et que le risque est grand. Écoute-moi bien Godou, voici le contenu de la prophétie : _Quand un Dieu retrouvera sa vraie forme, la Nuit sans_ _É_ _toiles recouvrira les cieux et notre monde tombera dans les Enfers._ Le fait qu'Athéna cherche le Gorgoneion et qu'elle s'en rapproche de plus en plus, laisse penser qu'elle est le Dieux mentionné dans la prophétie, même si l'on ne peut en être certain. En tout cas, il est primordial de l'empêcher de retrouver sa pleine divinité, c'est pourquoi Godou j'aimerai que tu me confies le Gorgoneion pour que j'assure sa protection, expliqua Marianna sur un ton grave qui révélait à quel point la situation était sérieuse.

Godou resta silencieux un bon moment perdu dans ses pensées sur la marche à suivre. Il avait reçu la médaille d'Erica sans qu'elle ne lui fournisse d'information ou au moins les circonstances, pour qu'il puisse protéger cet artéfact, probablement à la place de Doni quand on y pense. Et maintenant un autre Campione se proposait pour le remplacer dans cette tâche. Après avoir entendu les descriptions de ses homologues, il comprenait pourquoi les mages italiens pouvaient être récalcitrants à l'idée de confier un tel objet à un Campione… La possibilité qu'un de ses frères et sœurs adoptifs décide de simplement remettre le Gorgoneion à Athéna pour qu'elle retrouve tous ses pouvoirs et qu'il puisse ainsi l'affronter à pleine puissance était assez forte, Godou était pratiquement sûr que c'est ce que cet idiot de Doni ferait dans un tel cas… En même temps, il ne pouvait nier que Marianna semblait très différente des autres Campiones, elle paraissait être mature et avoir la tête sur les épaules, en plus elle avait davantage d'expérience comme Campione comparé à lui qui n'avait accéder au titre que quelques semaines plutôt. La jeune femme était donc un substitut idéal comme gardien du Gorgoneion. Mais en même temps, c'était Erica qui lui avait demandé ce service…. Godou craignait la réaction de la blonde, si elle apprenait qu'il comptait passer le fardeau à un autre Campione, Erica risquait à coup sûr d'être furieuse.

_ Godou, t'inquiètes-tu de la réaction de mademoiselle Blandelli ? Si elle s'énerve contre toi, je peux lui parler. Je n'aurais qu'à lui rappeler que ses actions ont mis en péril le Japon et le monde, et qu'il y a des limites à l'égoïsme, commenta Marianna après avoir noté l'expression de crainte sur le visage de Godou.

_ L'égoïsme ?, releva Godou qui ne voyait pas en quoi les actions d'Erica pouvaient être vues comme égoïste.

_ Mademoiselle Blandelli t'a confié le Gorgoneion sans te fournir d'explication ou même prévenir le Comité de cette décision, alors que cette dernière met directement en danger leur pays. Mais le pire, c'est qu'au lieu de faire appel à un Campione expérimenté comme Alexandre, John Pluto Smith ou moi-même, elle a choisi de te le donner afin que tu gagnes une nouvelle autorité en tuant Athéna. En d'autres termes, elle met en danger le monde entier afin de te donner la possibilité de gagner plus de pouvoir, sans te consulter bien entendu. Car si elle t'avait fait part de ses plans en avance, tu aurais probablement refusé et si elle avait continué sans prendre en compte ton avis, tu aurais parfaitement pu te mettre à la haïr…. Si ce n'est pas être égoïste…, expliqua froidement Marianna, on pouvait sentir rien qu'au ton de sa voix et à l'expression sur son visage qu'elle avait une très mauvaise opinion d'Erica.

Godou se demandait si Erica n'avait pas commis un crime ou un acte horrible pour que la Campione la méprise à ce point. Si Godou avait eu connaissance de la manière dont l'ancienne relation amoureuse entre Alexandre et Marianna s'était finie, il aurait compris pourquoi Marianna n'appréciait pas du tout Erica. Marianna était généralement une jeune femme compatissante et généreuse, capable de pardonner beaucoup de chose (Doni en était le parfait exemple), mais manipuler le cœur de quelqu'un pour ensuite le dépouiller ou l'utiliser était quelque chose qu'elle pardonnait rarement*(1) et qu'elle voyait d'un très mauvais œil.

_ Tu penses vraiment qu'elle a planifié tout cela juste pour que je gagne une nouvelle autorité ?, demanda Godou en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Sa réputation de femme fatale et de manipulatrice la précède, pour moi il y a de grandes chances qu'elle ne voit que les avantages à ce que tu combattes Athéna, ignorant ainsi les risques qu'elle fait prendre au monde. Par rapport à ses sentiments pour toi, je ne saurais dire s'ils sont sincères, cette femme n'a jamais laissé un homme la toucher préférant jouer la femme difficile à conquérir, mais avec toi elle agit différemment… Est-ce parce qu'elle s'est rendue compte que sa méthode habituelle ne marcherait pas ou parce qu'elle est vraiment attirée par toi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ? Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que quelque soit la véritable situation, elle n'a rien à perdre et tout à gagner en te séduisant. Si les sociétés magiques du monde apprennent qu'elle a vraiment une relation avec toi, cela offre à l'organisation à laquelle elle appartient la possibilité de gagner une influence considérable, parce que l'opinion générale pensera que cette organisation à ton oreille, tu comprends ? En plus de leur contact avec Doni, l'un de leurs agents est l'amante d'un second Campione, si cette information se répand, la Croix de Cuivre Noir penchera la balance en sa faveur en Italie et dans le reste de l'Europe. Je crains même que son organisation rivale la Croix noir de Bronze cherche à reproduire cette stratégie en offrant un ou une de leurs agents à un autre Campione. Il y a peu de chance que ce soit moi, mais peut-être Doni ou Voban…, répondit Marianna en fronçant à son tour les sourcils, le dernier point la laissait présager le pire.

_ Hein ? Pourquoi pas toi ? Tu me sembles bien plus digne de confiance que Doni ou Voban, et puis la France est un pays voisin de l'Italie, non ?, releva Godou en choisissant d'ignorer l'idée qu'Erica cherche à le manipuler.

_ J'appartiens déjà à une organisation magique, le DRPM ou le Département de Recherche et Préservation de la Magie dont je suis aussi la porte-parole, mon oncle est l'actuel directeur de cette organisation qui bien qu'inconnue du grand publique est une branche du gouvernement français. Alors que Doni a des liens et des contacts avec plus d'une organisation en Italie et que Voban garde une indépendance complète sur ce point. Tu ne trouveras pas d'organisation magique en Hongrie. Donc en toute logique, si la Croix noir de bronze veut s'allier avec un Campione européen ces deux-là sont les seuls choix possibles, répliqua Marianna.

_ Je plains sincèrement le pauvre malchanceux qui devra supporter un de ces deux fauteurs de trouble, déclara Godou en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

* * *

Au même moment, quelque part dans Tokyo, une belle adolescente clairement d'origine étrangère vêtue d'un uniforme et d'une cape rayée bleu et noir se mit à éternuer à deux reprises, alors qu'elle était quelques secondes plutôt en parfaite santé.

* * *

 **Notes :**

*(1) : En d'autres termes, Marianna déteste les croqueuses de diamants, car cela lui rappelle le fait qu'Alexandre la séduite juste pour lui dérober une boussole magique menant à l'endroit où dormait Circé. Elle voit ainsi Erica comme une jeune femme qui abuse de ses charmes pour manipuler Godou, elle cherchera donc à les séparer de manière subtile tout en poussant Mariya Yuri vers Godou.

Un personnage important a été légèrement développé ici, il s'agit d'Henri le fils adoptif de Marianna. La véritable identité d'Henri est Harry Potter, par un étrange concours de circonstances, Marianna s'est retrouvé à Surrey dans l'univers d'Harry, où elle a rencontré ce dernier. Après avoir pris note de ses conditions de vie déplorables, elle a décidé de le séparer des Dursley (qui étaient plus qu'heureux de se débarrasser de lui) et de la ramener dans son monde puis de l'adopter. Voilà comment est né Henri Lysandre un magicien, sorcier et mage (il a reçu l'une des deux empreintes thaumaturgiques crées par Marianna à partir de ses circuits fabriqués) qui par pur hasard a actuellement accompli un bon nombre des exploits que les livres de fictions sur Harry Potter racontent. Le dragon, la banshee et la chimère n'étaient pas d'adversaires si terribles, lorsque tu as des Servants comme compagnons, au final Harry peut affirmer fièrement avoir déjà goûté à de la viande de dragon. Par ailleurs, Henri n'a pas encore dix ans à ce moment du récit, il reste donc un peu plus d'un an avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard.

J'ai commencé une fiction spin-off sur sa vie à Poudlard avec quelques spoilers sur la trame du récit principal sur Marianna, mais rien de bien méchant. Ceux qui connaissent la fin du Light Novel ont déjà la majorité de ces informations. Ce Spin-off pourra donc se lire en même temps sans problème, dîtes-moi si vous voulez que je commence à le poster à partir du réveillon du nouvel an.

Je vous donne déjà l'opportunité de choisir quels Servants Henri invoquera en plus de celui que j'ai déjà choisi, Ko-Gil comme Archer. Henri aura sept Servants, un de chaque classe en plus de Jack et Alice à Poudlard, Ko-Gil occupe la classe Archer, il me manque donc six Servants. Les seules conditions sur ce dernier point sont :

1 : il ne doit pas s'agir d'un Servant déjà invoqué par Marianna, sauf s'il s'agit d'une forme « Lily » (par exemple Saber Lily, Medea Lily, Ko-Gil ou le jeune Alexandre de Macédoine.)

2 : Un Servant adulte ne peut être un partenaire amoureux pour Henri, pas de yaoi non plus.

3 : Si vous proposez un Servant qui n'apparait pas dans F/GO, donnez-moi des références précises comme dans quel _Fate_ il apparait,par exemple Charlemagne n'apparaît que dans Fate/Extella.

4 : Un Servant créé à partir d'un personnage d'animé/manga en dehors du Nasuverse est parfaitement acceptable, mais il vous faudra me fournir ses paramètres, des idées de compétences et de Nobles Phantasmes.

5 : Il serait préférable que le Servant est une affinité particulière avec Harry/Henri, par exemple Médusa et ses sœurs qui sont liées aux serpents peuvent être invoquées par Harry parce qu'il parle fourchelang, ou une personnalité similaire, EMIYA par exemple à cause de son désir de sauver les autres. Ou bien que sa présence influe sur l'un des tomes de la saga.

Voilà, mes conditions je sais que la première limite sévèrement le nombre de Servants possibles parmi ceux que Marianna n'a pas déjà invoqué, mais la quatrième rééquilibre les possibilités. J'ai des idées que je vous propose si vous n'avez pas de proposition mais souhaitez participer, il vous suffit de nommer mes propositions dans une review ou un PM comme si vous votiez, vous pouvez même proposer une fiche avec leurs statuts, compétences et Noble Phantasmes!

Voici mes idées:

Saber: Gin Ichimaru(Bleach), Grisia Sun knight (The legend of the sun knight) et Lanling Wang (F/GO).

Lancer: Mikoto Misaka ou the "Sisters" (Toaru Majutsu no Index et séries spin-offs, si vous préférez les Sisters, elles seront toutes un seul Servant disposant de millier de corps comme l'un des Hassan), Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn (Sailor Moon) et Bradamante (F/GO).

Rider: Monkey D Luffy (One Piece); Portgas D Ace (One Piece); Nekki Basara (Macross 7); Gaara (Naruto) et Eclair et Lumière (Kiddy Grade, le duo forme un seul Servant).

Caster: Adulte fem-Harry (Camélia Potter-Black la protagoniste d'une de mes fictions sur Harry Potter), Elsa (La Reine des Neiges, Disney), Minako Aino/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) et Uchiha Itachi (Naruto).

Assasin: Sam, Clover et Alex (Totally Spies, à elles trois les Spies forment un seul Servant); Reborn avec Leon (Mon prof le tueur, Reborn!) et Asagami Fujino (F/GO)

Berserker: Astérix et Obélix plus Idéfix (La bande-dessinée Astérix, le trio forme un seul Servant), Hibari Kyoya (Mon prof le tueur, Reborn!), Saitama (One-Punch-Man) et Kenpachi Zaraki avec Yachiru Kusajishi (Bleach, le duo forme un seul Servant).

Une dernière chose, Henri n'a plus sa cicatrice et n'est plus un Horcruxe, car Marianna l'a exorcisé dès qu'ils se sont rencontrés, grâce à son autorité « Lumière divine » qui possède des pouvoirs de guérison, bénédiction, purification et exorcisme. Henri sera donc beaucoup plus calme que la version canon, mais en même temps plus paranoïaque et critique quand il s'agit de son monde d'origine. Il aura aussi un caractère bien plus rancunier, n'hésitant pas à punir ceux qu'ils considèrent comme des ennemis à coup d'humiliations publiques en les piégeant dans des situations absurdes dignes du disciple de celle qui est elle-même la disciple du Kaléidoscope.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Holy Queen Marianna**

 **AN :** _ **Campione !**_ **et l'univers de Fate ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas Mordred et Arturia se serait rencontré lors d'une des guerres du Saint Graal et l'un de leur Maître les aurait tapé sur la tête pour qu'elles règlent une fois pour toute leurs problèmes….**

 **Seul mes OCs, comme Marianna et Sara Lysandre sont des créations originales, même si l'apparence physique de Marianna est basée sur celle de Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia de** _ **Fate/Apocrypha**_ **.**

 **J'essayerai de poster un ou deux chapitres par mois, car mes chapitres sont assez long depuis quelques temps.**

 **CHAPITRE 3 : La Sainte Reine et la Déesse Gorgone.**

_ Pourquoi ne détruirait-on pas cette médaille ? Si j'ai bien compris, sans elle Athéna ne peut pas retrouver son pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ? Il nous suffit juste de la détruire et Athéna ne pourra rien faire !, proposa Godou après avoir réfléchi davantage à comment survivre la colère d'Erica tout en empêchant Athéna de mettre la main sur le Gorgoneion.

_ Non, on ne peut pas, elle est protégée par une puissante magie. Il faudrait qu'on donne tout ce qu'on a pour la sceller, à la fois beaucoup de temps et de magie qu'il nous manque, répondit Yuri en secouant la tête.

_ C'est exact, pour les magiciens et Hime-mikos ordinaires c'est une tâche extrêmement complexe. Pour nous Campiones cela est une toute autre histoire. Je suis parfaitement capable de détruire cette médaille, mais les conséquences d'une telle action pourraient se montrer catastrophiques, car le pouvoir d'Athéna ainsi libéré de sa prison se manifestera dans le monde sous l'apparence d'un dragon destructeur qu'Athéna pourra parfaitement se réapproprier. Sceller le Gorgoneion ne serait pas non plus efficace, car il est possible qu'Athéna parvienne à le desceller, je vous le rappelle mais dans la mythologie Athéna est une déesse de la sagesse et de la guerre, je doute que cela ne la retarde pendant longtemps. Non, il est préférable que je cache le Gorgoneion dans l'une de mes autorités, de cette manière Athéna ne pourra s'en emparer. Alors dis-moi, Godou, accepte-tu de me confier le Gorgoneion ?, demanda Marianna après avoir expliqué les failles de son plan.

Mais avant que Godou ne puisse répondre, un hurlement interrompit la conversation. Il s'agissait d'Erica, cette dernière hurlait le nom du plus jeune Campione pour attirer son attention depuis l'extérieur du temple.

_ Oups, il semblerait que le champ protecteur que j'ai établis, bloque l'entrée de mademoiselle Blandelli. Je l'avais élevé au cas où Yuri utiliserait son sixième sens sur le Gorgoneion afin d'éviter qu'Athéna ne puisse détecter notre présence, si elle interceptait Yuri. Mais on dirait qu'il a été plus efficace que prévu, commenta Marianna en mettant la main sur sa joue pour simuler l'embarras.

_ Oneechan…, marmonna Godou en secouant la tête devant l'acte de sa sœur adoptive.

Marianna fit disparaître la barrière qu'elle avait créée autour du bâtiment, permettant enfin à Erica d'entrer et on voyait à son expression que la blonde était furieuse.

_ Mariya-san ! Je dois avouer que votre barrière est très impressionnante, mais retenez-vous de vous enfermer en tête à tête avec mon fiancé !, déclara Erica à peine entrée avant de se rendre compte de la présence de Marianna.

_ Hum ? Vous êtes mademoiselle Mélinda Von Einzbern, c'est cela ?, vérifia la blonde en fixant Marianna du regard.

_ C'est exact, mademoiselle Blandelli. Je suis Mélinda Von Einzbern, membre du Département de Recherche et de Protection de la Magie, sous les ordres directs du Sixième Campione, Sa Majestée Marianna. À sa demande, je suis venue au Japon pour offrir mon soutien à son altesse Kusanagi, afin de l'aider dans ses efforts contre les Dieux Hérétiques ainsi que servir d'intermédiaire entre ma reine et son altesse Kusanagi. Dame Marianna souhaite absolument nouer une relation amicale avec son nouveau petit-frère, elle m'a donc envoyé pour faciliter une rencontre future ainsi que pour régler un dilemme qui est récemment apparu, déclara Marianna en jouant le rôle de Mélinda.

Godou et Yuri en entendant la réponse de la jeune femme, avaient été si surpris qu'ils avaient tous les deux essayé de révéler la véritable identité de la Française, mais sans succès. Le sort que Marianna avait jeté, empêchait quiconque en dehors du gardien du secret de révéler ce dernier. Marianna avait ainsi menti parce qu'elle souhaitait observer Erica avant d'annoncer son identité, elle n'avait pour l'instant pas confiance en cette dernière.

_ Son altesse Marianna n'aurait pas dû se donner cette peine, Godou m'a déjà moi à ses côtés, ainsi que Yuri ici présente, répondit froidement Erica en regardant de haut Mélinda, tout en mettant en relief sa plus grosse poitrine.

_ C'est étrange, vous dîtes que vous servez son altesse Kusanagi, mais ce dernier vient de me dire qu'il n'a aucune idée de la réelle importance de l'artéfact que vous lui avez-vous-même confié ? N'est-ce pas l'évidence de votre incompétence à servir un Campione ? Si l'un des subordonnés de ma reine avait commis la même erreur Dame Marianna l'aurait immédiatement rétrogradé pour une telle marque d'incompétence, ou renvoyé si elle était venue à apprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un sabotage volontaire. Je me demande donc si vous êtes juste incompétente ou une traîtresse ?, répliqua Mélinda sur un ton tranchant qui fit pâlir Erica et Yuri.

En effet, Mélinda par ses paroles avait mis en doute à la fois les compétences d'Erica mais aussi sa loyauté, or Erica était un chevalier qui avait proclamée son allégeance envers Godou, si cela venait à se savoir, sa réputation serait en miette car personne ne voudrait d'un chevalier incompétent ou d'un possible traitre. Il était donc compréhensible que seules les deux adolescentes soient pleinement conscientes de la gravité des propos de Mélinda.

_ Je ne vous permets pas !, s'emporta Erica qui se retenait difficilement d'attaquer physiquement la brune, elle savait pertinemment que la sixième Campione demanderait réparation si la chevalière en venait à blesser son messager.

C'était un fait reconnu que Marianna Lysandre défendait bec et ongle ses subordonnés et elle n'hésitait pas à demander des punitions très humiliantes comme moyen de réparation.

_ Je ne fais que relever un fait avéré. Son altesse vient d'apprendre de ma bouche et de celle de Mademoiselle Mariya que l'objet que vous lui avez confié était un artéfact magique recherché par la déesse Athéna. Il ne savait rien ni de la nature de cette médaille, ni de la prophétie, ni de la déesse maintenant à ses trousses. Tous ces points, vous auriez du les lui éclaircir dès que vous lui aviez tendu le Gorgoneion, mais vous vous êtes abstenue. La question est pourquoi ?, remarqua Mélinda.

Formulé ainsi, il était évident pour tous qu'Erica était en tort. Ses actions ou plutôt son inaction avait mis en danger les Kusanagi et tout le Japon, une chose qu'elle aurait pu partiellement éviter si elle s'était montrée honnête, en plus cela n'était pas la première fois qu'elle choisissait de manipuler Godou en « prenant des otages » pour parvenir à ses fins (*1). En sommes, elle avait creusé sa propre tombe et il y avait peu de chance que Marianna approuve d'elle de sitôt.

Erica resta silencieuse, si elle avait été seule avec Godou et Yuri, elle aurait pu aisément retourner la situation à son avantage, mais là son adversaire était non seulement parfaitement logique et rationnelle dans ses arguments mais elle avait en plus le soutien tacite de la Reine des Chevaliers. La Campione qui était reconnu pour son respect des valeurs chevaleresques et son talent de lancière et d'épéiste, la Campione qui était devenue l'idole d'une grande partie des Chevaliers européens, d'ailleurs elle avait même un fanclub ! Si ces collègues venaient à apprendre qu'elle s'était attirée la colère de leur muse, il n'y avait aucun doute que leur opinion envers elle virerait du tout au tout. Même Liliana était l'une de ses admiratrices depuis les évènements d'il y a quatre ans ! Elle n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de se taire et d'endurer cette humiliation en silence.

_ Il semblerait que vous n'ayez rien à ajouter mademoiselle Blandelli. Je peux donc reprendre le sujet de notre discussion initiale, votre altesse acceptez-vous de confier la protection du Gorgoneion à ma Reine ?, redemanda Mélinda en se tournant vers Godou qui depuis un bon moment contemplait Erica les sourcils froncés.

_ … J'accepte la proposition d'Onee-san, cependant j'aimerai être tenu au courant des progrès de ma sœur aînée dans cette tache, déclara finalement Godou après avoir pris quelques secondes pour formuler proprement sa réponse.

_ Il en sera fait votre Altesse et je vous en prie, restez sur vos gardes. Il est possible qu'Athéna vous prenne pour cible par erreur, répondit Mélinda tout en acceptant le Gorgoneion.

Erica paraissait outrée devant ses échanges, elle qui avait souhaité utiliser le Gorgoneion comme appât pour attirer Athéna jusqu'à Godou, voyait son plan s'effondrer devant ses yeux à cause des actions soudaines de la sixième Campione. Pourquoi avait-elle décidé d'approcher Godou pile à ce moment-là ?!

_ Je vous remercie au nom de ma maîtresse pour la confiance que vous nous avez offert aujourd'hui et j'espère que la relation qui vous liera à l'avenir sera aussi forte que le lien entre un frère et une sœur tenant l'un à l'autre, conclut Mélinda avant de prendre congé et retourner à la résidence de la famille Emiya-Von Einzbern.

Peu après que Mélinda soit partie et une fois qu'Erica soit sûre qu'elle ne puisse plus les entendre, la blonde se tourna vers son fiancé autoproclamé, le regard mécontent.

_ Godou ! Pourquoi lui as-tu remis le Gorgoneion ?, demanda-t-elle directement, les mains sur les hanches et le nez presque collé à celui du jeune homme.

_ Erica, peux-tu t'éloigner un peu, tu te tiens bien trop près ! Et pour ta gouverne, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais me plaindre ! Tu m'as donné cette médaille sans me dire de quoi il s'agissait vraiment, imagine ce qui se serait passé si Athéna m'avait attaqué devant ma sœur et en ton absence ! As-tu oublié les conditions nécessaires pour activer mon autorité ? Si je ne connais rien des origines de mon adversaire, je ne peux pas sceller ses autorités ! La moindre des choses aurait été de m'expliquer de quoi il en retourne ou même de demander l'aide d'un Campione expérimenté ! Mélinda-san m'a parlé des autres Campiones et si je m'appuie sur ses descriptions Marianna-neesan et John Pluto Smith semblent de biens meilleurs choix pour une telle tâche ! Dis-moi donc pourquoi TU as décidé de suivre un plan aussi dangereux !, répliqua Godou sur un ton qui n'admettait aucun refus.

On sentait au ton de sa voix qu'il était furieux à l'idée que sa sœur et lui aient pu se retrouver quasiment sans défense, juste parce qu'Erica était sûre d'avoir la situation parfaitement sous contrôle.

_ … Je voulais juste te donner la chance de gagner une nouvelle autorité et de devenir plus fort. Les Dieux Hérétiques n'apparaissent pas si souvent, pour les Campiones être le premier à revendiquer une nouvelle proie est donc une priorité s'ils souhaitent obtenir davantage de pouvoir… Je suis sûre que tu es capable de devenir le plus puissant des rois, et je voulais t'aider dans cette voie, répondit simplement Erica, elle ne ressentait aucune culpabilité pour ses actions car elle avait complètement confiance en Godou, à ses yeux Godou ne perdrait pas.

_ Mais ce n'est pas ce que je désire. Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir le plus puissant Campione, tout ce que je veux c'est une vie normale. Je te l'ai déjà dis, Erica. Cesse immédiatement tes machinations et je ferais comme si rien ne s'était passé aujourd'hui, sinon je te demanderai de retourner en Italie. Il est hors de question que ma famille soit mise en danger par tes plans, répliqua froidement Godou.

Dans un autre univers, Godou se serait sûrement laissé marcher sur les pieds par la personnalité manipulatrice et dominatrice d'Erica. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de notre univers, par conséquent la réponse de Godou était complètement différente. Entendre Marianna parler de la mort de son père et de l'enlèvement de son fils à cause des Dieux hérétiques, lui avait rappelé ce qui lui était arrivé juste après qu'il ait vaincu Verethragna. Il avait lui aussi été enlevé par un groupe de barjots qui prétendaient servir Verethragna et maintenant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer sa sœur ou son grand-père dans la même situation…. Godou n'avait aucune intention de laisser une telle chose arriver, juste parce qu'Erica voulait lui donner des pouvoirs qu'il ne désirait même pas. Il avait ainsi pris la décision de se montrer plus ferme envers l'Italienne, il ne comptait pas la repousser mais lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas son pantin et que si elle l'aimait sincèrement elle devait prendre en compte ses désirs. Godou soupira, ce dernier point était à ses yeux un des fondements basiques d'une relation amoureuse saine, un principe si basique que même un célibataire confirmé comme lui connaissait, mais Erica ne semblait même pas le comprendre…

_ Erica, mais toi deux secondes à ma place. Serais-tu heureuse si je te forçais à trahir tes principes ? Juste parce que cela me parait plus pratique pour atteindre mes objectifs et que ce faisant je mettais en péril ta famille et l'organisation à laquelle tu appartiens ?, demanda Godou en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Godou, tu ne me forcerais pas à faire de telles choses, répondit Erica sans l'ombre d'un doute.

_ Peut-être, mais il semblerait que toi tu en sois parfaitement capable, et le pire c'est que tu ne le regrettes même pas… Je rentre, il commence à se faire tard. Bonne soirée, Mariya-san, on se verra demain en cours, répliqua Godou en se passant la main dans les cheveux tout en soupirant.

Le Campione se leva, s'inclina légèrement devant Mariya Yuri avant de se tourner vers la porte pour quitter le temple, Erica derrière lui. Avant de partir, il avait pris soin de récupérer l'une des deux feuilles sur lesquelles la sixième Campione avait marqué son numéro de portable et de téléphone fixe, et de rajouter ses numéros sur la seconde destinée à Mariya Yuri.

* * *

_ Ce fut beaucoup plus rapide que je ne l'imaginais, commenta Erica tout en courant, Godou à ses côtés.

_ Peut-on vraiment la ralentir ?, répondit Godou sur un ton grave.

_ Si on la laisse faire, le monde sera fini. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, répliqua Erica en entrant dans une ruelle sombre.

_ Godou, déclara la blonde en tendant la main à son compagnon tout en continuant de courir.

Sans hésitation, le Campione accepta la main tendu et Erica concentra sa magie pour utiliser l'un de ses sorts.

_ **Vole, Bottes d'Hermès !** , cria-t-elle.

Un cercle magique blanc et rouge apparut à ses pieds, propulsant le duo jusque sur le toit d'un des bâtiments. Ils atterrirent sans problème et immédiatement Erica sortit une montre à gousset avec l'emblème de son organisation gravé sur le dos afin de déterminer où ils devaient se rendre.

_ De ce côté !, indiqua-t-elle en tirant Godou derrière elle.

Le duo sauta de toit en toit à la recherche d'Athéna qui les avait pris pour cible avec ses familiers peu après que les deux combattants aient quitté le temple de Mariya Yuri. Godou avait décidé de se lancer directement à la poursuite de la déesse pour protéger sa famille et donner du temps à Marianna pour cacher le Gorgoneion. Il avait ainsi prévenu la Campione de la présence de chouettes comme familiers dans les environs et de son plan. Godou et Erica servirait d'appât afin de déterminer le plus grand nombre possible d'autorités de la déesse, de sorte que Marianna puisse la vaincre plus aisément par la suite, si possible sans détruire Tokyo.

Erica profita du calme temporaire pour discuter de leur adversaire.

_ Notre adversaire, Athéna, est la fille de Zeus. Tu dois être préparé…., commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompu par une chouette.

En un bref instant, l'atmosphère autour du toit changea complètement comme si la nuit s'était soudainement installée alors même que le ciel était radieux quelques secondes plus tôt et que les nuages blancs étaient encore clairement visibles. Sur le même toit que le duo mais quelques mètres plus haut, Athéna était enfin apparut, installé sur le toit de la bâtisse protégeant les escaliers de l'immeuble sur lequel ils se trouvaient tous les trois.

_ Tu es venue, commenta Godou sans quitter des yeux son adversaire, il ressentait clairement le danger autour de cette dernière malgré l'apparente innocence de son apparence physique.

_ Cela fait un moment, tueur de dieu. Je suis ravie qu'on puisse être réunis, répondit simplement Athéna, sa chouette atterrissant sur son avant-bras comme un oiseau de chasse.

_ Alors c'était toi…, déclara Godou en se remémorant sa première rencontre avec la déesse en question sous le regard surpris d'Erica.

_ Je suis la déesse connue sous le nom d'Athéna. Tueur de dieu de l'Est, je souhaite entendre ton nom. Nous allons bientôt nous affronter pour l'ancien Serpent, dit Athéna sur un ton monotone qui tranchait avec le contenu de son discours.

_ Je n'ai aucune raison de te combattre !, répondit Godou avec conviction, il avait clairement oublié que le sort du monde était en jeu après avoir reconnu son adversaire.

_ Tu oublies le Gorgoneion. Toute personne qui tient éloigner de moi le Serpent, peu importe qui ça peut-être, est mon ennemi. Bien ton nom, redemanda Athéna.

_ Kusanagi Godou…, répondit le Campione.

_ Kusanagi Godou. Je me souviendrais de ce nom. À présent, où est le Gorgoneion ? Tu ne sembles pas l'avoir amené, répéta Athéna.

_ Comme je m'en doutais, tu peux sentir sa localisation, commenta Erica rappelant ainsi qu'elle aussi était présente.

Athéna ne répondit pas, mais sa chouette prit son envol. Erica sur ses gardes invoqua immédiatement Cuore di Leone, juste à temps pour bloquer et trancher en deux l'attaque magique d'Athéna.

_ Je vois, tu es un étrange Tueur de dieu. Le pouvoir que tu as volé à mes compatriotes devrait être mineur. Cependant, l'esprit qui fait ce que je suis, m'informe que tu es une menace, affirma Athéna en contemplant fixement Godou.

_ Alors, pourrais-tu renoncer et t'en aller ?, proposa Godou sincèrement, il ne désirait pas se battre contre la jeune déesse.

_ En vérité, l'affrontement entre un dieu et un Tueur de dieu est improductif, se blessant l'un et l'autre sans fin, il pourrait être plus sage de régler un différent pacifiquement, que par affrontement, répondit Athéna.

_ Vraiment ?, demanda Godou avec espoir.

_ Cependant, cela ne provoquera que léthargie, finit Athéna tout en commençant à attaquer.

Sans perdre un instant, elle enferma Erica dans une barrière magique et se téléporta en face de Godou qui avait à peine eu le temps de bouger.

_ Je suis désolée. Tu es un homme bien, mais tu es un Tueur de dieu. En tant que guerrier, tu es loin d'aider. En tant que roi, tu es ridicule…, commença Athéna tout en se rapprochant de Godou jusqu'à pouvoir mettre une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

_ On peut dire ceux qui ont les traits nécessaires pour être un futur héros. J'aimerais voir ton destin. Pardonne-moi, acheva-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

Tout d'abord éberlué, Godou ne fut pas assez rapide pour stopper le baiser de la déesse, sous les yeux paniqués d'Erica toujours emprisonnée. Et quand il tenta désespérément d'y mettre fin et de s'éloigner d'Athéna, cette dernière serra davantage son emprise sur son visage. Très vite, le baiser devint de plus en plus intense et Godou perdait ses forces jusqu'à se retrouver quasiment à l'article de la mort.

_ Je cherche le Gorgoneion. Puisses-tu te présenter aux terres désolées glacées de l'enfer, acheva Athéna avant que Godou ne parvienne à échapper à son étreinte mortelle.

_ Tu as pris mes Mots de Puissance mortels, et pourtant tu es resté conscient, commenta légèrement impressionnée Athéna.

_ Erica, fuis, ordonna Godou avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

_ Godou !, cria Erica en tentant vainement de briser la barrière qui la séparait du Campione.

_ Bien, à présent que dirais-tu si on découpait ton corps en morceaux, pour que tu ne puisses plus utiliser tes pouvoirs problématiques…, déclara Athéna en tendant la paume de sa main vers le corps étendu par terre de Kusanagi Godou.

_ Elle a remarqué ?!, s'exclama Erica sous l'effet de l'angoisse.

Sans perdre un instant, elle concentra une grande partie de ses forces pour détruire la barrière, qui céda cette fois-ci.

_ Lion d'Acier ! Je te confie les Mots de Puissance de la lamentation et de la colère ! Baigne-toi dans le sang divin de ses derniers instants et manifeste-toi sous la forme de la Lance Divine de Longinus !, chanta Erica avant de lancer son épée dans les airs pour qu'elle se transforme en lance.

_ Toi, une disciple d'Hermès qui n'est pas une Tueuse de dieu, va me combattre ?, remarqua Athéna, comme si le résultat d'un combat entre les deux femmes était couru d'avance.

_ Déesse Athéna, Erica Blandelli, Chevalier de Kusanagi Godou protègera son maître, épée à la main !, déclara fermement Erica en pointant le bout de la Lance de Longinus vers Athéna.

À plusieurs kilomètres du lieu des combats, au sommet d'un pont, une petite figure surveillait le combat grâce à son sixième sens d'Hime-Miko. Celle-ci vêtue d'un uniforme et d'une cape à rayures bleus, contempla perdu son épée après avoir constaté que le combat avait déjà commencé.

Athéna esquiva en lévitant l'attaque d'Erica et en profita même pour questionner sa loyauté.

_ Tu donnerais ta vie pour ton maître ?, demanda Athéna toujours sur le même ton monotone et froid qu'elle avait employé depuis le début.

_ Je suis un Chevalier et c'est le désir d'un Chevalier !, répondit avec ardeur Erica tout en redoublant la force et la vitesse de ses attaques.

_ Je vois. Je te félicite de pointer ta lame vers moi, dit Athéna tout en esquivant avec une facilité étonnante chacune des attaques de la blonde.

_ **Bottes d'Hermès !** , chanta Erica, immédiatement un cercle magique apparut sous ses pieds augmentant considérablement la vitesse de son attaque.

Cette fois-ci, elle parvint à blesser Athéna, mais il ne s'agissait que d'une égratignure et Erica était bien plus mal en point que son adversaire, elle était déjà essoufflée.

_ Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas été blessée par un humain…, commenta Athéna les yeux fixés sur le dos de sa main droite sur lequel on pouvait voir une coupure et un peu de sang coulé.

_ La malédiction de Longinus réside dans cette lance. Même si tu es Athéna, tu ne peux pas rester sans être blessée après avoir été effleurée, affirma Erica en se remettant en position d'attaque.

_ Précisément. Cependant, c'est ton malheur, enfant de mortel. Si tu n'étais pas indéfectiblement fidèle à ton Tueur de Dieu, je me serais soigneusement occupée de toi et t'aurais garanti une protection spéciale, répliqua Athéna après avoir guéri sa blessure.

Erica repartit à l'attaque après avoir constaté qu'Athéna pouvait guérir ses blessures, cette dernière contre-attaqua en envoyant un rayon violet de ténèbres sur sa position aérienne, mais il s'agissait d'une feinte de la part d'Erica qui atterrit derrière son ennemi.

_ **Le Rouge lié à la croix, perce les écailles du dragon, afin de déchirer ses entrailles !** , hurla Erica tout en lançant sa lance vers Athéna.

Mais cette dernière détruisit aisément la lance sans même avoir besoin de la toucher ou d'utiliser son rayon des ténèbres.

_ Alors, tu as joué ta dernière carte…, dit Athéna en se tournant en direction d'Erica, ignorant complètement les restes de la lance magique qui entourait sa position.

' _Maintenant'_ , ordonna mentalement Erica.

Immédiatement, les morceaux de la lance se mirent à bouger sous l'effet d'un cercle magique en dessous de la position d'Athéna, et des fragments apparurent des lames qui formèrent autour d'Athéna une cage.

_ Oh ? Une ruse assez élaborée, commenta Athéna en observant la cage créée par Erica, avant de se retourner vers cette dernière, mais celle-ci avait disparu emportant Godou au passage.

* * *

Dans un terrain vague à plusieurs kilomètres de là, Marianna qui avait observé toute la scène grâce à sa boule de cristal, se pinça les lèvres. Elle semblait perplexe, non pas à cause des pouvoirs de son ennemie, mais à cause du comportement d'Erica Blandelli. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait émis des doutes sur la sincérité des sentiments de la blonde envers Godou, n'y voyant qu'une supercherie afin d'obtenir une alliance et une emprise sur un nouveau Roi. Mais, après avoir regardé le combat et les différentes expressions sur le visage de l'Italienne, Marianna n'avait pu que se résoudre face à tant d'évidences, Erica Blandelli était véritablement tombée amoureuse de Godou. La jeune Chevalière aimait ardemment le Campione auquel elle avait juré fidélité, mais elle exprimait son amour d'une manière si étrange que l'on ne pouvait que douter de ses intentions. Elle n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité que son approche habituelle (manipulations et chantages) puisse l'éloigner de l'élu de son cœur, au lieu de l'en rapprocher.

_... Je lui présenterai des excuses une fois cette affaire bouclée, se promit la Campione avant de détourner les yeux de la boule de cristal qui lui permettait d'espionner son petit-frère et son ennemie.

Marianna avait choisi ce terrain vague parce qu'il se trouvait assez loin des zones urbaines de Tokyo et qu'il serait plus facile de cacher ses pouvoirs en choisissant un champ de bataille loin de la population.

' _Dommage que nous ne puissions pas nous battre à la campagne ou sur une montagne…'_ , regretta-t-elle intérieurement, même si elle comptait d'entrer de jeu se servir de son Reality Marble, il n'était pas impossible qu'Athéna réussisse à la prendre de vitesse en causant des dommages au lieu que la Campione avait choisi pour leur combat.

_ Bon, ne perdons pas de temps ! Irisviel éloigne-toi s'il te plait ! Je sors le Gorgoneion de la Gate of Babylon !, ordonna Marianna à la Servante qui venait d'achever les barrières de protection et anti-normaux (personnes ne possédant pas d'énergie magique, ergo incapable de voir les Dieux Hérétiques et leurs pouvoirs).

Irisviel s'exécuta sans se faire prier, elle savait très bien qu'elle ne serait qu'une gêne pour sa maîtresse, si elle restait.

Une fois Irisviel partie (elle avait rejoint Kiritsugu sur le toit d'un bâtiment sur lequel ce dernier s'était posté en compagnie de Nobunaga et Okita), Marianna fit apparaître un petit portail duquel sortit le Gorgoneion. Elle comptait s'en servir comme appât avant de le renvoyer à l'intérieur de la trésorerie de Gilgamesh.

_ Elle arrive, je peux donc ranger le Gorgoneion, murmura-t-elle avant de faire disparaitre la médaille puis entamer l'invocation de son Reality Marble.

_ **Aventurière chevronnée, capable de comprendre les mystères du monde.**

 **Toujours à la recherche, sans cesse, sans cesse.**

 **De davantage de connaissances et de nouveaux territoires…**

 **J'erre, sans limite, sans contrainte et chaîne sur ces terres inexplorées.**

 **Un seul but, découvrir le passé pour protéger le présent et le futur.**

 **Guidée par les astres et les saisons du Ciel et de la Terre**

 **Inlassablement, je voyage à travers les mondes pour voir et vivre.**

 **Apprenant la sagesse oubliée dans le présent afin de la rendre au futur.**

 **Dans mon cœur, une prière est née, je désire…**

 **Le Monde Infini à explorer !**

Dès qu'elle termina son aria, la réalité se transforma avec la Campione au centre de ce nouveau monde. Le terrain vague abandonné dans lequel elle attendait son ennemie, avait laissé place à un désert de glace que Marianna survolait à bord du Vimana*(2), quelques tours de glace pouvaient être aperçu à près d'un kilomètre de la position de la Campione. Athéna qui s'était téléportée à plusieurs reprises pour couvrir la distance entre le toit de l'immeuble sur lequel elle avait affronté Godou et Erica et le terrain vague qui venait d'être remplacé par un paysage givré, s'arrêta à une centaine de mètres du Vimana. Elle s'éleva lentement dans les airs pour faire face à Marianna et éviter toutes attaques venant par en haut.

_ Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, déesse Athéna. Je suis votre adversaire et celle qui détient le trésor que vous recherchez. La sixième Campione, Marianna Lysandre !, se présenta Marianna assise sur le trône installé sur le Vimana.

_ Il en va de même pour moi, je suppose qu'il est inutile que je vous demande de me remettre sagement l'ancien Serpent ?, répondit Athéna en observant du coin de l'œil le lieu où elle se trouvait maintenant, la déesse ne reconnaissait pas quel type de magie pouvait créer un tel espace aussi soudainement et se demandait s'il s'agissait d'une des autorités de la Campione en face d'elle.

_ Déesse Athéna, votre désir de retrouver vos pleins pouvoirs est compréhensible, mais aussi répréhensible. Votre retour au pouvoir signifierait la fin du monde tel qu'il se trouve aujourd'hui, ce dernier serait plongé dans les ténèbres des Enfers sur lesquels vous régniez lorsque vous étiez au sommet de votre puissance. Il est donc de mon devoir en tant que Campione de protéger le monde de la dévastation. Votre victoire est donc un simple rêve car je détruirai cette illusion cauchemardesque !, affirma Marianna avant de bombarder la déesse à l'aide d'une centaine de boules de feu pour gagner le temps de prononcer le chant d'une de ses principales autorités de combat.

_ **« Déploie tes mystères, ô Gate of Babylon, écrase les ennemies de ta Reine grâce à la splendeur divine de tes trésors mythiques ! Marque dans leurs corps et âmes une terreur inoubliable ! Affirme ta suprématie d'une manière incontestable, de sorte que mes ennemis regrettent leurs actions, en pleurant des larmes de sang ! Que même leurs prières deviennent inaudibles !»** , chanta Marianna pour faire appel au pouvoir de projection de son autorité : « Gate of Babylon ».

Des centaines de portails dorés apparurent autour du Vimana et autour de la position d'Athéna. Marianna d'un geste lança l'offensive en utilisant les centaines d'armes qu'elle avait invoqué comme de simples flèches qu'elle pouvait tirer sans arc*(3). L'avantage était que même une fois projetées, les armes en question restaient sous le contrôle de Marianna, elle pouvait donc les guider comme des missiles à tête chercheuse pour qu'elles ne ratent pas leur cible.

Athéna écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant un si grand nombre d'armes foncé droit sur elle. Elle esquiva tant bien que mal les projectiles en se téléportant, mais se faisant elle suivait toujours les prévisions de Marianna. La Campione avait remarqué que la déesse possédait cette capacité, lorsqu'elle avait espionné le combat entre Athéna et Godou. Comme elle le disait souvent, « la personne la mieux informée détient la clé de la victoire », connaître son ennemi était une part importante dans toute stratégie.

Marianna était la seule Campione actuellement capable d'utiliser certaines de ses autorités en même temps, ainsi elle pouvait utiliser conjointement les deux autorités qu'elle avait reçues de Gilgamesh pour maximiser ses attaques.

_ **« Devant mes yeux divins, les mystères se révèlent dans toutes leurs splendeurs, passé, présent et futur rien ne leur échappe ! Devenant une omnipotente et omnisciente étoile de la sagesse, le monde s'offre à cet être suprême dans toute sa gloire ! »** , Chanta Marianna pour activer son autorité : « Sha Nagba Imuru/ l'omnisciente et omnipotente étoile ».

Cette autorité n'était pas à proprement parler un pouvoir destiné au combat, mais Marianna avait réussi après des années d'entraînement à l'utiliser en même temps que sa trésorerie. Ainsi elle pouvait combiner au pouvoir offensif de la « Gate of Babylon », l'effet de prescience de « Sha Nagba Imuru », lui permettant d'anticiper les déplacements de ses adversaires et donc de mieux les toucher avec ses projectiles.

Cette tactique était quasiment imparable, Salvatore Doni et Lancelot étaient les seuls qui avaient jusqu'à maintenant réussi à ne pas se transformer en porc-épic ou hérissons après avoir affronté cette combinaison. Et dans leur cas, c'était leur génie dans le maniement de l'épée et des armes en général pour Lancelot qui les avait sauvés, ils avaient ainsi repoussé tous les projectiles de la Campione en les bloquant à coup d'épée. Toutefois, il est possible qu'EMIYA lui aussi parvienne à bloquer cette tactique, s'il parvenait à invoquer « Unlimited Blade Works » avant que Marianna n'invoque son propre Reality Marble. La Campione n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de tester son attaque combinée sur le Counter Gardian.

Athéna ne pouvait que difficilement se protéger, même en se téléportant constamment les projectiles de Marianna réussissaient à l'atteindre. Son corps d'enfant était couvert de blessures, qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de guérir, car Marianna menait un assaut constant contre son adversaire.

Les minutes passèrent ainsi, Athéna se téléportait encore et encore, tandis que Marianna créait sans cesse de nouveaux portails pour augmenter le nombre de projectiles sous son contrôle, elle dirigeait ainsi près de deux milles armes de rang B et supérieur. Mais la Campione n'était pas satisfaite, Athéna ne semblait pas prête à abandonner et s'accrochait désespérément à l'espoir que son ennemie se retrouve à cours de munitions.

' _Pff, Athéna est encore plus entêtée que je l'imaginais ! Mais bon cela n'est pas si étonnant, quand on sait que l'instrument qui lui permettrait de retrouver sa pleine divinité, se trouve aussi près d'elle ! Elle va sûrement tenter le tout pour le tout, quitte à tout perdre et même devenir une simple Ancêtre Divine s'il le faut ! Son orgueil ne lui permettra pas de renoncer aussi prêt du but… Il est donc temps que je porte le coup de grâce avant qu'elle ne tente quoi que ce soit d'autre, on ne sait jamais ce qu'elle pourrait faire si je la coince au pied du mur…,_ songea Marianna en examinant la situation.

Pour l'instant, elle avait très clairement l'avantage, Athéna était grièvement blessée alors qu'elle n'avait même pas subi d'attaque de la part de son ennemie, qui était bien trop occupée à esquiver pour contre-attaquer. Mais à tout moment, Athéna pouvait lancer une attaque en désespoir de cause ou même exploser dans un déchaînement de violence sous le poids de sa situation. La Campione ne comptait pas prendre davantage de risque en prolongeant leur combat, il valait mieux en finir au plus vite et boucler le dossier Athéna une bonne fois pour toute. De toute manière, elle avait encore des dossiers à lire et signer avant qu'elle ne puisse se coucher…

_ Adieu Athéna !, dit Marianna avant de se téléporter juste devant son ennemie et de la transpercer avec Vasavi Shakti.

La déesse n'avait aucune chance d'esquiver le coup porté par la lance d'Indra et mourut instantanément poignardé en plein cœur. Elle disparut dans un brasier ardent sans laisser la moindre trace de son passage dans la réalité de la Campione.

Sa dernière pensée fut à la fois un regret, celui de n'avoir pas réussi à regagner ses pleins pouvoirs, et un espoir, celui de prendre sa revanche la prochaine fois qu'elle reviendra sur Terre. Athéna ne dira jamais son dernier mot…

_ C'est fini. J'ai achevé Athéna, annonça Marianna en se tournant vers la tour de glace sur laquelle quatre de ses Servants étaient postés.

Sans attendre de réponse, la Campione fit disparaître son Reality Marble et le paysage redevint celui d'un terrain vague. Marianna était légèrement épuisée après son combat, elle avait dépensé la moitié de ses réserves en mana pour maintenir à la fois son Reality Marble et ses autorités durant l'affrontement. Heureusement, elle savait que Godou n'avait probablement pas encore repris connaissance et qu'elle pouvait donc se permettre de rentrer tout de suite, elle lui enverrait un message pour lui annoncer sa victoire dans quelques heures. Mais avant, il fallait qu'elle prévienne Mariya Yuri qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre et qu'elle s'était occupée d'Athéna.

' _Je me demande quelle(s) autorité(s), j'ai pu usurper à Athéna…',_ songea la Campione en vérifiant qu'elle n'avait laissé aucune trace derrière elle, avant de se téléporter à côté de ses Servants.

* * *

 **OMAKE 1 : Spéciale Fate/Grand Order : Fiche de Marianna si elle était un Servant. Le prochain Omake sera ses conversations fictives dans My Room dans F/GO.**

 **NOM :** **Marianna Lysandre**

 **AKA :** **L'Ange de Lyon, la Sainte-Reine, la Reine des Chevaliers.**

 **ATK :** **1,721/12,638**

 **HP :** **2,020/14,194**

 **ATTRIBUTE :** **STAR**

 **SEXE :** **Féminin**

 **ALIGNEMENT :** **Chaotic Good/ Bon et chaotique.**

 **TRAIT :** **Féminin, Servant, Humanoïde, Faible face à l'attaque Enuma Elish.**

 **CLASSE : Caster. (Peut aussi appartenir aux classes Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider et Ruler.)**

 **COMPÉTENCE :**

 **Classe :**

 **Indépendance d'Action : EX (De son vivant, Marianna a voyagé dans le monde entier et même dans des centaines d'autres mondes pour satisfaire son goût pour l'aventure. En tant que Servant, elle peut donc rester indéfiniment sur Terre, même sans maître.)**

 **Création de territoire : B (Marianna a voyagé dans tellement d'endroits différents qu'elle a pris l'habitude de créer le plus possible de refuge dans chaque monde qu'elle visitait, afin de ne jamais se retrouver à la rue. En tant que Caster sa création de territoire est donc d'un rang assez élevée.)**

 **Construction d'objet : A (Marianna a étudié un bon nombre d'objets ayant des propriétés magiques, qu'elle a cherché à reproduire dans sa vie. Ses connaissances sur le sujet sont même supérieures à celle de Médée.)**

 **Personnelles :**

 **Règle d'or : EX (Marianna était extrêmement riche de son vivant, il était reconnu dans le monde des affaire qu'elle était une talentueuse businesswoman avec une super intuition lorsqu'il s'agissait d'investir sa fortune pour la multiplier… En plus de cela, elle avait deux autorités lui donnant accès à une fortune colossale.)**

 **Pionnier des étoiles : EX (Une compétence commune à tous les Campiones, car pour devenir Campione il faut nécessairement commettre un déicide, un exploit normalement impossible pour des humains normaux, mais qu'une poignée d'individu est parvenue à accomplir.)**

 **Corps naturel : A (Après être devenue une Campione, le corps de Marianna a été complètement régénéré par Pandora, elle a ainsi obtenu un corps possédant naturellement une grande résistance à la magie humaine, en plus d'un énorme boost dans tous ses paramètres.)**

 **Déicide : EX (Une compétence commune à tous les Campiones qui leur offre un boost dans tous leurs stats, lorsque leur(s) adversaire(s) est un Dieu ou possède le trait : Divinité.)**

 **NOBLE PHANTASME :**

 **_ Autorités d'une Campione, la preuve d'un amour inoubliable :**

 **Rang : E~EX, Classification : Anti-Armée/Anti-Monde**

 **Une combinaison de deux des autorités de Marianna (Sha Nagba Imuru/ l'omnisciente et omnipotente étoile ainsi que la** **Gate of Babylon) qu'elle a obtenu en tuant le Dieu dont elle était tombée amoureuse, Gilgamesh.**

 **_ Autorités de la déicide, la marque du Roi-Démon :**

 **Rang : A+/EX, Classification : Anti-Unité**

 **L'ensemble des autorités que Marianna a usurpé au cours de sa vie, excepté celles obtenues grâce à Gilgamesh. Une fois activé, ce Noble Phantasme a un effet passif sur certains des Stats STR, gagne trois rangs tandis qu'AGI et END gagne un seul rang.**

 **_ Un Monde Infini à Explorer/A Never-ending World to explore :**

 **Rang : E/EX, Classification : Anti-Armée**

 **La projection dans le monde réel de la réalité intérieure de Marianna. Ce Reality Marble est un monde entièrement sous le contrôle de Marianna, dans lequel c'est elle qui crée et qui exécute les règles. Un monde qui est toujours en construction grâce aux données que Marianna collecte en permanence rien qu'en utilisant ses cinq sens et son imagination…**

 **STATUT :**

 **STR/Force : D**

 **AGI/Agilité : C**

 **END/Endurance : D**

 **MANA : EX**

 **LUCK/Chance : A++**

 **NP : EX**

 **BIOGRAPHIE :**

 **BASE :**

 **Un être humain ayant vécu dans un univers dans lequel les Dieux pouvaient se manifester physiquement sur Terre. Elle faisait partie des rares élus capables d'usurper les autorités divines de leurs ennemis vaincus afin de les faire siennes.**

 **Une Campione, un Roi-Démon ayant marqué la société magique de son monde d'origine pour avoir commis un déicide.**

 **BOND/LIEN 1 :**

 **Taille/Poids : 1m62 . 52kg**

 **Source : Light novel et animé** _ **Campione !,**_ **fanfiction :** _ **The Holy Queen Marianna.**_

 **Alignement : Bon mais chaotique**

 **Sexe : féminin**

 **Jadis, l'une des femmes les plus puissantes de son monde de part son statut de Campione et sa domination du monde des finances.**

 **BOND/LIEN 2 :**

 **Elle perdit sa mère, lorsqu'elle était encore une enfant puis son père, le jour où elle s'est élevée au rang de Campione.**

 **En tant que Campione, elle se distingua rapidement de ses homologues par son grand sens des responsabilités et ses efforts pour réduire au maximum les dommages collatéraux suivant ses combats contre les Dieux Hérétiques, les Ancêtres Divins et les Bêtes Divines. Son combat contre le Dieu Lug marqua tout particulièrement les esprits des mages et des chevaliers qui avaient pu y assister, c'est eux qui la surnommèrent de leur propre chef l'Ange de Lyon.**

 **BOND/LIEN 3 :**

 **Sa mort causa un grand bouleversement dans son monde d'origine. Le décès de celle qui était vue et respectée comme une sainte immortelle, entraîna une soudaine baisse de morale dans les nombreuses communautés magiques. Mais la personne qui fut le plus affecté par sa mort était sans aucun doute le Campione, Salvatore Doni, qui en hommage à sa sœur de cœur changea radicalement d'attitude et prit la décision de continuer les idéales de justice de son aînée.**

 **Au final, Marianna n'avait éprouvé aucun regret en mourant, son sacrifice avait sauvé son cher petit frère et ce dernier avait même décidé de poursuivre son œuvre. Elle ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois le sourire aux lèvres, son frère survivrait…**

 **BOND/LIEN 4 :**

 **CF : Catégorie NOBLE PHANTASME, plus haut.**

 **Les deux premiers Nobles Phantasmes de Marianna sont la cristallisation de sa légende en tant que Campione. Si ses nombreuses autorités n'ont pas été réunies en un seul Noble Phantasme, c'est dû à l'aspect tout particulièrement symbolique que les autorités de Gilgamesh représentent pour elle. En effet, Gilgamesh est le seul Dieu qui s'est volontairement laissé tuer par Marianna par amour pour elle. Durant la longue vie de la Campione, l'histoire de son ascension est devenue le sujet d'un grand nombre d'œuvres littéraires et artistiques en tout genre qui à chaque fois soulignait la rencontre entre Marianna et le Dieu Hérétique, puis la mort de ce dernier, comme le début et la fin d'une romance maudite, condamnée dès son commencement.**

 **_ Un Monde Infini à Explorer/A Never-ending World to explore :**

 **Rang : E/EX, Classification : Anti-Armée**

 **Le Reality Marble de Marianna est la concrétisation et la preuve de son mode de pensé anormal, car la Campione n'a jamais vu le monde comme les gens ordinaires. À ses yeux, l'univers est tout simplement un sujet de recherches et de connaissances qui n'attend que d'être élucidé et pour cela la Campione est prête à mettre sa vie en péril pour éliminer ou surpasser les obstacles sur son chemin. Les autres Campiones affirment que Marianna voit le monde comme la carte d'un RPG, car elle assimile les obstacles qui se dressent en travers de sa route, aux pièges et ennemis du héros d'un jeu vidéo…**

 **BOND/LIEN 5 :**

 **Déicide : EX**

 **De son vivant, Marianna était reconnue comme une Tueuse de Dieu expérimentée, avec un nombre impressionnant de divinités tuées par ses mains ou celles des Servants qu'elle avait invoqué tout au long de sa vie.**

 **Elle est la Campione ayant le plus large et impressionnant tableau de chasse, elle a aisément surpassé ses aînés sur la quantité et la qualité de ses victimes utilisant au maximum son autorité de téléportation et le grand nombre de Servant sous ses ordres pour arriver à ce résultat. On peut dire que si tuer un Dieu était un art, Marianna serait un artiste de génie.**

 **EXTRA :**

 **Marianna malgré son statut de Roi-Démon n'hésitera pas à se mettre sous les ordres du Master de Chaldea, si elle le juge compétent et juste. Elle apparaîtra ainsi comme une demoiselle élégante et raffinée avec une attitude très maternelle envers les Servants enfants et ceux qu'elle avait elle-même invoqués de son vivant.**

 **Mais lorsque l'un de ses interrupteurs est allumé, sa personnalité changera du tout au tout. Quand la question du jour porte sur les finances de l'organisation, elle se transforme en une businesswoman intransigeante, qui commandera froidement ses subordonnés en suivant la devise : « Le temps, c'est de l'argent ! » Sur le champ de bataille, la douce fleur de la haute société laisse la place à la calculatrice et rusée stratège qui obtiendra la victoire même dans les plus terribles conditions. « La défaite est inacceptable, je n'ai jamais perdu de mon vivant et ne compte pas perdre après ma mort ! »**

 **Une formidable alliée pour le Master et une amie précieuse dans les situations difficiles, sa relation avec son Maître restera toujours platonique.**

* * *

 **Notes :**

(*1) cf : volume 14 chapitre 1 de Campione, ce volume est la suite du flashback de Godou sur les évènements qui ont eu lieu durant son premier séjour en Italie lorsqu'il est devenu Campione. À un moment donné, il parvient à semer Erica mais lorsqu'il souhaite prendre l'avion pour retourner au Japon, Erica apparait et « menace » Godou en lui disant que s'il ne la suivait pas le pilote de l'avion pourrait se sentir mal et que tous les autres passagers en souffriraient.

*2 : Le Vimana est un véhicule volant qui apparait dans Fate/Zéro, Gilgamesh l'utilise dans son second combat contre Berserker/Lancelot, je vous conseille de taper : Gilgamesh versus Berserker Lancelot sur Youtube pour voir à quoi le Vimana ressemble et de quel manière il peut être utilisé en conjonction avec la Gate of Babylon !

*3 : Marianna utilise son autorité Gate of Babylon de la même manière que Gilgamesh dans les séries _Fate_ en lançant à très grande vitesse les armes contenues dans la trésorerie, comme s'il s'agissait de missiles téléguidés.

 **Vu que personne ne m'a laissé de review ou envoyé de PMs sur leur préférence par rapport à Athéna, j'ai choisi de l'éliminer par l'intermédiaire de Marianna. Très probablement, elle n'apparaîtra plus en chair et en os dans ma fic, ce qui signifie que ses interventions canon dans la suite du roman et de l'animé seront transformées, je remplacerais sûrement Athéna par un autre personnage ou même un tout nouvel ennemi lorsque cela sera nécessaire. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez proposer vos idées pour la nouvelle autorités de Marianna, il doit s'agir d'un pouvoir lié à la déesse Athéna dans Campione ou les mythes.**

 **Pour les Servants d'Henri, j'attends encore vos propositions. On m'a déjà proposé deux Servants Assassins les Totally Spies et Yu Miaoyi, un Alter Ego Tamamo Vitch et Lancer The Sisters. Henri a un Servant Archer Ko-Gil et il lui manque six Servants, un pour chaque classe principale, donc ne proposez pas d'Alter Ego, Ruler ou Avenger, s'il vous plait. Chaque année, il invoquera deux Servants mais pas en même temps, un pendant les vacances d'été avant la rentrée et le second à Noel. Ko-Gil est donc le premier Servant pour sa première année, mais il m'en faut un second qui sied à la trame du premier tome de la saga, je penche pour un Caster à cause de la pierre philosophale et les protections mises en places pour la protéger.**

 **Un Servant Assassin serait utile dans le tome 2 de la saga, lors qu'Henri cherchera qui est l'héritier de Serpentard, il invoquera en dernier un Berserker juste avant sa rentrée en quatrième année.**

 **Si vous souhaitez partager vos idées sur la ou les autorités de Marianna, ou bien sur la suite de l'histoire, laissez une review ou un PM !**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Holy Queen Marianna**

 **AN :** _ **Campione !**_ **et l'univers de Fate ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas Mordred et Arturia se serait rencontré lors d'une des guerres du Saint Graal et l'un de leur Maître les aurait tapé sur la tête pour qu'elles règlent une fois pour toute leurs problèmes….**

 **Seul mes OCs, comme Marianna et Sara Lysandre sont des créations originales, même si l'apparence physique de Marianna est basée sur celle de Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia de** _ **Fate/Apocrypha**_ **.**

 **Les événements de ma fiction se déroule environ un an avant la cinquième guerre du Graal, même si les lignes temporelles des deux mondes divergent. Pour être plus précise, Shirou and co se vivent dans une ligne temporelle toujours en 2003, alors que Marianna vit en ce moment l'année 201x. Toutefois, les Servants invoqués par Marianna se souviennent de toutes leurs précédentes invocations (sauf celles qui ont lieu dans F/GO) et certains ont même reçu les souvenirs des vies de version alternatives d'eux dans d'autres mondes.**

 **J'attends toujours vos propositions d'autorités et vos idées de vilains pour la suite de cette fiction, ainsi que vos profils de Servants pour Henri.**

 **Merci encore à ceux qui ont laissé une review ou ont mis cette fiction dans leur favoris ou celles à suivre.**

 **CHAPITRE 4 : Grand-frère débarque.**

Après l'accident avec Athéna, le calme était revenu à Tokyo et Godou avait pu reprendre son train-train quotidien. Toutefois, son quotidien avait tout de même légèrement changé, les causes de ces changements étaient toutes des femmes bien entendu. Un point qu'Arthur-san avait vite fait de relever peu après que Godou ait fait la rencontre de l'amant*(1) (Petit-frère ! Je t'ai déjà dit qu'Arthur n'est pas mon amant, mais l'un de mes subordonnés !, avait à chaque fois nié Mélinda Von Einzbern ou Marianna Lysandre, la sixième Campione) de sa troisième grande sœur. La première cause de ce changement était la présence d'Erica au Japon, la blonde avait fait de son mieux pour se rapprocher de Godou au grand malheur de Shizuka, la sœur de l'adolescent, qui voyait ses cauchemars se concrétiser. Godou devenait de plus en plus un playboy comme leur grand-père.

Ensuite, il y avait la décision de Godou de révéler à Shizuka et son grand-père l'existence du surnaturel, cela n'avait pas été un choix facile à faire, mais après mures délibérations il avait compris que les laisser ignorants était davantage un risque.

* * *

 _Flashback trois jours après la mort d'Athéna :_

 __ Onii-chan, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu sembles pale…, avait marmonné Shizuka ce jour-là lorsque Godou l'avait emmené rejoindre leur grand-père et leur invitée Illyasviel Von Einzbern dans le salon._

 __ Tout va bien, j'ai juste des choses importantes à vous dire, répondit Godou._

 __ Serait-il possible que… Onii-chan ne me dit pas que tu as commis des actes impurs contre Mariya-sempai ou Erica-san !, cria Shizuka en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, Illya avait dû se retenir de rire face à une telle accusation._

 __ Non ! Non ! Non ! Cela n'a rien à voir ! Je voulais juste vous raconter ce qui s'est vraiment passé en Italie quand j'ai ramené la tablette à l'amie de papi !, répliqua Godou en niant avec ferveur les accusations de sa sœur._

 __ Il s'est passé quelque chose en Italie ?, demanda leur grand-père en interrompant la conversation._

 __ Yeah, j'ai fait d'étranges rencontres avant d'arriver chez ton amie, c'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois Erica…, confirma Godou avant de se lancer dans une longue explication sur l'existence de la magie, des Dieux et des sociétés secrètes chargées de les surveiller._

 __ Onii-chan as-tu bu l'alcool de grand-père ?, avait demandé Shizuka sur un ton soupçonneux._

 __ Non ! Tout ce que je viens de te dire est la vérité ! Mariya-san pourra te le confirmer, puisqu'elle entretient des liens avec la société en charge de la magie au Japon !, rétorqua Godou._

 __ Shizu-chan, Godou-kun ne ment pas, la magie existe réellement et je peux te le prouver !, était intervenue Illyasviel en sortant Ruby son kaléidostick qui s'était mis à parler et voler devant le duo grand-père et petite-fille._

 __ C-comment est-ce possible ?, avait murmuré Shizuka fascinée par le bâton magique._

_ _Shizu-chan je te présente Ruby, mon bâton magique qui me permet de me transformer en magical girl ! Laisse-moi te faire une démonstration de ma transformation !, annonça Illya en activant Ruby._

 _Quelques secondes plus tard, l'uniforme du collège de la jeune Servante fut magiquement remplacé par une tenue lolita typique du genre « Magical Girl ». Shizuka était restée bouche bée tout le reste de la journée. Le lendemain, elle avait demandé à son frère de se renseigner sur la possibilité qu'elle-même apprenne la magie et Godou était entré en contact avec le comité pour recevoir l'aide de professeur particulier à ce sujet, puisque lui-même n'avait que ses autorités comme pouvoirs._

 _Fin du flashback._

* * *

Révéler ses secrets à son grand-père et sa sœur, non ses parents qui n'étaient pratiquement jamais là de toute façon, lui avait ôté un poids sur ses épaules qu'il ne pensait pas avoir. Après les premiers doutes, malgré les démonstrations d'Illya (et honnêtement Godou regrettait de ne pas pouvoir faire lui-même ces démonstrations, malheureusement aucune de ses autorités ne faisait l'affaire pour une telle situation), la situation s'était arrangée et Shizuka avait finalement compris les récents comportements étranges de son frère ainsi que les relations qui l'unissaient à Mariya Yuri et Erica. Néanmoins, Shizuka gardait toujours un œil sur le trio, avec l'aide d'Illya qui s'était autoproclamée sa sempai dans leurs études sur la magie.

Marianna avait aussi rendu visite aux Kusanagi et elle en avait profité pour révéler son titre de Campione à sa vielle connaissance, Kusanagi Ichirou, ce dernier avait été surpris pendant un instant avant de s'enquérir davantage sur les différentes sociétés magiques et le rôle des Campiones afin d'en savoir davantage sur le monde auquel son petit-fils appartenait maintenant. Marianna s'était montrée complètement honnête et avait même promis de soutenir Godou si nécessaire, ce qui avait rassuré Ichirou qui craignait pour la vie de son jeune petit-fils. Grand-père Kusanagi avait ainsi prit la décision de représenter son petit-fils devant le comité en lui servant de porte-parole lorsqu'il ne pouvait se rendre en personne aux différentes réunions de l'organisation. Comme il était à la retraite, il avait beaucoup de temps libre et il se sentait plus rassuré par rapport au rôle de Godou, s'il participait activement à consolider sa position.

Enfin, la dernière cause dans le bouleversement de son quotidien était liée à Marianna, la Campione s'était autoproclamée le mentor de Godou. Elle l'entraînait plusieurs fois par semaine au combat en déployant son Reality Marble afin qu'il puisse se battre sans causer de dégât dans le monde réel. Godou enviait sincèrement cette capacité, s'il pouvait créer son propre Reality Marble, fini la montagne de destructions causée par ses autorités !

Au final, Godou devait subir les caprices quotidiens d'Erica, les soupçons de Shizuka qui même si elle connaissait la vérité n'avait pas cessé de l'accuser d'être un Playboy et les quatre séances d'entraînements avec Marianna. Le seul miracle dans tous cela était qu'il était devenu ami avec Mariya-san, après qu'il ait protégé cette dernière lors d'une mission confiée par le Comité et qu'il ait décidé de prendre plus à cœur son rôle de Campione en se rendant à des leçons organisées par le Comité sur le surnaturel le week-end.

Ce matin ensoleillé de fin juin commençait donc de la manière suivante, Godou se levait très tôt, quarante minutes plus tôt qu'il y a un mois, se changeait et allait faire un footing avant de rentrer pour se préparer à sa journée de classe. Mais au moment, où il allait quitter la maison pour se rendre en classe, une voix dans son dos l'interrompit.

_ Bonjour Oniichan. Encore une fois tu t'es levé tôt pour rejoindre cette femme, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda sur un ton menaçant la voix de sa sœur.

_ Chaque matin, Onii-chan rejoint son amante quelque part avant de se rendre avec elle au lycée… Grand-frère est très diligent…., commenta Shizuka sur un ton froid.

_ Tu te trompes ! Erica-san n'est pas mon amante, il n'y absolument rien de romantique entre nous !, nia comme chaque matin Godou.

La raison derrière cet argument entre le frère et la sœur était bien entendue les caprices d'Erica. Cette dernière refusait de se réveiller pour aller à l'heure en classe, si Godou ne venait pas la chercher. Elle était du genre à faire la grasse matinée et à arriver au milieu des cours s'il ne venait pas personnellement chez elle le matin, un détail que Mariya-san lui avait rapporté parce que les deux filles étaient dans la même classe. Il avait essayé de l'appeler le matin par téléphone, mais elle raccrochait et se recouchait, il lui avait dit d'utiliser une alarme mais elle avait refusé. Erica refusait toutes les autres méthodes qu'il lui proposait pour régler ce problème.

_ Cette femme est vraiment horrible, manipuler Onii-chan chaque matin comme s'il était son serviteur personnel… N'est-elle pas sensée être le Chevalier attitré d'Onii-chan ? Pourquoi votre relation est-elle inversée et le maître devient le Serviteur ?, critiqua Shizuka.

Sur ce point, la sœur de Godou n'avait pas tort, on n'avait jamais vu un maître servir de cette manière son serviteur. Et Godou ne pouvait que répliquer :

_ C'est Erica-san, dont on parle, elle n'est pas du genre à jouer les Servantes !

Une simple vérité qui résumait parfaitement la nature d'Erica Blandelli.

Godou quitta sa maison pour se rendre chez la chevalière en fuyant le regard réprobateur et les critiques acerbes de sa petite-sœur.

La nouvelle résidence d'Erika était un appartement luxueux à cinq minutes environs de la demeure des Kusanagi. Godou appuya comme d'habitude sur l'interphone à l'entré de l'immeuble avant de monter jusqu'à l'appartement situé au dixième étage. Et comme d'habitude, la servante d'Erica prénommée Arianna répondit et lui donna la permission de monter.

_ Bonjour, je vous en prie, entrez !, dit Arianna Hayama Arialdi en lui ouvrant la porte. La servante était une apprentie dans l'organisation d'Erica et s'occupait des tâches ménagères à la place de la blonde.

_ Anna-san, est-ce qu'Erica est réveillée aujourd'hui ?, demanda-t-il après avoir échangé quelques banalités avec la jeune domestique.

Même si Godou savait parfaitement qu'Erica était incapable de se lever par elle-même, il arborait encore quelques espoirs que pour une fois le destin lui sourît.

Un espoir qui s'éteint dès qu'Arianna revint immédiatement seule de la chambre de la blonde.

_ Désolée, Godou-sama. Erica-sama m'a dit qu'elle refusait de se lever sans recevoir le baiser d'un prince et que Godou aurait dû venir plus tôt, rapporta pathétiquement Arianna.

Cela va sans dire, mais aujourd'hui encore Godou se sacrifia pour réveiller Erica.

* * *

Une fois arrivée dans sa classe, qui était devenu son refuge depuis l'arrivée d'Erica au Japon, Godou salua sa sauveuse Mélinda. Le Campione japonais était très reconnaissant envers la française, car elle était celle qui empêchait Erica d'être transférée dans sa classe chaque jour.

_ Bonjour Mélinda-san, soupira-t-il avant de s'affaler sur sa chaise.

_ Bonjour Godou-kun, répondit la Campione les sourcils froncés en détournant ses yeux de la tablette qu'elle fixait auparavant.

_ Début de journée difficile ?, demanda-t-il en remarquant que sa collègue Campione manquait d'entrain aujourd'hui.

_ Ah… Oui, on m'a annoncé que l'aîné de ma famille agissait étrangement depuis quelques temps… J'espère que rien de grave n'est arrivé…, expliqua « Mélinda ».

Godou s'immobilisa en entendant ces explications, Marianna/Mélinda avait pris le temps de lui expliquer comment elle comptait lui faire passer des messages discrètement durant son séjour au Japon, pour qu'il reste au courant de l'actualité par rapport aux autres Campiones. Et là, elle venait de lui transmettre un message plus que préoccupant. Le premier Campione commençait à bouger et Marianna craignait qu'il ne prépare quelque chose de grave comme il y a quatre ans.

_ Si tu veux en parler, on peut se voir plus tard, murmura-t-il discrètement.

Godou n'avait aucune envie d'être mêlé davantage au paranormal, mais c'était du premier Campione dont on parlait là. Celui qui avait utilisé Mariya-san et d'autres Himes-Mikos pour invoquer un Dieu Hérétique. Godou désirait encore moins prendre le risque de perdre l'un de ses proches, juste parce qu'il avait fui ses responsabilités.

* * *

À la pause-déjeuner, Mélinda invita Godou à manger sur le toit avec elle, sous le regard noir des garçons de leur classe. Mélinda avait beau avoir nié en bloc d'entretenir une relation amoureuse avec Godou, elle avait même été jusqu'avouer avoir un petit-ami, cela ne changeait pas le fait que tous les célibataires de leur classe le haïssait pour oser séduire trois filles en même temps.

Sur le toit, Mélinda posa rapidement une nappe et son bento avant d'indiquer à Godou de s'asseoir.

_ Je me demande si c'est normal pour les adolescents japonais de réagir avec autant de rancœur lorsqu'un de leur camarade a une vie amoureuse plus remplie que la leur ? Quand j'ai demandé à mes subordonnés au pays, aucun n'avait eu ce problème au lycée*(2)…, marmonna Marianna en établissant des champs de force sur le toit pour éviter qu'on les espionne. Seules Erica et Yuri pourraient les rejoindre et entendre leur véritable discussion.

_ Bon, entrons dans le vif du sujet. Godou j'ai appris de mes subordonnés que Sasha-niissama*(3) était encore une fois entré en contact avec la Croix noir de Bronze, comme je le craignais depuis quelques semaines. Cette organisation est italienne et en rivalité avec l'organisation de Mademoiselle Blandelli comme je te l'ai dit lors de notre première rencontre*(4). Je suis sûre que leur leader a renoué le contact avec Grand-frère pour rétablir l'équilibre des forces entre les deux groupes. C'est un fait que la Croix de Cuivre Noir a gagné en influence depuis qu'Erica t'a juré allégeance, l'opinion générale penche donc en la faveur de sa faction et leurs rivaux n'ont pas d'autres choix que de se tourner vers un autre Campione pour regagner leur prestige, expliqua gravement Marianna.

_ Donc si je résume… Une organisation magique en rivalité avec celle d'Erica complote avec le premier Campione ?, dit Godou.

_ C'est cela, je n'ai que quelques pistes possibles pour leurs actions dans le futur. Mais si elles s'avèrent correctes, il faudra que tu te prépares au combat. D'après mes informations, Oniissama a été vu en compagnie de la petite-fille du leader de la Croix noir de Bronze, cette dernière est l'une des Hime-Mikos qui a participé au rituel d'il y a quatre ans avec Yuri-chan… Je crains que Sasha-niissan cherche à reproduire ce rituel en réunissant les Hime-Mikos les plus talentueuses. Si mon hypothèse est juste Yuri-chan sera très bientôt en danger, j'aimerai donc que tu m'aides à assurer sa sécurité. Garde un œil sur elle, tiens voici son numéro de portable, je lui ai offert un téléphone ce week-end, et des photos de grand-frère et mademoiselle Liliana Kranjcar pour que tu puisses les reconnaître, déclara Marianna en lui tendant un bout de papier sur lequel était inscrit le numéro et l'adresse mail de Mariya Yuri ainsi qu'un petit tas de photos.

Godou sortit son portable de sa poche et enregistra le numéro de l'Hime-Miko, avant de se tourner vers les photos de ces adversaires potentiels. Au même moment, Yuri et Erica ouvrirent la porte du toit et s'avancèrent précipitamment vers le duo.

_ Godou darling*(5) ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendu pour déjeuner ?, demanda Erica en se jetant sur Godou.

_ Excusez-moi Mademoiselle Blandelli, c'est moi qui ai demandé au seigneur Kusanagi de m'accorder un peu de son temps. Ma reine m'a chargé de le mettre en garde, le premier Campione a commencé à bouger avec l'aide de la Croix noir de Bronze. Dame Marianna pense qu'il cherche à retenter le rituel d'il y a quatre ans, en réunissant les Hime-Mikos ayant montré le plus de talent à l'époque. Mariya-san vous devrez donc vous montrer prudente, il est fort probable qu'il essaye de vous enlever, expliqua Marianna en jouant le rôle de Mélinda qu'elle avait décidé de continuer autour de la blonde.

Erica Blandelli était peut-être sincèrement amoureuse de son petit-frère, mais cela ne changeait absolument pas le fait qu'elle était une vraie renarde. Elle aurait été complètement à sa place si elle était née Kitsune…. Marianna ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui révéler sa vraie identité.

Du côté de Yuri, l'annonce avait fait l'effet d'un choc. La jeune Hime-Miko avait pensé enfin pouvoir fermer cette page de son passé mais il semblerait qu'elle ait espéré pour rien.

_ Mariya-san ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux compter sur moi pour te protéger, affirma Godou en voyant le visage pale et le corps tremblant de la prêtresse.

_ Kusanagi-san… Merci…, murmura Yuri en baissant la tête pour cacher son embarras.

_ J'espère sincèrement que Madame Lysandre se trompe, Lily est assez naïve et facile à manipuler quand on connaît ses points faibles, dit Erica en étalant son déjeuner sur la nappe.

Ses trois compagnons frissonnèrent à ses mots et furent pris d'un élan de sympathie envers Liliana Kranjcar. La pauvre avait du souffrir ce démon rouge bien plus longtemps qu'eux, et maintenant elle devait travailler pour le premier Campione, elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance !

Le reste du déjeuner se passa calmement. Mélinda avait annoncé les mesures mises en place par sa Reine pour surveiller les agissements du plus âgé des Campione et sa partenaire, ainsi que les protections autour de Yuri et de la famille de Godou.

_ Ceci est un portoloin, un objet enchanté capable de transporter un groupe à une destination prédéfinie, dans notre cas c'est la résidence de la famille Emiya-Von Einzbern. Tenez Yuri-san, voici le votre, et pour votre sœur et votre grand-père Kusanagi-sama. Le mot de passe est « Emiya », prononcez-le à haute voix et vous serez téléporté hors de danger, expliqua Mélinda en tendant quatre bracelets identiques en or qui avaient été transformés en portoloins.

_ Des portoloins ? Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de tels objets…, marmonna Erica sur un ton sérieux qui était presque devenu inhabituel pour Godou depuis quelques jours. Il avait pris l'habitude d'entendre Erica flirter constamment avec lui.

_ Marianna-sama a réussi à reproduire une technique magique peu connu aujourd'hui*(6), elle les emploie généralement pour faciliter ses déplacements à l'étranger, affirma « Mélinda ».

_ Hmm, il faudra que j'en parle à mon oncle…, marmonna Erica les yeux toujours fixés sur les portoloins dans les mains de Godou.

Après la fin des cours, le groupe se sépara. Godou retournait chez lui en compagnie d'Erica et de Yuri, car la blonde voulait se présenter à la famille du Campione, tandis que la brune avait été invitée par Godou, ce dernier voulant son aide pour stopper les plans d'Erica. Quant à Marianna, elle rentra avec Illya à la résidence de ses Servants.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, après une journée assez calme, Godou reçut un coup de téléphone inattendu de la part d'une personne dont il aurait aimé ne pas avoir de nouvelle. Il aurait aussi aimé que la personne en question n'obtienne pas son numéro….

_ Allo ? C'est Kusanagi, déclara-t-il en décrochant.

_ Cette voix, c'est bien Godou ? Cela faisait longtemps, comment vas-tu mon ami ?, demanda une voix masculine à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

C'était une voix qui était étrangement familière à Godou, en fait c'était une voix que Godou n'avait jamais voulu entendre à l'autre bout d'un téléphone. Un complet gâchis d'une voix avec une telle profondeur. Godou raccrocha immédiatement le combiné du téléphone.

_ …Tch. Ce sale gosse est finalement revenu, déclara Godou sur un ton insatisfait.

En temps normal, le plus jeune Campione n'était pas le genre à prier pour que le malheur et la malchance s'abatte sur les autres, mais là il sentait qu'il pouvait faire une exception. Juste pour être sûr, il débrancha le câble du téléphone. Manquer temporairement des coups de téléphone était un sacrifice acceptable pour la bonne cause. Cependant, une fois de retour dans sa chambre après avoir supplié sa sœur de ne pas rebrancher le téléphone, son portable commença à sonner. Godou jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran et vit que l'appel provenait d'un numéro inconnu, pire il s'agissait d'un appel venant de l'étranger. Devait-il l'ignorer ? Mais il y avait un énorme risque. Peut-être qu'un jour lorsqu'il ouvrirait la porte d'entré, il verrait ce gars apparaître tout en disant : « Je suis venu directement parce que tu ne répondais pas à ton portable. »*(7) Cela serait le pire scénario possible. Godou se prépara mentalement avant d'appuyer sur le bouton pour répondre à l'appel.

_ Raccrocher si soudainement le téléphone, tu es si cruel !, s'exclama une voix masculine, bien que le discours soit plus qu'ambigu.

_ Bâtard. Comment connais-tu les numéros de ma maison et de mon portable ?, demanda immédiatement Godou.

_ Tu es si idiot, parfois. C'est normal pour un bon ami de connaître ces numéros !, répondit l'homme comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Si cette conversation était en face à face, Godou était sûr et certain que son interlocuteur lui clignerait de l'œil tout en répondant. Cheveux blond, yeux bleus, grand et séduisant. Un visage rayonnant en plus d'être très amical. L'apparence d'un élégant gentleman, mais dans la réalité, le plus fort guerrier avec un corps d'acier. Godou se rappelait très clairement de l'apparence de celui qui s'autoproclamait son bon ami.

_ Hey, Salvatore Doni, tu ne comptes pas vraiment parmi mes amis et je ne me souviens pas t'avoir jamais donné mes coordonnés, répliqua Godou sur un ton agacé.

_ Hmph ! C'est toi, le gars, qui ne voulait même pas qu'on s'échange nos numéros de téléphone et nos adresses mails. À cause de toi, j'ai du ordonner mes subordonnés de me les procurer. Et à partir de maintenant, je te prie de ne pas dire que je « ne compte pas vraiment parmi [tes] amis » quand tu décris notre relation. Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que nous sommes de grands amis ?, rétorqua Salvatore Doni.

_ Si c'est ce que tu penses, je t'en prie, consulte la définition du mot « ami » dans un dictionnaire un millier de fois avant de me rappeler, déclara Godou irrité.

Salvatore Doni.

Un Italien de vingt-quatre ans, le septième Campione ainsi que le petit-frère adoré de Marianna Lysandre.

Il possédait une influence massive dans son pays natal ainsi que dans les pays du sud de l'Europe qui avait refusé de jurer allégeance à Marianna. Il avait déjà tué quatre Dieux Hérétiques depuis ses débuts en tant que Campione. En termes d'âge et d'expérience, il compterait comme l'aîné de Godou…

Cependant, le jeune Kusanagi n'avait aucune intention d'utiliser des honorifiques avec ce type, ce serait un vrai gaspillage. Godou lui-même trouvait sa réaction vis-à-vis de l'épéiste incroyable, car il avait l'habitude d'interagir avec ses aînés avec l'attitude et le choix de mots appropriés.

Toutefois, en face de ce type il ne pouvait qu'agir différemment. Du fond de son cœur, un subtil sentiment d'opposition l'empêchait de respecter les règles d'usage.

_ Hé hé ! Celui qui ne comprend pas l'amitié, c'est toi ! C'est totalement honteux pour un Japonais, rétorqua amusé l'Italien.

_ Qu'est-ce que la nationalité à avoir avec ça ?, demanda confus Godou.

_ Bien sûr que ça compte. Je me souviens qu'écrire des lettres aux ennemis et prédire les pensées de ses amis est un dicton japonais. C'était très clairement écrit dans la littérature que j'ai lue, expliqua Salvatore.

_ Cela m'étonne que tu es un ouvert un livre japonais, qui l'eut cru, commenta Godou pour masquer sa confusion.

Godou sentait que quelque chose clochait dans les mots de Doni. En réalité, il se rappelait d'un précepte similaire, mais celui-ci était perdu au fond de ses souvenirs. Si c'était vrai, se pourrait-il que ce type ait raison ?

_ Ho ! C'était un livre recommandé par Sorella*(8), elle voulait m'aider à étendre mes connaissances générales, si je me souviens bien. En tout cas, c'est possible. Après tout, notre relation est basée sur un combat à mort. À cette époque, combien de fois nos poings ont frappé le corps de l'autre et pendant combien de round nos lames se sont-elles violemment entrechoquées ?, déclara extatique Doni.

_ De quelles lames parles-tu ? J'ai simplement été poignardé par ton épée…, non, plus précisément tranché par toi, répliqua furieusement Godou en se remémorant leur combat.

Aux paroles enthousiastes de Doni, Godou répondait froidement.

' _Cet homme est plein de délires exagérés et un fanatique de la romance chevaleresque médiévale. Il est comme Don Quichotte, il vaut mieux que je reste loin de lui ! ',_ songea Godou en frissonnant.

_ Tu étais vraiment super cette fois-là. Surmonter une mort inévitable et te battre contre moi avec une ardeur brûlante pendant cette bataille. J'ai du répondre avec toutes mes forces, continua Doni en ignorant les interruptions de Godou.

_ Te donner à fond contre un adversaire de niveau inférieur comme moi, tu manque vraiment de la magnanimité d'un adulte, critiqua Godou.

_ Pendant cette bataille, nous avons tous les deux ressenti la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? Umu*(9) , que cet homme face à moi sera un digne rival pour toute l'éternité, des opposants condamnés à se battre à la mort encore et toujours. Comment aurais-tu pu ne pas le ressentir ?, poursuivit Doni, au son de sa voix Godou l'imaginait très clairement sautant sur place les yeux brillants à l'idée se battre encore et encore.

_ Je n'ai rien senti ! Pas même pendant un instant !, répliqua brusquement le Japonais.

_ Ainsi mon éternel rival, avec amour et respect, je t'en prie appelle-moi Salvatore. Tu peux même m'appeler par mon sobriquet « Toto », qu'en dis-tu ?, proposa Salvatore.

Même s'il était extrêmement fatiguant de parler à ce type avec qui il était impossible de discuter, Godou se força de répondre négativement, tout en se demandant intérieurement comment Marianna parvenait à traiter avec ce gars.

_ Je préférerais mourir que de t'appeler par un sobriquet !, refusa-t-il catégoriquement.

_ Ho ho, toujours aussi timide à ce que je vois. Tu sais que tu me veux, mais tu me traite toujours si froidement…. Umu, je sais, cela doit être ce qu'ils appellent Tsundere au Japon, déclara Salvatore à la surprise et l'agacement de Godou.

_ Tu es sérieusement mal compris la culture japonaise ! Si c'est tout ce dont tu voulais me parler, je vais raccrocher ?!, rétorqua Godou les sourcils froncés.

Godou était convaincu que toute cette conversation n'avait été qu'une perte de temps, qu'il avait perdu son temps avec cet idiot et qu'il était temps de raccrocher.

_ S'il te plait, attends mon ami. Aujourd'hui, je voulais juste t'avertir. Connais-tu celui qui est nommé Sasha Dejanstahl ?, interrompit Doni.

_ De nom et à travers les descriptions de Marianna-neesan seulement. C'est le plus vieux Roi Démon, il vit et règne sur les Balkans. Ha et il te déteste parce que tu lui as piqué sa proie il y a quatre ans, répondit le huitième Campione.

_ C'est cela ! Le vieux papi n'a pas une personnalité facile à vivre, d'ailleurs je me demande comment Marianna-neesan et Aisha sont parvenues à se faire accepter de lui ? En tout cas, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il a quitté sa demeure et les Balkans, je ne sais pas pourquoi où il est parti, mais je te conseille de rester sur tes gardes, expliqua Salvatore.

_ Marianna-neesan m'a déjà averti qu'il préparait quelque chose, d'ailleurs elle m'a parlé d'une organisation italienne avec laquelle il serait en contact, la Croix noir de Bronze, commenta Godou.

_ Cela ne m'étonne pas, avant que je sois connu, cette organisation était déjà en contact avec lui. En tout cas, méfie-toi de lui. Avant de devenir un Campione, Voban a vécu en vagabond pendant deux décennies, il a eu une vie difficile qui a forgé en grande partie l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui. Et cela, même si son destin a basculé après avoir vaincu son premier Dieu, qu'on suppose être soit le loup monstrueux Fenrir ou Garm, poursuivit Doni.

_ Garm est bien le chien de chasse des enfers dans la mythologie nordique, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Godou.

_ Tout juste. À certains endroits, il est aussi connu sous le nom de Garmr, confirma Doni.

' _C'était définitivement quelque chose qu'Erica saurait'_ , pensa Godou en concentrant ses pensées tout en écoutant et répondant brièvement.

Apparemment, avant de devenir un Campione, Doni était un Chevalier de l'ordre des Templiers sans succès. Complètement à l'opposé du génie naturel d'Erica dans les arts magiques et de l'épée, le seul atout de Doni était son talent inégalé avec l'épée, alors que ses capacités magiques étaient quasiment nulles. Pour un chevalier, qui avait besoin d'être compétent à la fois à la magie et à l'épée, cela équivalait à être marqué comme un échec.

_ Ces deux noms sont les plus probables. Même si l'identité du premier dieu qu'il a vaincu reste inconnue, on le sait capable d'invoquer des centaines de loups comme minions grâce au pouvoir de son autorité « **Légion des loups affamés** ». Delà, on peut conclure qu'il doit avoir tué une sorte de dieu loup, développa Salvatore.

_ Plusieurs centaines ? Ce nombre est vraiment…, marmonna Godou.

_ Parmi ses autorités ultérieures, on sait qu'il peut transformer les gens en sel d'un regard, provoquer des tempêtes pour détruire les villes et les routes, transformer les personnes qu'il a tuées en zombies ou fantômes pour ensuite en faire ses obéissants esclaves, acheva Doni.

Franchement, les Campiones sont vraiment les pires. Godou soupira.

Doni et lui-même n'étaient pas mieux, ils possédaient aux-aussi des capacités spéciales complètement déraisonnables.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, le vieux n'a aucune relation avec moi. Mis à part pour une de mes camarades de classe, je n'ai aucune raison de m'opposer à lui, commenta Godou.

Même s'il considérait les agissements de Voban comme inacceptables, Godou ne comptait pas le combattre sauf s'il s'en prenait à Mariya-san. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être impliqué dans ces histoires, s'il pouvait rester en retrait.

_ Umu, désolé ! J'avais presque oublié ! Le vieux se trouve en ce moment à Tokyo, il m'a même ordonné de ne pas mettre les pieds sur son territoire, répondit Doni.

_ QUOI ?! Sais-tu pourquoi il s'est rendu au Japon ?, hurla Godou en repensant à l'avertissement de Marianna, Mariya-san était-elle vraiment en danger ?

_ Ho ho ho! Je peux te le dire, mais il y a une condition. Si tu implore mon aide à moi, ton ami, ton grand-frère, ainsi que le héro Salvatore, je te le dirais immédiatement !, annonça Doni.

_ Je refuse définitivement ! Si tu ne me dis pas tout ce que tu sais, j'en parlerai à Marianna-neesan, je suis sûr qu'elle te punira à nouveau, menaça Godou.

_ Ha ha ha !, répondit simplement Doni avant de raccrocher.

Godou fixa son portable dès que l'appel prit fin et remarqua que plusieurs personnes avaient tenté de l'appeler durant sa conversation avec Doni. Rapidement, il écouta le message que Marianna avait laissé sur sa boîte vocale.

 **_ Godou ! Voban-niisan est à Tokyo et il a capturé Yuri ! Rejoins-moi immédiatement avec mademoiselle Blandelli !**

En entendant ces mots, son portable lui glissa des mains et tomba à ses pieds, mais le jeune Campione n'y prêta pas attention. Il était complètement focalisé sur le contenu du message qu'il venait d'écouter et mit plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre ses esprits et appeler Erica en renfort.

* * *

Un peu plus tôt en fin d'après-midi et après la fin des cours, Marianna rentra sans Illyasviel chez ses hôtes la famille de Servants Emiya-Von Einzbern. Elle n'avait pas ce jour-là de réunion avec son club et elle avait donc choisi de rentrer pour compléter la pile de documents qui devait sûrement l'attendre dans sa chambre.

' _Des_ _fois, je maudis celui qui a inventé les documents administratifs…_ ', bouda-t-elle intérieurement. _'Au moins, Arthur est là pour m'aider, toute seule je n'en verrai pas la fin !'_

Arthur s'était partiellement installé avec elle chez ses collègues Servants au Japon, il avait justifié cette démarche en prétextant que sa maîtresse aurait besoin de son aide pour pouvoir continuer ses affaires mais Marianna savait pertinemment que cela n'était pas la véritable raison derrière cette décision.

La Campione n'avait peut-être que peu d'expérience dans le domaine amoureux, mais elle n'était pas complètement dense. Elle se doutait qu'Arthur était attiré par elle. Le seul problème était qu'elle n'était pas sûre à quel point. Arthur était loyal à la fois à Guenièvre et son ancienne maîtresse. Malgré la liaison adultère que son épouse avait entretenue avec Lancelot, il se considérait toujours comme marié à elle et il n'était pas complètement prêt à passer à autre chose, même s'il éprouvait des sentiments pour une autre ou des autres. De même, Marianna n'avait aucun doute sur l'affection qu'il portait encore envers son ancienne Master, mais leur exacte nature était floue. Arthur lui-même refusait de les éclaircir dans son for intérieur, il était donc difficile pour la Campione de les identifier. Elle était donc incertaine sur la marche à suivre, devait-elle le pousser à confesser ? Ou bien ignorer ses sentiments et faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Il est vrai qu'elle entretenait déjà une relation intime avec l'un de ses Servants, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas de vrai amour entre Gilgamesh et elle. Aux yeux de ce dernier elle n'était qu'une conquête parmi tant d'autres et rien de plus. De son côté, elle éprouvait encore des sentiments très forts pour le Dieu Hérétique Gilgamesh qu'elle avait tué de ses propres mains il y a huit ans. La Campione n'arrivait pas à se résoudre de l'oublier et elle ne pouvait que blâmer le Destin pour lui avoir fait invoquer une autre version de celui qu'elle avait perdu, avec le même visage et la même voix, mais des personnalités différentes. Surtout juste après sa rupture avec Alexandre.

Marianna se demandait parfois si une entité supérieure avait planifié le planning de cette invocation depuis le début. C'était vraiment une étrange coïncidence qu'elle invoque Gilgamesh comme Servant pratiquement le lendemain de sa séparation au téléphone avec le quatrième Campione….

Tout cela pour dire que les circonstances qui entouraient la vie amoureuse d'Arthur et elle, n'étaient pas les plus simples lorsqu'on parlait d'une éventuelle romance.

_ Bonsoir, Maîtresse. Avez-vous passé une bonne journée ?, demanda Arthur après lui avoir ouvert la porte d'entrée.

Marianna était si plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était arrivée à destination et qu'en plus elle avait toqué à la porte. L'apostrophe d'Arthur l'interrompit donc dans ses réflexions et l'embarrassa tellement qu'elle se mit à rougir comme une écrevisse.

_ A-Arthur, tu m'as fait peur ! J'étais complètement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne t'ai même pas vu ouvrir la porte ! Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai passé une excellente journée, répondit la Campione tout en calmant les battements de son cœur qui s'était emballé en voyant le visage du beau blond.

_ Désolé, maîtresse, je ne souhaitais pas vous effrayer, s'excusa le britannique en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Ai-je encore des documents à traiter en urgence ?, demanda-t-elle pour changer le sujet.

_ Malheureusement oui. Une nouvelle pile est arrivée, je l'ai déposé dans votre chambre, répondit le Servant.

_ Parfait, je m'en occupe dès que j'ai fini mes devoirs pour mes cours, affirma la brune en se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

* * *

Pendant plusieurs heures, Marianna compléta sa pile de dossiers et de documents. Au préalable, elle avait rapidement terminé ses devoirs pour ses classes, afin de pouvoir se plonger sans risque de distraction dans ses affaires.

Marianna travailla sans relâche, elle lisait, signait, corrigeait et même copiait des documents non stop. Le plus étrange était qu'ils étaient de natures très différentes, il y avait des factures, des contrats, des rapports à la fois sur son statut économique mais aussi sur les faits et gestes de ses Servants éparpillés de par le monde ! La Campione ne s'arrêta dans sa tâche qu'à l'entré précipité d'Arthur dans sa chambre.

_ Master, c'est terrible ! Voban a capturé mademoiselle Yuri et la retient prisonnière !, annonça en catastrophe l'ancien souverain.

_ Arthur, donne-moi un rapport oral détaillé !, ordonna Marianna en fronçant des sourcils, tout en posant sur son bureau son stylo et le document qu'elle était en train de lire afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur les paroles du blond.

_ Nobunaga vient de m'appeler. Selon vos ordres, elle était chargée de la surveillance et de la protection de Mademoiselle Mariya Yuri. Ce soir, elle a suivi cette dernière jusqu'à une bibliothèque dans laquelle la jeune Hime-miko s'était déjà rendue. Mais lorsque cette dernière en est ressortie le premier Campione est apparue en compagnie de mademoiselle Kranjcar. Le duo l'a aisément capturé et a pris le contrôle de la bibliothèque en question. Nobunaga m'a assuré qu'ils n'ont pas quitté les lieux et elle s'est positionnée sur un toit en face pour pouvoir vérifier quand ils quittent le bâtiment, rapporta Arthur avec le plus de détails possibles.

_ Arthur, prépare un véhicule, nous allons récupérer Godou avant de nous rendre sur les lieux de l'attaque, commanda la Campione en sortant son portable de sa poche pour appeler son petit-frère.

Mais celui-ci ne décrochait pas, la ligne était déjà occupée. Marianna lui laissa donc un message pour le prévenir de l'enlèvement et qu'elle arriverait bientôt pour le récupérer.

Elle appela ensuite les trois membres de la famille Emiya et leur ordonna de les accompagner. Ils déposeraient Illyasviel chez Godou afin qu'elle protège les Kusanagi.

' _Grand-frère que souhaites-tu accomplir au juste ?',_ se demanda la Campione avant de se préparer à un éventuel combat.

* * *

 **Notes :**

1) Godou est persuadé que Marianna et Arthur entretiennent une liaison, mais que pour une raison ou une autre ils n'ont pas pu la rendre publique et qu'à cause de cela ils font semblant de ne pas être plus que des amis. Marianna nie à chaque fois, mais aux yeux de Godou elle n'est pas convaincante. Le reste des Servants a unanimement décidé de ne pas mettre Gilgamesh au courant de ce quiproquo pour éviter un massacre.

2) Je m'appuie sur ma propre expérience, j'ai eu des élèves dans mes classes qui sortaient ensemble et qui flirtaient sans que personne ne les regarde de travers. Le stéréotype des camarades masculins jaloux de la popularité du protagoniste est donc un sujet de curiosité pour Marianna qui ne s'attendait pas à voir dans la réalité un comportement qu'elle assimile aux personnages secondaires de ses mangas.

3) Marianna, même furieuse contre Voban, continuera à l'appeler respectueusement grand-frère. Donc il y aura plusieurs synonymes japonais pour exprimer cela : Oniisama, Niisama et Aniue, par exemple.

4)Je vous renvoie à la fin du chapitre 2 dans lequel Marianna déduit que la Croix noir de Bronze cherchera dans le futur à s'allier à un Campione pour ne pas être surpassée par leurs rivaux.

5) Erica me rappelle Chocolate Misu de l'anime/manga Sorcerer Hunter. Je l'imagine bien appeler Godou « Darling » comme Chocolate avec Carrot et se changer en sexy dominatrix.

6)Portoloin : un objet magique apparaissant dans _Harry Potter_. Marianna a appris à en fabriquer parce qu'ils sont super utiles et peuvent être utilisés par n'importe qui. Ces Servants en ont tous plusieurs ainsi que ses subordonnés humains du DRPM. L'opinion générale veut qu'elle ait découvert dans des fouilles cette technique qui était jusqu'alors perdue. Marianna n'a pas trouvé nécessaire de les corriger sur l'origine du portoloin.

7) J'adore Doni, il est hilarant et sa relation avec Godou est juste géniale. Suis-je la seule à voir dans ce passage traduit du light novel une scène digne d'un shojo manga ? Doni qui apparaît sur la pallier de la porte de l'élu de son cœur, parce que ce dernier ne répond pas quand il l'appelle… Je compte bien ajouter plein de faux moments DoniXGodou juste pour satisfaire mon humour noir.

8) Sorella est le terme italien signifiant « soeur », ici Doni mentionne Marianna.

9) Doni s'entend très bien avec Nero, il a accidentellement copié son tic de langage à trop la fréquenter.

Omake : **Conversations possibles pour Marianna si elle était un servant invocable dans Fate/Grand Order:**

 **Lors de l'invocation :**

« Servant Caster, mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Marianna. Mon vrai nom n'est pas suffisamment connu pour qu'il y ait un véritable avantage à le cacher. Je vous promets de servir votre cause jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »

 **Dialogue 1 :**

« Master, est-ce que vous vous reposez correctement ? Vous devez prendre davantage soin de votre corps et de votre esprit, sans vous nous ne pourrons nous battre ! »

 **Dialogue 2 :**

« Master, malgré ma jeune apparence, j'ai vécu pendant des siècles, donc si vous le désirez… n'hésitez pas à m'appeler « Onee-chan » ou « Okaa-chan » !

 **Dialogue 3 :**

« Servant et maître deux existences liés par la magie et par un désir commun. Toutefois, être le maître d'un aussi grand nombre de Servant n'est pas chose aisé, même lorsque les objectifs sont les mêmes. Je suis moi-même passée par là, je ne peux que vous conseiller d'apprendre à tous nous connaître au-delà de nos légendes en tant que Servant. Parfois, la clé de la victoire se trouve dans les liens qui unissent les combattants entre eux…»

 **Tous les Servants qu'elle a invoqués au cours de sa vie, sauf ceux ayant des lignes spécifiques:**

« Serait-ce…. ? Quelle joie ! Voir un visage familier me rassure, j'avais si peur de me retrouver isolée à Chaldea ! Mais, avec un vieil ami je me sens plus confiante ! J'ai hâte de prendre de ses nouvelles !»

 **Arthur** : « Oh ! Arthur ! Il est là lui-aussi ! Quel soulagement… je craignais de ne plus jamais le revoir… J'espère qu'il se souvient de moi et de tous les précieux moments que l'on a passé tous les deux… Oh, Arthur, mon preux protecteur, je prie pour que nous ne soyons plus jamais séparés… »

 **Bedivere** : « Bedivere est à Chaldea ? Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Je m'en vais de ce pas le saluer et prendre de ses nouvelles ! …Peut-être même qu'il acceptera de redevenir mon majordome ?…. »

 **Chevalier D'Eon** : « D'Eon est toujours aussi beau, mais je me demande si les autres Servants ne lui ont pas mené la vie dure, à cause de son apparence androgyne… Si quelqu'un ose se moquer de lui, je châtierais ce mécréant de mes propres mains ! Foi de Campione !»

 **Marie-Antoinette** : « Marie ! Prenons le thé ensemble, nous avons tant de choses à nous dire ! Nos soirées pyjamas m'ont tellement manqué ! Et si nous en organisions une à Chaldea ? Tu es d'accord ! Quelle joie, je me rends sur le champ dans ma chambre pour tous préparer, rejoins moi ce soir.»

 **Mozart** : « Quelle chance, même morte, je peux profiter de la douce musique de Mozart, Chaldea est vraiment un endroit fantastique ! Je me demande s'il accepte les requêtes… »

 **Boudica** : « Maître, préférez-vous les pâtisseries françaises ou anglaises ? Boudica et moi comptions préparer des desserts, mais nous n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord, sur lesquels… Alors on s'est dit qu'on allait s'enquérir de vos préférences !»

 **Mashu** : « Master, je vous en prie guider Mash dans ses temps difficiles, donnez-lui la chance de briller et de vivre comme un être humain normal. Derrière ce visage calme et assuré, elle cache des terribles blessures, donc vous seul pouvez la guérir. Alors je vous en supplie, ne l'abandonnez pas ! »

 **Sanson** : « Sanson est ici, je suis si soulagée, j'avais peur de devoir laisser Nightingale traiter mes blessures… Maître, Sanson était mon médecin traitant de mon vivant, je me sens donc plus en confiance avec lui, je vous assure que la folie de Florence n'est pas la cause de mon choix. »

 **Alice/Nursery Rhyme** : « Master, y a-t-il un problème ? Oh ! Vous vous demandez ce que je fais ? Je prépare une Tea Party pour Alice et moi, c'est une longue habitude que nous avons décidé de reprendre à Chaldea… C'est vrai ? Merci maître et je m'excuse de ne pas vous avoir prévenu en avance, si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez vous joindre à nous ! … »

 **Jack** : « J'ai enfin fini la robe de Jack… J'espère qu'elle l'aimera, au moins c'est une tenue plus appropriée que celle qu'elle porte actuellement… Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi certains Servants portent des tenues aussi indécentes lorsqu'ils sont invoqués… »

 **Gilgamesh (Archer)** : « Oh ! Cette armure, c'est celle de Gilgamesh ?! Lui-aussi a répondu à l'appel de Chaldea ?! Master…, je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses à la place de Gil pour les actions qu'il a pu commettre contre Chaldea et vous… Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux pour qu'il se tienne à carreaux à l'avenir ! Je le surveillerais vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre s'il le faut ! Je dormirai même dans son lit pour ne pas qu'il profite de la nuit pour causer des problèmes !... Non, non, master ! Vous vous trompez je n'ai pas d'idées aussi impures envers lui !»

 **Gilgamesh/Ko-Gil** : « Kawai, kawai, kawai ! Gil est si kawai ! Master, je vous en supplie laisser moi participer aux mêmes missions que Gil-kun ! Gil ! Laisse-moi te faire un câlin !»

 **Gilgamesh (Caster)** : « …. Maître, je ne rêve pas, n'est-ce pas ? La personne en face de moi, s'appliquant consciencieusement à finir son travail de la journée, c'est bien Gilgamesh ?!... C'est juste que quand je vois cette version plus âgée de Gil, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il ressemble au Dieu dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Maître… Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'arrive pas à stopper mes larmes, mon cœur souffre tellement… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je garde mes distances… Arthur, je t'en prie, viens m'aider….»

 **Ishtar** : «Maître, si possible… pourriez-vous éviter de m'envoyer en mission avec Ishtar ? Quand, je la vois, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver de la colère pour la mort de mon père et de nos amis… Même si le temps a guéri cette blessure, je garde toujours de profondes cicatrices à cause de ses actions, et l'envie irrépressible de l'étrangler... »

 **Ce qu'elle aime :**

« Ce que j'apprécie tout particulièrement, c'est voyager. J'adore apprendre en parcourant les mondes, il y a tellement de choses à voir et apprendre que je ne m'ennuie jamais ! »

 **Ce qu'elle déteste :**

« Mon ex-petit ami, le père de ma fille Sara. Il est l'une des rares personnes envers qui j'éprouve de la haine et jamais je ne lui pardonnerai sa trahison. J'allais oublier, il y a aussi ce vieil escroc dans le monde d'origine de mon fils, ce vieillard sénile m'horripilait au plus haut point, je suis bien contente de m'en être débarrassée… »

 **Par rapport au Saint Graal :**

« Le Saint Graal ? Personnellement, je n'ai aucun désir en particulier qui nécessiterait un tel objet pour être exaucé. J'ai toujours obtenu par mes propres moyens ce que je convoitais et mes efforts ont à chaque fois été récompensés. Toutefois, je resterai sur vos gardes, Master. Je connais un homme qui est obsédé par le Saint Graal, son nom est Alexandre Gascoigne, et il est plus que capable de vous tuer pour s'emparer du Graal. Espérons qu'il ne fera pas d'apparitions imprévues durant les singularités.»

 **Durant un évènement :**

« Master ! La fête bat son plein, vous ne devriez pas rester là, profitez-en pour vous amuser ! Rejoignons nos amis, ils doivent vous attendre avec impatience ! »

 **L'anniversaire du maître :**

« Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you, Master Ritsuka, happy birthday to youuuu! Master, tenez ! J'ai eu du mal à trouver le cadeau ideal, mais je pense que je me suis bien débrouillée! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Oh ! Je suis heureuse que vous l'adoriez ! On dirait que je ne me suis pas trompée, quel soulagement ! »

 **Bond/lien 1** :

« Mon nom est Marianna Lysandre, je viens d'un autre monde, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez compter sur moi ! Mes autorités en tant que Campione sont à votre service, donc n'hésitez pas à m'appeler à la rescousse, surtout si notre ennemi a le trait de divinité, mes attaques sont particulièrement redoutables contre les Dieux. »

 **Bond/lien 2** :

« Master, vous voulez en apprendre davantage sur mon monde ? Et bien, par où pourrais-je commencer… ? Je sais ! L'une des différences majeures entre nos univers, c'est la capacité des dieux dans mon monde à sortir de leur légende et à obtenir une présence physique invisible aux personnes sans énergie magique. Ces dieux sont appelés hérétiques par les sociétés magiques et leur présence provoque le chaos sans même qu'ils ne le veuillent… Les Dieux Hérétiques sont une menace que les Campiones comme moi sont chargée d'éliminer. »

 **Bond/lien 3** :

« La pratique de la magie dans votre monde n'a absolument rien à voir avec celle du mien. Le système en lui-même n'est pas le même. À Chaldea, tous les mages possèdent des circuits qui conduisent le prana nécessaire pour accomplir un mystère, alors que dans mon monde les circuits magiques n'existent pas. Notre corps lui-même produit de l'énergie magique qui est volontairement offert aux Dieux à travers des prières, afin d'accomplir un miracle. Je ne saurais dire lequel est préférable… qu'en pensez-vous Master ?»

 **Bond/lien 4** :

« Deux de mes Nobles Phantasmes proviennent des autorités que j'ai usurpé tout au long de ma vie, mais je dois avouer que je tiens tout particulièrement au premier… Ces deux autorités m'ont loyalement servi dans mes débuts en tant que Campione, si je ne les avais pas reçues de lui, je doute que j'aurais pu survivre aussi longtemps… C'est pourquoi je lui ferais honneur en les employant contre des adversaires à la hauteur de sa renommé. Master, je souhaite de tout mon cœur défendre ce monde dans lequel il a aussi régné, alors laissez-moi me battre à vos côtés, je vous promets une victoire assurée. »

 **Bond/lien 5** :

« Maître, je vous remercie de m'avoir donné la chance de protéger ce monde. Pendant des années, j'ai cru que les seules personnes en qui je pouvais avoir pleinement confiance étaient les membres de ma famille et les Servants sous mon contrôle… Mais en vous côtoyant, j'ai compris que j'avais tort. Garder mes distances et soupçonner tous ceux qui m'entouraient n'étaient pas la solution, j'aurais dû m'ouvrir davantage, au lieu de manipuler l'image qu'ils avaient de moi. Je ne peux que vous remercier de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur la cruauté de mes actions, et j'espère que nous continuerons de combattre ensemble contre nos ennemis. Merci de tout cœur, maître. »


	5. Chapter 5

**The Holy Queen Marianna**

 **AN :** _ **Campione !**_ **et l'univers de Fate ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas Mordred et Arturia se serait rencontré lors d'une des guerres du Saint Graal et l'un de leur Maître les aurait tapé sur la tête pour qu'elles règlent une fois pour toute leurs problèmes….**

 **Seul mes OCs, comme Marianna et Sara Lysandre sont des créations originales, même si l'apparence physique de Marianna est basée sur celle de Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia de** _ **Fate/Apocrypha**_ **.**

 **CHAPITRE 5 : Les trois Campiones**

_ C'était il y a déjà quatre ans que je vous ai invité, vous et les autres Hime-mikos, en Autriche. Quelle nostalgie, déclara Voban en plissant les yeux.

Le trio se trouvait dans la salle de lecture de la bibliothèque que Voban avait prise de force. Croisant les jambes, ce dernier s'assit sur une vieille chaise assez dure, mais sa posture le faisait ressembler à un monarque sur son trône.

Condescendant et grossier, arrogant et grandiose.

_ Je m'ennuyais énormément à l'époque et essayais d'obtenir une bonne chasse. Cependant, j'étais devenu trop célèbre et les Dieux Hérétiques ne se manifestaient plus devant moi*(1). Je dois avouer que cela m'a donné d'effroyables migraines, affirma le Campione.

Les seuls à l'écouter étaient Yuri et Liliana Kranjcar. L'attitude et le ton du tyran étaient très calmes, mais sa personnalité était à l'opposée. En effet, ses actions étaient très souvent extrêmement égoïstes et blasphématoires.

_ J'ai plusieurs privilèges, et l'un d'entre eux inclus le droit de choisir ma proie lors d'une chasse…. Cependant, je n'ai aucun intérêt à chasser les rats, seuls les forts sont dignes de mon tableau de chasse, poursuivit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Le Roi Démon qui avait massacré de nombreux dieux, affichait un sourire sinistre et déformé aux lèvres. Alors qu'une puissance terrifiante coulait sans cesse de son grand corps maigre, la lumière de ses yeux émeraudes et pervers brillaient comme les iris d'un féroce tigre.

_ Une divinité digne d'être ma nouvelle proie, c'était un problème que je n'avais pas encore résolu à cette époque. Le mystérieux rituel de convocation d'un dieu hérétique… Si ce rituel réussit, alors je devrais pouvoir m'amuser un moment, marmonna-t-il en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

L'incident d'il y a quatre ans, se rappelant sa colère lorsque Salvatore Doni s'était emparé du dieu qu'il avait invoqué, le sourire de Voban disparut. Il tourna son regard furieux et sévère vers un espace vide comme s'il imaginait le septième Campione se tenir à cet emplacement.

_ Je veux retenter le rituel d'il y a quatre ans, donc tout comme la dernière fois j'ai besoin de votre coopération. Ha ! Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser, parce que personne ne peut refuser ce que moi, Voban a décidé, annonça-t-il sur un ton arrogant.

Il y a quatre ans, afin de compléter le sortilège « Invocation de Dieu » considéré comme extrêmement difficile par des mages de haut niveau, Voban avait fait réunir les plus talentueuses Mikos venus de toute l'Europe dans le dos de Marianna et Alexandre Gascoigne. Et cela afin qu'elles utilisent leurs pouvoirs de Mikos pour invoquer un Dieu.

Cela s'était passé durant les vacances d'été. Malheureusement pour la famille Mariya, en vacance chez des amis en Autriche à cette période, la jeune Yuri avait été immédiatement repérée et capturée. Une Miko du calibre de Yuri était très rare même en Europe. C'est la raison pour laquelle les subordonnés de Voban l'avaient immédiatement découverte lorsqu'ils avaient pour mission de capturer les mikos les plus talentueuses, et qu'ils l'avaient jugée un digne sacrifice pour le Roi Démon.

_ Hé, après tout tu n'as aucune chance de t'échapper, alors suis juste le courant et profite de notre hospitalité, qu'en dis-tu ?, affirma Voban.

Les yeux maléfiques du roi brillèrent d'une lumière verte.

Yuri était terrifiée. Ses jambes jusqu'à ses genoux étaient entourées d'une pale lumière et rapidement devinrent blancs et totalement insensibles. C'était l'effet de l'autorité des yeux démoniaques, qui transformait les gens en sel. En transformant une partie du corps de Yuri, Voban faisait l'étalage de son pouvoir et de sa capacité à contrôler avec précision son autorité.

_ Marquis, cette blague est allée trop loin ! Si cette fille meurt, il n'y a pas d'autre remplaçant, intervint Liliana Kranjcar pour stopper son maître.

_ Je ne vais pas faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Mais votre suggestion a du mérite, il serait dommage de gaspiller un talent aussi rare et exceptionnel pour un jeu, répondit Voban en baissant les yeux après que Liliana le prévint.

Les jambes de Yuri qui étaient devenus inorganiques, retrouvèrent immédiatement leur état normal et Yuri ressentit à nouveau des sensations dans ses jambes, elle était du fond du cœur soulagée.

_ Une personne sensée ne décapiterait pas immédiatement sa poule aux œufs d'or. Vous avez une disposition tellement précieuse que je ne sais pas à quel point elle le restera à votre mort. Alors s'il vous plait, ne me forcez pas à tenter une expérience aussi inutile, affirma le Campione en souriant à nouveau.

_ Mes serviteurs sont tous des résidents de tombes, vous ne voudriez pas devenir comme eux, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-il avant de siffler.

Une figure apparut immédiatement derrière lui. Portant une veste en lambeaux remplis d'innombrables trous, qui semblait avoir autrefois été un illustre uniforme militaire avec une sorte de blason brodé. Un sabre était fixé à la ceinture autour de la taille, et le casque rappelait aisément celui d'un chevalier du treizième ou quatorzième siècle. Cependant, la plus grande caractéristique était la pâleur de la mort. C'était sans aucun doute le visage d'une personne décédée, sans expression, creuse et des globes oculaires aux pupilles dilatées. La seule différence par rapport à un vrai cadavre était l'absence de l'odeur fétide caractéristique des morts.

' _C'est un Serviteur mort !'_ , pensa immédiatement Yuri en se rappelant l'une des autorités de Voban. Le pouvoir de dominer ceux qui étaient morts directement de sa main pour en faire des serviteurs obéissants.

Si quelqu'un venait à lui résister, il finirait ainsi.

C'était probablement encore plus horrible que d'être transformé en sel. Une personne décédée n'a aucune durée de vie et une fois emprisonnée par le vieux Roi Démon elle ne trouverait jamais la paix.

_ Le Dieu ramené après sa mort, rétablissant le corps déchiré, récupérant la vie et descendant sur le monde souterrain….

Soudain, des mots sortirent de la bouche de Yuri. L'apparition du Serviteur défunt avait entraîné une réaction des pouvoirs de détection de l'esprit de Yuri. La silhouette d'un Dieu apparut dans le dos de Voban. C'était un dieu sacré dont la peau verte était enveloppée par plusieurs couches de bandages. Très probablement, il s'agissait du Dieu de la vie et de la mort que le vieil homme avait vaincu et dont il avait usurpé l'autorité.

Le dieu qui gouvernait le cycle de la vie et était l'époux de la déesse mère de la terre, et qui par la suite régna finalement comme souverain des enfers.

_ Oh ? Tu sais comment j'ai usurpé l'autorité de ce dieu ?, demanda Voban les yeux plissés.

_ Essayez de l'expliquer. Montrez-moi l'étendu de votre pouvoir, ordonna le Campione.

_ Non, non. Elle a probablement pensé à ces mots de manière soudaine. S'il vous plait ne vous inquiétez pas trop-, tenta d'interrompre la chevalière aux cheveux argentés.

_ C'est moi qui en jugerai ! Le silence est interdit ! Parler !, ordonna à nouveau Voban en ignorant Liliana.

Le corps de Yuri trembla devant ce rugissant reproche.

_... Le Dieu dont le corps divin a été tué, je sais que ce nom est Osiris et qu'il s'agit d'une divinité égyptienne, répondit Yuri.

Les mots des sorts étaient convoqués par la résonnance entre une puissante vision spirituelle et le Dieu. Consignés dans la parole, les mots des sorts révélaient le nom sacré du Dieu.

Voban hocha la tête satisfait de ce qu'il avait entendu.

_ Vraiment incroyable, j'ai eu raison de vous choisir, complimenta-t-il.

Le Campione sourit comme s'il était très heureux, alors qu'à chaque fois que Yuri voyait la silhouette de ce Dieu, elle se sentait écrasée par le désespoir. Parmi les divinités de l'Egypte ancienne, Osiris était considéré comme l'un des dieux les plus puissants. Il était le père d'Horus, le dieu de la moisson pour la précédente génération de rois, l'époux de la déesse Isis qui excellait dans la magie. Incapable de retourner dans le monde des vivants lorsque son corps fut découpé en quatorze morceaux, il devint le souverain des enfers.

Comment pouvait-on faire face à un monstre qui avait vaincu un tel dieu ? Yuri ne pouvait ressentir que du désespoir, comme un lourd fardeau pesant sur son corps, puis elle se souvint des mots que le huitième Campione Kusanagi Godou avait prononcé des jours plus tôt, lorsqu'ils avaient été attaqués par des bêtes divines puis séparés*(2) :

« Si quelque chose comme cela se reproduit, appelle-moi tout de suite par mon nom… »

Les paroles sincères et gentilles du jeune homme dont l'existence ressemblait à celle du vieil homme face à elle. Il possédait une autorité qui lui permettait de voler vers les personnes en détresse qui l'appelaient à l'aide.

Mais Yuri ne l'appellerait pas, elle pensait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Kusanagi Godou ne pouvait pas vaincre Sasha Dejanstahl Voban à ses yeux. Aux contacts des deux rois, Yuri avait pu discerner la différence de pouvoir écrasante entre les deux Campiones. Le vieil homme maitrisait déjà tous ses pouvoirs contrairement au jeune adolescent. Ce serait comme un chaton défiant un tigre, conclut l'esprit de Yuri, se faisant elle avait oublié la présence de Marianna, la sixième Campione, à Tokyo.

Afin d'éviter ce qu'elle pensait être la mort de Kusanagi Godou, Yuri n'appela pas son nom.

* * *

Le groupe arriva à Aobadai en voiture qu'Arthur gara sur le parking. Déjà sur place, le Servant Saber Okita les rejoint et rapporta ses observations le temps qu'Erica arrive à son tour.

_ Le marquis se trouve à l'intérieur avec Mariya Yuri et Liliana Kranjcar, Nobunaga et moi avons ressenti à plusieurs reprises l'activation d'autorité mais sans effet visible aux alentours. Je suppose qu'il les a utilisés pour menacer sa captive, expliqua Okita en montrant le bâtiment où se trouvait le premier Campione.

Il s'agissait en temps normal d'une bibliothèque, située dans un quartier résidentiel calme. Un étrange choix d'endroit pour commettre de tels méfaits songea Godou en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ne perdons pas de temps, Godou. Entrons immédiatement à l'intérieur, déclara Erica à peine arrivée sur les lieux.

Sans un autre mot, le groupe constitué de deux Campiones, Erica et quatre Servants : Arthur, Okita, Kiritsugu et Irisviel, entra à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque, quand soudainement une ombre les attaqua.

Une silhouette vêtue de vêtements en lambeaux avait essayé de trancher Godou, mais Okita avait remarqué sa présence et avait aisément réussi à bloquer l'attaque avec son katana.

Tous les membres du groupe excepté Godou avait sorti une arme ou était prêt au combat. Marianna avait sorti Vasavi Shakti de sa trésorerie, Arthur tenait Excalibur invisible dans ses mains, Kiritsugu avait brandi ses revolvers, Irisviel avait activé ses circuits magiques et avait des fils dans les mains qu'elle était prête à manipuler, enfin Erica avait invoqué Cuore di Leone.

_ Notre ennemi est l'un des Serviteurs défunts que grand-frère contrôle, restez donc sur vos gardes, il est probable qu'il y en ait d'autres dans les parages, ordonna Marianna.

En entendant les mots de son aînée, Godou frissonna. Leur adversaire avait tout d'un zombie et il pria rapidement pour que les Serviteurs de Voban ne soient pas semblables à ceux décrits dans les films ou les jeux. Godou n'avait aucune envie d'avoir un zombie mangeur de cerveau à ses trousses ou bien une apocalypse à la Walking Dead...

Il était si concentré sur l'idée d'une armée de zombie réduisant la population humaine jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une poignée de survivants, qu'il ne remarqua pas l'arrivé d'un second épéiste mort. Heureusement pour le Campione, Erica avait remarqué son arrivée et elle avait stoppé le coup visant son souverain.

_ Godou laisse-moi m'occuper des Serviteurs, garde tes autorités pour affronter Voban, avisa Erica en tentant de trancher son adversaire mais celui-ci esquiva, se faisant il entra dans la ligne de mire de Kiritsugu qui lui tira dessus pour l'achever.

Godou savait qu'Erica avait raison sur ce point, il ne pouvait pas user de ses autorités sans réfléchir contrairement à un certain épéiste italien. En effet, l'autorité obtenue de Verethragna était très puissante mais surtout variée et volatile. Son autorité réunissait les pouvoirs des dix incarnations du Dieux, de sorte qu'on pouvait presqu'y voir dix autorités totalement différentes réunis en une seule. Mais cette variabilité avait une lourde contrepartie, les pouvoirs en question ne pouvaient être utilisés sans de nombreuses et pénibles conditions.

Il ne pouvait donc que reculer et laisser ses compagnons se charger de leurs ennemis, ce qu'ils firent avec aise.

Leur première victoire fut rapidement interrompue par une impressionnante voix féminine qui résonna dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment.

_ Un bien belle victoire contre des adversaires qui même après la mort restaient aussi puissants que de leur vivant, déclara la voix douce, mais non séduisante, telle un acier de qualité à la fois robuste et flexible.

Le propriétaire de la voix était une jeune fille qui s'approchait du groupe d'un pas faussement désinvolte, Godou avait remarqué qu'elle regardait avec frayeur Marianna et les subordonnés de cette dernière.

Elle avait de longs cheveux argentés retenus en une haute queue de cheval et possédait une beauté rigide semblable à celle d'une poupée occidentale. Godou ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer à une fée, avec sa silhouette mince, petite et élancée. Mais malgré tout il resta sur ses gardes, l'inconnue tenait une épée mince et élégante et il était sûr qu'elle savait s'en servir.

_ Ah Lily, depuis quand es-tu au Japon ? Cela faisait si longtemps !, salua Erica à la surprise de Godou.

' _Erica connait cette fille ?',_ songea-t-il confus et légèrement compatissant, il avait le sentiment que la chevalière en face d'eux avait souffert plus d'une fois de la personnalité d'Erica.

_ Ne m'adresse pas aussi familièrement, Erica Blandelli, je ne suis pas ton amie et tu n'as aucune raison de m'appeler comme ça, répondit la dénommée Lily.

Erica ne perdit pas son sourire malgré la réponse acerbe de l'autre chevalière, mais choisit de poursuivre la conversation.

_ Je sais ! Tu te trouvais sûrement là ou vit le Marquis et est finalement venue avec lui au Japon, n'est-ce pas ? Il est vrai que ton grand-père est un admirateur du Marquis, et dire qu'il est allé jusqu'à envoyer sa propre petite-fille aussi aisément, commenta Erica.

En entendant les spéculations d'Erica, le visage de Liliana changea. Erica avait clairement visé juste, quelle terrible intuition, releva Godou.

_ Cependant connaissant ton attitude trop juste et le caractère supposé du Marquis, tu ne t'entends surement pas avec lui et ne peux que garder le silence. N'est-ce pas beaucoup de stress ?, poursuivit Erica.

_ Tais-tais-tais-toi ! Ne parle pas comme si tu as tout vu !, ordonna Liliana en tentant de stopper Erica futilement.

' _J'en étais sûr, cette fille est une autre victime dont s'est jouée Erica !'_ , conclut Godou en ressentant un fort sentiment de camaraderie envers Liliana, dont l'apparence innocente indiquait clairement qu'elle ne pouvait rivaliser avec la renarde Erica.

_…. Kusanagi Godou ! Il n'y a absolument rien de vrai dans les propos de votre amante. S'il vous plait, oubliez ses paroles. Il est vrai que je suis une subordonnée du marquis Voban, toutefois en tant que chevalière il n'y a rien de déshonorant. Non sans aucun doute… absolument rien !, argua la chevalière ennemie désespérément et le groupe se demandait si elle souhaitait se convaincre elle-même ou ses opposants.

_ Ha, j'ai compris, accepta Godou en hochant de la tête en direction de Liliana, qui niait les joues rouges.

Il tenta lui-aussi de corriger un certain point inquiétant.

_ À propos, Erica n'est pas réellement mon amante, ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre. Cette rumeur n'a pas de fondement…, commença Godou avant d'être interrompu.

_ Vous n'avez pas à le cacher, notre réseau d'information est déjà parfaitement au courant de votre dépravation lubrique, non, excusez-moi votre relation intime allant au-delà des liens d'une amitié normale. Étant donné l'habilité de cette renarde dans ses techniques, jouer avec les sentiments d'un jeune roi est plus qu'aisé pour elle, affirma Liliana en regardant le duo suspicieusement.

Marianna devait se retenir d'applaudir la logique de Liliana, elle-même avait soupçonné Erica de se servir de Godou pour ses propres intérêts et elle avait questionné les mêmes points. Malheureusement, les semaines qu'elle avait passé à Tokyo en la compagnie de son nouveau petit-frère et de l'italienne, lui avait fait changé d'avis, elle avait du se résoudre à accepter le fait qu'Erica était sincèrement tombée sous le charme du jeune Campione. Elle se trouvait donc moralement obligé d'intervenir pour les défendre, quel dommage….

_ Mademoiselle Kranjcar, vous vous trompez sur ce point, Mademoiselle Blandelli éprouve de véritables sentiments envers Godou-kun. Malheureusement, elle n'est pas douée pour les exprimer d'une manière acceptable, elle tente de séduire Godou avec des méthodes inefficaces et elle ne prend même pas en compte le fait que pour un Japonais son comportement peut-être interprété comme vulgaire…. Au lieu de chercher ce qui ferait plaisir à celui qu'elle aime, elle s'immisce par la force dans sa vie et l'oblige à réaliser ses désirs à elle…. Elle agit de manière complètement égoïste, il est vrai, mais Godou parvient à s'exprimer quand cela compte vraiment. Je peux vous assurer que pour l'instant, ils ne sont pas en couple et mademoiselle Blandelli devra revoir son attitude avant qu'ils puissent entretenir une relation amoureuse, expliqua la Campione en s'approchant calmement de Liliana avant de se tourner vers Godou et Erica.

Erica se pinça les lèvres à ces mots, elle avait déjà reçu plusieurs réprimandes sur son comportement de la part de la sixième Campione à travers sa subordonnée Mélinda. Dame Marianna avait mentionné encore et encore le fait que les différences de culture entre l'Italie et le Japon jouaient en sa défaveur, car elle se basait sur les réactions d'un jeune Italien, non un Japonais, à ses diverses tentatives de séduction. Elle avait bien compris après toutes ces semaines que Godou était inconfortable avec ses démonstrations publiques d'affection, mais elle craignait de laisser la voie à Yuri si elle ne lui rappelait pas constamment qu'elle l'aimait….

Quand à Godou, le jeune Campione se retenait d'embrasser sa « sœur ainée ». Après avoir été victime pendant des semaines des regards noirs, jaloux et réprobateurs de ses camarades de classe, savoir qu'une personne le croyait quand il niait être au cœur d'un triangle amoureux ou avoir une épouse et une maîtresse, était un véritablement soulagement. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il devait vraiment offrir un présent à Marianna pour la remercier de son soutien indéfectible.

_ Votre Altesse, êtes-vous sûre de ce que vous affirmez ? Sir Salvatore m'a pourtant déclaré : « cette fille s'est mise entre Godou et moi et est très obstructive…. », annonça Liliana, ce qui poussa les deux Campiones et les Servants à mettre une main sur leur front pour se masser les tempes.

Liliana venait de mentionner un nom qui ne pouvait être ignoré par toutes les personnes présentes.

Pendant encore combien de temps cet idiot créera-t-il des problèmes pour moi ? Dans son cœur, Godou sentit la montée soudaine d'une pulsion meurtrière. Marianna se promettait d'enfermer Salvatore Doni dans son manoir jusqu'à la fin de l'année, au moins s'il est emprisonné chez elle, il ne pourra pas causer davantage de troubles.

_ Alors Lily, as-tu vu Sir Salvatore récemment ?, demanda Erica curieuse, elle avait décidé d'ignorer la critique à son sujet pour en savoir davantage.

_ Ne m'appelle pas Lily ! Ce n'est qu'à la veille de ma rencontre avec le Marquis Voban que je l'ai vu, Sir Salvatore était encore en convalescence et il m'a décrit ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là de manière très détaillée. D'ailleurs, il m'a parlé de son altesse Kusanagi avec une grande passion, répondit Liliana en se remémorant les mots du Campione italien tout en regardant avec dégout Godou.

Marianna se demandait sincèrement quels genres de bêtises son petit-frère préféré avait encore répandu, il avait la mauvaise manie de « romantiser » les moments qui le marquaient et la plupart du temps ces moments consistaient en des duels ou des combats contre de puissants adversaires…. Marianna se souvenait très clairement de la fois où il lui avait raconté sa victoire contre Vulcain. Ses subordonnées et elle avaient fini les joues en feu et l'esprit perdu dans des rêveries yaoi très explicites à cause de ses descriptions passionnées….

Salvatore avait le chic pour décrire ses combats comme des affrontements plus… intimes qu'ils n'étaient vraiment…. Marianna savait que si elle venait à croiser la route du Dieu Hérétique Vulcain, elle ne pourrait jamais le regarder droit dans les yeux sans rire ou rougir comme une écrevisse.

_ …. Est-ce que ce type a dit quelque chose d'étrange ?, demanda Godou avec la gorge nouée, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

_ … C'était une nuit que je n'oublierai jamais pour le restant de mes jours. Jamais je n'oublierai la nuit si passionnée comme un rêve et aveuglante comme un feu d'artifice d'été. Je lui ai tout offert et il a répondu avec tout ce qu'il avait. À ce moment-là, on aurait dit qu'il n'y avait que nous deux dans le monde et que tout le reste était non important. Quelque chose dans ce style, déclara Liliana en baissant la tête, les joues rouges.

Le silence s'installa à la fin de cette réponse, Godou était trop éberlué pour répliquer, Erica trop amusée et le reste trop déprimé. Liliana poursuivit donc, renforçant accidentellement le pieu fictif qui avait transpercé Godou.

_ Je ne suis pas qualifiée pour commenter sur le fait que deux Rois entretiennent ce genre de relation immorale, mais si cela m'est permis, ce que je voudrais dire c'est que ce genre d'actions impures avec Erica est malsain pour un homme. En ce qui concerne ce genre de malhonnête double-vie…. Ha ! S'il vous plait, oubliez-ce que je viens de dire !, demanda Liliana embarrassée.

_ Arrêtez avec les malentendus étranges, tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est me battre contre ce type !, hurla Godou en s'arrachant presque les cheveux, il venait de penser que Liliana n'était peut-être pas la seule ayant entendu cette version à la Doni des évènements.

Faisant fi des cris de désespoirs de Godou, Erica prit la parole et s'adressa à lui.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as trop d'ouvertures, c'est pourquoi tu laisses tous ces gens étranges s'approcher de toi ! Les gens étranges comme Sir Salvatore, tu dois les faire fuir avec détermination !, conseilla-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches comme une adulte réprimandant un jeune enfant.

_ … Mademoiselle Blandelli, vous savez que vous comptez parmi les gens étranges qu'il devrait chasser ?, commenta en souriant Marianna, lorsqu'elle s'adressa à la blonde.

Un vent glacé passa entre les deux femmes, que Godou ignora pour se plaindre à son tour.

_ Moi aussi je veux m'en débarrasser, mais s'ils reviennent encore et toujours pour chercher des ennuis, que puis-je faire ?!

Après avoir répondu, Godou prit une grande inspiration. Salvatore Doni était un homme extrêmement exaspérant, même quand il n'est pas physiquement présent, il réussissait à causer des ennuis ou à l'agacer.

_ Mademoiselle Kranjcar, je crois que nous avons perdu assez de temps à cause des idioties de Salvatore, si je ne me trompe pas grand-frère Voban nous attend à l'intérieur ? Pourriez-vous nous guider jusqu'à lui ?, interrompit Marianna après avoir vu l'heure sur sa montre.

_ C'est ce que j'étais venue faire. S'il vous plait, venez par ici !, indiqua Liliana tout en se dirigeant vers les profondeurs de la bibliothèque.

La rencontre avec le plus vieux Roi Démon était sur le point de commencer.

* * *

Le groupe guidé par Liliana entra dans une des salles de lecture située au deuxième étage de la bibliothèque.

Le grand vieil homme et Yuri vêtue tout en blanc les y attendaient.

Godou avait déjà appris de Marianna que l'apparence physique de Voban différait de sa véritable personnalité, pourtant il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris en le voyant de ses yeux pour la première fois. Malgré sa personnalité semblable à celle d'un chien enragé, le premier Campione avait un air très intellectuel, un front large et des yeux profonds. Bien que grand et mince, son corps ne donnait pas l'impression d'être faible, son dos était bien droit et vêtu d'un costume soigné, il ressemblait à un vieux gentleman européen.

_ Marianna, je suis surpris de te voir au Japon, n'es-tu pas sensé préparer une nouvelle expédition de recherche en Afrique ?, demanda Voban, les yeux fixés sur la Campione accompagnant Kusanagi Godou.

_ C'est exact. Mais entre temps, j'ai appris que vous étiez parti pour le Japon, j'ai donc décidé de venir m'assurer qu'une dispute entre Campione ne commence pas dans une ville aussi peuplée que Tokyo, répondit calmement Marianna.

Son aîné n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle résidait depuis des semaines à Tokyo et que la personne qui régnait en ce moment en France était une doublure créée par alchimie. Marianna préférait garder secret ses agissements le plus longtemps possible, afin de protéger son territoire mais aussi la réputation de Godou. Si les communautés magiques apprenaient qu'elle enseignait à Godou comment régner correctement, ils y avaient de fortes chances qu'ils considèrent Godou comme un faible roi susceptible à leurs manipulations. C'était la présence d'Erica à ses côtés qui avait enflé cette rumeur, Liliana n'était pas la seule à penser qu'Erica utilisait Godou.

_ Ha ! Je vois, je vois ! Une telle décision est digne de celle que l'on surnomme l'Ange de Lyon, s'assurer que les faibles survivent à un possible combat entre de puissants carnivores est bien dans tes habitudes ma chère. En tout cas, Campione japonais tu sembles assez jeune, mais il est vrai que l'âge ne fait pas tout, moi-même je suis devenu un Campione à peu près au même âge. Nomme-toi, jeune homme. Je suppose que tu connais déjà mon nom, mais j'ignore le tien, demanda finalement Voban après s'être tourné vers Godou.

_ Je suis le huitième Roi, Kusanagi Godou, répondit poliment mais fermement Godou.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à la bibliothèque, Marianna lui avait conseillé de ne pas laisser paraître de faiblesse face à Voban qui respectait la force. Godou avait décidé de suivre ces indications puisque Marianna avait déjà des liens au préalable avec le premier Campione.

Près de Voban, Yuri regardait le groupe l'air pale, si elle savait que dame Marianna était une puissante Campione, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle puisse vaincre Voban au combat. Elle se retenait de crier contre Godou pour être venue à sa rescousse, en se mordant les lèvres.

_ En tant que Campione tout comme vous, je suis venu négocier le retour d'une de mes sujettes Mariya Yuri-san, Dame Marianna m'accompagne pour servir de partie neutre, affirma calmement Godou.

Encore une fois, Kusanagi suivait le plan concocté par Marianna. Voban était un chasseur à la recherche de l'excitation et des frissons de la traque, Yuri n'avait d'importance pour lui que par ses puissants pouvoirs spirituels capable d'invoquer une nouvelle proie pour le satisfaire. Si Godou lui offrait quelque chose d'une valeur égale ou supérieure à la valeur de Yuri aux yeux du vieil homme, il pourrait la reprendre des mains de Voban.

_ Négocier ? Quel prix proposes-tu, jeune homme ? Sache que je n'accepterais pas moins qu'une miko capable d'invoquer un Dieu pour remplacer cette fille, annonça Voban en perçant de son regard froid le plus jeune Campione.

Godou savait qu'il n'avait qu'une seule chance de protéger Yuri. Voban n'était pas un bon samaritain mais une brute qui ne respectait que les démonstrations de force et de détermination. Il n'avait pas d'autre alternative que de jouer son jeu et de montrer ses propres capacités dans une chasse impitoyable.

_ Je n'ai pas de Miko à vous proposer, en revanche je peux m'offrir comme proie. Au lieu de prendre le risque de réunir un groupe de miko pour invoquer un Dieu et que ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quatre ans se reproduise, je vous propose de me choisir comme proie. Il est vrai que je suis un jeune Campione qui n'a vaincu qu'un seul Dieu Hérétique, mais la véritable identité de ce dernier et l'autorité que j'ai usurpée sont largement supérieures à celles d'un dieu lambda. Avec l'aide de Dame Marianna, nous pouvons aisément organiser tout de suite une partie de chasse qui vous satisfera pleinement. Et si à la fin de celle-ci, vous restez insatisfait, je serais prêt à renégocier, proposa Godou sur un ton ferme et clair qui démontrait sa sincérité.

Erica le regarda avec fierté, elle avait un plan B pour régler la situation (mentionner « l'amitié » entre Salvatore Doni et Godou afin que Voban décide de régler dans un combat leur différent), mais il semblerait que cela ne soit pas nécessaire.

_ Une chasse avec un Campione comme proie… ? Hmm, intéressant, je dois dire que l'idée me plait, mais comment Marianna pourrait-elle nous aider dans un tel cas ?, demanda Voban curieux, l'idée l'intriguait et il était tenté d'accepter, il ne gagnerait peut-être pas une nouvelle autorité mais cela lui permettrait de réaffirmer sa position, que cet imbécile de Doni avait fragilisé il y a quatre ans.

_ C'est simple, grand-frère. J'ai réussi à développer une technique capable de partiellement réécrire la réalité, en la remplaçant par ma vision du monde. Je peux parfaitement créer autour de cette bibliothèque une barrière la séparant du monde extérieur et faire de cette pièce une forêt, une jungle ou bien même un désert, ainsi que contrôler les dimensions de cette espace afin de l'agrandir ou de le réduire à ma guise. Dans ce monde, j'aurais tout pouvoir, mais je vous assure que je resterai en retrait et ne ferait qu'agir en tant qu'arbitre de cette partie de chasse. Si vous avez des préférences, je peux donc transformer le terrain afin d'augmenter la difficulté et même ajouter des monstres et des pièges pour pimenter la partie ! Vous pouvez participer en solo ou avec mademoiselle Kranjcar comme partenaire, puisque mademoiselle Mariya est la récompense finale il serait préférable qu'elle reste en sécurité à mes côtés loin de l'action. Godou-kun a déjà formé son groupe, il participera en compagnie de sa chevalière mademoiselle Blandelli et de quatre de mes subordonnés, est-ce que ces conditions vous conviennent ?, expliqua respectueusement Marianna en s'avançant vers le vieil homme.

Voban prit un moment pour réfléchir, l'offre était vraiment tentante mais il voulait s'assurer de ne pas être dupé. Marianna était connue pour son honnêteté et son sens des responsabilités et des engagements, mais le jeune Kusanagi était un facteur inconnu dans cette équation. Finalement après mures réflexions, il répondit :

_ C'est d'accord, jeune fille rejoignez Marianna, je compte sur toi ma chère pour éviter toute tricherie, accepta Voban en poussant légèrement Yuri vers Marianna, avant de poursuivre en détaillant ses règles du jeu.

_ Je laisse à ton groupe trente minutes d'avance avant de vous poursuivre, puisque tu es le leader Kusanagi Godou, la victoire sera décidé soit par la défaite d'un de nous deux, soit à la fin du temps réglementaire, disons cinq heures. Si au bout de cinq heures, j'échoue à te vaincre, tu remporteras la victoire par défaut. Et pour honorer, notre arbitre je promets de faire de mon mieux pour éviter de tuer les membres de ton groupe, annonça Voban.

En temps normal, il aurait cherché à tuer le jeunot, mais la présence de Marianna le retint, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir une furieuse Campione à ses trousses, il était déjà en conflit avec cette agaçante et orgueilleuse bonne femme*(3) en Chine! Et Marianna était dangereuse, ses portails lui donnaient un avantage contre ses meutes de loups et ses armés de morts, elle pouvait aisément les vaincre en les fusillant avec sa « **Gate of Babylon** ».

_ J'accepte vos conditions, accepta Godou avec soulagement.

Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à se battre du tout, mais avec Voban comme opposant il savait que ce marché était préférable aux autres alternatives. Au moins, Yuri était en sécurité et Erica et lui n'étaient pas les seuls à devoir se battre, leurs renforts étaient très puissants et leur aide sera précieuse. En plus, grâce à la présence de Marianna, Voban ne pourra pas revenir sur sa promesse en cas de défaite. Godou devait donc faire de son mieux pour protéger son amie et ses camarades.

_ Bien, puisque nous sommes tous d'accord, je vais invoquer mon Reality Marble.

 **Aventurière chevronnée, capable de comprendre les mystères du monde.**

 **Toujours à la recherche, sans cesse, sans cesse.**

 **De davantage de connaissances et de nouveaux territoires…**

 **J'erre, sans limite, sans contrainte et chaîne sur ces terres inexplorées.**

 **Un seul but, découvrir le passé pour protéger le présent et le futur.**

 **Guidée par les astres et les saisons du Ciel et de la Terre**

 **Inlassablement, je voyage à travers les mondes pour voir et vivre.**

 **Apprenant la sagesse oubliée dans le présent afin de la rendre au futur.**

 **Dans mon cœur, une prière est née, je désire…**

 **Le Monde Infini à explorer !**

Dès qu'elle termina son aria, la réalité se transforma avec la Campione au centre de ce nouveau monde, sa barrière s'étendit rapidement jusqu'à entourer le bâtiment entier.

Marianna utilisa son contrôle sur cette nouvelle réalité pour envoyer les combattants dans une région rocheuse de son Reality Marble tandis que Yuri et elle étaient téléportées dans le hall d'entrée d'un des nombreux châteaux à l'intérieur de son monde. Le château en question était une copie du Château de Versailles avec quelques éléments modernes et magiques ajoutés par Marianna et il servait généralement de QG pour la Campione. Des écrans géants flottaient autour des deux femmes leur montrant ce qui se passait du côté des combattants.

Les deux factions avaient été séparés à leurs arrivés. Deux kilomètres les séparaient et avec les énormes rochers qui composaient le paysage, Marianna jugeait que ces points de départ étaient d'excellents challenges. Les deux groupes seraient légèrement freinés et ils pourraient se servir de l'environnement pour bloquer la faction adverse. Elle rajouta aussi quelques monstres entre les deux groupes, il s'agissait de wyvernes et de créatures ressemblant au croisement entre un rhinocéros et un lézard, des grosses bêtes avec des écailles que Marianna avait aperçu dans un animé dont elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver le titre.

_ Yuri, écoute-moi bien. Tu te trouves dans un château à l'intérieur du monde que j'ai invoqué dans la réalité, tu es parfaitement en sécurité ici. Personne d'autre que moi ou mes subordonnés ne peut accéder à cette partie de cette fausse réalité. Les écrans qui flottent autour de nous vont nous servir à observer cette partie de chasse, tu ne pourras que voir ce qui se passe mais pas intervenir. Je te demande de rester forte et d'encourager Godou et mademoiselle Blandelli, c'est pour toi qu'ils combattent aujourd'hui. Il est important que tu les soutiennes, même si tu penses qu'ils auraient du te laisser aux mains de Grand-frère, déclara Marianna à la jeune Hime-Miko qui était paralysée devant l'un des écrans qui montrait ses deux camarades d'école.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il venu ?, marmonna Yuri, sa contenance brisée par les mots de la Campione.

_ C'est évident, ma chérie. Godou n'est pas le genre d'homme à abandonner une personne qu'il connait et considère comme une amie à un tel sort. C'est l'une des rares motivations de notre jeune ami… Quand il s'agit de ses proches, il révèle ses crocs, affirma Marianna en souriant avec confiance.

Pour la Française, il n'y avait aucun doute. Aujourd'hui, Godou ne perdrait pas.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **1) La véritable raison derrière le manque de proie de Voban est l'effort collectif de Marianna et de ses Servants pour les éliminer avant qu'elles n'entrent sur son territoire. Marianna voulait réduire la différence de puissance entre Voban et elle, mais elle n'avait pas suffisamment envisagé les conséquences de cette décision.**

 **2) Entre la mort d'Athéna et l'arrivé de Voban, Godou a vécu plusieurs autres incidents liés au paranormal en compagnie d'Erica et de Yuri, mais ses adversaires n'étaient pas des dieux mais de simples montres.**

 **3) Voban parle de Luo Hao, les deux entretiennent une rivalité depuis longtemps selon le light novel. J'ai hésité sur le choix de l'expression « bonne femme » pour souligner ce point, parce qu'en tant que femme je trouve qu'il s'agit d'une expression vulgaire et détestable, mais dans cette situation je n'ai pas trouvé mieux….**

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait! J'ai été sincèrement déçu de ne pas avoir une seule review pour le chapitre 4, cela m'a complètement déprimé et j'ai presque eu envie de laisser tomber cette fiction. Un simple "j'aime" ou"good peut suffire! Pour finir, un interlude spécial Saint Valentin sera posté la semaine prochaine, tandis que le chapitre 6 sortira à la fin du mois.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée!**

 **OMAKE : Fuyuki, singularité F avant la proclamation du « Grand Order ». Partie 1**

Olga venait de finir ses préparations pour invoquer un Servant à l'aide du bouclier Noble Phantasme de Mash, lorsqu'un hologramme apparut au-dessus du bouclier. Il s'agissait du Dr Roman, que Ritsuka Fujimaru avait rencontré un peu plus tôt le jour même.

_ CQ, CQ ?! Allo, allo ?! Okay, la connexion est de retour !, dit le Dr Roman. « Bon travail Ritsuka et Mash, vous avez sécurisé la connexion, maintenant nous pouvons communiquer et vous envoyer des rations via le Rayshift. »

_ Quoi ?! Pourquoi es-tu en charge de Chaldea, Romani !? Et Lev, où est Lev ? Passe-moi Lev !, ordonna Olga en interrompant le docteur et en commençant à hurler.

_ Wahhhhhhhhhhh ! Directrice, vous êtes en vie ?! Et indemne ? Qu'est-ce que…? marmonna surpris le médecin.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Où est Lev ? Pourquoi le médecin en chef est-il en charge ?, cria Olga furieuse.

_ Ne me demande pas pourquoi ! Je suis parfaitement conscient que je ne suis pas fait pour le job !, se plaignit le bon Docteur avant de prendre un ton plus sérieux. « Mais il n'y a personne d'autre, Olga Marie. À l'heure actuelle, sur les trois cents employés de Chaldea, 21 seulement ont survécu à l'accident y compris Da Vinci et moi-même. La raison pour laquelle je suis en charge, c'est qu'il n'y a personne de plus haut gradé que moi vivant. »

_ Quoi ?, s'exclama en même temps le trio isolé à Fuyuki.

Ritsuka avait une boule dans le ventre, plus de deux-cent cinquante personnes venaient de mourir et il avait été l'un des rares à survivre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui lui serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas été envoyé à Fuyuki. Serait-il lui aussi l'une des malchanceuses victimes ? Il commençait à se rendre compte à quel point la situation avait viré au cauchemar, pourraient-ils tous retourner vivant à Chaldea ?

Ritsuka écouta à moitié le reste de la communication entre Roman et la directrice, il avait relevé le passage sur la mort présumée de Lev et frissonna. Une personne avec qui il avait discuté venait de mourir. Heureusement, il y avait un soupçon d'espoir, il avait appris que les quarante-huit autres Masters étaient en vie bien que grièvement blessés. Le seul problème était que leurs blessures étaient si graves qu'ils avaient dû être cryogénisés, parce que Chaldea n'avait pas le matériel pour les soigner.

_ Merci pour le rapport, Docteur Romani. Nous allons maintenant poursuivre notre enquête sur la singularité F, avant cela nous allons invoquer un autre Servant, car nous avons rencontré des présences hostiles ainsi que des Servants ennemis. Maintenant, j'ai besoin que tu continues de prendre en charge Chaldea jusqu'à mon retour, c'est compris Romani ?, conclut Olga Marie.

_ À vos ordres, Directrice. Contactez-moi lorsque vous découvrirez de nouvelles informations, termina Dr Romani avant de disparaître.

_ La situation est un vrai désastre, déclara Olga en soupirant.

_ Yeh…, dit faiblement Ritsuka, la situation avait bel et bien tourné au cauchemar.

_ Maintenant, avant d'invoquer ton Servant Ritsuka, je dois t'avouer que j'ai menti à Romani. Nous allons régler cette singularité avant qu'une nouvelle équipe arrive, car il est impossible de dire quand elle va venir. Et je ne vais certainement pas laisser l'association enfoncer ses griffes encore plus profondément dans mon Chaldea et me le prendre. Maintenant, invoque ton Servant !, acheva Olga Marie.

Ritsuka acquiesça avant de réaliser quelque chose. Il ne savait pas comment invoquer un Servant.

_ Euh ? Comment dois-je procéder ?, demanda-t-il embarrassé par le regard impatient d'Olga.

_ C'est vrai que tu es un complet novice. C'est assez simple, tu as juste besoin de pomper ton prana dans le cercle et avoir l'intention d'invoquer. Le système FATE est ce qui fait le plus gros du travail, expliqua Olga.

Ritsuka hocha la tête avant de se concentrer sur le cercle et de forcer dans son prana l'intention d'appeler à l'aide. Le cercle se mit à briller, confirmant que le processus fonctionnait et le jeune Master sentit son prana être aspiré par le cercle. Un éclair de lumière aveugla le trio dans la base créée.

Lorsque Ritsuka put finalement rouvrir les yeux, il entendit une voix féminine qui lui était inconnue s'adresser à lui.

_ Servant Caster, mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Marianna. Mon vrai nom n'est pas suffisamment connu pour qu'il y ait un véritable avantage à le cacher. Je vous le demande, êtes-vous bien mon Maître ?, déclara la voix sur un ton calme et doux qui apaisa immédiatement Ritsuka parce qu'il rappelait celui de sa mère.

Debout sur le bouclier, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés avec des yeux bleus clairs vêtue d'une longue robe blanche en dessous d'une armure dorée s'inclina devant Ritsuka. Ce dernier contempla la jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans en rougissant, l'aura paisible et pure entourant son Servant l'avait pris au dépourvu, mais il finit par se ressaisir et répondre.

_ Oui, je suis bien ton Maître, enchanté de te rencontrer…, répondit Ritsuka en essayant de deviner l'identité de l'esprit héroïque qu'il venait d'appeler en renfort.

Elle semblait assez jeune, même pas plus âgée que lui, et pourtant son aura était si majestueuse, si _royale_ qu'il devait se retenir de céder à sa première pulsion, celle de s'incliner aux pieds de la jeune femme. Étrangement, le Servant en question ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'effet que sa présence avait sur son Maître, car elle lui souriait gentiment et paressait plus que serviable lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

_ Master, je vois que vous avez déjà un Servant. Même si je ne connais pas les détails derrière mon invocation, je peux tout de même deviner en partie la situation, si vous êtes prêt à soutenir deux Servants, c'est que la situation est extrêmement grave, déclara Marianna en posant sa main droite sur son coeur.

_ C'est exact, Marianna? C'est ça? Nous nous trouvons dans une singularité, un morceau d'histoire séparé de l'espace et du temps parce que l'histoire s'est retrouvée dévier de sa course. Nous appartenons à l'Organisation de Sécurité Chaldea, notre mission est de protéger l'humanité en découvrant la cause derrière l'apparition d'une singularité et de la corriger pour que l'histoire puisse reprendre sa course d'origine. Je suis la Directrice de Chaldea, Olga Marie Animusphère, voici Mash un Demi-Servant et ton Maître Ritsuka Fujimaru, expliqua Olga Marie en s'adressant à la nouvelle Servante.

_ Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance et serai heureuse de vous aider dans votre mission, répondit amicalement la brune en inclinant la tête devant chacun d'eux.

_ Bien, Ritsuka en tant que Maître tu possède la faculté de voir le statut d'un Servant, ce statut contient des informations comme son vrai nom, ses compétences et Nobles Phantasmes. J'aimerai que tu utilises cette faculté pour examiner les statuts de Mash et Marianna, ordonna Olga Marie en se retournant vers l'unique Master du groupe.

_ Comment puis-je activer cette capacité?, demanda le novice en question, il se sentait vraiment comme un poisson hors de l'eau depuis le tout début de la journée.

_ C'est simple, il suffit que tu regardes tes Servants et que tu te concentres sur l'idée que tu veux voir leurs statuts, il devrait ensuite apparaître dans ton esprit. C'est une compétence qui est immédiatement accordé à un Master ayant un contrat, cela devrait être simple comme bonjour à utiliser, expliqua Olga.

Ritsuka hocha de la tête avant de se tourner vers Mash et Marianna pour mettre en pratique les conseils de la Directrice.

Il tenta tout d'abord l'expérience sur Marianna et après s'être concentré quelques instants des lignes apparurent dans son esprit, superposées à la figure de la Caster.

 **CLASSE :** Caster

 **VRAI NOM :** Marianna Lysandre

 **MASTER :** Ritsuka Fujimaru

 **PARAMÈTRES :**

 **STR/Force :** D

 **AGI/Agilité :** C

 **END/Endurance :** D

 **MANA :** EX

 **LUCK/Chance :** A++

 **NP :** EX

 **COMPÉTENCE :**

 **Classe :**

Indépendance d'Action : EX

Création de territoire : B

Construction d'objet : A

 **Personnelles :**

Règle d'or : EX

Pionnier des étoiles : EX

Corps naturel : A

Déicide : EX

 **NOBLE PHANTASME :**

 **_ Autorités d'une Campione, la preuve d'un amour inoubliable :**

 **Rang : E~EX, Classification : Anti-Armée/Anti-Monde**

 **_ Autorités de la déicide, la marque du Roi-Démon :**

 **Rang : A+/EX, Classification : Anti-Unité**

 **_ Un Monde Infini à Explorer/A Never-ending World to explore :**

 **Rang : E/EX, Classification : Anti-Armée**

_ Whaaahh !, s'exclama Ritsuka en lisant les différentes compétences et les noms des Nobles Phantasmes de Marianna, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout, il était sûr de plusieurs points.

Premièrement, Caster était une véritable batterie à Prana. Elle avait un rang EX sur ses réserves et elle n'utilisait quasiment pas l'énergie de Ritsuka pour se maintenir sur Terre, le jeune Magus était certain que Mash prélevait davantage de son énergie que Marianna. Second point, elle avait une chance folle, un rang A++ tout de même. Caster devait sûrement avoir été une femme extrêmement chanceuse de son vivant pour avoir un paramètre aussi élevé… Dernier point, ses Nobles Phantasmes. Trois Nobles Phantasmes dont le rang ne pouvait être fixé, deux Anti-Armée et l'un des deux pouvait même être considéré comme Anti-Monde ! Il y avait de quoi être impressionné !

Ritsuka mourrait d'envie d'interroger sa Servante, mais il savait qu'il avait une dernière chose à faire avant de pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité.

' _Au tour de Mash maintenant',_ pensa-t-il.

 **CLASSE :** Shielder

 **VRAI NOM :** Mash Kyrielight

 **MASTER :** Ritsuka Fujimaru

 **PARAM** **È** **TRES :**

 **STR/Force :** C

 **AGI/Agilité :** D

 **END/Endurance :** A

 **MANA :** B

 **LUCK/Chance :** C

 **NP :**?

 **COMPÉTENCE :**

 **Classe :**

Résistance à la magie : A

Défense du champ bouclier : C

Héritage par possession : ?

 **Personnelles :**

Mur transitoire de flocons de neige/ Transient Wall Of Snowflakes :-

Mur de craie obscur/ Obscurant Wall Of Chalk :-

 **NOBLE PHANTASME :**?

Le statut de Mash était moins détaillé que celui de Marianna, il n'y avait aucune information sur son ou ses Nobles Phantasmes, le rang de ses compétences personnelles n'était pas précisé et la partie « Héritage par possession » était de même vide d'information.

Ritsuka décida de tout d'abord partager ses découvertes avec Olga Marie, avant d'interroger ses Servants sur leurs compétences et dans le cas de Marianna, ses Nobles Phantasmes.

_ Trois Nobles Phantasmes ? Deux de rang EX ?! Anti-Monde ?! Caster qui es-tu vraiment ?!, s'emporta Olga après avoir écouté le rapport de Ritsuka sur le statut de leurs deux compagnes.

_ Hmm ? Tout va bien, Directrice ? Mon statut est si étrange que cela ?, commenta Marianna confuse.

Elle n'avait pas l'impression que son statut soit très impressionnant, à part son Reality Marble, toutes ses capacités provenaient de son pouvoir de Campione. D'ailleurs, la classe Caster n'était certainement pas la meilleure pour elle, ses paramètres physiques avaient souffert d'être invoqués dans cette classe. Saber ou Archer aurait été un bien meilleur choix aux yeux de l'ancienne Campione.

_ Caster, je te le redemande… Qui es-tu ?, demanda à nouveau Olga Marie en fixant droit dans les yeux la Servante.

À SUIVRE…


	6. interlude 1

**The Holy Queen Marianna**

 **AN :** _ **Campione !**_ **et l'univers de Fate ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas Mordred et Arturia se serait rencontré lors d'une des guerres du Saint Graal et l'un de leur Maître les aurait tapé sur la tête pour qu'elles règlent une fois pour toute leurs problèmes….**

 **Seul mes OCs, comme Marianna et Sara Lysandre sont des créations originales, même si l'apparence physique de Marianna est basée sur celle de Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia de** _ **Fate/Apocrypha**_ **.**

 **Même chose pour les chansons** _ **Careless Whisper**_ **et** _ **Vespertine Bloom**_ **qui appartiennent à leurs maisons de disque et chanteurs respectifs.**

 **Ce chapitre est un présent pour la Saint-Valentin, l'atmosphère diffère de la trame principale de ma fiction et peut donc être ignoré. Toutefois, je vous conseille tout de même de le lire, car des éléments importants pour la suite de ma fiction sont disséminés dans cet interlude. Laissez des reviews, je répondrai à toutes vos questions par PM ou dans l'AN du chapitre 6.**

 **Bonne Saint-Valentin à tous !**

* * *

 **Interlude 1 : Une Saint Valentin surprenante.**

 **Février précédent l'ascension de Kusanagi Godou au rang de Campione :**

 _I feel so unsure_

 _(Je me sens tellement incertain)_

 _As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor_

 _(Quand je prends ta main et te conduis sur la piste de danse)_

 _As the music dies something in your eyes_

 _(Quand la musique meurt, quelque chose dans tes yeux)_

 _Calls to mind a silver screen and all its sad goodbyes_

 _(Me fait penser à l'écran d'argent et tous ses tristes adieux)_

 _I'm never gonna dance again_

 _(Je ne vais plus jamais danser)_

 _Guilty feet have got no rhythm_

 _(Les pieds coupables n'ont aucun rythme)_

 _Though it's easy to pretend_

 _(Bien qu'il soit facile de faire semblant)_

 _I know you're not a fool_

 _(Je sais que tu n'es pas dupe)_

 _I should have known better than to cheat a friend_

 _(J'aurais dû bien me garder que de tromper une amie)_

 _And waste a chance that I'd been given_

 _(Et gaspiller la chance qui m'a été donnée)_

 _So I'm never gonna dance again_

 _(Donc je ne vais plus jamais danser)_

 _The way I danced with you_

 _(De la façon dont j'ai dansé avec toi)_

 _Time can never mend_

 _(Le temps ne pourra jamais réparer)_

 _The careless whispers of a good friend_

 _(Les murmures insouciants d'une bonne amie)_

 _To the heart and mind ignorance is kind_

 _(Pour le cœur et l'esprit, l'ignorance est une bonne chose)_

 _There's no comfort in the truth, pain is that all you'll find_

 _(La vérité n'a rien de réconfortant, tu ne trouveras rien d'autre que de la douleur)_

 _I'm never gonna dance again_

 _(Je ne vais plus jamais danser)_

 _Guilty feet have got no rhythm_

 _(Les pieds coupables n'ont aucun rythme)_

 _Though it's easy to pretend_

 _(Bien qu'il soit facile de faire semblant)_

 _I know you're not a fool_

 _(Je sais que tu n'es pas dupe)_

 _I should have known better than to cheat a friend_

 _(J'aurais dû bien me garder que de tromper une amie)_

 _And waste a chance that I'd been given_

 _(Et gaspiller la chance qui m'a été donnée)_

 _So I'm never gonna dance again_

 _(Donc je ne vais plus jamais danser)_

 _The way I danced with you_

 _(De la façon dont j'ai dansé avec toi)_

 _With or without your love_

 _(Avec ou sans ton Amour)_

 _Tonight the music seems so loud_

 _(Ce soir, la musique semble si forte)_

 _I wish that we could lose this crowd_

 _(Je souhaite que nous puissions perdre cette foule)_

 _Maybe it's better this way_

 _(Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça)_

 _We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say_

 _(Nous nous blesserions avec les choses que nous voulons dire)_

 _We could have been so good together_

 _(Nous aurions pu être si bien ensemble)_

 _We could have lived this dance forever_

 _(Nous aurions pu vivre cette danse pour toujours)_

 _But now, who's gonna dance with me ?_

 _(Mais maintenant, qui va danser avec moi ?)_

 _Please stay_

 _(Reste s'il te plait)_

 _And I'm never gonna dance again_

 _(Et je ne vais plus jamais danser)_

 _Guilty feet have got no rhythm_

 _(Les pieds coupables n'ont aucun rythme)_

 _Though it's easy to pretend_

 _(Bien qu'il soit facile de faire semblant)_

 _I know you're not a fool_

 _(Je sais que tu n'es pas dupe)_

 _I should have known better than to cheat a friend_

 _(J'aurais dû bien me garder que de tromper une amie)_

 _And waste a chance that I'd been given_

 _(Et gaspiller la chance qui m'a été donnée)_

 _So I'm never gonna dance again_

 _(Donc je ne vais plus jamais danser)_

 _The way I danced with you_

 _(De la façon dont j'ai dansé avec toi)_

 _Now that you're gone_

 _(Maintenant que tu es parti)_

 _Now that you're gone_

 _(Maintenant que tu es parti)_

 _Now that you're gone_

 _(Maintenant que tu es parti)_

 _Was what I did so wrong ?_

 _(Est-ce que ce que j'ai fait était si mauvais ?)_

 _So wrong that you had to leave me alone ?_

 _(Tellement mauvais que tu devais me laisser seul ?)_

Marianna n'ouvrit les yeux qu'à la fin de la chanson, encore à moitié endormi elle s'étira dans son lit, avant de prendre son téléphone et d'arrêter l'alarme. La chanson « _Careless Whisper_ » de George Michael était l'une des chansons préférées de la Campione et elle l'avait choisi comme fond sonore pour la fonction réveil de son téléphone portable.

Marianna se leva de son lit après quelques minutes à fixer son téléphone, déçu de ne pas voir reçu de message de la part de Gilgamesh en ce jour spécial.

' _Peut-être qu'il a oublié ? Le connaissant c'est plus que probable, il n'est pas du genre à faire attention aux dates…'_ , songea-t-elle tout en choisissant sa tenue du jour dans son placard, avant de se rendre dans sa salle de bain.

' _Je devrais l'appeler et lui demander s'il a quelque chose de prévu ce soir, s'il est libre je n'aurais qu'à l'inviter à dîner en tête à tête au restaurant ou bien à me rejoindre pour un pique-nique ou n'importe quel type de sortie romantique…. J'espère qu'il acceptera….',_ pensa-t-elle tout en prenant sa douche.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de sa salle de bain et reprit son portable pour envoyer un message à Gilgamesh. Elle s'était rappelée au dernier moment que Gilgamesh n'était pas du matin et qu'il préférait faire la grasse matinée aussi longtemps que possible. Lui envoyer un SMS était donc une bien meilleure idée que l'appeler, le réveiller le laissait toujours de mauvaise humeur selon les Servants vivant avec lui, Enkidu et Ereshkigal.

Elle lui envoya donc un SMS dans lequel elle lui demanda s'il était libre de passer un moment en sa compagnie à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Elle rangea ensuite son portable dans sa poche et sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la salle à manger pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle irait ensuite dans son bureau afin d'avancer dans son travail, le temps que Gil se réveille et lui réponde, ce qui le connaissant risquait de prendre plusieurs heures.

Il était sept heures et demie du matin et ses Servants étaient pour la plupart tous réveillés. Comme d'habitude, Boudicca préparait leur petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, avant de l'apporter à la grande table de la salle à manger. La seule différence aujourd'hui était que sur la table en plus des couverts et des verres, des boîtes emballées avaient été posées à chaque place. Immédiatement, Marianna sourit, touchée par la délicate attention de l'ancienne reine. Boudicca était la première suspecte étant donné sa personnalité maternelle. Aux yeux de la Campione, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant qu'en ce jour spécial, la Rider décide d'offrir à tous les occupants du manoir des chocolats, surement faits maison la connaissant.

Marianna s'assit à sa place habituelle à la grande table, puis saisit le paquet qu'elle ouvrit sous les regards amusés de Sanson, Arthur et Bedivere qui étaient déjà assis avant son arrivé dans la salle à manger. Elle retira le plus délicatement possible l'emballage afin d'éviter de déchirer l'emballage pour cadeau. Lorsqu'elle réussit à en extirper son présent, elle ne fut pas surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une boîte remplie de chocolats.

Elle en prit un et y mordit curieuse de savoir quel type Boudicca lui avait offert. À sa grande joie, c'était des chocolats au caramel, ses préférés. Marianna se promit de remercier chaleureusement la rousse pour son cadeau, avant de lui donner le présent qu'elle avait elle-aussi préparé. Boudicca n'était pas la seule à vouloir choyer tous les résidents du manoir….

_ Les vôtres sont aussi au caramel ?, demanda la Campione après avoir fini de savourer le petit chocolat, elle comptait bien mettre de côté le reste de la boîte et ne pas tout dévorer.

_ Non, les mieux sont à la praline, répondit en premier Sanson.

_ Les miens contiennent de la liqueur, dit Bedivere.

_ Les miens contiennent du nougat, termina Arthur.

_ Elle a donc préparé vos préférés… Je suppose qu'elle a fait les favoris de nous tous, conclut la Campione en souriant à ces réponses.

_ Du Boudicca tout craché !, commenta D'eon qui était entré peu après Marianna et avait entendu la conversation.

Sa propre boîte de chocolat était encore emballée, il venait à peine de la prendre.

_ En effet, Boudicca a du passer du temps à préparer autant de chocolats avec des contenus aussi différents pour pouvoir tous nous satisfaire, nous devront tous la remercier sincèrement pour ses efforts et sa générosité, déclara fermement Arthur.

Tous les convives présents à ce moment-là hochèrent la tête pour marquer leur accord à cette idée.

_ En tout cas, est-ce que vous avez des choses de prévu aujourd'hui ?, demanda la Campione curieuse en s'adressant à ses Servants.

_ Son Altesse Marie souhaite passer la journée en ville pour faire du shopping, Sanson, Amadeus et moi-même l'accompagnerons, répondit le Chevalier D'Eon, ce que Sanson confirma.

_ Mash et moi avons rendez-vous au Centre pour donner un coup de main pour l'entraînement des apprentis, annonça ensuite Bedivere.

Le Centre était le QG en Ile de France du DRPM, l'organisation magique à laquelle appartenaient Marianna et ses Servants. La Campione et les esprits héroïques avaient l'habitude de s'y rendre de temps en temps pour aider à l'entraînement des apprentis chevaliers qui y recevaient leur éducation. Bedivere et Mash étaient les deux plus fréquents visiteurs en dehors de Marianna elle-même, le duo avait pris l'habitude d'y aller au moins deux fois par semaine et était très apprécié à la fois des jeunes novices et des professeurs. Le fait qu'un véritable chevalier de la Table Ronde leur donne des conseils avait joué en leur faveur.

_ Pour ma part, je n'ai rien de spécial de prévu, même si sortir un moment ne me déplairait pas, conclut Arthur en se tournant tout sourire vers son Master, qui lui sourit en réponse.

Le reste de la conversation fut interrompu par l'arrivé de Boudicca, les mains chargées de plateaux qu'elle déposa adroitement au centre de la table. Sur ces plateaux on pouvait distinguer des croissants, pains au chocolat et au raisin, des brioches, des tartines, des pots de confitures et plein d'autres viennoiseries qui avaient l'air tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres.

_ Merci beaucoup pour les chocolats et ce merveilleux petit-déjeuner, Boudicca, encore une fois tu t'es surpassée pour nous !, félicita Marianna suivit de près par les compliments de ses Servants pour la cuisinière.

_ Ho ! Ce n'est rien ! Cela me fait plaisir de cuisiner pour tout le monde ! C'est mon passe-temps préféré avec broder et coudre !, répondit légèrement embarrassée l'ancienne reine.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa dans une atmosphère légère et joyeuse, les convives discutant de tout et de rien, riant aux plaisanteries des deux Chevaliers hommes de la Table ronde présents à table. Une matinée paisible et agréable pour tous et Marianna espérait que le reste de la journée soit similaire. Peut-être même encore plus agréable et satisfaisante si Gilgamesh acceptait son offre de passer une partie de la journée ensemble.

La Campione attendait ce jour depuis presque deux semaines, la Saint Valentin de cette année était un événement qu'elle ne voulait pas rater, même pour tout l'or du monde ! Elle avait prévu des dizaines de scénarios possibles pour ce jour si spécial, avec bien sûr des dizaines de tenues possibles, une adaptée à chaque scénario qu'elle avait imaginé. Un dîner au restaurant ? Elle avait une robe blanche de cocktail repassée et sur un cintre pour éviter de la froisser. Un pique-nique ? Elle avait une jupe à volant bleu et un chemisier blanc à ruban bleu de prêts. Une ballade en ville ? Elle avait choisi pour une telle possibilité un pantacourt, une chemise verte et un pull, en dessous d'un long manteau. Elle avait encore plein d'autres idées d'activités possibles pour ce jour qu'elle avait si ardemment attendu, mais tout cela reposait sur la réponse de son amant.

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner, elle se rendit dans son bureau et se mit au travail. Même si on était un samedi, la jeune femme restait encore et toujours débordée. Des piles de documents étaient en permanence posées sur son bureau et il fallait qu'elle les lise, remplisse et signe le plus rapidement possible. Des fois, elle se demandait si cela avait vraiment valu le coup qu'elle se lance dans le monde des finances et le commerce, être une businesswoman n'était pas de tout repos….

C'est à onze heures, ce matin-là que son téléphone sonna pour annoncer qu'elle avait reçu un nouveau message. Excitée, elle posa son stylo et prit son téléphone pour lire ce message, mais très vite elle déprima :

 **Enkidu et moi passons la journée ensemble, nous avons prévu de partir explorer la forêt Amazonienne. Enkidu a vu un documentaire sur elle et depuis il m'enquiquine pour que je l'y emmène. Nous passerons un mois là-bas et Quetzalcóatl est déjà au courant. Ereshkigal et Semiramis se charge de protéger et surveiller notre territoire en notre absence.**

 **Gilgamesh, le plus grand Roi, le Roi des Héros, celui qui surpasse tous les Rois, même ce prétentieux d'Ozymandias.**

Marianna lut et relut sa réponse, ses espoirs brisés et sa bonne humeur envolée. Gilgamesh avait décidé d'explorer la forêt Amazonienne le jour de la Saint Valentin ! Le jour de la SAINT VALENTIN ! N'aurait-il pas pu décaler ses vacances pour le quinze février ?! Ce n'est pas comme si un délai de quelques jours lui aurait posé problème ! Enkidu et lui vivaient de l'argent qu'elle envoyait à tous ses Servants. Une somme très conséquente pour le duo Urukien, car Gilgamesh n'est pas du genre à économiser ou à travailler pour gagner son propre argent, quand à Enkidu il pouvait vivre n'importe où, mais il était facilement influencé par les désirs de son roi…. En d'autres termes, le Servant blond dépensait sans compter et Marianna finançait son train de vie luxueux.

Heureusement pour la Campione, parmi les Dieux Hérétiques qu'elle avait éliminé des années plus tôt, il y avait Kubera un dieu de la richesse. En le tuant, elle avait obtenu une autorité très utile qu'elle avait nommé « **Trésors enfouis** », celle-ci passivement permettait à Marianna de détecter les trésors enfouies sous Terre là où elle passait et même reconnaître exactement de quel type il s'agissait (pierres précieuses, minerais, vestiges, énergies fossiles…). Elle pouvait aussi utiliser partiellement cette capacité rien qu'en voyant la carte d'une zone. Lorsqu'elle était proprement activée, Marianna utilisait cette autorité pour faire sortir de la terre les trésors qu'elle détectait. La Campione se servait de cette autorité pour aider les finances de sa famille et du DRPM. En général, elle achetait les terrains où se trouvaient ces ressources et ensuite les développaient comme des sources de revenus à travers différents business. Sans ces sources de revenus, il aurait été difficile pour son organisation et elle de soutenir tous ses Servants de par le monde, surtout que Gilgamesh n'était pas le seul à aimer le luxe et le confort….

Marianna broyait du noir face à ce qu'elle considérait comme une rejection pure et simple. Gilgamesh n'était pas un idiot, il devait forcément être au courant de la symbolique derrière cette journée, mais que fait-il ? Il choisit de passer la journée avec son meilleur ami, en oubliant même de prévenir au préalable son amante/Master ! Il la pousse devant le fait accompli à la dernière minute ! Marianna était un Master très laxiste avec ses Servants, elle leur accordait une grande liberté d'action. Mais elle attendait en échange une certaine loyauté et un peu de respect, elle n'était pas un tyran comme Luo Hao ou Voban, et ses Servants appréciaient généralement cet aspect de sa personnalité. L'une des rares obligations qu'elle leur avait imposés, c'était de la prévenir lorsqu'ils quittaient les territoires dont ils avaient la charge, afin qu'elle puisse envoyer un ou des Servants pour le ou les remplacer sur place. Gilgamesh venait de transgresser cette règle, il ne l'avait pas informé en avance de ses vacances pour qu'elle puisse trouver des substituts pour Enkidu et lui. Même si Semiramis et Ereshkigal étaient au courant et acceptaient de les remplacer, la moindre des choses était qu'il l'appelle au préalable pour l'informer de cette décision ! Elle ne demandait tout de même pas la lune, non plus ! Un simple coup de fil ou même un message télépathique était acceptable ! Marianna était d'une humeur massacrante et dans sa colère, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait ouvert la boîte de chocolats qu'elle avait reçue de la part de Boudicca et qu'elle s'était mise à la dévorer.

Un coup à la porte la stoppa nette dans son élan, elle reposa inconsciemment dans la boîte le chocolat qu'elle allait mettre dans sa bouche et d'une voix sombre donna à son visiteur la permission d'entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit et Arthur entra dans le bureau vêtu d'une manière simple mais élégante. Un jean et un tee-shirt rouge uni en dessous d'un long manteau noir, il était clairement habillé en vu de sortir en ville.

_ Marianna, je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?, demanda-t-il en entrant et s'approchant de son maître.

_ Non, pas du tout, j'avance juste dans mon travail, puisque je n'ai rien à faire d'autre aujourd'hui, répondit elle sur un ton maussade qui surpris sincèrement l'ancien roi.

_ Si tu n'as rien de prévu aujourd'hui, cela te dirait de sortir te promener en ville avec moi ? On pourrait même déjeuner au restaurant, proposa-t-il avec espoir, en souriant gentiment.

_ Sortir en ville ? Hmm, pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai rien de vraiment urgent et je pourrais terminer mon travail plus tard dans la soirée… C'est d'accord ! As-tu une destination en tête ?, demanda-t-elle en lui souriant chaleureusement, sa bonne humeur de retour à l'idée de sortir en excellente compagnie.

_ Je me suis dit que l'on pourrait se rendre au Centre Commercial de Créteil pour faire quelques boutiques, déjeuner et ensuite voir un film, si cela te tente bien sûr, répondit-il.

_ Shopping, déjeuner au restaurant et un film ? Cela me plaît ! Laisse-moi juste le temps de me préparer et on pourra y aller !, accepta la Campione gaiement, avant de se lever pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Ils sortirent ensemble du bureau, Arthur se rendit au garage pour sortir la voiture, tandis que Marianna retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer. Elle prit une robe de ville bleue à rayures blanches sans manche, son long manteau blanc et des bottes de la même couleur et se changea rapidement avant de sortir de la maison et rejoindre Arthur. Dans son sac à main, elle avait rapidement rangé un petit paquet.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, le duo était en route pour Créteil Soleil, là où il passerait le reste de la journée.

* * *

Le Centre Commercial Créteil Soleil était assez grand et l'un des lieux que Marianna visitait le plus souvent lorsqu'elle faisait des courses ou son shopping. Des dizaines de boutiques en tout genre, ainsi qu'un cinéma à proximité rendaient le centre un lieu populaire pour la jeune femme, ses enfants et ses Servants, lorsqu'ils voulaient décompresser. La plupart du temps, Arthur restait avec elle lorsqu'elle faisait du lèche-vitrine, tandis que les autres Servants se séparaient pour visiter leurs boutiques préférées. Quant à Marie et Boudica, elles prenaient en charge Sara et Henri, permettant ainsi aux enfants de s'amuser et à leur mère de visiter autant de boutiques qu'elle souhaitait sans avoir à y traîner deux jeunes enfants qui s'ennuyaient facilement. Arthur était donc au courant de ses préférences et il savait parfaitement quelles activités elle favorisait.

Pendant près d'une heure, le duo Maître et Servant visita des boutiques pour y trouver les perles rares, Marianna faisant quelques essayages avant de se décider. Elle conduisit même le Roi et Chevalier dans quelques boutiques pour homme et le fit entrer dans les cabines, les mains chargés de vêtements qu'elle avait choisis pour lui.

Une fois satisfait de leurs achats, le duo qui aux yeux des autres clients apparaissait comme un couple, s'installa dans un restaurant-crêperie pour déjeuner. Après avoir commandé, les deux amis commencèrent à discuter gaiement de leurs achats et de leur plan pour le reste de la journée en attendant leurs plats.

_ As-tu choisi le film que tu voudrais voir ?, demanda Arthur en prenant la main de sa compagne du jour de manière complètement inconsciente, attirant ainsi au passage davantage l'attention du reste des clients du restaurant qui espionnaient le couple.

Arthur et Marianna étaient tous les deux dotés d'un grand charme et d'une aura si charismatique, qu'ils attiraient encore plus les regards ensemble que séparément. Aux yeux des observateurs, ils formaient un couple harmonieux et distingué. Si ces deux là savaient ce que les personnes les entourant pensaient en les contemplant, ils seraient totalement embarrassés et chercheraient à nier à tout prix une possible relation amoureuse entre eux deux.

_ À vrai dire, j'hésite entre _Jumanji_ et le film sur Marie Curie…. J'ai déjà vu le récent _Star Wars_ avec Henri, mais on n'avait pas eu le temps de voir _Jumanji_ ce jour-là et j'adore le film original…, répondit Marianna sans prendre note de la main d'Arthur toujours posé sur la sienne.

_ Je m'en souviens, la séance commençait une demi-heure avant la fin de _Star Wars_ et la prochaine séance était un peu tard, on avait décidé de revenir une prochaine fois…. Mais avec la surcharge de travail du mois dernier, cela a été reporté puis oublié, répondit Arthur en se remémorant leur sortie pendant les vacances de Noël.

_ C'est vrai que l'apparition de trois des progénitures de la Déesse Tiamat en même temps n'a pas été de tout repos…. Et on ne sait toujours pas ce que le trio planifiait au beau milieu de l'Océan Pacifique…, marmonna Marianna en fronçant les sourcils.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, Marianna avait été prévenue par Drake et Médusa que trois Dieux Hérétiques étaient apparus en plein océan. Le duo de Servant pensait tout d'abord avoir affaire à des bêtes divines, mais leur puissance était clairement supérieure à celle de bêtes ordinaires. Médusa avait jugé qu'ils devaient être soit des Dieux Hérétiques à l'apparence monstrueuse soit des Bêtes Divines de très haut rang. Mais dans tous les cas, les deux femmes n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour les vaincre seules. Elles avaient donc contacté par télépathie leur Maîtresse pour la prévenir et qu'elle vienne avec des renforts. Par chance, ce jour-là Doni était venu pour « s'entraîner » (lisez se battre en duel) avec Marianna. La Campione avait donc entraîné l'Italien avec ses Servants et elle pour venir à l'aide des deux femmes en danger, en téléportant tout le groupe sur le bateau de l'ancienne corsaire. S'en suivit un long combat en plein milieu de l'océan, ayant failli causer un géant tsunami (bien sûr à cause de la personnalité nonchalante de Salvatore Doni) avec assez de force pour submerger la Polynésie Française*(1) et les iles les plus proches de cette partie du Tropique du Capricorne (Marianna dut se retenir d'étrangler son petit-frère pour sa stupidité).

Au final, le groupe avait appris l'identité de leurs adversaires, Ušumgallu, Uridimmu et Bašmu, trois des progénitures monstrueuses de Tiamat la Déesse primordiale mésopotamienne. Mais rien sur la raison de leurs présences près des iles au Sud du Pacifique. Marianna et Doni avait tous deux tués l'un des monstres gagnant au passage chacun une autorité, tandis que le troisième comparse avait été éliminé par les Servants.

Après avoir ramené Doni chez lui, Marianna avait décidé de mener une enquête dans la zone où Médusa et Drake avaient pour la première fois aperçu les trois Monstres mythologiques. Si certaines traces de magie avaient été retrouvées, rien d'autre d'étrange n'avait été découvert par le groupe et Marianna n'avait pu émettre que des hypothèses, toutes plus terribles les unes que les autres. Sans véritable élément, la Campione avait tout de même ordonné à Médusa et Drake de patrouiller plus souvent la zone au cas où.

Le seul point positif dans toute cette histoire était la nouvelle autorité que Marianna avait usurpée en tuant Ušumgallu. La Campione avait explosé de joie quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait obtenu la faculté de créer des **dragons.** Une armée de dragons, dragons de tous types, certains aquatiques et d'autres volants. Il lui suffisait de mélanger son sang à de l'eau puisée dans l'océan, puis d'imaginer l'apparence du dragon qu'elle désire créer pour que le liquide prenne l'apparence souhaitée et se solidifie, donnant ainsi naissance à une bête divine de type draconique. Elle avait fièrement nommé cette autorité « **La Dame aux dragons** »*(2) et aimait l'utiliser pour se créer une monture. Monter un dragon était une expérience fantastique qu'elle avait rêvé depuis toute petite de vivre et enfin elle avait pu exaucer ce rêve d'enfant par ses propres moyens.

_ Espérons que les vaincre est suffi à stopper leur plan quel qu'il soit. En tout cas, si tu veux, on peut essayer de voir les deux aujourd'hui ? Il y a une séance à quatorze heures pour _Jumanji_ et une à dix-sept heures pour _Marie Curie._ On a le temps d'assister aux deux, proposa Arthur en revenant à leur sujet de conversation initial.

_ Tu as raison, et puis j'avais de toute façon fait de mon mieux pour me libérer le plus possible aujourd'hui, donc je n'ai rien d'absolument pressant à finir, agréa-t-elle quelques secondes avant que le serveur revienne avec leur commande.

_ Bon appétit, monsieur et madame, dit le serveur en déposant leurs assiettes avant de retourner en cuisine.

Le duo mangea leurs crêpes dans une atmosphère détendue, avant de toucher à leurs desserts qu'ils avaient partagés comme un jeune couple de tourtereaux*(3).

* * *

À la fin de leur déjeuner, ils avaient marchés jusqu'au cinéma qui se trouvait à l'extérieur du centre commercial en se tenant par la main, encore une fois de manière si inconsciente qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué à quel point ils semblaient proches et fous l'un de l'autre aux yeux des autres.

Ils étaient arrivés au cinéma quelques minutes avant le début du film et après avoir acheté leurs places, deux pour chaque film. Ils étaient ensuite montés jusqu'à la salle ou était projeté _Jumanji_ avant le début des publicités, des paquets de popcorn dans les mains.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement, le duo était si concentré sur l'histoire des films projetés qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps s'écouler. Il était presque vingt-heure quand ils rentrèrent au manoir avec leurs courses en discutant joyeusement de leur journée.

_ Arthur, merci beaucoup de m'avoir invité à passer la journée avec toi. J'ai passé un excellent moment grâce à toi, remercia Marianna en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue juste avant de sortir de la voiture.

_ Je t'en prie, c'est moi qui devrais te remercier d'avoir accéder à ma requête aussi précipitée. J'espère qu'on pourra passer bientôt un autre moment semblable. Mais pour finir cette merveilleuse journée, j'aimerai t'inviter à me rejoindre ce soir vers vingt-deux heures dans la salle de bal tenue de soirée exigée, déclara Arthur avant de lui faire un baisemain.

_ C'est d'accord. Qu'à tu prévu pour ce soir ?, accepta-t-elle aisément, elle avait entièrement confiance en Arthur et le savait un parfait gentleman donc elle ne voyait aucun problème à accepter cette innocente invitation.

_ C'est une surprise Master, répondit-il en clignant de l'œil.

Le duo entra dans le manoir qui était assez paisible, la majorité du bruit venait de la cuisine ou du salon. Arthur et Marianna montèrent les escaliers en direction de leurs chambres dans lesquelles ils déposèrent leurs achats, avant de redescendre pour rejoindre leurs amis au salon.

Le groupe d'enfants vivant au manoir jouait dans un coin près de la cheminée à une partie de carte que Marianna reconnut comme celui des Sept Familles. Mozart était au piano, Marie et Mash surveillait et corrigeait Sara qui s'entraînait à lire comme les grands, Bedivere discutait avec D'Eon, tandis que Sanson était plongé dans un livre. Il ne manquait que Boudicca, qui se trouvait certainement aux fourneaux, et Héraclès qui patrouillait la forêt comme à son habitude.

Marianna rejoint Marie et Mash sur le canapé pour observer les efforts de sa fille cadette, qui avait redoublé d'effort pour réussir à lire correctement l'album pour enfant qu'elle tenait dans les mains afin de rendre fière sa mère. Quant à Arthur, il rejoint son chevalier et le Français pour discuter de l'entraînement des jeunes apprentis.

* * *

Après le dîner, Marianna se rendit dans son bureau pour travailler une petite heure, avant de retourner se changer dans sa chambre. Elle prit l'une des robes de soirée qu'elle avait préparée pour attirer l'attention de Gilgamesh et se doucha rapidement avant de l'enfiler. La robe en question était bleu uni et plissée, de type empire avec une ligne en A et un décolleté en V, elle était faite en tencel avec une doublure allant jusqu'au ras du sol et des bretelles assez larges avec des strass. Elle était de la même couleur que les yeux de la Campione et les mettait en valeur selon Marie-Antoinette et Boudicca qui l'avait convaincu de l'acheter deux mois plus tôt. Après avoir enfilé la robe, elle se coiffa rapidement, rassemblant sa longue chevelure sur son épaule droite avant d'enfiler des escarpins bleus à strass. Elle mit ensuite des boucles d'oreille en diamant, le collier assorti à la paire et un fin bracelet en argent pour compléter sa tenue. Pendant quelques minutes, elle se contempla devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Elle était assez satisfaite de son apparence, mais hésitait à élaborer plus loin sa tenue en se maquillant. Au final, elle décida de ne pas se maquiller, elle ne savait pas ce qu'Arthur avait prévu et il serait stupide qu'elle se maquille pour qu'au final son make-up devienne encombrant plus tard dans la soirée….

Marianna était fin prête et il lui restait cinq minutes avant l'heure de son rendez-vous nocturne. Elle sortit de sa chambre silencieusement et descendit les escaliers avant de se diriger vers la salle de bal, qui se trouvait au fond du rez-de-chaussée du manoir. Cette pièce était généralement utilisée par les Servants, principalement lorsque l'envie prenait à Marie-Antoinette d'organiser un bal et cela arrivait entre deux et trois fois par an.

Marianna ouvrit les larges portes séparant la pièce du reste du rez-de-chaussée et aperçut immédiatement Arthur vêtu d'un costume blanc et bleu*(4) debout devant une table sur laquelle un ordinateur portable et des enceintes étaient posés. Lorsqu'il la vit, il appuya rapidement sur une touche du clavier avant de s'approcher d'elle.

_ My fair lady, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?, demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant respectueusement, la main droite posée sur son cœur et la main gauche tendue vers elle, presque comme s'il la demandait en mariage.

Marianna rougit comme une pivoine, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son cerveau se débrancha mais le reste de son corps lui continua d'agir machinalement. Sa main droite saisit la main tendue et Arthur la souleva jusqu'à ses lèvres pour ensuite la baiser chastement. Profitant de son étonnement, l'ancien Roi de Bretagne la guida au milieu de la piste de danse, puis saisit son autre main et commença à l'entraîner dans une valse sur l'air d'une des chansons favorites de la Campione : _Vespertine Bloom_ *(5).

 **Dance with me through the night** **  
** **Take me to another world** **  
** **If I could give you the stars** **  
** **I'd gather them inside my heart**

Un peu avant la fin du premier couplet, Marianna avait repris ses esprits et dansait en rythme dans les bras d'Arthur. Le duo allait assez lentement, car Arthur ne voulait pas prendre le risque de marcher sur le bas de la robe de Marianna qui touchait le ras-du-sol même quand cette dernière portait des escarpins. Progressivement, Arthur l'avait guidé vers la gauche, Marianna le suivant aisément et il valsait maintenant en tournant. Marianna humait même doucement l'air de la musique qui les accompagnait.

 **Dance with me through the night** **  
** **To the ends of the earth we live on** **  
** **So let me share a part of your sorrow and pain** **  
** **To help me find the garden where you smile** **Follow our hearts** **  
** **Shining your light** **  
** **One two three** **  
** **Feel your amazing tune** **Stepping with ease** **  
** **A murmur in the breeze** **  
** **Mermaids deliver wishes of the seeds** **Dance in the vespertine bloom** **  
** **Where would I be without you** **  
**

Marianna avait les yeux plongés dans ceux émeraudes d'Arthur, qui lui souriait avec un air si charmant que la Campione se demandait vraiment ce que Guenièvre avait bien pu boire pour choisir de tromper un homme aussi parfait… Au quatrième mouvement du pas au carré, Arthur lâcha Marianna en retirant sa main droite, avant de monter sa gauche au-dessus de leur tête et de faire tourner Marianna. La Campione se laissa diriger en souriant contente, elle pivota sur elle-même en suivant la cadence d'Arthur avant de finir le pas en carré. Arthur lui sourit en retour et initia un second surtourné juste avant que la chanteuse poursuive avec un nouveau couplet.

 **Stepping with ease** **  
** **A murmur in the breeze** **  
** **Mermaids deliver wishes of the seeds**

Le couple accéléra la cadence, fini le rythme lent du départ, comme une machine bien huilée, ils valsèrent de plus en plus vite. Les yeux fixés dans ceux de l'autre, seul leur danse et la musique de fond comptaient pour eux. Ils étaient tous deux perdus dans le moment. Un rêve d'un jour, dont ils avaient unanimement décidé de profiter en mettant de côté les obstacles qui les séparaient au quotidien.

 **Dance in the vespertine bloom** **  
** **I'll save my breath only for you** **You touched my heart** **  
** **Here in the vespertine...** **  
** **Vespertine bloom**

Les dernières notes de _Vespertine Bloom_ annoncèrent la fin de leur première danse, mais ils avaient toute la nuit pour valser et c'est ce qu'ils firent jusqu'aux premières heures de la matinée.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **1) La Polynésie Française et certaines des iles de cette région font partie du territoire hors métropole de la France, Marianna est donc la Campione en charge de protéger cette partie du monde. Les actions irréfléchies de Doni ont donc failli mettre en danger SES sujets, une chose que Marianna n'apprécie absolument pas, elle l'a donc bien sûr puni en le privant de son épée et de combat avec ses Servants pendant un mois.**

 **2) « La Dame aux Dragons » ou « Lady of Dragons » est une autorité usurpée à Ušumgallu, un Dieu Hérétique que l'ancien Campione Uldin avait lui-même vaincu au quatrième/cinquième siècle après J.C. L'autorité d'Uldin est similaire, mais pas identique, je vous réfère au Wiki anglais de Campione, si vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur lui. La grande différence est que l'autorité de Marianna a pour origine la naissance d'Ušumgallu, né de Tiamat, alors que celle d'Uldin vient davantage de l'idée qu'Ušumgallu en tant que Monstre à l'apparence de dragon peut dominer et créer des bêtes divines de type draconique grâce au pouvoir qu'il a reçu de sa génitrice.**

 **3) Plusieurs baisers indirects mes chers lecteurs ! Marianna a avec sa cuillère pris un morceau de son gâteau au chocolat qu'elle a porté à la bouche d'Arthur, ensuite Arthur a fait de même avec sa glace…. Les spectateurs de la scène ont tous pensé à la même chose : « Quel charmant couple ! » Les deux personnes en question n'ont pris conscience de leurs actions que bien plus tard. Tu ne trouves pas si facilement plus denses que ces deux-là….**

 **4) Arthur porte son costume White Rose de _Fate/Grand Order_.**

 **5) _Vespertine Bloom_ est l'un des OST de l'animé _Mahouka koukou no rettousei._ Le rythme lent et les paroles m'ont fait choisir cette chanson pour la première danse, je vous la conseille si vous aimez écouter les OST d'animé.**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Holy Queen Marianna**

 **AN :** _ **Campione !**_ **et l'univers de Fate ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas Mordred et Arturia se serait rencontré lors d'une des guerres du Saint Graal et l'un de leur Maître les aurait tapé sur la tête pour qu'elles règlent une fois pour toute leurs problèmes….**

 **Seul mes OCs, comme Marianna et Sara Lysandre sont des créations originales, même si l'apparence physique de Marianna est basée sur celle de Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia de** _ **Fate/Apocrypha**_ **.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 : La chasse, la fée et la diablesse**

Courir, courir sans se retourner pour gagner le plus d'avance possible.

Courir était la décision prise par Godou pour ce pari. Le jeune Campione se savait moins puissant et expérimenté que son ainé de près de trois cents ans. Il avait donc choisi de retarder le plus possible un combat en face à face tout en forçant Voban a utilisé le plus possibles de ses autorités. Tandis qu'il garderait ses forces pour leur ultime face à face.

_ Kusanagi-sama, dès que nous arriverons dans une zone forestière, je m'arrêterai pour me mettre en position pour tirer sur les loups du seigneur Voban. Vous vous continuerez d'avancer, déclara Kiritsugu le Servant Assassin.

De son vivant, Kiritsugu Emiya était connu sous le surnom de « Magus Killer ». Il était considéré par les mages de son monde comme un hérétique parce qu'il se servait de la technologie et d'armes construites par des êtres humains normaux pour exécuter ses missions. Kiritsugu était un tueur expérimenté avec une renommé derrière lui, il n'était donc pas étonnant que lorsqu'il était invoqué en tant que Servant, ce soit sous la classe Assassin.

_ Emiya-san, êtes-vous sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ? Les loups de Voban sont les produits d'une autorité, ils ne seront pas faciles à éliminer, remarqua Godou.

Le jeune Campione ne souhaitait pas causer la mort du père de la meilleure amie de sa petite sœur, en fait il ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort de qui que ce soit…..

_ Kusanagi-sama, mes techniques sont les plus adaptées pour une telle situation. Je me positionnerai en haut d'un arbre et les abattrait le plus vite possible. J'essaierai aussi de retarder personnellement le seigneur Voban le plus longtemps possible, répliqua l'Assassin en indiquant l'étui de son Thompson Contender, tout en continuant à courir en direction de la forêt la plus proche.

La forêt en question était un territoire du Reality Marble de Marianna que Kiritsugu et ses compagnons Servants avaient déjà visité auparavant lors d'un entraînement dans lequel ils étaient libres d'utiliser leur Nobles Phantasmes. Kiritsugu avait toujours en tête un plan détaillé des environs et il avait ainsi pu mener leur groupe en direction des zones les plus favorables pour leur compétition. La forêt en question était remarquable parce qu'elle était une réplique de la forêt Amazonienne que Marianna avait exploré de fond en comble des années avant de renaître en tant que Campione. L'environnement était donc très humide et la forêt dense. Avec sa compétence de rang A+ quand il s'agissait de masquer sa présence et sa connaissance du terrain, Kiritsugu avait un très clair avantage sur les loups affamés de Voban et le Campione lui-même. Toutefois, le but de Kiritsugu n'était pas de tuer ou de vaincre Voban, mais simplement de le retarder et de l'affaiblir afin de laisser au jeune Kusanagi l'opportunité de faire la démonstration de sa puissance. Tel était l'ordre donné par Marianna à ses quatre Servants.

Les Servants, la manifestation dans un corps physique d'esprits héroïques dont les noms ont marqué les légendes et l'histoire de tous les temps dans un monde parallèle. Leur puissance était telle que même les plus faibles d'entre eux possédaient généralement une force et des réflexes surhumains et avec le pouvoir de leur Noble Phantasme certains étaient même capables d'anéantir toute trace de l'humanité. D'une certaine manière, ils étaient similaires sur ce point aux Campiones. Les deux groupes étaient plus que capables d'éliminer les Hommes de la surface de la planète…. Et il se trouvait justement que trois des Servants présents durant cette partie de chasse étaient détenteurs de puissants Nobles Phantasmes ou suffisamment habiles pour éliminer Voban. Arthur était connu sous le titre du Roi Arthur et tout comme dans sa légende, il maniait Excalibur, une épée créée par les Faes tellement puissante qu'elle était considérée comme un Noble Phantasme de rang EX. Kiritsugu possédait un Noble Phantasme qui lui permettait de contrôler le flot du temps mais uniquement sur lui-même, il pouvait donc accélérer son temps pour exécuter des attaques à toute vitesse. Cette technique combinée à la faculté de ses munitions créées à partir de ses propres os afin de pouvoir fabriquer une balle anti-magus le rendait extrêmement dangereux. Voban n'était peut-être pas un Magus ou même un magicien, mais il utilisait son énergie magique pour alimenter ses autorités, les balles de Kiritsugu étaient donc tout aussi efficaces sur lui. Quant à Okita, le Saber était de son vivant l'un des capitaines du Shinsengumi, une organisation de maintien de l'ordre public à la fin de l'ère d'Edo, active principalement à Kyoto. Okita Souji ou Sakura Saber était reconnu comme une épéiste de génie, malgré sa constitution fragile qui persiste même une fois cette dernière devenue un Servant. Le Noble Phantasme d'Okita était une technique d'escrime dite imparable, un « one-hit-kill » qui consistait en trois attaques parfaitement simultanées.

S'il voulait éliminer le vieux Campione, à eux trois ils étaient plus que suffisants. Heureusement pour Voban, Marianna ne souhaitait pas sa mort, car malgré ses mauvaises habitudes le vieillard était essentiel pour maintenir la sécurité dans le monde. Par ailleurs, elle était attachée à son frère aîné et n'avait aucune envie d'assister à ses funérailles. Voban allait donc survivre à cette journée, même si Kiritsugu aurait préféré s'en débarrasser.

Ils étaient à peine arrivés dans la forêt en question que la voix de Marianna résonna autour d'eux.

_ Cela fait une demi-heure que la partie a commencée. Grand-frère vous pouvez y aller, annonça la voix de la jeune femme.

* * *

Godou grinça des dents avant de faire signe de la tête à Kiritsugu juste avant que celui-ci ne quitte le groupe pour grimper à un arbre. L'ancien assassin se positionna derrière un épais feuillage avant de « disparaître » aux yeux de ses compagnons pour cette partie. Godou et Erica écarquillèrent les yeux surpris parce qu'il considérait comme une disparition soudaine. Ils regardèrent fixement l'arbre sur lequel Kiritsugu s'était posté, cherchant à discerner sa présence sans résultat. La compétence pour masquer sa présence de Kiritsugu n'était pas de rang A+ pour rien, même un Campione sans utiliser d'autorité spécifique ne pouvait le voir. Un point que Marianna et lui ont plus que testé peu de temps après qu'elle l'ait invoqué.

_ Kusanagi-sama, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, continuons d'avancer. Le terrain n'est pas à votre avantage…, demanda Arthur en rappelant au Campione et à son chevalier que le temps pressait, Voban n'allait certainement pas se prélasser, ils devaient fuir au plus vite.

_ Désolé, Arthur-san…. Dépêchons-nous !, s'excusa-t-il avant de reprendre sa course effrénée.

Le groupe, sans Kiritsugu, recommença à courir. Arthur qui connaissait bien cette partie du Reality Marble de sa maîtresse les guida à travers la forêt, en les éloignant le plus possible des zones où résidaient les monstres. Ils en croisèrent tout de même quelques uns, mais les deux Saber Servants n'avaient aucune difficulté à les éliminer avec l'aide occasionnelle d'Irisviel et Erica. Alors qu'ils venaient justement de tuer une Wyverne, le son du tonnerre les surprit et ils levèrent les yeux vers le ciel. De sombres nuages indiquaient que la nuit était tombée et il commençait à pleuvoir à grosses gouttes. L'emplacement de l'orage était assez proche, Arthur n'avait aucun doute.

_ Kusanagi-sama, le changement météorologique est du à l'une des autorités du seigneur Voban, il est capable de créer une tempête et de faire tomber la foudre depuis qu'il a éliminé un trio de Dieux Hérétiques chinois, expliqua Arthur en tirant Godou par la manche pour l'obliger à bouger.

L'ancien roi reprit le contrôle de la situation en poussant le Campione à fuir, mais intérieurement il avait l'estomac noué. Sa maîtresse Marianna était une femme sérieuse et responsable, qui prenait à cœur son rôle de Campione, même si elle ne l'avait jamais désiré. Elle avait donc fourni à tous ses Servants, les « outils nécessaires » pour vivre et réussir dans ce monde. Parmi ses « outils », il y avait bien sûr les informations les plus détaillés possibles sur chaque Campione, notamment leurs autorités. Arthur connaissait donc très bien l'arsenal de Voban et s'il désapprouvait la plupart des pratiques du Hongrois, il ne pouvait nier que sa force et ses pouvoirs étaient durement mérités. Voban était un formidable chasseur, Arthur n'avait pas d'autres mots pour le définir, c'était la description la plus proche qu'il pouvait faire, car Voban n'avait rien d'un chevalier et le terme de guerrier n'était pas approprié pour décrire le premier Campione.

Un chasseur contre un adolescent, voilà comment on pouvait résumer cette partie de chasse. Voban était doté d'une longue expérience de plus de trois cents ans, il avait combattu un grand nombre de Dieux Hérétiques et de Bêtes divines, mais aussi des guerriers et des mages de toute l'Europe, qu'il avait ensuite ramené comme Serviteurs après leurs morts. Il disposait donc de deux armés : sa meute de loup et sa légion de serviteurs morts, chacune étant suffisamment puissante pour décimer des villes et des groupes de mages et chevaliers d'élites…. Quant à son adversaire, le jeune Godou n'avait que quelques mois d'expérience en tant que Campione, il n'avait affronté que trois Dieux Hérétiques et sur les trois il n'en avait éliminé qu'un. Même s'il avait un peu plus d'expérience contre les Bêtes divines, après en avoir vaincu en Italie et au Japon, il restait tout de même un novice. Un novice avec d'excellents instincts mais tout de même un bleu. Honnêtement, Arthur ne lui reprochait pas son manque d'expérience ou d'ardeur quand il s'agissait de remplir son rôle de Campione. Le Servant savait pertinemment que Godou avait eu une enfance assez normale.

(En tout cas comparée à celles de trois des plus jeunes Campiones. Alexander avait hérité d'une obsession morbide pour le Graal, en plus d'avoir reçu une éducation très portée sur l'occulte. Marianna avait vécu isolé des autres enfants de son âge dans un environnement exacerbant son désir de connaissance, de voyage et d'aventure, la rendant plus à l'aise au fin fond de la forêt Amazonienne qu'en société. Enfin, Doni avait appris à manier l'épée et à se battre très jeune, même s'il n'avait pas le talent magique nécessaire pour devenir un Chevalier, il avait tout de même exercé des petits boulots plus ou moins légaux dans ce sens avant son ascension. En d'autres termes, ces trois-là étaient loin d'être normaux, même avant de devenir Campiones.)

Alors, il était évident que lui demander d'assumer entièrement une position aussi complexe sans qu'il ait l'opportunité d'être au moins partiellement préparé, était difficilement défendable. Alexander Gascoigne, Marianna Lysandre et Salvatore Doni, ces trois Campiones avaient déjà au moins un pied dans le surnaturel avant leur ascension, alors ils avaient aisément réussi à s'adapter à leur nouveau rang. Godou lui n'avait pas cette chance, il était complètement ignorant de l'existence des Dieux Hérétiques et de la magie, n'y voyant que mythes et légendes. Son entré dans leur monde a été rapide et soudaine, d'une certaine façon il avait été mis aux pieds du mur, heureusement il en était ressorti en vie et avec le pouvoir de se défendre à l'avenir. Mais cela ne changeait en rien le fait qu'il voyait la vie de Campione comme un fardeau dont il aurait préféré se débarrasser, alors même qu'il avait d'excellentes aptitudes pour ce rôle. Arthur avait participé à de nombreuses batailles tout au long de son existence, il était donc parfaitement capable de reconnaître un talent inné quand il en rencontrait un. Et Godou était très clairement un combattant naturel. Arthur n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que si le jeune homme était né quelques siècles plus tôt, il aurait pu devenir un excellent chevalier ou guerrier. Godou avait du charisme et un instinct de combat à revendre et peut-être que c'était ces qualités qui lui avait permis de vaincre Verethragna.

Toutefois Arthur n'était pas sûr que cela suffise pour vaincre Voban, surtout que le jeune Kusanagi ne semblait pas confiant en ses capacités en ce moment-même. En tant qu'aîné, c'était la responsabilité d'Arthur d'encourager l'adolescent et pour cela l'ancien roi était près à mettre ses doutes de côtés et à croire en Godou tout comme sa maîtresse. Si Marianna croyait en ses chances, Arthur n'avait aucun droit de douter davantage et la Campione avait été étrangement persistante sur ce point. Pour Marianna, Godou ne perdrait pas et elle était même convaincue que cette partie de chasse permettrait au jeune Kusanagi de gagner en puissance. Arthur ne connaissait pas son plan pour se faire dans les moindres détails, mais il respectait énormément son intuition, il n'avait pas besoin de cinquante milles explications. Marianna lui avait donné des ordres et il comptait bien lui obéir. Un sentiment qu'il savait partagé par ses coéquipiers pour cette mission.

Le roi de Camelot courrait l'esprit perdu dans ces réflexions, lorsqu'il entendit les premiers coups de feu signalant que Kiritsugu avait entamé sa part dans leur mission. Le temps entre les coups de feu était à chaque fois le même et très court, Arthur en avait entendu au moins une dizaine mais il était sûr qu'au final le nombre total serait au moins multiplié par dix. C'était un fait reconnu que le seigneur Voban aimait utiliser ses meutes de loup pour inspirer la terreur chez ses adversaires….

* * *

Kiritsugu était complètement concentré sur ses cibles. Il ne bougeait quasiment pas de sa position, seul le haut de son corps et ses bras tenant une carabine trahissaient ses mouvements à chaque fois qu'il passait d'une victime à une autre, même s'ils étaient minimes. Il avait déjà abattu une bonne dizaine de loup qui s'étaient évaporés dans les ténèbres une fois transpercés d'une de ses balles. Leur origine étant anormale, ce n'était pas du sang qui coulait de leur blessures mais un liquide bleu-noir qui coulait jusqu'au sol pendant que les corps des loups fondaient et disparaissent dans leurs ombres. Monotone, mais à une cadence si rapide que des yeux humains ne pourraient suivre ses mouvements, il éliminait une par une les loups de Voban et il savait que bientôt le chasseur lui-même arriverait. Sa technique était parfaite et absolument létale, les loups ne parvenaient même pas à voir d'où provenaient les tirs. Et cela va sans dire, mais les carnivores même avec leur odorat aiguisé ne réussissaient pas à trouver sa position…. Il remerciait Akasha pour sa compétence de classe Assassin, qui masquait sa présence ainsi que son odeur.

Il étendit le champ de ses sens et vit que Voban et la jeune chevalière, Liliana Kranjcar se rapprochait de sa position. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques kilomètres de lui et il fut envahi d'un doute. Devait-il abattre la jeune fille ? Dame Marianna n'avait rien mentionné de précis sur la demoiselle, à part ses origines et son affectation à l'ordre de la Croix noir de Bronze. D'ailleurs, il était connu dans le milieu européen que le grand-père de la demoiselle était un admirateur du marquis, de toute évidence le vieillard avait voulu faire de sa petite-fille la maîtresse de Voban. Kiritsugu fut pris d'un élan de sympathie pour la jeune fille qui était à peine plus âgé qu'Illya et semblait aussi fragile physiquement que l'albinos. Bien sûr, il savait pertinemment que l'habit ne faisait pas le moine, sa maîtresse, sa fille et un bon nombre des autres Servants en étaient la meilleure des preuves. Mais tout de même, il n'avait pas le cœur de tuer une gamine qui avait juste la malchance d'avoir un idiot comme grand-père, il laisserait la petite-copine de Kusanagi s'en charger. La blonde était l'amie d'enfance de la chevalière et avec sa personnalité il était sûr qu'elle parviendrait à la neutraliser. Kiritsugu pouvait reconnaître une renarde au premier coup d'œil et il était sûr que si elle avait été une Sorcière dans l'univers d'origine d'Henri, elle aurait été envoyée à Serpentard….

Kiritsugu mit de côté ses pensés sur Poudlard et leur système de répartition pour se recentrer sur ses cibles, qui venaient d'être rejointes par les Serviteurs morts de Voban. Il activa sa compétence et stoppa ses tirs pendant un moment, même invisible à leurs sens, il préférait éviter d'attirer davantage l'attention des mages dans ce groupe. On ne savait jamais ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire pour contre-attaquer et il n'avait aucune envie de savoir s'ils étaient assez puissants pour incendier toute la zone…. Kiritsugu quitta discrètement sa position initiale et rangea sa carabine avant de sortit de son étui son Thompson Contender. Il devait maintenant réduire subtilement le nombre de mages, car ils étaient les adversaires les plus agaçants pour le reste de ses compagnons. Les guerriers étaient en général plus prévisibles que les mages, sans compter le fait que les guerriers engageaient généralement leurs opposants au corps à corps alors que les mages gardaient la plupart du temps leurs distances.

* * *

Un peu plutôt, à quelques kilomètres du sniper-assassin, le premier Campione Sasha Dejanstahl Voban avait un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse, lorsqu'il s'adressa à sa jeune compagne.

_ Quel dommage, il semblerait que mes chiens de chasse soient inefficaces contre nos opposants, l'un des membres du groupe n'en a fait qu'une bouché en les abattant d'une seule balle à chaque fois. Probablement l'homme vêtu de noir et rouge, Arthur n'utilise pas d'arme à feu, c'est un épéiste, commenta-t-il d'une manière assez nonchalante.

Mais Liliana savait que derrière cette façade de calme, son sang chauffait et son cœur battait d'excitation à l'idée d'un combat digne de ce nom.

_ J'ai envie de récompenser une telle entrée, puisque mes « loups » sont inefficaces, voyons voir comment le reste de mes serviteurs s'en sortent. Venez à moi et obéissez à mes ordres, mes servants !, déclara Voban.

Immédiatement, des entités possédant des caractéristiques maléfiques et démoniaques surgirent autour du duo. C'étaient les mêmes Chevaliers morts qu'il avait invoqué un peu plutôt dans la librairie. Apparaissant des ténèbres, ils avaient dans leurs mains des dizaines d'armes différentes, épées, lances, haches et d'autres armes classiques, certains tenaient des bâtons et portaient des capes. Mais parmi cette quarantaine de morts, une bonne partie portait des armures décorées avec les emblèmes de vieilles associations magiques, certaines datant de cinq cents à six cents ans.

L'armée de morts se lança à la poursuite de leurs adversaires après que Voban en donna l'ordre, malgré leur statut de mort-vivant les guerriers invoqués par Voban étaient très rapides et fonctionnait comme une armée bien huilée. Des adversaires bien plus terrifiants et puissants que les « loups » du Campione.

* * *

Un peu plus de deux heures passa rapidement dans le Reality Marble de Marianna. Kiritsugu avait anéanti à lui seul une bonne partie des troupes de Voban, le reste les trois autres Servants s'en étaient chargés au fur et à mesure que leurs opposants gagnaient du terrain. Les deux groupes étaient toux deux sortis de la forêt et se trouvaient maintenant dans une zone près du littoral. Arthur avait profité du fait qu'il pouvait marcher sur l'eau*(1) pour transporter Erica et Godou, puis Irisviel et Okita sur l'autre rive. Cette fois-ci, le terrain avait l'air assez banal, bien qu'il soit complètement à découvert.

Il s'agissait d'une plaine, couverte d'une épaisse brume. Arthur ordonna immédiatement à Irisviel de tous les attacher les uns aux autres avec ses fils.

_ Pourquoi devrions-nous nous attacher ? La brume est légèrement épaisse, mais pas assez pour que l'on se perde de vue, commenta Godou.

_ Kusanagi-sama, il ne s'agit pas d'une brume ordinaire, elle a été enchantée par Marianna-sama pour perturber les sens de ceux qui la traverse. Normalement, elle n'aurait que très peu d'effet sur vous grâce à votre résistance à la magie, mais Marianna-sama l'a modifié de sorte que même un Campione succombe à ses effets rien qu'en la respirant…. Irisviel et moi sommes les seuls capables de résister à ces effets, donc nous vous guiderons jusqu'à ce que nous sortions de la zone, répondit Arthur en attachant autour de sa taille le fil tendu par Irisviel.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous attachés avec Irisviel en fin de file, Arthur s'avança vers la brume et commença à la traverser, tout en gardant un œil sur ses compagnons. Okita, Godou et Erica furent en quelques secondes pris d'hallucinations et ils essayaient tant bien que mal de changer de direction. Heureusement pour le trio, Arthur et Irisviel avaient une forte résistance à la magie, la brume ne les affectait pas et ils avançaient lentement mais sûrement. Toutefois, le duo restait sur leurs gardes, car la zone entière était recouverte par cette brume enchantée et elle s'étendait sur une bonne vingtaine de kilomètres.

_ Espérons que l'autorité du seigneur Voban ne marche pas sur cette brume ou qu'il en soit victime rapidement…, marmonna le Saber.

_ Avec sa personnalité, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il tombe dans ce piège, en pensant que la résistance des Campiones suffit à résister à la brume…, agréa Irisviel avant de sortir une boule de cristal de sa poche.

Il s'agissait d'une boule qu'elle utilisait pour pratiquer la voyance mais aussi pour observer ce qui se passait à distance.

_ Je vais essayer de les observer quelques instants…, annonça-t-elle en se focalisant sur la boule mais en continuant d'avancer.

La boule qui était un peu plus tôt transparente, changea rapidement pour laisser voir Voban et Liliana accompagné d'un groupe de cinq à six Servants morts à proximité de la brume, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore tenté de traverser.

_ Ils vont bientôt pénétrer dans la brume, veux-tu que je garde un œil sur eux ?, demanda Irisviel en s'adressant au chevalier britannique, ignorant au passage les comportements étranges des trois autres victimes d'hallucinations.

_ Oui, s'il te plait. J'aimerai savoir s'ils gagnent du terrain. Dans le pire des cas, nous devrons transporter nos compagnons, répondit Arthur.

Une bonne heure passa avant que le groupe ne sorte de la brume et arrive dans un nouvel environnement. Cette fois, le paysage était un amas de ruine et de glace à perte de vue, une couche de givre recouvrait le sol et les vestiges d'une ancienne forteresse à demi détruite. Mentalement, Arthur contacta sa Maîtresse pour savoir de combien de temps encore ils disposaient. Et Marianna lui répondit qu'il restait environ une heure et demie avant la fin de cette partie de chasse.

Arthur s'adressa ensuite à Godou qui avait partiellement retrouvé ses esprits.

_ Kusanagi-sama, il reste une heure et demie au temps imparti. Que souhaitez-vous faire maintenant ?, demanda-t-il.

_ Continuons à avancer encore un peu, ensuite nous pourrons essayez de tendre une embuscade. Qu'en dîtes-vous ?, répondit le Campione après avoir réfléchi un moment.

_ D'après les observations d'Irisviel, nos ennemis sont à un peu moins d'une heure de nous. Le temps qu'ils parviennent jusqu'ici, il ne restera probablement pas plus d'une demi-heure au chronomètre. Vous sentez-vous capable de combattre pendant une demi-heure ?, poursuivit Arthur.

_ Contre Voban ? Oui, je pense que s'il est tout seul, je pourrais le retarder assez longtemps. Il faudrait juste le séparer de ses minions et de Liliana-san…, déclara Godou sur un ton sérieux et confiant.

_ Godou, je m'occuperai personnellement de Lily, je suis sûre que je pourrais aisément la faire changer de camp. Tu peux compter sur moi !, annonça Erica sur un ton catégorique et complètement confiant.

_ Nous nous occuperons donc du reste des serviteurs du Seigneur Voban, approuva Okita en cherchant à cacher son embarras.

_ Je l'inviterai à m'affronter derrière le fort, avec sa personnalité je le vois mal refuser un combat à un contre un, si possible j'aimerai que vous guidiez ses subordonnés de l'autre côté pour ne pas interférer, ajouta Godou.

_ À vos ordres, Kusanagi-sama, répondirent en cœur les trois servants avant de préparer leur embuscade.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Voban, Liliana et une poigné de Serviteurs Défunts arrivèrent près des ruines, secoués par leur expérience dans la brume, mais toujours sur leurs gardes. Voban affichait un air déterminé et concentré qui prouvait qu'il avait enfin pris au sérieux cette partie de chasse.

Toutefois, à peine furent ils arrivés que les deux Servants Saber et Erica s'étaient précipités sur les compagnons du Campione et Arthur tout en tranchant les défunts réanimés annonça :

_ Seigneur Voban, Kusanagi-sama vous attend au fond des ruines pour un duel à un contre un, dit le Saber avant de se concentrer sur ses adversaires.

Voban ne répondit pas mais s'avança tout de même vers les ruines en ignorant ses subordonnés et ennemis, il reviendrait plus tard pour les affronter si Marianna le permettait.

* * *

Erica quand à elle avait lancé une série d'attaque dans le but d'éloigner le plus possible Liliana de la zone des combats, afin de pouvoir lui parler sans interruption. Elle avait utilisé la propriété de multiplication de Cuore Di Leone afin de cribler Liliana de copie de son épée. Bien sûr, il n'était pas dans les intentions de la blonde de sérieusement blesser son amie d'enfance, elle souhaitait juste la pousser à reculer.

Son plan marcha parfaitement. Liliana maîtrisait le sort pour voler, elle s'était donc propulsée dans les airs tout en s'éloignant des autres serviteurs du Marquis. La chevalière en bleue ignorante des plans concoctés par le démon en rouge en face d'elle, prit la parole.

_ Fuir désespérément jusqu'ici comme un rat, cela ne correspond pas à tes préférences habituelles pour les batailles flashy et spectaculaires, Erica Blandelli !, se moqua la chevalière en bleue de sa position aérienne.

_ Maintenant que j'y pense, tu m'as déjà dit par le passé que tu voulais pouvoir voler comme une hirondelle. Lily, quel dommage, tu manques vraiment de talent poétique !, rétorqua Erica nonchalamment.

Au milieu des vents violents créés par le pouvoir du Marquis, Erica se moquait de la fille complètement trempée au-dessus d'elle, alors même que son adversaire descendait d'une véritable sorcière et la surpassait dans la maîtrise de la magie volante.

_ Ne m'appelle pas Lily ! Si tu ne travaillais pas en tant que chevalier de ce roi démon, alors il ne serait pas nécessaire pour moi que je t'imite ! Je n'aurais pas à agir comme une renarde au même titre que toi, considère la situation !, accusa Liliana en pointant son épée Il Maestro en direction d'Erica.

_ Plutôt qu'une machination ou une intrigue, il s'agit juste de ma façon d'exprimer mon amour. Contrairement à toi qui es incapable d'exprimer oralement tes sentiments, répliqua la blonde en haussant des épaules.

_ Mes ailes ! Manipule l'acier dans une lame d'illusion- Il Maestro, prête-moi ton pouvoir !, déclara Liliana avant de lancer son attaque.

Liliana avec son épée à la main fonça à grande vitesse droit sur Erica tel la foudre lors d'un orage. Avec une vitesse comparable, Erica esquiva l'attaque et utilisa sa propre magie pour augmenter sa vitesse et se propulser dans les airs pendant un court instant. S'en suivit une course poursuite durant laquelle Erica continua à éloigner sa proie du reste des combattants, Liliana était tellement focalisée sur la blonde qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué le piège.

_ Ne pense pas pouvoir m'échapper avec une vitesse aussi pathétique !, cria Liliana en courant d'une manière qui rappelait plus une patineuse sur la glace qu'une course à pieds.

_ Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te vaincre avec ma puissance !, répliqua Erica avant de réaliser une attaque avec Cuore di Leone droit au cœur de Liliana.

Ce n'était pas un simple coup. Mais en un seul souffle, Erica avait frappé par trois fois, un geste létale consistant en trois poussées soudaines. Mais Liliana était elle aussi une formidable épéiste et avec grâce elle stoppa chacun des coups portés par Erica. L'escrime de Liliana était à la fois extrêmement belle et merveilleusement précise, la frêle jeune fille maniait habilement son arme malgré sa lourdeur et cela tout en portant des attaques énergiques. Erica déplaçait sa propre épée magique pour éviter ou contre-attaquer par des attaques légères.  
La blonde n'avait pas attaqué avec abandon, bien au contraire elle attendait patiemment son heure avant de frapper non par son épée, mais avec son pied. Elle visait les pieds de Liliana et Erica s'avança sans merci vers le pied de son adversaire pour l'écraser avec son talon.

_ Attends un peu ! Tu utilises tes pieds d'une manière aussi vil comme par le passé !, maudit Liliana.  
_ Lily, regarde-toi. Tu n'as toujours pas changé ton habitude de maudire quand tu t'énerves. Un chevalier devrait toujours viser des batailles plus spectaculaires!, répliqua Erica.

Erica sourit gracieusement vers Liliana alors que cette dernière reculait pour éviter le talon de son adversaire.  
Alors qu'elles continuaient à se couper et à s'attaquer l'une l'autre, la distance qui les séparait diminuait progressivement. Dans ce cas, une situation de combat rapproché se développerait, et l'utilisation des pieds était normale à l'escrime. En maintenant sa position, Erica frappa directement vers le bas. Mais l'épée magique du lion fut bloquée par Il Maestro. Immédiatement, Erica avança dès que les deux épées entrechoquèrent et malgré l'impact, elle utilisa  
le poids de son épée magique pour balayer la légère Liliana.

_ Fichu force monstrueuse ! Quelle bataille spectaculaire? C'est comme un cheval tirant une charrette avec juste sa force brute!, s'emporta Liliana.  
_ Si c'est le cas, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux la décrire comme forte et majestueuse  
comme un lion?, répliqua Erica avec un sourire qui agaça davantage son adversaire la maudissant oralement.  
Liliana renifla et fit un grand pas. C'était en préparation pour utiliser sa compétence de vol dont elle était si fière. Pour pouvoir voler librement dans le ciel comme un oiseau, elle avait besoin de rester à une distance appropriée.  
_Si tel est le cas, alors je monterai comme un faucon. Tiens-toi prête ..., annonça la subordonnée du Marquis avant d'être interrompue.

_ Hey Lily, il se trouve que j'ai quelque chose à te dire, coupa Erica avant que Liliana ne puisse repartir dans les airs, avec une voix douce et charmante qu'elle utilisait rarement, Erica parla.  
_ Je m'en fiche. Je déteste te parler et ça ne finit jamais bien. N'est-ce pas mieux pour moi de simplement en finir au plus vite?  
La réponse de Liliana était plutôt froide, mais elle avait tellement l'habitude de servir de victime à la blonde qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à la divertir davantage. Cependant, Erica s'y attendait et affichait un sourire ouvertement acceptable, semblable à celui d'une femme noble face à un enfant qui venait de faire une bêtise ou dire une sottise.  
_ Ne parle pas si froidement, oh. Cela pourrait s'avérer avantageux pour toi. Lily, est-ce que tu penses vraiment servir le marquis Voban et suivre ses  
ordres à partir de maintenant?, demanda Erica.  
_ Pourquoi pas? Je ne fais que remplir mes obligations envers le roi.  
Sans hésiter, une réponse appropriée.  
Cependant, c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle c'était si amusant de jouer avec Liliana Kranjcar.  
Sentant un peu plus loin que tous les chevaliers morts avaient été vaincus, Erica ajouta de l'importance à son ton, le moment était venu d'amener Liliana à ses côtés!

_ Alors ... Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne remplis-tu pas ton devoir envers un autre roi? Si c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu suis le marquis, alors il n'y a pas de problème, pas vrai?, proposa Erica comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.  
_ ... suggères-tu que je change d'allégeance et offre mes services à Kusanagi Godou?, demanda-t-elle légèrement incrédule et suspicieuse.  
Voyant les sourcils de Liliana se contracter, Erica parla comme une sœur aînée ou tout type d'aîné.  
_ Correct. Si c'est lui, alors tu auras certainement le frisson de la bataille - Lily, as-tu vraiment suivi le marquis à Tokyo sans réserve? Je te comprends très bien, Lily. C'est pourquoi j'ai des doutes. Tu n'es absolument pas le genre de fille à te soumettre volontairement à la tyrannie du marquis, affirma le démon rouge.  
_ Ceci et cela. Tout est de ta faute, Erica Blandelli!, rugit Liliana furieuse.  
Sans avoir la moindre idée de la raison de sa colère, Erica se sentait légèrement surprise.  
_ Euh, est-ce vrai? Pourquoi?  
_C'est entièrement la faute de tes machinations vis-à-vis de Kusanagi Godou et de ton acceptation de la position de son amante! C'est ce qui a provoqué la défiance par l'opposition de mon grand-père !, expliqua Liliana en se mordant les lèvres.

Sentant qu'il y avait une histoire cachée derrière cette explication, Erica fit une remarque mentale. Le grand-père vivant dans la solitude était bien connu parmi les fidèles de Dejanstahl Voban. Apprendre que la jeune maîtresse de la famille rivale Blandelli était devenue l'amoureuse du nouveau Campione, il a dû ruminer de rage et de ressentiment face à ce qu'il voyait comme une injustice.  
Ainsi, il a donc dû prendre certaines dispositions pour que le vieux roi qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps convoque sa petite-fille pour satisfaire ses caprices.  
_ Est-ce bien vrai, Lily, que ton grand-père t'a envoyé voir le marquis pour  
que sa petite-fille devienne également l'amante d'un roi ?, questionna Erica incrédule devant une telle stupidité.

Le vieil homme avait dû perdre une bonne partie de ses neurones pour avoir une idée aussi idiote…. Le Marquis avait plus de trois cents ans et Liliana seulement quinze ?! Mais surtout….  
_ ... n'est-ce pas une décision de casting totalement erronée?, ajouta Erica.  
Attendre d'une fille aussi honnête que Liliana qu'elle séduise un Campione de vingt fois son ainé, c'était bien trop.  
Erica fut envahie d'un élan de sympathie pour la furieuse Liliana.  
_ Vraiment. Qu'est-ce qu'il pense que sa petite-fille est…, marmonna la blonde en secouant la tête de gauche à droite exaspérée par autant de stupidité de la part d'une personne si haut placé.  
_ Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi ne pas y mettre fin? Lily, tu supprimes ta propre volonté pour satisfaire les excès du marquis, n'est-ce pas? N'est-il pas temps que tu sois toi-même, Liliana Kranjcar? L'un est un tyran qui forcerait une fille à réaliser ses demandes déraisonnables, tandis que l'autre est le jeune roi qui se bat pour aider une fille sans défense…. Quel est selon toi le bon camp?, déclara Erica en manipulant l'esprit de justice de Liliana pour la convaincre.  
Les chevaliers de la mort étaient vaincus, mais le sort de Godou et le destin de Yuri n'étaient pas encore fixés. Il restait trop de choses à confirmer et trop de problèmes à résoudre avant de déterminer l'issue de cette journée.

Erica poursuivit donc avec un air généreux et désinvolte, comme si à ses yeux la victoire de Godou était inéluctable.  
_ Si tu n'as jamais juré allégeance au marquis verbalement, alors quel roi tu choisis est ta décision. . . Si le vieil homme anachronique a des objections, alors Salvatore Doni y répondra en tant que véritable chef de Milan. Puisque Kusanagi Godou est son allié et se bat actuellement pour les faibles, je pense que tu vas bientôt perdre toutes tes raisons de servir le marquis, Lily, affirma Erica.  
_ Hmph. Une proposition attrayante, mais est-ce que tu te joues encore une fois de moi?, interrogea Liliana tout en observant suspicieusement son ennemie.  
Erica fit de même. Elle scrutait l'autre chevalière tout en conversant avec élégance. Elle n'avait jamais baissé sa garde et était prête à se battre.

_ Ara, ai -je jamais joué une blague sur toi, Lily?, répliqua Erica en feignant la confusion.  
_ Ne prétends pas à l'ignorance ! Il y a deux ans, lorsque nous avions hâte d'aller au cinéma, ne t'es-tu pas écroulé de rire après avoir réussi à me piéger pour que je regarde ce film romantique avec des scènes de lit intenses !?, s'emporta Liliana en la pointant du doigt comme pour l'accuser d'un crime impardonnable.  
_ Moi non plus, je ne savais pas que c'était ce genre de film. Et vraiment, Lily, tu t'es même évanouie pour faire un rêve magnifique en plein milieu de la projection, rétorqua Erica en haussant les épaules pour exprimer son innocence.  
_ Non, pas du tout ! Je suis encore une fois tombée dans le panneau lorsque nous sommes allées faire des achats de vêtements pendant notre shopping à Milan. Tous ceux que tu as choisis étaient des vêtements sans modestie à coupe basse, dos ouvert et nombril nu, et tu en as tellement acheté…!, poursuivit Liliana avec ardeur, on sentait qu'elle avait bien des choses à raconter sur Erica et sa personnalité complètement sans vergogne.  
_ Lily, tu as une belle silhouette, donc ces vêtements te vont vraiment bien. Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi!, répondit Erica sur un ton qui se voulait réconfortant et encourageant.  
_ Silence! En outre, il y a un an et demi, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés à Venise par hasard, tu as continué à dire toutes ces choses gentilles mais peu sincères pour me faire plaisir et tu t'es jouée de moi!, continua Liliana les joues rouges.  
_ Oh mon Dieu, tu dis que c'est pareil? Et j'étais là, voulant juste te donner quelques bons conseils!, nia Erica mais ceux qui l'a connaissait un tant soit peu aurait dû mal à la croire.

_ Erica Blandelli, tu ne me tromperas plus jamais ! J'ai percé à jours ton vrai visage, renarde prépare-toi !, déclara Liliana en tentant de mettre fin à la conversation, un mauvais présage l'avait envahi et elle était sûre que si elle continuait de parler à Erica, quelque chose de terrible arriverait.

_ Puisque Lily refuse de rejoindre volontairement Godou, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Il est dans mon intérêt d'utiliser mon joker et je ne peux que te menacer pour que tu acceptes de rejoindre notre camp!, interrompit encore une fois Erica, mais cette fois-ci une aura légèrement sinistre l'entourait.  
_ Menace? Penses-tu vraiment que tu peux me menacer avec une épée pour me forcer à vous rejoindre?, se moqua Liliana en secouant la tête comme si l'idée même était ridicule.  
Cependant, Erica sourit et secoua elle aussi la tête. Elle n'allait pas adopter ce genre de comportement sans saveur, surtout quand elle possédait certaines informations….  
_ Hé, dans un certain tiroir de ta chambre, le deuxième compte en partant du haut. Ce cahier là-bas, n'est-il pas plaisant ? Très expressif et plein de sentiments, comme ceux d'une jeune fille!, poursuivit la blonde avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Liliana regarda Erica avec des yeux meurtriers.  
Erica continua sans être dérangée par le regard noir.  
_ Qui aurait pensé que tu aimais écrire des romans? 'Je hais ce genre de personnes froides et distantes. Cependant, qu'est-ce que cet intense battement dans ma poitrine? Est-il possible, serait-ce, est-ce que c'est l'amour?" Les romans romantiques avec ce genre de sentiment sont si rares dans les médias de divertissement actuels. Si c'était moi, j'y mettrais plus de morts, de meurtres, d'actions et d'arts martiaux!, continua Erica.  
_ Quoi! Hé hé hé!? Comment es-tu au courant de l'existence de 'ça'!?, demanda Liliana paniquée.  
Erica fredonna légèrement et sourit.  
Il y avait en fait une femme de ménage dans la demeure Kranjcar qui agissait en tant qu'informateur secret, mais il n'était pas nécessaire de révéler ce fait.  
_ Fufufu. Si Lily devenait désormais mon ami intime, j'oublierais automatiquement l'existence de ce cahier? Alors,  
comprends-tu?, négocia la blonde en sifflottant.  
_ Meurs! Je préférerais te tuer pour faire taire cette bouche pour toujours!, refusa Liliana sur un ton furieux et déterminé, elle serra davantage Il Maestro avant de se préparer à éliminer celle qui en savait trop.  
Erica adressa un sourire glamour à son adversaire qui était sérieusement prête à tout pour la faire disparaître.  
C'était le sourire que Godou avait auparavant décrit comme celui du diable.  
_ Ne sois pas si pressé. Si je meurs, le contenu scellé du testament est plein de détails sur ce roman, je pensais que cela pourrait être utile un jour, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit le cas aujourd'hui!, rétorqua Erica en contemplant ses ongles. Elle savait qu'elle avait réussi à coincer Liliana et que cette dernière n'avait pas d'autre alternative que de les rejoindre.  
_ Toi, toi, diable, démon ! Tu n'es pas humaine !, s'insurgea Liliana en explosant de panique.  
Tout en entendant des cris répétés de ce titre très familier, Erica commença à planifier l'étape suivante. Comme un puissant allié a été acquis, il était temps de retrouver Godou dès que possible. Le roi qui prêtait son assistance à ceux qui en avaient besoin, où était-il maintenant?

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **Je vous renvoie à Fate/ Zéro, le combat contre la forme monstrueuse de Caster. Arturia marche sur l'eau comme un shinobi dans le manga _Naruto_ , parce qu'elle a reçu la bénédiction de la Dame du Lac. Puisqu'Arthur est la version male d'Arturia, il possède lui-aussi cette capacité.**

 **Par rapport à la suite de cette fiction sur les années d'Henri à Poudlard, j'accepte encore vos idées de Servants avec vos profils/statuts. Par review ou PM, vous pouvez me proposez des Servants. Voici, les servants que l'on m'a pour l'instant proposés :**

 **Lancer: Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn et The Sisters (les clones de Mikoto Misaka)**  
 **Rider: Gaara**  
 **Caster: Elsa**

 **Berseker: Le duo Kenpachi et Yachiru (Bleach).**

 **Assassin : Hinako Akuta(Yu Miyaoi), Alter ego Tamano Vitch, les Totally Spies et Reborn (de l'animé mon prof le tueur, Reborn !).**

 **Certains seront peut-être utilisés dans ma fiction principale sur Marianna, plutôt que dans son séquel.**

* * *

 **OMAKE :** **Fuyuki, singularité F avant la proclamation du « Grand Order ». Partie 2.**

_ J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, mon nom est Marianna Lysandre. Je doute que vous trouverez des traces de ma légende dans votre monde, étant donné que je viens d'une autre dimension avec un système magique complètement différent, répondit Marianna tout en reprenant la marche.

_ Une autre dimension ? Comment ?, balbutia Olga Marie tandis que Ritsuka et Mash avaient les yeux écarquillés et l'air hébété.

_ C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question, Chaldea est bien responsable du système d'invocation d'esprit héroïque, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré cela, j'ai tout de même une hypothèse à vous proposer. Il est possible que mon invocation soit due aux effets du Kaléidoscope, la seconde Vraie Magie de votre monde. Je connais assez bien cette magie parce que de mon vivant j'ai rencontré et été l'apprentie de Zelretch. Si votre système utilise cette magie, cela parait plausible que les Servants invoqués puissent venir de dimensions complètement différentes. Comme c'est le cas pour moi, expliqua Marianna en guidant le groupe vers l'Eglise Kotomine.

_ … Cela parait en effet plausible, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu connais aussi bien Fuyuki !, accepta Olga avant de répliquer.

_ Je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai été l'apprentie de Zelretch et je possède une variante du Kaléidoscope, ce n'est pas la première fois que je visite une dimension avec une guerre du Graal et la ville de Fuyuki. J'ai même participé à la cinquième guerre du Graal dans une dimension, c'est pourquoi je connais très bien la ville, répondit Marianna.

Olga se calma à cette réponse même si elle fixa suspicieusement le Servant Caster tout au long du trajet. Marianna soupira, cela ne valait pas le coup de garder secret ses capacités si cela créait la méfiance de son boss temporaire.

_ Puisqu'on en a pour un moment, autant que j'en profite pour parler de mon monde et moi, puisque vous ne pouvez pas connaître mes pouvoirs à partir de ma légende. Je suis née en 1992 à Lyon en France dans une famille de mage et chevalier prestigieuse. Peu après mes dix-huit ans, j'ai été pris dans un accident et je suis devenue une Campione, une tueuse de Dieu après avoir éliminé la déesse Ishtar. Dans mon monde, les Dieux n'ont pas disparu, mais ils vivent généralement dans un monde à part formé autour de leurs légendes. De temps en temps, ils quittent cette dimension et viennent sur Terre, le problème c'est que leur simple présence dans notre monde créée des catastrophes liées à leurs mythes. Par exemple, une divinité marine créée des tsunamis et des tempêtes en mer, un dieu lié au soleil ou au feu peut entraîner des sècheresses là où il descend. Même si la divinité en question ne souhaite pas faire de mal aux hommes, sa nature hérétique ne disparait pas pour autant et influe sur l'environnement et sur les êtres vivants les plus proches. De là l'importance des Campiones, les Tueurs de Dieux, des humains qui ont accompli un miracle, celui de tuer une divinité et ensuite lui usurper son pouvoir, commença à expliquer Marianna avant d'être interrompue par l'exclamation de surprise d'Olga.

_ Attends deux secondes ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tuer un dieu et usurper son pouvoir ?!, hurla-t-elle pratiquement hystérique.

_ Il existe un poème qui résume assez bien la nature d'un Campione. Laissez-moi vous le réciter : Un Campione – un tueur de dieux – est un régent suprême./Puisqu'il peut éliminer une divinité, il peut ainsi faire appel aux sacro-saints et divins pouvoirs portés par les dieux./Un Campione – un tueur de dieux – est un seigneur./Puisque le pouvoir de tuer une divinité repose dans ses mains, il peut ainsi se dresser au-dessus de tous les mortels sur Terre./Un Campione – un tueur de dieux – est un démon./Parmi les mortels qui peuplent ce monde, nul ne possède un pouvoir à la hauteur du sien ! Voilà en quelques mots ce qu'est un Campione, un humain ayant commis un déicide et en récompense obtient un ou des pouvoirs appartenant au Dieu vaincu, récita Marianna.

_ Et tu fais partie de ces Campiones ?, demanda finalement Ritsuka impressionné.

_ En effet, je suis devenue une Campione en tuant Ishtar, et par la suite j'ai obtenu davantage d'autorités en tuant d'autres Dieux. Toutefois, n'imaginez pas que cela soit une mince affaire ! Les Campiones sont pour la plupart des humains capables d'influencer le destin, ayant une chance hors du commun ! Dans mon cas, j'ai eu la fortune de recevoir l'aide d'un second dieu hérétique, qui considérait Ishtar comme son ennemie et par curiosité m'a donné une arme capable de tuer un Dieu. Sans cela, je serais morte tout comme mes camarades à l'époque, développa-t-elle plus profondément.

Le silence s'installa à ses mots et le groupe poursuivit sa route. De temps en temps, Marianna parlait de ses autorités et des Dieux qu'elle avait vaincus, elle avait aussi mentionné les différences entre leurs mondes et le fait qu'elle avait été un Master à la tête d'une armée de Servants.

Soudain, l'ancienne Campione s'arrêta et tourna la tête, elle fronça des sourcils avant de déclarer :

_ Dépêchons-nous, un ennemi s'approche de notre position !

_ Elle a raison un Servant fonce droit sur vous !, annonça Romani en hologramme.

_ Caster, tu connais le terrain et as davantage d'expérience au combat, guide-nous vers un endroit qui ferait un bon champ de bataille. Et pour ne pas perdre de temps, Mash et toi devriez-nous transporter, ordonna Olga.

Mash plaça son bouclier sur son dos, avant de prendre Ritsuka dans ses bras pour le porter comme une jeune mariée, ce qui fit sourire Marianna, cette dernière ayant installé Olga sur son dos.

_ Il y a un pont plus loin, ce serait un endroit idéal, suivez-moi, indiqua Marianna en fonçant en direction de la rivière avec Mash et Ritsuka derrière elle.

Après une minute, le quatuor arriva assez près de la rivière pour voir un peu plus loin le pont rouge en question, il devait se trouver à environ un kilomètre de leur position. Mais leur course s'arrêta lorsque des chaînes apparurent devant et derrière eux, les enfermant dans une boîte rectangulaire où leur seule option était de retourner dans la ville en flammes, à l'écart de la rivière et de leur destination.

Mash et Marianna posèrent leurs compagnons à terre et Marianna murmura l'incantation pour ouvrir en grand la Gate of Babylon, en attendant que leur ennemi se montre.

L'ancienne Campione observa les alentours et remarqua immédiatement un détail qui lui glaça le sang, elle pointa du doigt la colline un peu plus loin et déclara à Ritsuka :

_ Master, notre ennemi se trouve sous forme astrale sur cette colline, tout autour se trouve des statues de pierre…. Je pense que se sont des personnes qui ont été pétrifiées, indiqua-t-elle au groupe.

_ Mes proies pensent pouvoir me fuir _moi ?_ Dire que l'un de vous est capable de sentir ma présence assez distinctement pour déterminer ma position, même astralisée ? Quel Servant gênant ! Heureusement pour moi, vous êtes entrés dans mon terrain de chasse, vous n'avez aucune chance de m'échapper !, déclara une voix féminine juste avant de devenir visible.

Marianna reconnut immédiatement le Servant en question malgré le changement de classe et d'apparence, il ne pouvait s'agir que de….

_ J'étais le Servant Lancer dans la guerre du Saint Graal qui s'est déroulée ici. Mais maintenant que la guerre est terminée, je peux vous révéler mon Vrai Nom… Je suis Méduse. Et je vois devant moi, un mage, un Maître et deux Servants… Vous allez maintenant me servir de dîner !, annonça Médusa en se léchant les babines.

Le Servant ennemi, l'une des sœurs Gorgones, s'approcha du groupe, une aura sanguinaire l'entourant, avant de s'arrêter près d'une des statues. Elle saisit celle-ci et la souleva dans les airs avant de la détruire. Du sang dégoulina du cou et de la tête, cette dernière roulant même jusqu'aux pieds de Ritsuka qui se retint de vomir face à une telle vision d'horreur.

_ Mash et Caster ! Tuez ce monstre !, ordonna paniqué Ritsuka en s'éloignant de la tête tranchée à ses pieds.

_ Ohhh, tu m'appelles un monstre et veux me tuer ? Laissez-moi vous montrer comment se bat un Servant !, rétorqua Médusa en fonçant vers Ritsuka, Harpe en main.

Heureusement pour le jeune Japonais, Marianna avait prédit cette attaque et puisque son ennemi avait le trait divinité, les stats de Marianna gagnaient tous deux rangs. Elle avait donc temporairement un rang B en force, A en agilité, B en endurance et le reste atteignait un rang EX. Elle bloqua donc d'un coup de pied l'attaque en frappant le poignet de Méduse, cette dernière lâcha son arme pendant un court instant, mais ce fut suffisant pour que Marianna enchaîne en lui portant une série de coup de pieds et de poings. Pendant ce temps, Mash s'était placée avec son bouclier devant Ritsuka et Olga.

Marianna avait gardé un œil sur ses compagnons tout au long de ses attaques et rassurée de savoir son Maître et la directrice en sécurité, elle attaqua Médusa avec encore plus d'ardeur, cette fois-ci elle combina ses techniques au corps à corps avec des attaques magiques. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Marianna avait été invoquée sous la classe Caster, ses principaux atouts étaient ses compétences de classe et son énorme réserve de mana. Même si Méduse possédait une très haute résistance à la magie, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle était complètement inutile dans ce combat.

Marianna activa ses circuits et utilisa silencieusement de multiples sorts de renforcement. Elle projeta ensuite des épées tout autour de leur position, qu'elle envoya mentalement contre Méduse dès que celle-ci cherchait à s'éloigner pour reprendre le contrôle du combat. Méduse se retrouvait bloquée des dizaines d'épées de Damoclès l'entouraient et face à elle Marianna continuait à l'attaquer sans répit en profitant de l'avantage que lui offrait sa compétence personnelle « Déicide ».

Marianna attaquait tout en esquivant les coups de Méduse et la Servante ennemie n'avait même pas réussi à l'effleurer avec Harpe. On pouvait voir que la rage commençait à envahir de plus en plus Méduse.

_ Ne croit pas que tu peux me vaincre, dès que Harpe te touchera s'en sera fini de toi ! Ma faux peut même tuer les Dieux, je devrais le savoir puisque c'est l'arme qui m'a tué !, rugit Méduse en fonçant sur Marianna gagnée par la colère.

Le combat avait gagné en intensité, mais Marianna ne faiblissait pas à la surprise d'Olga qui était certaine que Marianna ne pourrait pas maintenir une telle cadence, parce qu'elle était un Caster.

_ Ritsuka ! Utilise un sort de renforcement instantané sur Caster !, ordonna la directrice de Chaldea.

Même si Marianna faisait aisément jeu égale avec Lanceur, Olga ne comptait pas prendre davantage de risque et Ritsuka hocha la tête en comprenant ses intentions. Il activa ses circuits et lança le sort à l'aide de son uniforme.

Immédiatement, Marianna sentit les effets du sort et ne perdit pas un instant pour lancer une nouvelle offensive, cette fois-ci avec une projection de sa vieille lance Iceberg dans la main. Elle utilisa sa lance pour transpercer Méduse en plein ventre et la Lanceur ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver cette attaque, même si elle réussit à se dégager de la lame de la lance et à s'éloigner. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'un troisième Servant s'était approché et que ce dernier avait inscrit une certaine rune à l'endroit précis où elle avait atterrit.

_ Auharg !, déclara une voix masculine assez rauque.

Immédiatement, une colonne de feu surgit sous les pieds de Méduse et la consuma en quelques secondes, avant de s'éteindre et de la laisser comme un cadavre brulé, qui tomba au sol puis disparut dans des étincelles violettes. Les chaînes qui bloquaient le chemin du groupe disparurent ensuite de la même manière.

_ C'est beaucoup mieux, sa voix devenait vraiment agaçante à la longue, commenta la même voix masculine ayant activé la rune. Le groupe se tourna en direction de l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et vit debout au sommet d'un réverbère un homme en costume de druide bleu et blanc brandissant un long bâton en bois.

_ Merci pour votre aide, mais qui êtes-vous ?, demanda Olga en prenant les devants.

_ C'est Cu Chulainn, l'enfant de la lumière des mythes irlandais, répondit Marianna en souriant amusée à l'idée que l'homme qu'elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer sous la classe Lancer, soit en ce moment un Caster tout comme elle.

L'homme en bleu sauta du réverbère, tout en fixant surpris Marianna, et arriva à deux trois mètres du groupe.

_ Comme la jolie demoiselle vous l'a dit, je m'appelle Cu Chulainn et je suis un Caster. Dîtes-moi qui est le responsable de votre petit groupe ?, répondit Cu avec un sourire au visage.

_ C'est moi, je suis Olga Marie Animusphere, la directrice de Chaldea. Pourriez-vous nous renseigner sur ce qui est arrivé ici ?, répondit Olga avant de tenter d'interroger le second Caster.

_ Vous ne venez pas d'ici, je me trompe ? En tout cas, tout est arrivé assez soudainement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la ville et le monde s'est retrouvé en flamme, l'humanité entière a disparu, ne laissant que les Servants. Sans nos Masters nous nous sommes retrouvés confus pendant un moment mais Saber n'a pas perdu de temps pour reprendre la guerre. Elle a commencé à ravager la ville et à attaquer tous les Servants, elle les a ainsi tous vaincu puis ramené sauf moi. Je ne sais pas trop comment elle les a rappelé, mais à leur retour ils étaient comme obscurcis, leurs pires traits exacerbés comme vous avez pu en faire l'expérience avec Lancer. Au final, le monde est mort et elle garde jalousement le Graal qui se trouve sous le mont Enzou, avec l'aide des Servants qu'elle contrôle, expliqua Caster.

_ La règle des sept Servants a donc été brisée, et puisque deux Servants, Saber et vous survivez, la guerre n'est pas encore terminée. Au final, vous avez autant besoin de nous que nous de vous, seul vous ne pourrez pas vaincre Saber et mettre fin à cette guerre, résuma Olga en fixant Cu.

_ Caster est donc lui aussi la cible de Saber et ses Servants. Directrice, il est vrai que si Caster nous rejoint, nos ennemis se focaliseront entièrement sur notre groupe, mais Caster a participé à cette guerre et possède donc des informations primordiales sur nos adversaires, sans compter le fait qu'avoir un troisième Servant comme soutien ne serait pas de trop. Lancer possédait le trait divinité, ce qui m'a permis d'utiliser ma compétence Déicide pour équilibrer les forces, mais nos ennemis n'auront peut-être pas cette faiblesse…, commenta Marianna.

_ Je pense que Berserker possède ce trait, mais pas Saber et Archer. Toutefois, l'une de mes compétences est « protection contre les flèches », donc contre Archer je pourrais vous être très utile, ajouta Cu en souriant.

_ D'accord, nous acceptons de coopérer avec vous ! Connaissez-vous un lieu où nous serions en sécurité, il faudrait que je fasse un rapport au QG, annonça Olga en soupirant.

_ Bien sûr, suivez-moi. Il y a un bâtiment pas loin que nous pouvons utiliser comme base, vous pourrez aussi m'expliquer comment vous êtes arrivé ici, agréa Caster en prenant la tête du groupe.

 **À SUIVRE…..**


	8. Chapter 7

**The Holy Queen Marianna**

 **AN :** _ **Campione !**_ **et l'univers de Fate ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas Mordred et Arturia se serait rencontré lors d'une des guerres du Saint Graal et l'un de leur Maître les aurait tapé sur la tête pour qu'elles règlent une fois pour toute leurs problèmes….**

 **Seul mes OCs, comme Marianna et Sara Lysandre sont des créations originales, même si l'apparence physique de Marianna est basée sur celle de Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia de** _ **Fate/Apocrypha**_ **.**

 **Vous pouvez remercier Cassandre Potter pour la sortie de ce chapitre!**

 **CHAPITRE 7 : Le duel des Rois**

Kusanagi Godou était déterminé à ne pas perdre.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté son équipe de baseball et arrêté de jouer, il n'avait pas souvent ressentit une telle détermination, mais il savait qu'aujourd'hui la situation demandait toute son attention et une conviction absolue. Et cela tout simplement, parce qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas se permettre de perdre, lorsqu'une défaite signifiait abandonner le destin de Mariya Yuri à Voban.

Il respira calmement tout en observant les ruines autour de lui. Il contempla pendant quelques secondes l'endroit dans lequel il savait que Mme Emiya- Einzbern s'était caché avant de se retourner vers le passage qui servirait d'entrée à Voban. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas sur le sol glacé, avant de voir la longue silhouette du plus âgé des Campiones sortir des ruines devant Godou.

En regardant le puissant vieux roi, Godou prit la parole avec détermination.  
_ ... Hé. Tu te souviens du premier dieu que tu as tué?, demanda-t-il.  
_ Pourquoi demandez-vous cela, mon garçon? Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec vous?, grogna le vieil homme.  
Sa forme changea soudainement. D'homme à loup-garou, puis à un loup ...  
Était-ce vraiment tout ce que cette autorité pouvait faire, devenir un loup géant? Connaissant le pouvoir destructeur du [ **Sanglier** ] de Verethragna, Godou soupçonnait que le [ **loup** ] était la capacité dont il devait être le plus méfiant. Le corps de Voban s'élargit après s'être transformé en loup.  
Une fois encore, le corps vigoureux du loup d'argent géant revint, une terrifiante incarnation de la violence sauvage à l'état pure.

Actuellement, dans le cœur de Godou résidait deux épées. Cependant, le [ **guerrier** ] ne pouvait utiliser qu'une épée à la fois et il devait choisir entre elles. Godou devait décider entre sceller le [ **Loup** ] dès le début du combat où attendre pour sceller l'une des autres autorités du vieillard. C'était un choix qu'il devait faire le plus rapidement possible, malgré les risques entourant chacun d'eux. Mettant ses derniers doutes de côté, Godou commença à chanter les mots du sort.  
_ Je le sais déjà. Ce bâtard de dieu que tu as tué, le dieu loup errant comme la nuit, détestant l'humanité, je le sais!, cria Godou.  
La lumière étincelait avec brillance et gloire.  
L'[épée] constitué par les mots de sort afin de tuer les dieux. Brillante d'une splendeur dorée, elle formait de nombreuses sphères de lumière qui se dispersaient autour de lui.  
_ Autrefois connu sous le nom de Phébus - le dieu dont le nom signifiait « lumière ». Cependant, il était aussi le dieu avec une épithète le liant à la nuit 'nukti eoikos'*(1). Un dieu bâtard dont l'apparence et la nature étaient en contradiction, c'est le dieu que vous avez tué.  
L'Épée dorée flottait dans les airs au milieu des mots de sorts.  
En levant les yeux, sa vue était principalement dominée par la forme de loup géant de Voban, sa fourrure argentée et son corps puissant de loup étaient déchiquetés de manière entrecroisée.  
_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ! Quel, quel est ce pouvoir!, les hurlements du premier Campione résonnaient comme un écho, exposant sa surprise et sa fureur.  
_ Cette ancienne épithète Smintheus. Cela signifie rat. Et puis il y a Lycaon,  
Lyeios. . . mots contenant le sens de loup. Le dieu de la lumière dont les  
origines provenaient des rats et des loups - les bêtes de la terre et des  
ténèbres. C'est la clé de l'interprétation de ce dieu!, poursuivit Godou.

C'était la figure et la nature du dieu que Marianna avait découvert grâce à **Sha Nagba Imuru/ l'omnisciente et omnipotente étoile** , l'autorité reproduisant la capacité de vision spirituelle de Mariya Yuri et Liliana Kranjcar. Godou sentit les mots de sortilège couler continuellement de quelque part au fond de lui.  
C'était totalement différent de la méthode d'Erica, la blonde utilisait des sorts de transmission par bouche à bouche afin de lui offrir ses connaissances en passant outre la résistance naturelle à la magie des Campiones. Alors que Marianna lui avait implanté une copie des résultats obtenues par son autorité directement dans sa mémoire*(2). Cette méthode lui permettait d'accéder plus facilement et pendant plus longtemps aux connaissances dont il avait besoin pour créer une épée capable de trancher une autorité. Selon Marianna, ces souvenirs resurgiraient dans son esprit à chaque fois qu'il verrait Voban, car c'était son apparence qui servait de déclencheur. Comme en ce moment, il serait pris par le désir de partager à voix haute ses connaissances.

_ Le loup avec l'essence d'un rat, et le dieu qui possédait le double  
attribut lumière et nuit, en d'autres termes, Apollon. Le frère jumeau de la  
déesse de la lune, Artémis, le dieu soleil qui enferma les ténèbres mais  
naquit sous terre! C'est le nom du premier dieu que vous avez tué!, annonça le plus jeune avec certitude.  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ! Des mots de sort avec le pouvoir de couper le pouvoir d'un dieu! Est-ce votre carte maîtresse ? Intéressant!, rugit Voban avec obstination.  
De la fourrure du loup d'argent géant, de nombreux [ **loups** ] naquirent. Chaque  
brin de fourrure se transforma, devenant des corps de la taille d'un loup normal, et qui commencèrent à courir dans les airs.  
L'[ **Épée** ] dorée apportait de la couleur au ciel nocturne tourbillonnant sous l'effet du vent et de la pluie créés par Voban. La lumière des mots du sort scintillait comme des étoiles et volait vers la meute de loups argentés sautant dans les airs. Afin de dévorer [ **l'épée** ], qui volait de long en large autour du loup géant, les [ **loups** ] fonçaient constamment devant les lumières et tentaient de les mordre. Cependant, les sphères de lumière de [ **l'épée** ] avançaient simplement en traversant la bouche des [ **loups** ] pour couper leurs corps vigoureux en deux. En regardant les victoires s'enchainer dans les airs plusieurs fois, non, des dizaines de fois, la détermination de Godou s'emballa et il décida d'attaquer d'un coup.  
_ La sœur jumelle d'Apollon, Artémis, est la déesse de la chasse. Elle est l'un des piliers des puissantes déesses de la Terre-mère. La mère de ce frère et cette sœur est la grande déesse de la terre Léto. Et Apollon était autrefois une divinité  
appartenant au temple de la terre.  
Les épithètes d'Apollo apparurent les unes après les autres.  
Apollon de Lumière [Phoebus Apollo], Apollon de Rats [Apollo Smintheus], Apollon des Loups [Apollo Lykeios], Apollon du Désastre [Apollo Loxias], énuméra le jeune Kusanagi.

Ce dieu soleil avait de nombreuses contradictions peu connues. Une fois pour tuer le temps à la maison, Godou avait lu une édition de poche de l'Iliade. Il avait trouvé assez étrange à l'époque le début de l'hymne homérique qui décrivait comment « Apollon avait pris le couvert de la nuit noire. » Et puis le dieu avait aussi répandu la peste dans l'armée achéenne. Pourtant, il était décrit comme un Dieu à l'apparence étincelante. La jeunesse éternellement belle. Le dieu du soleil qui aime et admire la beauté.

Il était difficile de connecter son apparence avec la description de ses actes.

_ Comme preuve, il existe un lien profond entre la terre et les bêtes  
qui le symbolisaient. Les rats, les loups et les cygnes, ainsi que les serpents. Ces  
rats minuscules, sans repos dans l'obscurité, pourrait très bien être la forme originale d'Apollon. Les loups utilisés par sa sœur Artémis comme serviteurs, étaient la forme d'Apollon comme le chien gardant le monde souterrain. Le cygne était lui-aussi un symbole du lien entre la terre et ses profondeurs souterraines. Enfin, il y a le serpent, l'un des principaux symboles de la plupart des déesses de la Terre-mère, il représente le cycle de la vie et de la mort, continua Godou.

Chargé par les mots de Godou, l'épée dorée vola à travers le ciel.  
[ **Les loups** ] sortaient continuellement du corps du loup géant, essayant de déchirer, de mordre et de tout simplement résister à ces épées.  
La brillante lumière d'or et d'argent se battait avec acharnement, inondant la zone du combat d'une myriade d'étincelles.  
La bataille aérienne surnaturelle se passait dans une région étroite du ciel orageux causé par le seigneur des Balkans.  
_ Cependant, le serpent qui apparait dans le mythe d'Apollon n'est ni son  
compagnon ni son parent. C'est le monstre qu'il a tué, c'est pourquoi les  
serpents apparaissent. C'est le serpent Python qui gardait la terre sacrée de  
l'oracle de Delphes. Dans le passé, le jeune Apollon a tué le serpent avec son  
arc et ses flèches, devenant ainsi le dieu de l'oracle, déclara Godou.

_ Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh oh ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!, rugit violemment Voban comme pour essayer de disperser les mots des sorts de Godou.  
Incapables de résister à [ **l'épée** ], les loups d'argent disparaissaient à mesure  
qu'ils se trouvaient vaincus encore et encore. Le loup géant au corps monstrueux donna un grand coup de pied au sol, provoquant une secousse massive sur la surface environnante. Bien évidemment, la direction de l'attaque visait Godou. Puisque l'arme ne pouvait pas être vaincue, le choix logique était d'attaquer son propriétaire et maître. Cependant, ce n'était pas difficile à gérer.

_ Python était le grand serpent né de la déesse mère de la Terre, Gaia.  
Apollon avait tué le serpent et était devenu le patron de Delphes. Désormais,  
ses prêtresses s'appelaient Pythie et livraient l'oracle à ceux qui venaient chercher l'oracle sacré de Delphes. En d'autres termes, Apollon est le  
dieu qui a tué avec succès une divinité appartenant à la terre tout comme lui, raconta Godou tout en réunissant ensemble les épées d'or pour rassembler leur luminosité en une seule lame.  
S'il attaquait ici en ligne droite, ce serait parfait, il ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Il couperait le pouvoir divin d'Apollon et désarmerait Voban de son arme!  
_ Le sous-sol qui relie la terre au monde souterrain, symbolisé par les  
ténèbres. Ce qui dissipe les ténèbres, c'est la lumière, la lumière du soleil. Bien qu'il soit un dieu né de la terre, Apollon incarnait également la lumière qui était capable de tuer sa mère. Par conséquent, sa vraie nature possède des attributs de lumière mélangés à ceux des ténèbres et il est devenu le dieu du désastre Loxias.

La lumière créée par l' **[épée]** devenait de plus en plus brillante et un éclair doré coupa le loup géant horizontalement. Immédiatement, le corps immense fut détruit. En rétrécissant, il retrouva sa forme originelle de vieil homme maigre.  
_ . . . Je vois maintenant, des mots de sort capable de vaincre mon autorité, une attaque spéciale bien ennuyeuse, commenta Voban calmement.  
Bien que clairement blessé, Voban se tenait debout et imperturbable.  
Passion et calme, volonté de fer et gloire, tout cela était mélangé et  
ensemble brillait dans les yeux de l'ancien et puissant Campione alors qu'il fixait Godou.

_ La capacité à s'adapter et faire face, quelle que soit la situation. Quel pouvoir rare . . . Parmi les Rois actuels, John Pluto a également une capacité similaire. Ces types d'autorités ont généralement des restrictions. Tant que je connais les règles qui vous contraignent, la victoire peut être facilement acquise. Toutefois, je pense déjà avoir une bonne idée d'une des conditions de cette autorité. Connaître les origines et les pouvoirs du Dieu auquel l'autorité ennemi appartient, si je ne m'abuse…. Je suppose que Marianna a sa part de responsabilité par rapport à vos connaissances sur Apollon et mes [ **Loups** ], affirma Voban les yeux brillants.

Bien que du sang coulait de son front, Voban affichait un sourire tordu aux lèvres. Godou redoubla instantanément de vigilance, il aurait voulu maintenir cette condition d'activation secrète, mais il semblerait que le vieillard malgré son âge avancé ne soit pas sénile. Le pouvoir des [ **loups** ] du vieil homme n'avait probablement pas été complètement supprimé. Quand il avait frappé, Godou avait sentit que l'impact était beaucoup trop faible. Probablement qu'après avoir compris la nature des mots de sort de l'[ **épée** ], Voban avait stoppé ses attaques juste avant le moment critique.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, avec votre niveau actuel, vous n'êtes pas encore au stade de présenter un vrai défi pour moi. Je vais vous attaquer directement, affirma Voban avec un soupçon de moquerie. Vous essayiez de résoudre l'énigme d'Apollon, n'est-ce pas? C'est exact. Le premier dieu que j'ai  
vaincu était Apollon, et mon autorité le [ **loup** ] était la bête sacrée sur laquelle il régnait, mais que je lui ai usurpée. Cependant, vos mots de sort - seront-ils efficaces contre un autre dieu qu'Apollon?

Voban invoqua une nouvelle légion de ses serviteurs morts qu'il lança contre Godou. Mais immédiatement, ils furent stoppés par des épées argentés qui tombèrent en masse des airs, comme des projectiles ou des flèches. Des boules de feu suivirent et incinérèrent la légion toute entière. Voban tourna la tête pour chercher l'identité du responsable et vit sur l'un des murs l'une des subordonnés de Marianna.

Irisviel était celle qui venait d'éliminer les défunts. Après avoir revêtu son code mystique « Dress of Heaven », elle avait créé grâce à l'alchimie des épées à partir de fils qu'elle avait envoyé depuis les airs, puis des boules de feu assez large pour tous les carboniser. Même si en général, Irisviel préférait rester en retrait et soigner les blessés, elle restait tout de même un Servant Caster. Pour elle, vaincre ces serviteurs morts était un jeu d'enfant et puisque Godou devait conserver au maximum ses autorités, elle avait décidé de se charger par elle-même de tout ce qui pourrait lui forcer la main.

Toutefois, Voban était bien décidé à tester Godou, il invoqua davantage de ses Serviteurs morts, qu'il scinda en deux groupes, l'un qui continuerait d'attaquer Godou, tandis que l'autre se lancerait à la poursuite d'Irisviel.

Contrôler les morts faisait partie de l'autorité du dieu Osiris, mais même s'il en était conscient, Godou ne pouvait rien y faire. Quoi qu'il arrive, la forme du [ **guerrier** ] ne pouvait sceller que le pouvoir divin d'Apollon. Il semblerait que Voban ait changé de tactique afin de trouver les limites de [l'épée] de Godou.  
Chacune des incarnations de Verethragna ne pouvait être utilisée qu'une fois par jour. De plus, lors de l'utilisation du [guerrier], la cible devait être décidée à l'avance.  
Mais avant que l'angoisse ne puisse complètement l'envahir, les mots de Marianna lors de leur trajet en voiture lui revint à l'esprit.

' _Otouto, si tu te retrouves obligé de sceller l'une des autorités de Voban, scelle-le [_ _ **loup**_ _] le plus rapidement possible ! C'est l'une des autorités qu'il favorise au combat et si tu es isolé des autres, elle risque de te coûter un bon nombre de tes propres autorités. Ensuite, tente d'utiliser l'épée construite pour sceller cette autorité sur celle qu'il a obtenue d'Osiris. Ces deux Dieux ont une nature extrêmement similaire, même si l'épée pour Apollon ne scelle pas complètement le pouvoir d'Osiris, je suis sûre que cela le bloquera au moins partiellement….'_

Si Godou ne testait pas cette théorie, comment pourrait-il connaître le résultat? En voyant le comportement confiant et arrogant de Voban, Godou éprouva de la pitié pour les [ **Serviteurs morts** ] et s'excusa mentalement envers ses compagnons pour ce combat. Son esprit de bataille regonflé à bloc, il tenta le tout pour le tout, afin de mettre fin à la servitude imposé à ses opposants.

_ Comme Apollon, Osiris était aussi un dieu né de la terre! Le dieu à la peau verte des enfers, le juge des morts. La nature de ce dieu était la moisson provoquée par la vallée du Nil, un grain abondant symbolisait les attributs de la terre. Cependant, bien que né de la terre, il diffère de l'Apollon qui est devenu le glorieux dieu du soleil brillant, Osiris est purement un dieu de la terre  
et du monde souterrain, le parent proche de la déesse mère de la terre et juste un dieu des récoltes. Apollon et Osiris étaient tous deux des fils de déesses de la Terre-mère, la racine de la terre, déclara Godou avec confidence.

Deux Dieux nés dans différentes cultures, mais possédant de nombreux points communs. C'est sur cette base qu'un nouveau pouvoir entra dans [ **l'épée** ]. En prononçant les mots du sort contre Osiris, ce pouvoir fut libéré pour sceller le dieu des récoltes et des enfers !

_ Après être devenu le dieu du soleil, Apollon a finalement obtenu l'apparence de la nuit noire. Nuit, le monde dominé par les ténèbres. Le sous-sol où Apollon se précipite sous la forme d'un rat est aussi le monde des ténèbres. En d'autres  
termes, c'est la marque des enfers, dit-il.

La déesse mère terre, qui nourrit toute la vie, n'était pas seulement une déesse débordant d'amour. L'hiver apporte la mort. Godou l'avait appris lors de son court combat contre Athéna puis lors de sa discussion qui suivit avec Marianna. Athéna était la divinité des enfers qui régnait à la fois sur la nuit et dans le monde souterrain. Et Osiris était le dieu de la récolte né de la terre.

Les cultures qui germaient et fleurissaient au printemps, étaient ensuite récoltées en été, puis en automne et enfin accueillaient la mort en hiver. De la mort, elles renaissaient de nouveau au printemps suivant et de nouveau grandissaient.  
Dans la main de Godou, une énorme épée longue à lame dorée était apparut au fur et à mesure qu'il récitait les mots nécessaires à l'activation de son autorité. C'était l'épée divine forgée pour vaincre le dieu des enfers qui  
mourut plusieurs fois mais fut ressuscité.  
Entouré de dix ou vingt rangées de [ **Servants morts** ], il n'y avait nulle part où aller. En regardant à quelques mètres de là, à un peu plus de dix mètres plus loin, il pouvait voir la figure du vieux Roi diriger silencieusement les combats des morts, à la manière d'un chef d' orchestre .  
Godou leva son épée pour viser sa cible, avant de continuer à réciter son incantation.

_ Osiris fut jadis coupé en morceaux et mourut, ressuscitant pour devenir le dieu de l'au-delà. Les responsabilités de la déesse mère-terre incluaient l'octroi de la vie au printemps, la récolte en automne et la mort en hiver. En tant que fils de la terre et dieu de la moisson, la domination d'Osiris incluait également la croissance au printemps, la récolte à l'automne et la mort en hiver. C'est-à-dire que la déesse mère-terre qui tue et le dieu de la récolte qui a été tué partageaient de nombreuses fonctions communes, affirma-t-il.  
Le cycle de la mort et de la renaissance.  
Comme Athéna qui combattit jadis Godou, elles avaient les formes des  
divinités inférieures de la mort, Isis et Artémis. Cependant, la différence était  
qu'Apollon n'avait jamais été tué, contrairement à Osiris.

_ Apollon n'avait pas le pouvoir de prendre des vies au lieu de cela, il est devenu le dieu du soleil. Néanmoins, il possédait toujours l'épithète 'nukti eoikos' pour exprimer la mort, dans son passé il avait été le dieu de la peste!

Instillant les mots du sortilège, Godou balança férocement la gigantesque [ **Épée** ] qui avait été créée. La lumière dorée émise par le corps de la lame éclairait entièrement le champ de bataille, grâce à cette lumière il vit que la mère de la meilleure amie de sa sœur ressortait clairement vainqueur contre les [ **serviteurs morts** ] qui ne parvenaient pas à la toucher.  
Pour défendre leur maître contre cette attaque, les guerriers morts retournaient vers Voban et utilisaient leur propre corps pour protéger le vieux marquis. Mais leurs efforts seraient vains, tant que sa cible, l'autorité d'Osiris, était verrouillée, il n'y avait pas de sens à ce qu'ils se sacrifient eux-mêmes pour le défendre….

À un moment donné, la pluie s'était arrêtée. Cependant, le vent ne s'était pas calmé. Le vent soufflait toujours aussi violemment, et les nuages sombres couvrant le ciel continuaient à gronder de tonnerre, atteignant le sol.  
Seule la pluie s'était arrêtée. La voix joyeuse du vieil homme pouvait être entendue.  
_ Tu l'as vraiment fait. Tuer mon [ **Loup** ] et sceller la cage des [ **Serviteurs morts** ]. Une telle capacité gênante existe après tout, accusa Voban mais son temps semblait plus amusé que furieux.  
L'attaque tranchante infusée de tous les mots de sort libérés par Godou, la sensation de ses mains lui confirma que le pouvoir d'Apollo caché dans le corps de Voban avait été complètement coupé. Il était plus que probable que le marquis ne pourrait plus utiliser cette autorité avant quelques jours. Mais en ce qui concernait les pouvoirs divins d'Osiris….

Comme prévu, il était très difficile d'utiliser l'[ **Épée** ] d'Apollon pour tuer Osiris.  
Cette stratégie n'avait pas complètement réussi. Cependant, il avait quand même réussi à réduire le nombre de [ **Serviteurs morts** ], ce qui était déjà un bon départ. D'après une estimation approximative, la moitié d'entre eux avaient été détruits tandis que les autres avaient simplement cessé de bouger.  
Les mots des sorts de [ **l'épée** ] n'avait pas complètement coupé le pouvoir de domination de Voban. Mais tout de même d'un dernier coup d'[ **épée** ], les [ **serviteurs morts** ] furent réduits en poussière et se dispersèrent.

À ce moment-là, Godou crut entendre la voix des serviteurs disparus. Est-ce que ça aurait pu être des mots de remerciement?  
Les mots des sorts de [ **l'épée** ] avaient tranché l'oppression de Voban.  
Les morts ne disparaissaient pas simplement de manière temporaire, car ils ne pouvaient plus conserver leur forme, mais ils accueillaient véritablement la mort. Enfin, ils pouvaient reposer en paix.  
La capacité du [ **guerrier** ] comprenait non seulement l'épée, mais aussi la faculté de voir à travers la nature d'un dieu. C'est pourquoi Godou comprit ce qui s'était réellement passé. S'il s'agissait vraiment de mots de gratitude, c'était certainement quelque chose à célébrer. Cela valait également la peine d'avoir utilisé une telle quantité d'énergie…. Donner à l'épée le double de mots de sort avait consommé l'essentiel de son énergie et de son endurance, malgré l'entraînement poussé de Godou ces dernières semaines. Sa respiration était irrégulière et son corps s'affaiblissait de plus en plus rapidement.  
On dirait que cette méthode de combat était encore au-delà des capacités actuelles de Godou, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit aussi éprouvant.

_ Oui, je félicite votre courage. Cette bataille ne m'a pas déçu et je comprends maintenant pourquoi Marianna semblait si sûr de vous et de vos chances, parla Voban à voix basse.  
Le vent se mit à gémir. Le corps de Godou fut refoulé par une forte explosion de pression atmosphérique. Utilisant les yeux du [ **guerrier** ], Godou regarda le vieux roi. C'était la puissance divine du vent, et trois personnages étaient à peine visibles derrière Voban. Feng Bo*(3), Yu Shi *(4) et Lei Gong *(5). Ces noms flottèrent instantanément dans l'esprit de Godou. Des divinités de Chine ou était-ce la Corée? Probablement les dieux de la tempête vaincus par Voban. Leur apparition signifiait qu'ils étaient la source de l'autorité du vieillard qui régissait le vent, la pluie et la foudre.  
_ Comme divertissement, c'est un peu excitant. En tant que celui qui a combattu Salvatore et obtenu un match nul, c'est acceptable. Peut-être que dans deux ans, vous serez un bon guerrier, jugea froidement Voban comme si la vie même de Godou n'était pas en jeu, mais que tout cela n'était qu'un moyen de se distraire.  
Les vents forts continuèrent à souffler, puis vint le tonnerre. Lorsque le grondement commença, la foudre descendit à son tour du ciel. La résistance contre tous les sorts était une caractéristique basique de chaque Campione mais Godou jouait là-dessus pour survivre.

_ **En tant que celui qui détient toute la victoire entre mes mains, je suis le plus fort. Tous les ennemis, tous ceux qui entretiennent l'inimitié seront vaincus** , chanta-t-il.

En chantant l'hymne à Verethragna, il activa son pouvoir magique sur tout son corps. Cela fonctionnait parfaitement, le flash qui aurait dû atterrir sur la tête de Godou rata son corps de très près. L'asphalte carbonisé dégageait une odeur de brûlé. La température élevée causée par le tonnerre vaporisait les gouttes de pluie dans l'air…. Si cela continuait, la défaite serait imminente.

_ Quelle persévérance. Il était déjà évident, mon garçon, que vous partagiez de nombreuses similitudes avec le jeune moi. Obtenir une autorité de [ **Roi** ] sans aucune connaissance magique, manier habilement avec détermination et sagesse, ces pouvoirs qu'un mage ne pourrait jamais obtenir par l'entraînement, c'était le chemin que j'avais moi-même emprunté autrefois. Nous nous ressemblons jeune garçon, tous deux sommes entrés ignorants dans un nouveau monde après avoir tué un Dieu, alors que notre sœur Marianna par exemple était déjà initié au surnaturel, affirma Voban avec un soupçon de respect et de nostalgie dans la voix.  
Un autre flash, cette fois-ci c'était la foudre. Godou réussissait déjà l'exploit d'échapper à la lance du dieu de la foudre qui descendait du ciel alors que tout son corps était très brûlant. Peut-être même que celui-ci avait déjà été  
gravement brûlé. Soudainement une rafale de vent le frappa violemment et tout son corps fut emporté.

Malgré sa faiblesse et ses jambes instables, il jeta un regard noir à Voban, car il savait que son état ne changeait pas grand chose. Même si son corps était en pleine santé, il n'avait aucun moyen d'éviter le vent et le tonnerre. Dès le départ, il existait une différence de pouvoir décourageante entre les deux. Mais peu importe la fatigue de son corps, Godou se força à lutter et à se lever.

_ Godou-san! Laissez-moi vous soigner ! _**Sing Out, O' White Grail**_!, cria Irisviel après avoir sauté de sa position.

Irisviel venait d'activer son Noble Phantasme, le Chant du Graal, son corps monta dans les airs et fut entouré d'un halo de lumière arc-en-ciel qui sortit rapidement de son corps pour prendre la forme d'une coupe. La coupe en or vola pendant quelques secondes avant de se disperser dans un faisceau de lumière vers le sol, cette magnifique lumière toucha Godou qui sentit son corps reprendre rapidement de ses forces, ses brulures disparaître et ses blessures se refermer. Une toute nouvelle vague d'énergie l'envahit et l'espoir revint dans son cœur, tout n'était pas encore perdu.

_ Merci pour votre aide, Emiya-san !, remercia-t-il rapidement avant de se tourner vers Voban, mais des voix inconnues attirèrent son attention.

Il y avait vraiment des voix, mais à qui appartenaient-elles? Cela ressemblait à beaucoup de gens, leurs voix lui parvenaient de loin. Dix personnes, vingt personnes, non, il y en avait beaucoup plus. Où étaient tous ces gens? On pouvait à peine l'entendre, mais cela ressemblait à des appels ou des supplications, "Lève-toi et bats-toi!"

Les voix ne s'arrêtaient, les voix de la foule, les voix en quête de puissance,  
les voix priant pour le salut. Godou leva la tête, regarda autour de lui et  
comprit en un instant. Ce sentiment de toute-puissance était la sensation douce mais dangereuse ressentie lorsqu'un Campione éprouvait des difficultés à atteindre un nouveau stade. ' _Je ne perdrai pas'_ , déclara Godou dans son cœur. Un pouvoir si étrange existait réellement et la détermination de Godou fut renouvelée.  
_ Ô Gardien des Justes, je t'invite et t'offre des sacrifices. Ô Gardien  
des Justes, je te loue et je t'en prie. Celui qui soutient le ciel  
et développe de nouvelles terres, celui qui accorde la victoire et la grâce, j'obtiendrai justice, accorde-moi s'il te plaît le droit chemin et la lumière!

Son esprit de combat s'élevant droit vers le ciel, l'incantation éclata. Une forme complètement nouvelle, c'était la neuvième forme de Verethragna, la [ **Chèvre** ] qui s'était transformée en se basant sur le [ **Guerrier** ].

À cet instant précis, Voban déclencha la foudre, un flash descendit du ciel. Cependant, Godou l'attrapa directement à main nu. La paume couverte d'éclairs, il avait attrapé l'attaque comme s'il s'agissait d'une balle de baseball. La lumière lui échappa des mains et des vagues de chaleur se firent sentir. Une forte énergie était également libérée. Ne pensez pas que vous êtes le seul à avoir le pouvoir sur la foudre! Sentant la joie de pouvoir enfin contre-attaquer, Godou relâcha le coin de ses lèvres et lança la boule de tonnerre.  
_ Quoi?  
Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de celui qui pouvait diriger le vent, la pluie, le tonnerre et la foudre. Au son du grondement, le vieux roi détourna le chemin de la foudre qui aurait dû aller tout droit.  
_ Donc, c'est aussi ton pouvoir, mon garçon! Penser que tu avais même ce niveau de capacité de combat ...!  
Face à ce tournant dans la bataille, l'expression de Voban était pourtant radieuse et Godou acquiesça silencieusement.  
C'était un pouvoir qu'il n'avait pas la capacité d'utiliser seul. Malgré  
les combats de Godou jusqu'à présent, il s'agissait d'un pouvoir qui ne se serait jamais réveillé sans le désir de ceux qui avaient été vaincus par  
Voban, qu'il remporte la victoire sur leur bourreau.  
\- La volonté de vaincre cet homme.  
\- Le désir d'arrêter le vieil homme et l'espoir de le sceller.  
De nombreuses personnes demandaient, suppliaient, priaient et espéraient la défaite du marquis. C'était le pouvoir des sentiments, le pouvoir des cœurs était concentré ici et formait un vortex semblable à un ouragan. Godou pouvait maintenant les entendre clairement.  
Les voix des âmes perdues s'étaient rassemblées ici.  
Et ce n'était pas tout.  
Il y avait aussi les cris des âmes qui avaient finalement été relâchées après que  
[ **l'épée** ] ait coupé le pouvoir de domination d'Osiris.  
Ils ne savaient pas où ils iraient désormais.  
Ciel, enfer, monde souterrain, nirvana, temple du salut ou terre promise….  
Ces âmes seraient probablement dirigées vers leur dernier lieu de repos  
selon leurs diverses religions et cultures. Cependant, pour ces âmes, leur dernier souhait était d'assister à la disparition de leur ennemi - le vieux  
Roi qui les avait asservis depuis si longtemps.  
De plus, Godou n'avait pas seulement ressenti les sentiments des morts.  
Même les sentiments de ses compagnons à proximité pouvaient être ressentis clairement.

Parmi ce tourbillon de pensées et de sentiments, Godou se concentra sur ceux  
appartenant aux personnes les plus proches de lui.  
Les sentiments de la fille qui s'inquiétait pour le corps de Godou et qui priait pour son retour en toute sécurité avec tout son cœur.  
Le cœur de la noble demoiselle qui avec tout son courage s'était battu en son nom et avait demandé la victoire de Godou.  
Après avoir pris contact avec les cœurs de Yuri et d'Erica, le pouvoir s'écoulait comme sans limite. Dans le corps du Campione, c'était comme si une nouvelle vie était infusée, il serait trop honteux de perdre maintenant!

_ Accorde-moi le pouvoir! Accorde-moi le pouvoir de vaincre Voban!, cria Godou, son bras levé vers le ciel.  
Au même moment, le ciel fut recouvert de lourds orages appelés par Voban.  
Le son du tonnerre. La foudre descendait du ciel en permanence.

La neuvième forme de Verethragna était la [ **Chèvre** ]. Cette forme permettait d'écouter le cœur des gens et d'utiliser le tonnerre comme une arme. La foudre appelée du ciel fut capturée au moment où elle allait exploser devant Godou et projeta des étincelles. Le tonnerre qui aurait dû s'écraser sur le sol s'arrêta, puis commença à se rassembler. L'énergie de la lumière et de la chaleur fut libérée en une fois. Face à la vague de tonnerre et de foudre l'entourant comme un flux turbulent, le vieux Campione exerça ses propres autorités et, à travers les éclairs de lumière explosifs, les deux Rois luttèrent pour la suprématie.  
D'un côté, il ya avait Godou luttant contre le vieil homme avec l'aide du tonnerre, tandis que de l'autre, Voban essayait de repousser le tonnerre.  
Aucun des deux côtés ne gagnait. Non, Godou avait l'avantage, et l'orage rapide engloutit Voban.  
Cependant, le corps du vieil homme n'avait reçu que des brûlures mineures et pouvait donc endurer encore longtemps. Il avait été à peine capable d'éviter que ses organes vitaux soient frappés directement par le tonnerre et la foudre qui auraient dû le dévorer complètement jusqu'aux os.

_... On dirait que tu as créé quelque chose qui imite un paratonnerre, vieil homme, commenta Godou tout en éclatant de rire, mais il fut contre-attaqué à cet instant.  
Mélangé à des gouttes de pluie, un tourbillon balayait la surface, formant un mini ouragan qui avala Godou.

_ Par la force des mots, je chante l'hymne à la victoire!  
Godou utilisa l'hymne de Verethragna pour élever son pouvoir magique.  
Endurant la force de l'ouragan de Voban, Godou consomma une large quantité de son pouvoir magique. Si c'était Godou dans le passé, il aurait été balayé dans le ciel et abattu au sol avec force. Cependant, il était maintenant capable d'échapper à l'ouragan en contrôlant le flux magique à l'intérieur de son corps comme Marianna le lui avait appris. Semblable à la façon dont Voban s'était défendu contre la foudre, au moment où Godou fut englouti par le vent, il lutta pour maintenir sa forme, ne laissant pas ses pieds bouger à plus de quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol.  
Le pouvoir magique renforçait les sorts et les autorités de loin.  
Après avoir pris la forme de la [ **chèvre** ], ce qui était auparavant le plus difficile à contrôler, pouvait être exécuté beaucoup plus rapidement et avec plus d'habileté qu'auparavant.  
_ Toi ... C'est une technique de mage. Pour éveiller soudainement une telle capacité, tu es vraiment un type imprudent, il n'y a ni règle ni raison devant tes  
autorités!, critiqua Voban.  
_ Je ne veux vraiment pas entendre les critiques de quelqu'un comme toi!, répondit Godou face à l'interrogatoire de Voban.  
Bien qu'ils se soient tous deux rendus compte que vaincre l'autre n'était pas une tâche facile, les deux rois lancèrent la foudre simultanément.

* * *

_ Le pouvoir de contrôler la foudre ... L'autorité de Kusanagi Godou est basée sur les pouvoirs des dix formes de Verethragna, n'est-ce pas? Alors de quelle forme s'agit-il?, demanda Okita à Arthur.

Les deux Saber avaient depuis longtemps vaincu leurs adversaires et ils observaient maintenant le combat entre les deux Campiones.

_ C'est un pouvoir qui n'est pas mentionné dans le rapport de Greenwich. Probablement, une forme qui ne s'est réveillé que tout à l'heure, celui qui répondit était Kiritsugu. Il venait de les rejoindre après avoir servi d'embuscade quelques heures plus tôt.

Derrière lui, se trouvait Erica et Liliana qui se dirigeait vers le groupe.  
Dans la bataille entre Rois, ils avaient préféré garder une distance de sécurité, veillant sur Godou de loin, prêt à intervenir si la situation semblait trop dangereuse pour le jeune adolescent.

Godou et Voban se lançaient des attaques électriques dans une intense bataille. Voban avait plus d'armes que Godou, la pluie et le vent à sa disposition en plus des éclairs, mais c'était tout. Quel que soit le type d'attaque qu'il lançait, Godou était capable de l'esquiver habilement et cette plus grande variété d'armes ne voulait plus dire grand chose. D'autre part, chaque attaque électrique que Godou utilisait, était en réponse esquivée par l'expérimenté Voban. Bien que couvert de brûlures et de contusions, aucun des deux camps ne pouvait donner un coup critique à l'autre. Ils se tiraient simplement des coups de canon dans une longue bataille d'usure infructueuse.

_ Cela devrait être soit la [ **jeunesse** ] soit la [ **chèvre** ], car elle contrôle le  
tonnerre, déclara Erica en observant attentivement le combat de son maître.

_ Dans ce cas, ce doit être la [ **chèvre** ]. Pour une raison quelconque, c'est ce que je ressens.  
Étonnamment, cette dernière ligne fut prononcée par Liliana. Même si cela ressemblait à une supposition aléatoire, il y avait une confiance substantielle derrière cela. Contrairement aux Servants ou Erica qui expliquaient en utilisant leurs connaissances, Liliana utilisa son instinct pour caractériser le pouvoir divin. Bien que Liliana fût un chevalier au même titre qu'Erica, elle était aussi du même type que Yuri, une sorcière avec le pouvoir d'une miko.

_ Comme l'a dit cette dame, il s'agit de la forme de la [ **chèvre** ] ... La capacité sacerdotale en charge du cœur des gens et détenant le pouvoir du tonnerre, annonça Arthur.

L'ancien roi avait lu et relu le rapport fait par sa maîtresse au DRPM concernant l'autorité de Kusanagi Godou, il avait ainsi mémorisé chaque forme même celles que le jeune homme n'avait pas encore réveillées selon Marianna.  
Quelles étaient donc les caractéristiques de cette forme? La forme [ **chèvre** ] pouvait être utilisée aussi longtemps que les personnes à cet endroit souhaitaient faire partie de sa force durant la bataille. En termes de personnes, ce n'était pas exclusif aux vivants. Rassembler les pensées et les sentiments des morts en énergie et accorder à Godou le pouvoir divin du tonnerre étaient une partie des capacités de cette forme. La puissance actuelle de l'adolescent était donc le produit de la colère et de la haine laissées par les [Serviteurs morts], ainsi que de leur chagrin et de leur douleur. C'était probablement une forme puissante capable de rivaliser avec le [ **guerrier** ], l' [ **étalon blanc** ] et le [ **sanglier** ].  
La [ **Chèvre** ] à cornes était une bête sacrée symbolisant un grand pouvoir magique. Il ne serait pas trop surprenant que cette forme possède un pouvoir magique surpassant les plus puissants sorciers et mages. Depuis l'Antiquité, les cornes étaient le symbole d'un pouvoir magique spécial. Lorsque les prêtres et les rois pratiquaient des rituels dans les religions primitives, ils portaient souvent des chapeaux ou des casques avec des cornes, le but étant de montrer  
que le porteur possédait le pouvoir. Le cerf, le taureau, ainsi que la chèvre. La majorité des bêtes sacrées adorées avaient toutes des cornes. Ce sont des  
vestiges d'anciennes religions.

_ Maintenant que tu le dis, les chercheurs pensent que les tribus nomades indo-européennes auraient fait des analogies comparant la chèvre aux éclairs dans le ciel. Le célèbre dieu du ciel, Zeus, est également intimement lié au [ **Chèvre** ], et il existe des similitudes entre celle-ci et la légende du [ **cheval** ] portant le soleil. La [ **chèvre** ] devenant l'éclair avait également été promue de plus en plus comme une bête sacrée par la famille linguistique indo-européenne dans de nombreux endroits du continent…. C'est donc pour cela qu'il a ce genre de pouvoir, expliqua Kiritsugu en se remémorant ses lectures sur le sujet.  
L'Assassin avait très vite compris après son invocation que dans ce monde la connaissance des mythes et des liens qui les unissaient à travers les différentes cultures était une nécessité. Il avait donc étudié en profondeur les livres et les recherches recommandés par sa maîtresse à ce sujet. Toutefois, il se promit de garder un œil sur la demoiselle Kranjcar, son pouvoir de Miko pourrait s'avérer un risque pour la vie du jeune garçon dans le futur. Sa vision spirituelle pouvait probablement définir les conditions d'utilisation de cette autorité et de toutes celles qu'elle observerait à l'avenir. Tuer le Campione ne serait pas difficile si quelqu'un disposait de telles informations en détail. Du coin de l'œil, il l'observa et vit qu'elle regardait attentivement l'endroit où Godou et Voban livraient une intense bataille de tonnerre.  
Les deux Rois qui possédaient la résistance ultime contre la magie transformaient leur propre pouvoir magique en éclair pour s'attaquer mutuellement.  
Même pour Arthur qui possédait une grande résistance à la magie, il était trop dangereux de s'approcher en ce moment et le groupe devait compter sur les soins magiques d'Irisviel pour s'assurer que Godou survive.  
Ils ne pouvaient que regarder à distance.

_ Sentir le cœur des gens et former une nouvelle capacité ... Bien qu'il soit difficile d'accepter sa faiblesse à succomber à la tentation d'Erica, il a un côté sérieux. Je suis légèrement impressionné, avoua la chevalière ennemie.  
Liliana afficha un sourire détendu, comme Yuri du château où elle attendait, son pouvoir de miko l'avait averti que Godou avait ressenti le cœur des [ **Serviteurs morts** ] ce qui avait réveillé la forme de la [ **Chèvre** ].

Liliana observa le champ de bataille avec une expression sérieuse une fois de plus, elle avait remarqué un détail qui risquait de pencher la balance en la faveur de Voban.

* * *

Comme elle l'avait remarqué, les combats se déroulaient lentement en faveur de Voban, même dans un combat entre de puissantes entités surnaturelles, des impasses se produisaient parfois. Tant qu'il était plus avantageux de défendre que d'attaquer, ces situations étaient susceptibles de se produire. Ce fut le cas avec Godou et Voban. Ce qui aurait dû être une attaque létale instantanée a été inefficace contre les deux côtés. Cela avait abouti à une impasse.

Cependant, si la lutte se prolongeait, la bataille pencherait en la faveur de celui avec la plus grande puissance, ici ce serait logiquement Voban.

D'après l'expression du marquis, Godou sentit inconsciemment que les choses ne se passaient pas comme il le souhaitait. Différent du visage digne d'un joueur de poker habituel de ce vieil homme. Lorsqu'il utilisa son pouvoir divin le plus puissant, Voban abandonna sa façade de vieux gentleman intellectuel et laissa ses émotions entrer dans un état de folie, éclatant même de rire. Tout comme lorsqu'il s'était transformé en loup d'argent géant. Guerrier depuis sa naissance, bien qu'il ait vieilli, le vieil homme n'avait pas perdu son côté sauvage. Un homme semblable à une bête, telle était la vraie nature de Dejanstahl Voban que Godou avait immédiatement perçu clairement.

Il y a quelque temps, cet homme libérait des coups de tonnerre lents avec une expression calme. Cependant, le ciel était en train de rassembler une quantité effrayante de gros nuages orageux. Godou avait du mal à respirer. C'était l'effet de Voban élevant son autorité de tempêtes au maximum. Penser qu'il avait le loisir de faire cela alors qu'il était engagé dans un match avec Godou….

L'éclair violet le plus puissant, c'était en préparation pour libérer l'électricité de tout son corps. Godou n'avait pas la force supplémentaire de faire la même chose, il utilisait déjà toute son énergie pour maintenir le statut quo. C'était tout simplement la différence de pouvoir. Le vieux roi Campione qui avait combattu continuellement au cours des trois derniers siècles, et l'immature roi qui vient de faire ses débuts. Il y avait un fossé infranchissable entre leurs niveaux de puissance.  
_ Mon garçon, je devrais vous remercier. Pouvoir combattre à ce niveau, cela a vraiment réconforté mes jours fatigués et ennuyeux. Bien qu'un peu bref, laissez-moi tout de même en profiter !, déclara Voban en souriant.  
Une déclaration grandiose de sa victoire.  
Comme il l'avait dit, il avait encore beaucoup de cartes dans sa manche et il lui restait quelques autorités qu'il n'avait pas utilisées, mais jusqu'à présent, il se concentrait uniquement sur le même style d'attaque s'appuyant sur la foudre. Il voulait prouver sa supériorité sur Godou dans l'utilisation du tonnerre. L'angoisse envahit à nouveau le cœur de Godou. Si cela continuait, il perdrait définitivement. S'il était frappé par la force de la foudre, attaqué par un roi du diable du niveau de Voban, Godou n'aurait aucune confiance en sa propre sécurité. Toutefois, il y avait encore une autre arme contre le vieil homme….

À un moment donné, les deux côtés cessèrent d'utiliser la foudre.  
Voban se préparait à lancer une dernière attaque la plus puissante possible, tandis que Godou réalisa que continuer à attaquer n'avait aucun sens.

* * *

Liliana et Erica observaient depuis un moment déjà le combat et après avoir compris l'intention du marquis, elles s'étaient toutes deux préparées à venir au secours de Godou. Mais avant qu'elles ne puissent intervenir dans la bataille, les deux Saber les avaient restreintes.

_ Que faites-vous ?! Je dois rejoindre Godou ?, cria Erica tout en se débattant pour s'échapper de l'emprise d'Arthur.

_ Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux en toute conscience vous laisser vous précipiter dans ce combat. Je vous en prie, ayez confiance en notre amie, elle est plus que capable de bloquer la prochaine attaque de Voban, répondit Arthur calmement.

_ Mais-, tenta d'expliquer Liliana avant d'être interrompue.

_ Ma femme est une Mage extrêmement puissante, elle n'aura aucun problème à soutenir votre maître, croyez-nous. D'ailleurs, elle vient de soigner à nouveau le jeune Kusanagi et de remplir ses réserves magiques, poursuivit Kiritsugu en indiquant aux deux demoiselles la silhouette d'Irisviel qui avait utilisé son sang pour partager son énergie magique.

* * *

Le vieux roi du diable leva son bras vers le ciel et était sur le point de faire un geste vers le bas. Il commença à pleuvoir une fois de plus. Dans le même temps, l'attaque vint finalement. S'écrasant à travers les nuages de tonnerre, déchirant le ciel, le flash extrêmement brillant finissant par descendre vers le sol, il s'agissait sans aucun doute de la foudre la plus forte qui ait été vue ce jour-là.

 **_ Comme celui qui détient toute la victoire entre mes mains, je suis le plus fort. Tous les ennemis, tous ceux qui entretiennent l'inimitié seront vaincus!  
**

Godou consuma au plus haut degré le pouvoir divin de Verethragna et pria avec ferveur pour que le tonnerre descendant sur lui manque sa cible.  
À ses côtés, Irisviel utilisa ses circuits magiques et le prana fourni par Marianna juste avant le début de cette partie de chasse pour créer avec sa magie la plus puissante barrière possible, semblable à un bouclier invisible, renforcé par le pouvoir du Graal.  
Certain de sa victoire, le vieux Campione rit de bon cœur. Pour repousser son attaque électrique la plus puissante, le pouvoir d'un seul mage n'était pas suffisant à ses yeux.

Bien sûr, il ignorait quelques détails sur la nature d'Irisviel, s'il avait su ce qu'elle était, il aurait soit refusé de laisser les Servants participé à cette compétition, soit il les aurait immédiatement pris pour cible, voyant en eux de meilleurs gibiers qu'un Campione novice.

Enfin, la foudre extrêmement puissante tomba violemment sur Godou et Irisviel. La colère du dieu tonnerre qui aurait dû les dévorer, au lieu de frapper sa cible, fut stoppée par la puissante barrière mise en place par la Caster. Le choc entre cette force de la nature et le bouclier d'énergie provoquait des étincelles qui tombaient tout autour du bouclier mais sans toutefois parvenir à le pénétrer. Pendant un long moment, les deux Campiones regardèrent ébahis ce miracle. Voban ne parvenait pas à en croire ses yeux, il lui semblait impossible qu'un mage ordinaire même aussi puissant fut-il, réussisse à bloquer le pouvoir d'une autorité. Quant à Godou, il était à la fois surpris et soulagé par ce développement, ainsi une fois rassuré sur les capacités de la barrière le protégeant. Il concentra son énergie magique sur son autorité et une fois encore il put entendre les voix des [ **Serviteurs morts** ] qui lui promettaient leur aide contre Voban.

Ces défunts étaient de leurs vivants, des chevaliers et même des mages de talents, arrivant même à la cheville d'Erica et de son amie Liliana. Ils ne manquaient donc pas de pouvoirs et ce pouvoir ils étaient prêts à l'offrir à Godou. Leurs silhouettes réapparurent des ténèbres, reprenant une forme physique après avoir erré sous la forme d'âme tout autour du champ de bataille.

_ Mes serviteurs ! Que font-ils ici ? Je ne les ai pas rappelés !, s'exclama Voban, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

C'était trop tard, Voban avait sous-estimé leur existence. Alimentés par leur désir de vengeance et leur haine envers lui, ils étaient réapparus par dizaine sur le champ de bataille près à soutenir Godou. Ils mêlèrent leurs énergies magiques à la réserve de Godou qui même après le transfert d'Irisviel restait assez basse. Avec cette énergie en plus et l'aide de Caster, Godou prit partiellement et temporairement le contrôle du tonnerre qui s'abattait au-dessus de lui et changea sa trajectoire. La majorité de la foudre fila ainsi vers les ruines à proximité mais du côté opposé à la position de leurs alliées ! Le reste fut facilement dispersé par Irisviel.

En dépit du vent et de la pluie, les flammes illuminèrent le sol et, sous la lueur jaune, rendirent visible le visage de Dejanstahl Voban qui était déformé par la rage.  
_ Éclairs !  
En regardant le ciel, Godou murmura les mots du sortilège.  
_ Ô éclair! Ô éclair! Je suis le vainqueur qui a vaincu mille avec cent, vaincu dix mille avec mille, et vaincu des dizaines de milliers avec dix mille. Maintenant, pour ma survie, moi qui suis du côté de la justice, relâchez votre éclat brillant et étincelant, et donnez-moi le pouvoir divin!

Les nuages d'orage gémirent en réponse à ses cris. Un bruit sourd et effrayant descendit du ciel, et à l'instant que l'éclair de haut niveau fut libéré, le ciel trembla, le sol secoua, faisant écho au son du royaume divin.

À l'origine, Godou n'avait pas le pouvoir de contrôler ce type de foudre. Cependant, comme il y avait des nuages d'orage rassemblés par Voban, il en allait différemment si l'on attaquait soudainement au moment où il relâchait sa garde. Ayant à peine échappé au coup critique porté par le vieux roi, Godou hurla de toutes ses forces et libéra tout son pouvoir magique.  
Afin d'obtenir le pouvoir de régner sur les nuages d'orage rassemblés, Godou immédiatement prononça les mots des sorts pour les maîtriser, infusant toute la puissance de la forme [ **chèvre** ].  
(À cet instant, tous ces compagnons qui se trouvaient dans un rayon d'un kilomètre autour de la zone et même Yuri loin des combats se voyaient prendre une partie de leur force vitale. Godou ne le découvrit que beaucoup plus tard.)

_ Hmm, fichu gamin! Ce sont les actions d'un voleur!, accusa le vieux marquis.  
Afin de reprendre sa domination sur les nuages d'orage, Voban dirigea sa conscience vers l'air. Cependant, il était déjà trop tard. Si Godou attaquait avant qu'il n'ait réussi, il n'aurait plus assez de temps...

_ Homme et diable, je briserai tous les ennemis qui se trouvent sur mon chemin!, hurla Godou en lançant son attaque.  
Un puissant éclair doré redescendit vers le sol. En fait, il était légèrement plus puissant que l'orage de Voban d'il y a moins d'une minute et frappa violemment le marquis.

La fumée blanche qui recouvrait les alentours du vieux Campione se dissipa.  
Même si Godou avait utilisé toutes ses forces et l'avait attaqué avec un coup chargé par la puissance de la foudre, Voban n'avait pas été vaincu. Leur différence d'expérience de trois siècles ne se limitait pas à une simple réserve magique supérieure. Néanmoins, cela avait suffis pour l'épuiser à la limite.

Le vieil homme avait des difficultés pour préparer ses défenses afin de recevoir le prochain coup de foudre, il prit son [ **Sturm und Drang** ] et invoqua tout le pouvoir de cette autorité qui régissait le vent, la pluie, le tonnerre et la foudre,  
faisant déviant l'attaque électrique de sa cible.  
Irisviel attaqua à son tour, créant par alchimie des épées magiques qu'elle dirigea contre lui comme des javelots. Afin d'esquiver les armes meurtrières, le vieux roi perdit sa concentration et fut submergé par la foudre comme un raz de marée, brûlant complètement.  
Après cette attaque, l'endroit où Voban se tenait semblait rassembler un tas de sable, non, c'étai de la poussière qui se levait lentement pour former la forme d'un homme, jusqu'à recréer finalement l'apparence intellectuelle du vieux marquis.  
Ressuscitant comme avec le propre [ **Bélier** ] de Godou, Voban avait utilisé une nouvelle autorité pour échapper à une mort inévitable. Godou ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir nerveux. Bien que Marianna l'ait prévenu plus tôt de l'existence d'une telle autorité du marquis, il avait désespérément espéré que Voban ne puisse pas l'utiliser ou qu'il n'ait pas à l'utiliser.

_ Commençons le troisième tour, mon garçon?

_ Si c'est ce que vous voulez, prenons-en deux ou trois de plus, je serai votre adversaire jusqu'à la toute fin, répondit Godou.

Cette résurrection semblait avoir un lourd prix pour Voban. Sa respiration était irrégulière, son pouvoir magique était nettement inférieur. Godou le sentit immédiatement et se prépara à forcer son propre corps fatigué à appeler plus d'éclair. Ils étaient maintenant égaux et la victoire pouvait aller dans les deux sens! Godou sentit ses nerfs se tendre, et à cet instant une voix interrompit leur combat.

_ **STOP, arrêtez! Le temps imparti est écoulé, la partie de chasse est terminée et selon les règles établis avant le coup de départ, Kusanagi Godou et ses compagnons emportent la victoire par défaut ! Au bout de cinq heures, aucun des deux chefs d'équipe n'a été vaincu, comme vous l'avez-vous-même décidé Seigneur Voban la victoire revient à votre adversaire, de même que le prix ! La vie de Mariya Yuri ! J'aimerai que les deux chefs d'équipe acceptent de stopper leurs autorités respectives avant que je ne vous renvoie tous dans le monde réel !,** annonça la voix de Marianna en résonnant dans tout le champ de bataille.

_... Gamin ! Kusanagi Godou, la victoire vous revient ! Cette fois, vous avez gagnez! Avant cette chasse, dont j'ai moi-même formulé les règles, j'ai déclaré que la victoire sera décidée soit par la défaite d'un de nous deux, soit à la fin du temps réglementaire, cinq heures. Si au bout de cinq heures, j'échouais à te vaincre, tu remporterais la victoire par défaut. Les cinq heures sont terminées et comme je l'ai promis, j'admets ma défaite. Ainsi, vous avez gagné, déclara Voban.

En réalisant que le vieil homme traitait leur match à mort actuel comme un jeu, Godou se sentait paralysé et regardait ébahis le vieillard en face de lui. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il allait y passer ! Mais c'est vrai qu'en y repensant, Voban avait promis de faire de son mieux pour ne pas les tuer, probablement par peur de subir la colère de Marianna….

_ Si je ne peux même pas respecter la règle que j'ai moi-même instauré, alors j'ai perdu! J'ai sous-estimé ton pouvoir, j'ai été vaincu par ma propre naïveté! Je suis peut-être devenu sénile, ne voyant pas quel type d'homme vous étiez, la  
première fois que je vous ai regardé, poursuivit Voban en contemplant son jeune adversaire.  
Face à ces yeux pervers qui brillaient d'une lumière émeraude tout en le fixant, Godou les regarda en retour sans reculer. Il avait senti qu'il n'aurait pas perdu même si le combat avait continué, mais si l'autre côté acceptait sa défaite, c'était tout aussi bien pour lui.  
_ La prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, je vous chasserai de toutes mes forces, je vous l'assure. Soyez prêt pour ce jour-là. Aiguisez vos instincts et vos compétences, faîtes l'expérience de toujours plus de combats défavorables. Je ne serai pas si facile à combattre si je me bats sérieusement, déclara Voban.  
Tournant le dos à Godou et les autres qui les avaient rejoints, le vieux Campione poursuivit tout en désactivant toutes ses autorités actives durant le combat.  
_ Gardez cela à l'esprit, entre Rois comme nous, il ne peut exister qu'une des relations suivantes: s'ignorer, des pactes de non-agression ou des ennemis éternels prêts à se battre jusqu'à la fin. Marianna par exemple préfère nouer avec nos homologues des pactes de non-agression allant même jusqu'à l'entraide, sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de Gascoigne. Pour ma part, je considère Salvatore et Luo Hao comme mes ennemis, j'ignore la plupart du temps Smith et Gascoigne, enfin j'ai accepté un pacte avec Marianna et Madame Aisha*(6). Je vous propose donc de nous ignorer, le temps que vos crocs s'aiguisent, à ce moment-là seulement je reviendrai vous chasser. De préférence, en dehors de ce pays, car Marianna ne me laisserait pas tranquille si je détruisais tout un pays…, conclut Voban juste avant que le Reality Marble ne disparaisse et que tout le groupe soit revenu sain et sauf dans la réalité.  
C'étaient les derniers mots laissés par Voban. Sa silhouette disparut soudainement de la bibliothèque et les [ **Serviteurs morts** ] qui s'étaient re-matérialisés retombèrent en poussière pour pouvoir vraiment commencer leur voyage vers la paix éternelle.  
 _'Qu'ils reposent en paix'_ , pria Goudou en se sentant perdre de la force, sûrement l'énergie confiée par les défunts.  
Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire que tout était fini.  
_ Dans ce cas…. Mariya-san ! Qu'est-il arrivé, tu as l'air très fatigué?, demanda Godou à Yuri, qui avait l'air pratiquement sans vie dans les bras de Marianna.  
Ce niveau de fatigue était incompréhensible, Yuri avait été tenue en dehors des combats, sous l'œil vigilant de Marianna. À ce moment, les trois filles soupirèrent, tandis que Marianna et ses Servants avaient haussé un œil.

_ Godou, n'as-tu pas remarqué ce que tu as fait?  
Erica fut la première à répondre, puis Yuri et Liliana commencèrent à lui expliquer les effets secondaires causés par la forme de la [ **chèvre** ]. Yuri avait repris du poil de la bête grâce à l'autorité curative de Marianna, [ **Lumière divine** ]. En apprenant qu'il s'était renforcé avec la force de vie de tous ceux qui l'entouraient, Godou fut frappé d'une intense honte et d'une profonde inquiétude.

_ Vous allez tous bien? Personne ne va mourir, j'espère ?! Quelle forme dangereuse..., marmonna Godou en regardant un à un les personnes qui l'entouraient.

_ Je pense que cela n'arrivera probablement pas en une seule utilisation. Toutefois, je te déconseille de réutiliser encore et encore cette autorité autour de ces demoiselles, elles risqueraient de perdre des années de leurs vies, répondit Marianna sur un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant.  
Kof, kof, kof, kof, kof !  
Entendant une légère toux derrière lui, Godou se retourna et vit Erica qui avait baissé la tête et toussait légèrement.  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est !? Tu vas bien, c'est à cause de moi !?, demanda-t-il paniqué.

_ Peut-être ... Oui, Godou. Viens un peu. Ma poitrine ne se sent pas bien..., répondit faiblement Erica.  
Voyant son partenaire dans un rare état de faiblesse apparente, Godou se rapprocha naïvement.  
... En y repensant, c'était sa plus grande erreur de la nuit.

_ Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire? Allons à l'hôpital, ressaisis-toi!

Complètement trempée par la pluie, le corps d'Erica était plutôt froid et en même temps elle était épuisée. Pendant qu'il la caressait doucement, Godou se pencha plus près pour soutenir son corps mince. À ce moment l'attaque que seule Irisviel et Marianna avaient mentalement prédit, arriva. Erica tendit les mains et leva le visage de Godou. Il sentit son regard séduisant le contempler.

_ Kusanagi Godou, d'après ce que je comprends, même Mariya va bien. Comment pouvez-vous croire un seul instant que cette femme diabolique, qui est encore plus solide qu'un bœuf, serait affaiblie? On dirait que vous êtes encore trop crédule…, commenta Liliana sur un ton critique.  
C'était exactement comme elle l'avait dit, Godou qui était maintenant pris dans les bras d'Erica, était complètement d'accord, mais il n'y avait rien affaire. Après une bataille aussi intense, tout le monde baisserait sa garde...

_ D-donc Erica, pourrais-tu arrêter cette plaisanterie ! C'est trop indécent!, demanda Yuri en rougissant.

_ Ce qui m'inquiète un peu, c'est de savoir comment tu as préparé l'épée contre le marquis, Godou, murmura Erica à l'oreille de Godou tout en ignorant Yuri.  
Ensuite, elle commença à embrasser légèrement son oreille avant de se déplacer vers ses lèvres. Un léger contact entre les lèvres, qui rapidement évolua. Les lèvres d'Erica léchèrent celles de Godou, puis commencèrent à sucer.

_ Tu n'as aucune honte… ! , accusa Liliana son visage rouge vif.

En dépit de cela, elle semblait regarder avec un grand intérêt et ne manifestait aucune intention de détourner son regard. Que pourrait-il dire? Godou était plein de chagrin, mais compte tenu de la façon dont il permettait à Erica de jouer avec lui tout le temps, il n'était pas qualifié pour commenter les réactions des autres.

_ En tout cas, bon travail tout le monde. Je savais que tu réussirais Godou ! Il est temps de rentrer, vous avez tous besoin d'une bonne douche et de repos après une telle journée !, interrompit Marianna en libérant Godou de l'étreinte d'Erica, avant de tous les pousser vers la sortie.

Durant le trajet du retour, Erica et Yuri discutaient avec Godou à voix basse, tandis que Marianna rassurait Liliana sur son avenir. La Campione lui fit la promesse d'immédiatement contacter Doni afin qu'il les aide à convaincre le grand-père de la jeune fille de ne pas la renvoyer auprès de Voban.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **1) Nukti Eoikos : En Grec, signifie « ressemblant à la nuit ».**

 **2) Pour faire simple, Marianna a utilisé la méthode des sorciers d' _Harry Potter_ pour sélectionner certains de leurs souvenirs et les revoir dans une pensine. Elle a collecté une partie de ses souvenirs des autorités de Voban, la majorité étant le résultat de Sha Nagba Imuru/ l'omnisciente et omnipotente étoile, dans lesquels les identités et les origines de chaque Dieu qu'il a tué étaient révélés. Elle a ensuite créé une copie de ses souvenirs, qu'elle a implantés dans la mémoire de Godou, en se servant de sa baguette afin de passer outre sa résistance à la magie. Donc, pas de baiser entre Marianna et Godou, ou Mariya et Godou, afin de lui transmettre ces connaissances.**

 **3) Feng Bo : Une créature mythologique chinoise régnant sur le vent. Traduit littéralement, son nom signifie le Comte du Vent.**

 **4) Yu Shi : Une ancienne divinité chinoise en charge de la pluie, son nom se traduit par le Maître de la Pluie.**

 **5) Lei Gong : Le Dieu chinois de la foudre, son nom signifie le Duc de la Foudre.**

 **6) Madame Aisha est considérée par la plupart des gens comme étant la pire des fauteuses de troubles parmi les Campiones. Bien qu'Aisha soit respectueuse de ses deux prédécesseurs, ce sentiment n'est pas réciproque du côté du marquis qui éprouve un grand dédain envers cette dernière. Toutefois, s'il préférerait pouvoir simplement l'ignorer, Aisha est un tel aimant à problème qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix que de garder un œil sur elle et il est même allé jusqu'à lui préparer plusieurs refuges aux quatre coins du globe. Il est très reconnaissant envers Marianna, car cette dernière a assigné à l'un de ses subordonnés (Karna) le rôle de garde-du-corps/baby-sitter d'Aisha. Karna protège donc Madame Aisha durant ses voyages temporels et tente sans succès de l'empêcher de changer le passé ce qui pourrait détruire le futur.**

* * *

 **OMAKE : Fuyuki, singularité F avant la proclamation du « Grand Order ». Partie 3.**

Le bâtiment mentionné par Caster Cu Chulainn était un lycée japonais toujours intact. Le groupe y installa leur base et les humains parmi eux purent se rafraichir aux toilettes tour à tour, chacun accompagné d'un Servant du même sexe qu'eux. Les deux Casters avaient construits une barrière magique à partir d'un mélange de Runes et de cristaux chargés par l'énergie de Marianna. Ce champ d'énergie leur permettrait de détecter immédiatement toute intrusion dans la zone autour de l'école, ainsi ils ne seraient pas pris par surprise au cas où l'un des trois Servants restants tentait de les attaquer.

Par la suite, ils reprirent contact avec Romani au sujet de ce qu'ils avaient découvert après avoir discuté avec Cù. Le docteur avait accepté le changement de plan, parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à contacter l'Association des Mages pour demander des renforts. Ils n'avaient donc pas d'autre choix que de procéder et d'éliminer par eux-mêmes Saber pour récupérer le Graal.

Olga Marie avait ensuite convaincu Ritsuka d'invoquer davantage de Servants. Grâce au système FATE, Chaldea pouvait invoquer une multitude de Servants et leur fournir une partie de l'énergie magique nécessaire pour les maintenir sur Terre. Les Masters pouvaient donc être liés à plusieurs Servants en même temps, sans court-circuiter leurs circuits magiques pour les soutenir. Actuellement, Ritsuka avait un contrat avec trois Servants : Mash, Marianna et Cù. Mash était un demi-servant, elle n'avait donc besoin que de peu d'énergie comparée à d'autres Servants classiques. Marianna et Cù étaient tous deux des Casters, ils pouvaient donc aisément piocher dans les lignes d'énergie sous Fuyuki et dans l'atmosphère de la ville pour se recharger.

Ainsi, les trois Servants en question n'utilisaient que très peu du prana de Ritsuka, il avait donc suffisamment d'énergie pour soutenir un autre Servant et leurs Nobles Phantasmes.

_ Le mieux serait un Servant de classe Archer, déclara Olga en mangeant sa part de rations envoyées par Chaldea.

_ Pourquoi un Archer ? Ne serait-il pas préférable d'invoquer un Saber ?, demanda Ritsuka.

_ Probablement pour obtenir un avantage contre le Saber qui garde actuellement le Graal. La classe Archer est forte contre la classe Saber mais faible contre Lancer, alors que la classe Saber a l'avantage contre Lancer. Il s'agit du triangle des classes…. Ce système triangulaire se retrouve dans les relations entre les classes Rider, Caster et Assassin. Rider l'emporte sur Caster, qui lui-même l'emporte sur Assassin, tandis qu'Assassin l'emporte sur Rider. Bien sûr, la force propre à chaque Servant peut changer la donne, ces deux systèmes ne sont donc pas à cent pour cent fiable, répondit Marianna calmement.

Son ton était très calme, elle s'était adressée à son maître comme un enseignant expliquant une leçon à des élèves.

_ D'accord, je comprends. Mais, si je vous ai bien suivi, le champ de bataille est l'intérieur d'une cave. Un Archer aura-t-il suffisamment d'espace pour s'y battre ?, demanda Ritsuka légèrement inquiet.

_ L'intérieur est très large, je pense que nous n'aurons pas de problème sur ce point, répondit à nouveau Marianna en se rappelant la cave où se trouvait le Graal supérieur.

_ Bien, il est temps de procéder avec l'invocation, Fujimaru !, annonça Olga après avoir fini de se restaurer.

Le bouclier de Mash fut à nouveau placé sur le sol après qu'Olga avec l'aide de Marianna ait fini de tracer un cercle d'invocation. Ritsuka se concentra sur le cercle et força dans son prana l'intention d'appeler à l'aide. Le cercle se mit à briller, confirmant que le processus fonctionnait et le jeune Master sentit son prana être à nouveau aspiré par le cercle. Un éclair de lumière aveugla le quatuor pendant un court instant.

Lorsque Ritsuka rouvrit finalement les yeux, pris d'un fort sentiment de déjà-vu, il entendit une voix masculine qui lui était inconnue s'adresser à lui.

_ Servant Archer, je ne suis qu'un simple archer. Mais je répondrai à tous vos ordre, mon Maître, déclara la voix sur un ton léger.

Debout sur le bouclier, se trouvait un homme vêtu tout de vert avec une longue cape qui lui recouvrait la tête et la partie supérieure du corps. Même avec sa capuche dissimulant une partie de son visage, on parvenait distinctement à voir qu'il avait un cigare à la bouche.

_ Oui, je suis bien ton Maître, enchanté de te rencontrer…, répondit Ritsuka en essayant de deviner l'identité de l'esprit héroïque qu'il venait d'appeler en renfort.

Il avait déjà quelques indices sur son identité. Il s'agissait d'un archer, sa tenue toute verte indiquait son désir de se mêler à la nature, tel un camouflage. Il n'avait pas l'apparence d'un noble ou d'un héro mythologique, ses vêtements appartenaient plus probablement à l'époque du Moyen-âge. Ritsuka était sûr qu'il était d'origine européenne, mais sans pouvoir apercevoir son visage, il ne pourrait pas définir sa nationalité.

_ Archer, bien que je connaisse ton Vrai Nom, notre Maître l'ignore. Pourrais-tu lui révéler toi-même ton identité ?, demanda Marianna en souriant à l'homme qui venait d'être invoqué.

_ Dame Marianna…. Vous avez été invoqué comme Servant ?, commenta surpris l'Archer après avoir reconnu la jeune femme.

_ En effet, j'ai moi-même été surpris par cette invocation, mais puisque j'ai été invoqué par un maître avec un objectif noble, je compte bien le soutenir de toutes mes forces, répondit Marianna sur un ton joviale.

_ Okay, je ne comprends pas comment votre invocation est possible, mais ce qui est fait, est fait ! Servant Archer, Robin des Bois, ou tout du moins l'un des nombreux hommes qui peuvent lui correspondre, je ne suis qu'un simple archer et voleur, ma spécialité est le tir de flèches empoisonnées. Je privilégie comme tactique, le sabotage et les pièges plutôt que les attaques frontales. Je suis aussi un expert en poison, se présenta Archer.

_ Merci pour ces informations, Archer. Connaître tes capacités nous aidera à planifier nos futures attaques. Laisse-moi t'expliquer la situation avant toute chose. Nous nous trouvons dans une singularité, un morceau d'histoire séparé de l'espace et du temps parce que l'histoire s'est retrouvée dévier de sa course. Nous appartenons à l'Organisation de Sécurité Chaldea, notre mission est de protéger l'humanité en découvrant la cause derrière l'apparition d'une singularité et de la corriger pour que l'histoire puisse reprendre sa course d'origine. Je suis la Directrice de Chaldea, Olga Marie Animusphère, voici Mash un Demi-Servant, ton Maître Ritsuka Fujimaru, Servant Caster Cù Chulainn et tu connais déjà Marianna qui est elle aussi un Caster. Actuellement, selon les dires de Cù Chulainn le monde entier a péri dans les flammes et seuls les Servants qui ont été invoqués ici à Fuyuki, ont survécus. Caster qui nous a rejoints fait partie des quatre Servants survivants, avec Berserker, Archer et Saber. Ces deux derniers travaillent ensemble et détiennent en ce moment le Graal, nous comptons les attaquer pour le récupérer et mettre fin à cette singularité, expliqua Olga Marie en s'adressant au nouveau Servant.

_ Okay, je pense avoir compris dans quel pétrin nous nous trouvons. Cependant, savez-vous si le Graal est la cause de l'incinération de l'humanité ?, demanda Archer après avoir pris quelques instants pour analyser la situation.

_ Probablement, mais nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. Caster nous a dit que Saber a vaincu un à un chaque Servant sauf lui, puis les a tous rappelé mais cette fois-ci sous une forme obscurcie, et tout cela après l'incinération. Saber détient probablement la clé de l'énigme en plus du Graal, répondit Marianna.

_ Connaissez-vous les véritables identités des Servants survivants ?, demanda Archer les sourcils froncés.

_ Je connais celle de Saber, il s'agit du Roi Arthur, je l'ai reconnu grâce à son Noble Phantasme : Excalibur Morgan. Je n'ai aucune idée sur l'identité d'Archer, le gars est capable d'invoquer des Nobles Phantasmes appartenant à divers héros…. Je l'ai même vu transformer Caladbolg en flèche ! Alors qu'il ne s'agit pas de Fergus ! Quand à Berserker, je pense qu'il s'agit d'Héraclès. Lorsque Saber l'a attaqué, j'ai vu qu'elle a été contrainte de le tuer encore et encore avant de pouvoir vraiment le vaincre et à chaque fois elle avait de plus en plus de mal à lui ôter la vie, répondit Cascù.

_ Cù quand tu parles du roi Arthur, il s'agit précisément d'Arthur ou d'Arturia ?, demanda Marianna en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Heu, le roi Arthur que j'ai rencontré est une femme, si cela peut répondre à ta question…, répondit le Caster.

_ Donc, il s'agit d'Arturia, marmonna Marianna.

_ Attendez un peu ! Viens-tu de dire qu'il existe une femme roi Arthur ?!, questionna surpris Ritsuka en se tournant subitement vers Cascù.

_ Yep ! Assez mignonne d'ailleurs !, répondit simplement Cù en clignant de l'œil.

_ Master, ne soyez pas surpris. Nombreux sont les Esprits Héroïques dans le même cas, la plupart du temps l'histoire retient d'eux que ce sont des hommes alors qu'ils sont d'un point de vue biologique des femmes. Mordred, par exemple, est parfois une femme, cela dépend du sexe d'Arthur. L'empereur Néron est une femme, même chose pour Attila, Miyamoto Musashi, Oda Nobunaga, Okita Souji et plusieurs autres Servants !, expliqua Marianna.

_... Ooookaaaayyyy…., poursuivons s'il vous plait ! On a donc comme ennemie Arturia, Héraclès et un mystérieux Archer, récapitula Ritsuka, il préférait mettre de côté le reste de cette histoire, il n'avait pas envie d'être pris de migraines.

_ Cù, dis-moi l'Archer ennemi a-t-il la peau mate et les cheveux blancs, gris ?, demanda Marianna pris d'une soudaine intuition.

_ Tout juste, le gars a une apparence assez asiatique et lorsqu'il n'utilise pas son arc, il se bat avec deux épées chinoises, dit Cù en haussant un sourcil.

_ Ha, je m'en doutais. Master, je connais l'identité d'Archer, il s'agit d'un des gardiens de la volonté d'Alaya et son nom est Emiya Shirou !, affirma Marianna.

_ Un contre-gardien ? Pour de vrai ?, s'exclama Olga Marie en se levant précipitamment.

_ Oui, il faisait partie des Servants que j'ai invoqué de mon vivant et il entretenait même une relation amoureuse avec Saber, commença à expliquer Marianna avant d'être interrompue par une explosion de rire.

Cù était affalé par terre, il riait tout en se tenant l'estomac et en se roulant sur le sol. Le reste du groupe le regarda l'air confus, aucun d'entre eux ne voyait ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

Il fallut un bon moment pour que le Caster en bleu retrouve son calme et se relève, avant de s'expliquer. Même s'il continuait de ricaner.

_ Désolé, désolé ! C'est juste que le gars en question protège et suit Saber comme un toutou alors qu'elle reste froide et distante, alors savoir qu'ils entretenaient une relation plus qu'amicale dans une autre époque…, gloussa Cù.

_ Ha, je vois ! C'est vrai que de cet angle c'est plutôt drôle !, gloussa à son tour Robin.

_ Les garçons, je sais que tous les deux vous ne vous entendez pas avec Emiya, mais Robin dois-je te rappeler que Shirou a une famille assez spéciale, qui est plus que capable de te mettre une raclée si tu te moques de lui ? Et je puis t'assurer que les Emiya-Von Einzbern le sauront si tu l'insultes davantage…. Rappelle-toi ce qui est arrivé à notre Cù Lancer ! Illya et Iris lui ont fait subir de plein fouet une déflagration après que Kiritsugu l'ait utilisé comme cible mouvante…. Et enfin, Parvati a failli le castrer ! Si Galaad n'avait pas été là, il serait devenu un Eunuque !, déclara Marianna en secouant la tête tout en soupirant.

Les relations de Cù Lancer et Robin avec Shirou étaient auparavant très mauvaises. Parfois, lorsqu'il s'agissait du Lancer, leurs rencontres finissaient en combat que leurs camarades étaient obligés de stopper. Lors d'une mission confiée par Marianna, Cù avait eu la malchance de critiquer l'Archer en rouge et d'être filmé par Ruby, le kaléidostick, qui s'était empressé de rapporter cet enregistrement à Illyasviel. La jeune fille avait ensuite fait écouter l'enregistrement à ses parents puis à la déesse Pavarti qui habitait le corps de Sakura Matou. Le quatuor avait par la suite décidé de venger l'honneur de Shirou en mettant une raclée à Cù.

Robin qui s'était remémoré l'incident, pâlit et fit promettre à ses compagnons de garder secret ses commentaires et Cù craignant pour la survie de ses bijoux de famille l'imita.

* * *

Après quoi, Cu et Marianna avaient emmené Mash dans la cour de l'école pour l'entraîner à accéder à son Noble Phantasme avant qu'ils n'attaquent Saber, enfermée à l'intérieur de la petite montagne locale. Archer et Olga étaient eux restés à l'intérieur du bâtiment, pour laisser à la jeune femme un peu de repos, tandis que Ritsuka observait la séance d'entraînement.

Toutefois, la majorité de son attention était focalisé présentement sur l'objet dans ses mains, un petit prisme aux couleurs du kaléidoscope à l'intérieur d'un autre joyau. Il l'avait ramassé après l'avoir vu scintiller dans la boue où Méduse avait rencontré sa fin. Ritsuka l'avait montré aux autres et leur avait demandé s'ils savaient ce que c'était. Ils n'avaient aucune réponse à cela, même Olga Marie ne savait pas ce que c'étaient. À leur grande surprise, Cu en tira deux autres, affirmant qu'il les avait trouvés après avoir tué Assassin et Rider. Quand il les avait montrés au Dr Roman, ce dernier lui avait dit de les ramener à Chaldea, afin qu'ils soient analysés par Da Vinci dans son atelier. Pour l'instant, tout ce que le groupe savait, était que ces prismes concentraient une énorme quantité de prana selon Marianna.

Ritsuka rangea la gemme dans la poche de son uniforme, avec les deux autres que lui avait donnés Cu, et reporta son attention sur la séance d'entraînement. Il vit Caster Cù lancer des boules de feu sur Mash, pendant que Caster Marianna attaquait avec une lance qu'elle avait fait apparaître de sa trésorerie. Le duo de Caster espérait pouvoir contraindre Mash à utiliser son Noble Phantasme par instinct, même si Marianna avait promis s'ils échouaient de révéler le nom de l'Esprit Héroïques qui lui avait confiée ses pouvoirs.

Ils y allaient depuis plus de vingt minutes maintenant et ne semblaient aller nulle part.

_ Et bien, nous avons essayé toutes les formes d'attaques à notre disposition pour vous amener à activer votre Noble Phantasme. Le seul moyen qui nous reste pour l'activer est de vous confronter à un autre Noble Phantasme, commenta Cù Caster.

_ Attends, Caster, n'est-ce pas un peu extrême?, demanda Marianna en se tournant vers l'Irlandais.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un Caster, un druide, ou du moins un novice, Scathach ne m'a appris que des runes scandinaves, et je ne compte pas utiliser Ochd Deug Odin sur elle. En tant que Caster, je suis un faux druide et j'ai gagné un second Noble Phantasme grâce à cela, répliqua Cù sur un ton nonchalant.

_ Fais-le, déclara Mash en interrompant la conversation entre les deux Casters.

Ritsuka regarda Mash avec inquiétude.

_ Es-tu absolument sûre?, demanda-t-il.

_ Je le suis Senpai, si c'est la seule façon de l'utiliser, ainsi soit-il. Car j'en aurai besoin pour vous protéger, affirma Mash un sentiment de conviction dans sa voix.

Ritsuka acquiesça.

_ D'accord. J'ai confiance en ton jugement, répondit-il avant de s'écarter à une distance raisonnable, ne sachant pas exactement ce que Caster Cù allait utiliser.

_ Je vais vous rejoindre, Maître, dit Marianna alors qu'elle courait aux côtés de Ritsuka pour être certaine qu'il ne se fasse pas prendre par ce que Caster Cù était sur le point d'utiliser.

_ Très bien, petite dame, j'arrive. WICKER MAN!, cria Cu alors qu'il claqua le bout de son bâton contre le sol.

Un cercle de feu apparut devant lui, une silhouette massive en paille, une effigie d'homme en sortit. La chose était grande, incroyablement, étant plusieurs fois plus grande que Ritsuka et Cù eux-mêmes. Elle devait au moins atteindre quelques étages d'un grand bâtiment. Elle semblait aussi avoir une cage métallique géante dans son estomac. Pour aggraver les choses, elle était entièrement en feu.

Le Wicker Man contrôlé par Cu leva le poing en arrière pour frapper Mash qui restait immobile avec son bouclier. Ritsuka et Marianna pouvaient voir la détermination dans les yeux de la jeune Servante.

Le monde semblait aller au ralenti alors que le poing de Wicker Man se précipitait vers Mash, mais juste avant qu'il ne la frappe, Mash planta son bouclier dans le sol et cria. "Lord Chaldea!"

Ritsuka vit une barrière verte apparaître devant le bouclier, celle-ci bloqua complètement le coup, arrêtant même le poing au passage. L'affrontement se poursuivit jusqu'à l'effondrement du Wicker Man, la barrière de Mash restait toujours debout. Quelques secondes plus tard, la barrière disparut et Mash eut un sourire satisfait.

Ritsuka ne perdit pas de temps pour se précipiter sur Mash afin de la féliciter.

_ C'était incroyable! Avec une telle barrière, nous serons probablement en mesure de vaincre Saber sans problème!, déclara-t-il excité.

_ Merci, merci pour les éloges, Senpai, mais…, le sourire de Mash disparut un peu alors qu'elle traînait son dernier mot.

Ritsuka la regarda l'air confus et Marianna décida de prendre en main la conversation.

_ Mais ce n'est pas le véritable Noble Phantasme de son bouclier, n'est-ce pas?, affirma l'ancienne Campione.

_ Oui, je ne connais toujours pas le vrai nom du Noble Phantasme de l'Esprit Héroïque qui m'a donné son pouvoir. Lord Chaldea ressemble plus à un Phantasme que j'aurais moi-même fabriqué, en utilisant l'énergie contenue dans le bouclier pour le créer, expliqua Mash en baissant la tête.

_ Eh bien, c'était assez bon pour arrêter mon Wicker man, alors avec un sceau de commandement pour le renforcer, il devrait pouvoir arrêter facilement le Noble Phantasme de Saber, déclara Cù sur un ton confiant.

_ Attendez, comment puis-je utiliser un sceau de commandement pour le renforcer? Je pensais qu'ils servaient juste à forcer un Servant à faire ce que je veux qu'il fasse lorsqu'il refuse de simplement obéir, demanda Ritsuka.

_ Ha, tu es vraiment un Maître novice, n'est-ce pas, gamin, se moqua Cù, mais pas de façon dégradante ou méchante, on sentait qu'il ne faisait que le taquiner.

_ L'utilisation correcte d'un sceau de commandement peut faire toute la différence dans une bataille entre Servants. Un sceau de commandement peut être utilisé pour permettre aux Servants d'aller au-delà de leurs limites. Frapper plus fort, aller plus vite, rendre un Noble Phantasme plus puissant. Celui que vous devrez utiliser dans le cas de Mash est probablement « Bloque cette attaque quoi qu'il arrive », ou une formulation assez similaire, recommanda Marianna en détaillant légèrement les divers utilisations des sceaux.

_ Merci pour cette information, Caster, remercia Ritsuka, avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas encore utilisé sa vision spéciale Servant sur leur nouvel allié, ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

 **CLASSE :** Caster

 **VRAI NOM** : Cù Chulainn

 **MASTER** : Fujimaru Ritsuka

 **PARAM** **È** **TRES** :

 **Force:** E

 **Endurance** : D

 **Agilité:** C

 **Chance:** D

 **Mana:** B

 **Noble Phantasme :** A

 **COMP** **É** **TENCE :**

 **Classe :**

Création de territoire: B

Divinité: B

 **Personnelles:**

Rune primordiale: -

Protection contre les flèches: A

Désengager: C

 **NOBLE PHANTASMES :**

 **Wicker man : Cage brûlante, Flammes dévorantes. (Anti-armée): B**

 **Ochd Deug Odin: Grand sceau sculpté par Dieu. (Anti-forteresse): A**

_ Que se passe-t-il ici et c'était quoi cette statue géante en flammes ?, questionna la voix d'Olga Marie, qui courait vers eux.

_ Vous voulez que l'ennemi nous attaque ou quoi ?, demanda à son tour Archer à sa droite.

_ Ah, Directeur, ce n'est rien, juste le Noble Phantasme de Caster Cù, nous cherchions simplement à réveiller le mien, répondit Mash au directeur.

Olga Marie haussa un sourcil avant d'interroger Mash sur son Noble Phantasme, une fois satisfaite de ses réponses, elle se retourna vers le reste du groupe.

_ Bien, Caster Cù il est temps de continuer notre mission, as-tu une idée de ce que l'on pourrait faire pour séparer Archer de Saber ?, demanda Olga.

_ Désolé, Archer est encore plus un chien de garde que moi, et d'après ce que mes familiers ont observé, il surveille constamment l'entrée de la grotte où se cache Saber. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas bougé depuis mon dernier combat contre lui. Tandis que Saber, elle protège le Graal, qui est à l'intérieur de la grotte et ne bougera pas de là quoi qu'il arrive, nous devrons donc y entrer pour la combattre. Nous devons attaquer rapidement et si Archer doit être le premier à tomber, laissez-moi me charger de lui, pendant que vous vous occupez de Saber. Avec le bouclier de Mash, son Noble Phantasme ne lui sera d'aucune aide, vous pourrez la vaincre à ce moment-là, proposa Cù.

_ Un excellent plan, mais j'aimerai que tu me laisses t'aider à affronter Archer, je peux bloquer son Reality Marble avec le mien, s'il fait mine de l'utiliser. Je pourrais aussi l'obliger à se battre au corps à corps, le temps que tu prépares tes runes, affirma Marianna.

_ Un Reality Marble ?! Comment peut-il posséder un tel pouvoir ?!, s'exclama Olga, et derrière elle, même Mash semblait éberluée.

_ Archer est une incarnation, son origine et son élément sont identiques, tous deux sont l'épée. Par ailleurs, Shirou est un homme qui très jeune a perdu tous ses souvenirs dans l'incendie de 1994 de Fuyuki, auquel il a réchappé par le pouvoir d'un miracle, celui d'Avalon, le fourreau d'une des plus puissantes épées sacrés qui puisse exister. Guéri de ses brûlures par le pouvoir de ce fourreau, il a vécu pendant des années en l'abritant dans son corps, sans le savoir. Sans souvenir et envahi par le syndrome du survivant, il a décidé de vivre telle une épée, un héros de la justice cherchant encore et encore à sauver tout le monde, et cela jusqu'à sa mort…. Cette mentalité allant jusqu'à nier toute valeur à sa vie, si elle lui permettait de sauver quelqu'un, est à l'origine de son Reality Marble, expliqua Marianna.

_ C'est, c'est, c'est juste insensé ! Non seulement, le Roi Arthur, mais aussi un Servant détenant un Reality Marble ?! Pourquoi moi ?!, se lamenta Olga presque hystérique.

_ Directrice ! Ressaisissez-vous ! Nous avons un atout de taille dans notre manche ! Je possède moi-aussi un Reality Marble, et je pourrais aisément le contrecarrer !, dit Marianna pour la rassurer.

Il fallut un bon moment et des explications très détaillés avant que la directrice ne retrouve son calme et qu'elle les ordonne d'avancer vers le mont Enzou.

 **À SUIVRE…**


	9. Chapter 8

**The Holy Queen Marianna**

 **AN :** _ **Campione !**_ **et l'univers de Fate ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas Mordred et Arturia se serait rencontré lors d'une des guerres du Saint Graal et l'un de leur Maître les aurait tapé sur la tête pour qu'elles règlent une fois pour toute leurs problèmes….**

 **Seul mes OCs, comme Marianna et Sara Lysandre sont des créations originales, même si l'apparence physique de Marianna est basée sur celle de Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia de** _ **Fate/Apocrypha**_ **.**

 **Laissez des reviews, please!**

 **CHAPITRE 8 : Anniversaire et planning des vacances**

 **Toscane, Italie.**

_ Ha haha, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Sorella m'a appelé et m'a tout raconté ! Godou a puni le vieillard ! Toutes mes félicitations, c'est vraiment quelque chose à célébrer, une très bonne nouvelle, déclara en riant à gorge déployé un jeune homme dans la vingtaine aux cheveux blonds et au teint bronzé.

Dans la campagne de la petite ville de Sienne, connue pour sa belle architecture gothique, le roi accordait une audience. Regardant au loin, les collines qui s'étendaient à travers le paysage étaient couvertes du vert luxuriant du début de l'été.  
On pourrait probablement appeler cela un magnifique et verdoyant pays des merveilles. Cependant, ce paysage de nature sauvage dispersée était unique dans le sud de la Toscane. Et sur la rive d'un petit ruisseau, un certain roi tenait une canne à pêche.  
_ Est-il possible que vous pensiez qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner? Comme c'est triste, j'aurais dû fait un pari dès le début…. Je n'en attendais pas moins de mon rival…. Mon cher rival éternel, marmonna le roi pour lui-même avec enthousiasme, tout en tirant sur la ligne de pêche.

Un homme grand, mince et beau avec des cheveux blonds. Son corps souple comme un fouet était vêtu d'une chemise à manches courtes et d'un pantalon. Assis sur la rive, il avait une longue barre à ses côtés qui avait été entièrement enveloppée dans plusieurs couches de tissu. Liliana Kranjcar savait qu'enveloppée dans ce paquet était l'épée qui était comme l'acier forgé. Le fier [roi] italien Salvatore Doni n'allait jamais nulle part sans une épée à ses côtés, sauf dans les rares cas où Dame Marianna parvenait à la lui confisquer et à l'empêcher d'en prendre une nouvelle. Les associations magiques du monde entier ne savait toujours pas comment elle s'y prenait pour le punir ainsi, dans ce genre de cas Doni était physiquement incapable de voir et de reconnaitre une épée même en utilisant le reste de ses sens.*(1)  
Son épée était sa fierté, son ego et ses privilèges.

_ Cela compte comme une victoire, il est vrai. Mais pour avoir procédé de la sorte, on ne peut pas appeler cela une belle et glorieuse victoire du tout…, commenta Lilianna toujours agenouillée derrière Salvatore Doni.

_ Qu'elle soit parfaite ou arrachée à la dernière minute, une victoire est une victoire, répondit Doni à l'accusation de Liliana d'un œil fermé.  
Celui qui faisait une telle expression était ce jeune homme de bonne humeur, extrêmement sympathique et aimant plaisanter.

_ Oui, oui. J'ai contacté la Croix noire de bronze et le grand-père qui vous a causé tant de chagrin comme me l'a demandé Sorella. « Offrir à nouveau l'un des chevaliers de mon territoire à ce vieil homme peu recommandable, je ne le permettrai jamais et il en va de même pour Grande-sœur Marianna! » Voilà ce que j'ai déclaré à la Croix noire de Bronze. Pour l'instant, on s'est mis d'accord pour que vous restiez à mes côtés pendant quelques temps, donc relax !, déclara Doni tout en se concentrant sur son appât.  
_ Merci beaucoup votre Altesse !?, remercia Liliana en cherchant à masquer son soulagement et sa confusion.

Dame Marianna et Erica Blandelli lui avaient toutes deux conseillées de faire un stop pour rencontrer Doni avant de rentrer à Milan. Les mesures prises par Liliana dans cet incident devaient être approuvées par le [roi] de ce pays. Cela était dû à son grand-père qui était une figure importante de la Croix noire de bronze. Il était nécessaire d'expliquer correctement l'incident afin qu'elle ne soit pas puni de la défaite de Voban. Heureusement pour elle, le duel entre les deux rois avait été suffisamment équilibré pour qu'elle n'ait pas à soutenir publiquement Kusanagi Godou, comme l'aurait pourtant souhaité cette diablesse d'Erica. Elle pouvait toujours se défendre en déclarant qu'elle se battait contre Erica Blandelli durant le début du duel des rois et que par la suite c'était trop dangereux pour elle d'intervenir.

On était trois jours après le duel des deux rois, qui s'était déroulé dans cet étrange monde créé par la sixième Campione.

Liliana se trouvait à Sienne, la base d'opérations de Doni, afin de lui rendre visite et de lui faire son rapport des évènements.  
_ Tournons l'histoire comme ça. Cela devrait être plus facile pour eux d'accepter, si on mentionne le fait que Sorella t'accorde sa protection, non?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, ça fait une excellente couverture, personne ne peut nier le fait que Grande-sœur soit une personne au grand sens de la Justice et de l'honneur. On a donc la justification parfaite pour prévenir ton retour au service du vieillard, marmonna Doni.  
 _'Je vais prétendre ne jamais l'avoir entendu'_ , songea Liliana avant d'incliner la tête avec détermination.

_ Ce qui m'intéresse davantage, c'est toujours Kusanagi Godou. À quelle vitesse cet enfant va mûrir, je suis vraiment impatient de le voir. Cela va-t-il prendre deux ans ou un an? Une demi-année pousserait un peu trop ? Quand il maîtrisera vraiment l'autorité de Verethragna, ce sera notre prochain match. J'attends patiemment depuis ce jour-là, vraiment….  
Le Campione de l'Épée marmonnait comme s'il attendait un jour béni.  
Le corps de Liliana trembla. Peut-être avait-elle eu tort de voir Salvatore Doni comme l'allié de Kusanagi Godou. Son empressement à se battre était écrasant, dépassant même de loin celui de Dejanstahl Voban, il serait à coup sûr un adversaire redoutable. Cette pensée dérangeante lui traversa l'esprit.

* * *

C'était l'heure du déjeuner sur le toit de la section lycée de l'Académie Jounan.  
Le duel avec Voban avait eu lieu il y a trois jours et toutes les blessures de la bataille avaient été immédiatement guéries par Marianna et madame Emiya. Godou et son groupe étaient sur le point de déjeuner tous les quatre, quand deux visages familiers ouvrirent la porte du toit et les rejoignirent.

_ Hey, Shizuka, ce n'est pas bon pour toi d'entrer et de sortir du lycée tout le temps, non? Qu'est-ce que les gens penseraient? Même chose pour toi, Emiya-chan, demanda Godou à Shizuka et Illyasviel.

Godou essayait encore et encore de conseiller à sa jeune sœur et sa meilleure amie de retourner dans le bâtiment du collège. Pendant le déjeuner, Shizuka en compagnie d'Illya venaient dans la classe de Godou avec une expression malheureuse. De temps en temps après l'école, elle venait aussi le rejoindre devant le portail afin de rentrer à la maison ensemble.  
À cause de cela, d'étranges rumeurs selon lesquelles «la sœur de Kusanagi a un brother complex » ont récemment fait surface dans l'académie. Parmi les garçons de la classe, le plus incompréhensible était Soramachi, un camarade de classe, qui disait des choses comme: «J'ai 108 sœurs cadettes en 2D» et qui lui demandait sans cesse: «Doit être une demi-sœur, n'est-ce pas ? Ce doit être une demi-sœur!? »

Ces problèmes étaient tous causés par les actions suspectes de Shizuka.

_ À propos de ça, Onii-chan, je ne veux pas vraiment faire ça, mais pour surveiller mon grand frère indiscipliné et l'empêcher de faire des choses suspectes, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Ne te méprends pas, rétorqua Shizuka en allant droit au but.

Les mots de Shizuka étaient pleins de barbes.

_ Chère sœur, quand est-ce que mes actions furent indécentes?, nia Godou en croisant les bras.

Mais Shizuka ne fit que renifler et ignorer les protestations de Godou.

_ Pas d'indécence? Pas d'actes suspects? Où as-tu trouvé la confiance nécessaire pour déclarer de telles idioties! La situation actuelle, par rapport à il y a quatre jours, que s'est-il vraiment passé !?, demanda la brunette en se levant subitement.  
Shizuka désigna les trois principaux suspects avec son doigt.  
Au centre, Godou était assis en tailleur sur le tapis de pique-nique, à sa gauche, Erica était assise sur le côté sur ses jambes, tandis que Yuri était assise le dos bien droit à sa droite. Les trois formaient une rangée soignée. Tandis qu'Illya était assise en face d'Erica, Mélinda en face de Yuri et Shizuka en face de son frère.

_ Je ne trouve rien d'étrange?, dit Kusanagi Godou.

_ Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Shizuka-san, qu'est-ce que tu trouves de mal?, renchérit Mariya Yuri.

_ Je pense que je sais à quoi vous voulez en venir, mais il n'y a rien à changer, n'est-ce pas génial?, affirma Erica.

Godou et Yuri étaient perplexes, la tête penchée, tandis qu'Erica haussait simplement les épaules. Pour la petite sœur, leurs réponses ne faisaient qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu et son joli visage se crispa davantage alors qu'elle rugit fort.

_ Alors laisse-moi te demander, Onii-chan? Avoir deux filles qui t'attendent de chaque côté, commences-tu vraiment à te prendre pour un roi? Et regardes ! Pourquoi Mariya-senpai verse-t-elle du thé dans la tasse d'Onii-chan ? Tu devrais faire ces choses toi-même, Campione ou non !, s'exclama Shizuka les mains sur les hanches debout devant son frère qui même assis restait tout de même à la hauteur des yeux de sa sœur.

Du thé vert glacé était versé dans le bouchon de la bouteille d'eau que Godou utilisait comme tasse. Pendant que Godou écoutait sa sœur pendant qu'il finissait le thé dans sa tasse, Yuri assise à côté de lui prit naturellement la bouteille sur le côté et versa à nouveau pour lui dans un mouvement fluide.  
Témoin de cette scène, le regard noir de Shizuka devint encore plus dangereux. En effet, cette bouteille de thé a été apportée par Yuri elle-même et le thé froid brasser par quelqu'un comme elle, avec la connaissance de la cérémonie du thé, était beaucoup plus savoureux que le thé en conserve.

_ Mariya-senpai! Même si tu étais une épouse nouvellement mariée, tu n'as pas à aller aussi loin! Pour ce genre de frère idiot, ce thé insipide de la zone libre-service est assez bon!, affirma Shizuka en s'adressant à son aînée de club.

_ Je suis la jeune épouse de Godou-san, nouvellement mariée?! S'il vous plait, ne dites pas quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant…, balbutia Mariya-san.  
Décrite de la sorte par sa cadette du même club, Yuri répondit avec son visage tout rouge.

_ Bon sang, pour répondre au mot " épouse "et même changer soudainement de façon de lui parler !, marmonna Shizuka tout en fusillant son frère du regard, comme pour lui dire que s'il osait se servir de son statut de Campione pour séduire sa senpai, elle le lui ferait payer.  
Ce genre de scène se produisait quotidiennement au cours des trois dernières pauses-déjeuner.

* * *

Aujourd'hui après l'école, Godou avait été invité par Erica chez les Blandelli. Non, pas vraiment invité.

_ Godou, s'il te plaît, viens chez moi, nous devons finaliser nos projets pour l'été, aujourd'hui ... Bien sûr, tu ne peux pas refuser, avait annoncé Erica à la fin des classes.

Et puis, après l'école, Godou et Arianna étaient assis dans le salon et Erica prit la parole.  
_ Alors décidons tout de suite? La montagne ou la mer, qu'est-ce qui est le mieux? Un endroit où séjourner environ deux semaines. Rester au Japon, c'est bien aussi. Ou à l'endroit où nos sentiments se sont développés pour la première fois, l'île de Sardaigne serait bien pour des vacances. Arianna, où devrions-nous aller?, demanda la maîtresse à son assistante et à sa femme de ménage qui était sur le point de servir du café.  
Arianna répondit de très bonne humeur.

_ Si tel est le cas, je n'ai jamais passé un été au Japon. Ce doit être très amusant, avec de la glace pilée, des festivals d'été, des feux d'artifice, des défis de bravoure et tout le reste. Je suis sûr qu'Erica-sama va en profiter, proposa la domestique/apprentie.

_ Est-ce vrai? Aya, mais Hong Kong où je ne suis pas allée depuis un bon bout de temps serait aussi agréable, répondit Erica.

La faction féminine semblait discuter avec plaisir des projets de vacances d'été. Si c'était le cas, il était inutile de parler. Godou écouta simplement sans vraiment enregistrer leurs mots.

_ Bon Dieu, tu as besoin d'exprimer une opinion. Sinon, nous prendrons nous-mêmes la décision !, ordonna Erica en remarquant que Godou restait silencieux.

_ Bien sûr, ça va. Vous souhaitez voyager, alors même si je ne vous ai pas interrompu—  
Cependant, la réponse fut surprenante.

_ De quoi parles-tu, ceci est le plan pour le voyage avant notre mariage, il doit avoir une contribution de nous deux ... Grâce à ce voyage, notre amour va s'approfondir et devenir plus fort, répliqua Erica sur un ton qui n'annonçait strictement rien de bon.

_ Quoi ?!, s'exclama Godou les yeux écarquillés.

_ Avoir un enfant pendant les voyages, ça a l'air bien aussi. Tant que c'est Godou et mon enfant, que ce soit un garçon ou une fille, l'un ou l'autre sera très puissant. Un tel avenir ne sonne- t-il pas merveilleux?, ajouta Erica sur un ton malveillant aux oreilles de Godou.

_ ... Quoi?  
Godou ressemblait à un perroquet, répétant le même mot encore et encore. Erica avec son sourire diabolique familier, fit face à Godou dont l'esprit s'était arrêté. C'était un sourire extraordinairement séduisant et diabolique qui pouvait faire fondre un homme.

_ Comme je l'ai dit, avoir un bébé, faire une tournée ensemble, ce genre de choses n'est-il pas naturel?, demanda-t-elle sur un ton complètement rhétorique.

_ E-Erica-sama est vraiment audacieuse, mais c'est vrai, comme il n'y a que deux personnes ensemble, et avec une relation si proche, cela pourrait très bien arriver.  
Arianna hochait la tête vigoureusement à côté de sa maîtresse.  
Godou se sentait étourdi et se démenait pour essayer de répliquer. Suivre un tel plan revenait à se condamner à mort. Sa lutte continuelle jusqu'à maintenant n'aurait été pour rien!  
_ Je-Impossible, ce genre de vacances! De toute façon, ma famille ne sera pas d'accord. Si Shizuka savait, elle s'y opposera avec véhémence, c'est vrai, les enfants doivent avoir la bénédiction de la famille, pas vrai?, répliqua Godou.

_ Pas de problème, nous avons déjà l'approbation de grand-père.  
Le bluff de Godou fut rapidement révélé par Erica.

_ Hier, quand je suis allé discuter, il a immédiatement accepté : " Le moment est peut-être venu pour ce garçon de vivre une telle expérience, passez un bon moment ensemble, s'il vous plaît, tant que cela ne pose pas de problème. » Un grand-père si compréhensif n'est-il pas une bénédiction?, déclara Erica sur un ton nonchalant et gai.

_ Pas du tout! Bon sang, pourquoi grand-père aurait-il dit une chose pareille?, rétorqua Godou.

* * *

Dans les trois jours qui suivirent le départ de Voban, les plus occupés étaient les membres du comité de compilation de l'histoire. Des enquêtes approfondies sur tous les subordonnés de la Sainte-Reine avaient été ordonnées par les dirigeants, afin d'en savoir plus sur l'étrange pouvoir dont la sixième Campione avait fait la démonstration devant Mariya Yuri. C'était dans une tâche extrêmement complexe que les membres du Comité de compilation de l'histoire se sont lancés.  
Sur un autre sujet qui tenait à cœur au Comité, il semblerait que les relations personnelles de Yuri-san et Kusanagi Godou aient très bien progressé grâce à cette affaire. Le Comité avait bon espoir que Mariya Yuri parvienne à devenir une des épouses officielles du jeune Campione dans quelques années. Amakasu était justement venu au temple de Yuri pour discuter de ces progrès.

_ Alors, je pense que Kusanagi Godou aime aussi Yuri-san. Heureusement, ce sont presque les vacances d'été. Pour approfondir votre relation, vous devez avoir au moins quatre ou cinq rendez-vous. J'en suis impatient, affirma l'homme d'âge mur sur un ton qui rappelait davantage une jeune lycéenne en train de partager des commérages.

_ R-Rendez-vous !? S'il vous plaît ne dites pas quelque chose de stupide comme ça! Ce genre de comportement est trop tôt pour nous!  
Juste au moment où Yuri tentait de protester à voix haute contre les suggestions d'Amakasu, le téléphone portable à côté d'elle sonna. Regardant l'écran, il s'avéra que le sujet de discussion-Kusanagi Godou avait appelé.

_ Oh, cet appel est arrivé pile au bon moment. Maintenant, Yuri-san devrait agir dès que possible. Qui sait, cet appel pourrait très bien vous demander de sortir rien que tous les deux, commenta Amakasu.

_ Rien de tel! S'il vous plaît! N'écoutez pas ... Oui, bonjour ~  
Se cachant loin du curieux Amakasu, Yuri appuya sur le bouton pour prendre l'appel.  
_ Ma-mariya-san, je suis désolée d'avoir appelé tout à coup, je veux discuter de quelque chose avec vous. Pouvez-vous m'aider?, commença Godou.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est? Le Marquis Voban a-t-il refait surface?, demanda Yuri in quiète.

_ Non, c'est Erica. Elle veut m'entraîner dans un voyage prénuptiale et elle a même mon grand-père comme complice, alors tout se passe comme elle le prévoit. Pendant l'été, si je ne trouve pas de cachette, je serai attrapé et emmené. Qui sait à quel point les choses vont aller mal! Avez-vous un endroit à suggérer? , expliqua Godou sur un ton complètement paniqué.

_ Quoi? Pas moyen, Godou-san, vous ne pouvez pas être trompé par ce genre d'invitation!, dit Yuri avec véhémence.

_ Oui, mais si elle le fait de force, je ne peux rien y faire. Trouver un endroit pour se cacher est probablement le seul moyen, répliqua Godou.

_ Vraiment, montrez s'il vous plaît un peu de détermination. Des préparations sont nécessaires, mais l'attitude de Godou-san est la clé. Vous êtes toujours si peu fiable, critiqua Yuri.

_ D-désolé…, s'excusa Godou.

_ Je vais essayer de trouver un endroit approprié, mais s'il vous plaît, essayez vous-même en premier, accepta l'hime-miko.  
Après une telle conversation, Yuri raccrocha. Vraiment, qu'il s'agisse de la fille italienne qui n'a tout simplement pas de bonnes manières ou de Godou qui ne peut pas refuser résolument, ils créent toujours des problèmes. Pas question de contourner le problème, faîtes de votre mieux!  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est, Yuri-san, est-ce un autre conflit? Discutons-en.  
Amakasu parla doucement à Yuri qui était occupée par ses discours internes.  
Par exemple, sa façon de parler ressemblerait à un escroc, qui avait trouvé une personne bonne et honnête et utilisait toutes les méthodes pour piéger sa proie. C'était ce genre de discours trompeur, mais Yuri ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

_Ah, bien sûr. En fait, il s'agit de Godou-san et d'Erica-san—"

_ Hoho. Je vois, quelle étrange situation. Mais Yuri-san, c'est une opportunité, une grande chance... Pour nous cacher avec Godou-san ensemble cet été, laissez-moi me charger de la location!, déclara Amakasu.

_ !? Est-ce une farce? Godou-san et moi, juste nous deux?  
Rayonnant comme un (faux) aîné bienveillant, Amakasu sourit légèrement.  
Secoué par ce genre de sourire, Yuri réprima ses paroles de protestation.

_ Ensuite, laissez-moi vous expliquer dans l'ordre, voyager comme un couple en fuite a presque un effet magique sur l'accélération des relations homme-femme, commença Amakasu.

La saison des pluies de prune était sur le point de se terminer en cette fin de Juin. C'était le début du crépuscule d'été annonçant l'ouverture des portes de l'été.  
Mettant en vedette Yuri qui avait été frappé par un choc culturel intense et  
manipulé par une habile tromperie, et Erica intrigante qui n'était pas au-dessus de l'usage de la force brute, la saison de leur rivalité intense était sur le point de commencer.

* * *

Du côté de Marianna, la situation était beaucoup plus calme et plus gaie. Le lendemain, le 29 juin, c'était l'anniversaire de la Campione. Ce jour-là, Marianna organisait une soirée réservée à ses Servants et sa famille et une autre pour ses relations professionnelles aurait lieu le trente. Dans quelques heures, elle se téléporterait chez elle pour aider aux préparatifs des deux soirées. Elle s'absenterait donc pendant trois jours, de même que la famille Emiya-Von Einzbern.

Elle se contemplait devant son long et large miroir quand son téléphone portable sonna et la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

_ Allo ?

_ Allo ? Marianna-neesan ! J'ai besoin de ton aide, c'est une urgence !, déclara Godou sur un ton paniqué qui fit froncer les sourcils de Marianna.

_ Que se passe-t-il petit-frère ? Et en quoi puis-je t'être utile ?, demanda Marianna en s'asseyant sur son lit et en prenant un bloc-notes et un stylo.

_ C'est Erika ! Elle a décidé de prendre en charge les vacances et elle…elle…elle souhaite en faire un voyage prénuptial ! Elle m'a même parlé d'avoir un **enfant** ! Que dois-je faire ?!, cria Godou.

Marianna écarquilla des yeux en entendant cela, elle ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Miss Blandelli avait vraiment de telles intentions ?!

_ Godou-kun, calmes-toi et respires un bon coup ! Inspire… Expire… Bien, recommence, inspire puis expire… Très bien, est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Ok, maintenant écoute-moi bien. Miss Blandelli t'a juré fidélité, cela signifie qu'elle ne peut rien te faire si tu lui refuses quelque chose. TU ES SON SEIGNEUR et elle est ton chevalier. Rappelle-toi toujours de cela ! En plus, réfléchis un instant, si elle te force à avoir des rapports sexuels pour concevoir, sa réputation et celle de son organisation en prendront un coup dont ils auront du mal à se remettre. Elle peut chercher à te séduire, mais pas te contraindre à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Si tu ne souhaites pas passer tes vacances avec elle, tu n'as qu'à lui dire, si elle va contre tes désirs, elle met en jeu son honneur de chevalier et tu auras une excellente raison pour te séparer de ses services. Souviens-toi qu'un chevalier doit considérer les désirs de son Maître comme des ordres !, annonça Marianna sur un ton calme et grave.

_ … Je dois donc lui ordonner de changer ses plans ?, demanda faiblement Godou.

_ Oui, si tu ne veux pas suivre son programme pour les vacances, tu dois le lui dire clairement. Si tu ne t'exprimes pas correctement, elle peut simplement poursuivre ses plans, même si elle sait qu'ils te mettent mal à l'aise. Miss Blandelli est fourbe et sournoise, tant qu'elle n'est pas oralement arrêtée, elle continuera à agir ainsi en justifiant que ton silence est une marque d'approbation. Si j'étais toi, je lui dirais très clairement « je ne souhaite pas passer les vacances d'été avec toi, j'ai déjà des projets ou je veux rester seul », si elle désobéit, je peux servir d'intermédiaire pour transmettre tes plainte à son organisation, répondit Marianna.

_ …. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle risque de faire en représailles, si je lui ordonne de me laisser tranquille pendant les vacances…, dit Godou toujours sur un ton faible.

Marianna soupira. Après des semaines au Japon, elle était arrivée à la conclusion que Godou aimait et respectait énormément Erica Blandelli, mais qu'il craignait tout autant sa personnalité manipulatrice. Marianna trouvait la situation très amusante. Erica ruinait ses chances avec Godou plus elle cherchait à le manipuler et à forcer les étapes de leur relation, alors que si elle se montrait plus patiente et compréhensive, les deux tourtereaux seraient sûrement en couple aujourd'hui. L'approche italienne était beaucoup trop brusque pour un jeune japonais et Marianna considérait presque l'idée de prêter quelques uns de ses Shojo Mangas à l'Italienne.

_ Souhaites-tu que je lui parle ? Si tu ne te sens pas capable de mettre toi-même les points sur les « I », cela ne me déranges pas de le faire à ta place !, proposa Marianna sur un ton maternel.

_ Non, tu as raison, c'est ma responsabilité, je vais essayer de lui parler. Merci pour tout, Marianna-neesan, déclara Godou.

_ Pas de problème. Ha ! J'allais oublier ! Demain et après-demain, je ne serais pas là, je rentre en France pour fêter mon anniversaire qui a lieu demain ! On se reverra dans trois jours, annonça Marianna sur un ton joyeux.

_ Quoi ?! Demain, c'est ton anniversaire ?! Tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt ! J'aurais pu prévoir un cadeau !, s'exclama Godou.

Marianna se mit à rire doucement.

_ Oh, petit-frère ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un cadeau d'anniversaire ! Le fait que tu m'appelles « neesan » me comble bien plus que n'importe quel présent !, dit la Campione.

_... Quand tu rentreras, passe à la maison, s'il te plait ! Je compte bien t'offrir un beau présent, c'est la moindre des choses pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi !, affirma Godou sur un ton déterminé.

_ Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de te donner cette peine. Je suis plus que satisfaite de savoir que tu me considères comme une proche, répliqua Marianna.

_ Neesan, laisse-moi te remercier comme il se doit, s'il te plait !, rétorqua Godou.

_ Ok, ok, si c'est ce que tu désires, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée, petit-frère. À dans trois jours !, conclut Marianna.

_ Au revoir, prend soin de toi !, termina Godou avant de raccrocher.

Marianna raccrocha et ferma son portable en souriant. Elle le posa sur sa table de chevet et se releva, avant de retourner à sa précédente activité se regarder dans le miroir.

Pour la soirée en compagnie de ses Servants, elle avait sélectionné une robe en mousseline indigo qui s'arrêtait aux genoux avec un élégant col en V, serrée à la taille et sans manche. Elle avait assorti la robe d'accessoires en or et d'une paire de sandale à talons aiguilles. Ses cheveux seraient aussi maintenus par une barrette dorée sur le côté après avoir été bouclés. Le tout était élégant, mais aussi suffisamment confortable pour qu'elle puisse danser toute la soirée avec ses Servants.

Pour la seconde soirée en revanche, elle avait choisi un style plus grandiose, afin de souligner son statut de Campione. La plupart des invités étaient ses subordonnés du DRPM ou des personnages haut-placés de diverses organisations magiques européennes. Il fallait donc qu'elle s'habille, se présente et se comporte comme une reine pour cette soirée.

Pour ce faire, elle avait commandé à Médée une robe sur-mesure. La robe en question était en velours vert sombre avec sur le corset des broderies de fleurs argentées. Les manches étaient longues et évasés, mais détachés de la robe bustier. Le bas était légèrement bouffant et long, avec une traîne dans le dos. Marianna la porterait avec une paire d'escarpins noirs et de lourds bijoux en argent. Ses cheveux seraient retenus dans un haut chignon bouclé et elle porterait aussi une tiare en argent sertie d'émeraudes et de diamants. La tenue et la coiffure lui donnait un air stricte et digne, ses Servantes lui avaient toutes assuré qu'elle ressemblait clairement à une reine vêtue ainsi. Ce n'était pas son style habituel, mais Marianna ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Elle n'était obligée de s'accoutrer ainsi que quelques fois par an, contrairement à certains de ses Servants, qui avaient porté quotidiennement de telles tenues.

Bizarrement, Marianna était davantage angoissée par la première soirée que par la seconde. Surement, parce que Gilgamesh serait présent pour sa fête d'anniversaire, mais pas pour la soirée du trente…. Elle se contemplait et tournait sur elle-même devant son miroir par crainte de décevoir son amant plus qu'autre chose.

_ Master ! J'ai cru entendre un téléphone sonné ? Quelqu'un a-t-il appelé ?, interrompit irisviel en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Marianna.

_ Oh, Iris ! Tout va bien, Godou-kun m'a appelé pour me demander conseil. Il semblerait que Miss Blandelli se soit mise en tête de partir en voyage prénuptiale pendant les vacances d'été et elle a même été jusqu'à évoqué l'idée d'avoir un enfant…. Comme tu t'en doutes, Godou a commencé à paniquer, répondit Marianna en secouant la tête.

Son petit-frère était si crédule. Il était peu probable qu'Erica envisage sérieusement d'avoir un enfant aussi vite. Godou n'avait pas encore suffisamment stabilisé son règne et il était plus que probable qu'il soit obligé de se battre très bientôt. Logiquement, Erica ne pourrait pas le soutenir au combat, si elle tombait enceinte. Il était donc irresponsable et irraisonnable d'avoir un enfant aussi tôt.

_ Mademoiselle Blandelli est vraiment sournoise…. Je me demande quand elle se rendra compte que ses méthodes nuisent plus à sa relation avec Godou qu'elles ne la renforcent, commenta Irisviel.

_ Pas de sitôt, elle est arrogante et butée, je la vois mal l'admettre, sauf si elle constate qu'une de ses rivales se rapproche de Godou tandis qu'elle-même s'en éloigne, répondit Marianna.

Les deux femmes secouèrent la tête tout en souriant, la relation entre le Campione et la chevalière ne cessaient de les divertir.

_ Bon, il est temps que je me change, Arthur, Illya et Kiritsugu sont-ils prêts ?, demanda Marianna en se décoiffant.

_ Oui, ils sont tous les deux dans le salon, de même qu'Okita, Amakusa et Nobunaga. Il ne manque que Tamamo et Musashi, répondit Irisviel avant de repartir vers le salon.

Marianna se changea rapidement, elle enfila un chemisier orange léger et une jupe mi-longue rose avec des sandales. Elle rangea ensuite ses tenues de soirées dans sa trésorerie, de même que ses bijoux et accessoires. Une fois prête, elle quitta sa chambre et rejoignit ses Servants dans le salon.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Tamamo et Musashi arrivèrent. Une fois qu'ils furent tous réunis, Marianna activa son autorité de téléportation.

 _ **« Guidé par mon amour pour l'aventure, j'erre sans but, sans destination mais là où je me rends, j'arriverai toujours, voici ma conviction. »**_ , déclara Marianna.

Immédiatement, le groupe fut entouré d'une lueur blanche étincelante et disparut comme par enchantement du salon pour réapparaître à des milliers de kilomètres dans la salle de bal d'un manoir d'un autre pays.

_ Master, bienvenue !, souhaita joyeusement Marie-Antoinette en les accueillant.

_ Merci Marie, répondirent simplement Marianna et Arthur, tandis que le reste des Servants vivants au Japon entamèrent une discussion avec l'ancienne Reine de France.

Marianna et Arthur les laissèrent discuter tranquillement et ils prirent la direction du salon pour saluer le reste des occupants, plus particulièrement Sarah et Henri.

_ Mamannnnnnnnnn !, cria une voix féminine tout en se précipitant sur Marianna.

Il s'agissait de Sarah, la fille de Marianna. La fillette âgée de presque trois ans avait les yeux bleus clairs de sa mère, mais avait hérité des cheveux noirs d'Alexander. Derrière elle, secouant la tête tout en soupirant, se trouvait Henri le fils adoptif de Marianna, ses longs cheveux noirs attachés comme ceux de sa petite sœur et les yeux actuellement bleus comme sa mère.

_ Désolé, Maman. Sarah voulait absolument t'accueillir ainsi, je lui ai pourtant dis qu'une vraie demoiselle devait se comporter de manière plus élégante en présence d'invités, affirma Henri sur un ton espiègle ce qui fit bouder la fillette.

Marianna prit Sarah dans ses bras avant de répondre.

_ Alors Sarah, on profite de mon absence pour désobéir à son frère ? Hum, hum, dit la Campione.

Sarah ne répondit pas mais gonfla les joues, ce qui amusa énormément Marianna, Arthur et Henri. Le quatuor reprit leur route vers le salon, croisant en chemin quelques uns des Servants qui étaient arrivés au manoir pour aider les résidents aux préparatifs. Notamment ceux habitant dans d'autres villes de France, comme Astolfo, Jeanne, Martha, Lancelot et Tristan, il y avait aussi Néron, De Vinci, Paracelsus et Siegfried.

Dans le salon, les plus jeunes Servants s'amusaient en préparant des décorations faites mains avec Mash et Boudicca. Marianna reposa Sarah au sol et la fillette en profita pour retourner auprès de Jackie et Alice, avec Henri. Marianna entama une conversation avec Boudicca au sujet des banquets pour les deux soirées. L'ancienne reine brittanique lui affirma qu'elle avait obtenu suffisamment de nourriture pour les deux banquets, de même pour les boissons et qu'elle avait déjà débuté les préparatifs en cuisine. Elle attendait juste l'arrivée de Tamamo, Emiya et du reste des cuisiniers.

Rassurée, Marianna dit au revoir aux enfants et deux femmes avant de se rendre dans sa chambre pour déposer ses tenues. Elle passa rapidement dans ses quartiers, y déposant ses vêtements et accessoires sur des cintres ou sur sa coiffeuse. Elle repartit ensuite en direction des jardins afin de décorer le chemin menant au manoir. Dans le hall, elle trouva une très grosse caisse en bois remplie de décorations préparée par Marie-Antoinette. Elle la prit sans difficulté malgré son poids et sortit du manoir. La demeure était entourée par une forêt épaisse, Marianna avait donc installé des lampadaires au bord du chemin qui n'étaient utilisés que lorsqu'elle attendait des invités. Elle marcha d'un pas sûr pendant plus de vingt minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au bord d'une route. Elle sortit ses décorations et les installa tout en revenant lentement sur ses pas. Les décorations sélectionnées par Marie-Antoinette consistaient en de longs rubans dans différentes couleurs, de boules décoratives dans des teintes dorés et des guirlandes. Marianna les accrocha au fur et à mesure afin d'être sûre que ces invités trouvent facilement le chemin.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, elle était de retour au manoir une caisse vide dans les mains, qu'elle rangea dans le garage. C'est à ce moment-là que Bedivere s'approcha d'elle et qu'il l'avertit du retard des groupe de Servants venant du Royaume-Uni et d'Irlande, les deux groupes étaient sensés arriver ensemble à l'aéroport d'Orly, mais il semblerait que leur vol ait eu du retard. Ils n'arriveraient donc que dans une à deux heures. Marianna fronça des sourcils avant d'enquérir le statut du reste des Servants. Bedivere l'informa immédiatement que le reste était en route et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre retardataire pour l'instant.

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement. Les résidents du manoir étaient tous occupés par les préparatifs et se démenaient pour que tout soit fin prêt pour le lendemain soir. Les retardataires arrivèrent tard le soir et excepté Shirou Emiya ils allèrent tous se coucher dès leur arrivé.

Le lendemain, les résidents et leurs invités se levèrent de bonne heure pour reprendre leurs tâches. Plusieurs groupes de Servants arrivèrent des quatre coins d'Europe en avion et train, tandis que Marianna utilisait son autorité [ **Voyage sans Frontière** ] afin de transporter ceux vivant sur les autres continents. Sa dernière destination de la journée avant qu'elle se change, était l'Iran, là ou résidaient Ereshkigal, Enkidu, Gilgamesh et Semiramis. Elle avait gardé ce groupe et celui des Egyptiens pour la fin, car elle savait que les Servants en question préfèreraient venir au manoir déjà vêtu pour la soirée.

Elle se téléporta donc en Iran, dès qu'elle déposa le groupe Egyptien et vit que trois des Servants étaient déjà en train de l'attendre. Il ne manquait que Gilgamesh, mais cela ne la surprit pas, comme chaque année il aimait se faire désirer. Ereshkigal portait une robe courte rouge rubis de la couleur de ses yeux, sa coiffure elle restait inchangée, il s'agissait toujours de deux hautes couettes sur les côtés. Semiramis portait une magnifique robe bustier de bal noire et dorée, ses longs cheveux avaient été partiellement tressés puis coiffés en un large chignon, une partie de sa chevelure avait cependant été laissée détacher. Quand à Enkidu, il portait une longue tunique comme d'habitude, mais celle-ci était de bien meilleure qualité, avec des broderies en fil d'or sur les bords.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Gilgamesh sortit de sa chambre et Marianna écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle s'attendait à le voir porter un costume ou tout au moins une des tenues urukiennes qu'il avait conservé dans sa trésorerie, mais pas à cela. Gilgamesh portait un kimono traditionnel pour homme, noir avec des motifs dorés et par-dessus un haut de kimono doré lui servait de veste. Il avait même un éventail japonais dans les mains !*(2)

Gilgamesh sourit satisfait de la réaction de son Maître, il s'approcha d'elle et saisit son bras.

_ Master, je suis prêt, partons !, ordonna-t-il sur un ton impérieux.

Marianna hocha la tête et tendit une main vers les trois autres Servants, qui s'approchèrent à leurs tours et saisirent sa main ou s'accrochèrent à son autre bras.

_ Bien ! « **Guidé par mon amour pour l'aventure, j'erre sans but, sans destination mais là où je me rends, j'arriverai toujours, voici ma conviction**. », chanta-t-elle pour activer son autorité de téléportation.

Une lumière les entoura quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne disparaissent et ne réapparaissent dans la salle de bal du manoir.

_ Nous y sommes ! La soirée ne commence officiellement que dans deux heures et demi, vous pouvez donc vous promenez à votre guise pendant ce temps, annonça Marianna avant de les guider vers l'entrée du manoir.

Pendant que ses Servants se mêlaient à leurs collègues, Marianna et Gilgamesh montèrent les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Gilgamesh s'installa sur l'un des canapés tandis que Marianna se rendait dans sa salle de bain. Dont elle ne ressortit qu'une heure plus tard, habillée, coiffée et maquillée.

_ Hum, pas mal, un peu trop simple à mon goût, mais ce n'est pas trop mal, Master !, commenta Gilgamesh tout en la reluquant.

Marianna rougit légèrement à ses mots, si Gil la trouvait pas mal, à coup sûr les autres Servants la trouveraient ravissante. Le roi des héros était avare dans ses compliments.

Gilgamesh se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, Marianna juste derrière lui. Ils sortirent de la chambre et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Juste à ce moment-là, la porte de la chambre voisine s'ouvrit et la tête de Sarah sortit de l'entrebâillement.

_ Maman ! J'ai besoin d'aide !, dit la fillette vêtue d'un peignoir.

Elle avait attendu que sa mère soit prête pour lui demander de l'aide pour se changer.

_ J'arrive, mon lapin ! À tout à l'heure, Gilgamesh !, répondit Marianna en s'avançant vers la porte de la chambre de sa fille.

Elle prit Sarah dans ses bras et la conduisit dans la salle de bain de la chambre de la fillette et lui coula un bain. Lorsque la baignoire fut à moitié remplie, Sarah y entra lentement, testant la température de l'eau, avant de complètement s'y plonger. Marianna prit une éponge et commença à frotter. Une fois bien décrassée, elle prit une bouteille de shampoing et en versa un peu dans la paume de sa main, avant de passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Sarah. Une fois bien shampouinée, elle rinça sa fille délicatement en faisant attention à ce que le shampoing ne coule pas sur ses yeux. Ensuite, elle l'a souleva par les aisselles et la sortit de la baignoire. Elle enroula une serviette autour de son corps et une seconde autour de ses cheveux.

_ Je peux me sécher toute seule !, affirma Sarah s'essuyant d'abord les cheveux sous le regard à la fois amusé et attentif de sa mère.

Vingt minutes plus tard et un petit tour de magie, la fillette était complètement sèche et Marianna l'habilla d'une robe lavande à broderie floral s'arrêtant aux genoux avec un ruban violet dans le dos. Elle lui fit enfiler un boléro de la même couleur, avant de la faire s'assoir devant une coiffeuse pour la coiffer. Elle peigna lentement les cheveux mi-longs de sa fille avant de lui faire une tresse de chaque côté du visage, puis de boucler avec un fer le reste de ses cheveux. Elle tira ensuite les deux tresses vers l'arrière et avec un ruban violet les attacha au dos de sa tête. Il ne restait plus à Sarah qu'à mettre ses chaussures et elle serait fin prête. Marianna sortit du placard de sa fille une paire de babies blanche qu'elle enfila aux pieds de la fillette de deux ans et demie.

Fin prêtes, le duo mère-fille sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle de bal, la soirée allait commencer.

* * *

Ce soir-là, la fête battit son plein. Les quatre enfants étaient tous réunis autour d'une même petite table près de l'entrée de la salle et discutaient joyeusement tout en mangeant le repas préparé par les meilleurs cuisiniers parmi les Servants (Emiya, Tamamo et Boudicca). Dans un costume noir avec une chemise indigo, Henri veillait à ce que ses compagnons passent une bonne soirée, mais qu'ils ne touchent pas aux plats et aux boissons réservés aux adultes. Le jeune garçon était aussi chargé de faire respecter le couvre-feu à son groupe. Ils devaient tous se coucher à vingt et une heure.

Le reste des tables avaient été installés prêt des murs en forme de U, pour laisser de la place aux danseurs. Devant, une scène avait été montée et des instruments de musique notamment un piano avaient été préparés. Mozart et Tristan jouaient ensemble les compositions de l'Autrichien et Elizabeth était en pleine discussion avec Marie-Antoinette qui était en charge de la soirée. Il semblerait que la demoiselle apprentie idole souhaitait chanter mais Marie-Antoinette s'y opposait. Marianna s'assiérait au fond de la salle à la table d'honneur, avec à sa droite une place réservée à son oncle, Jean-Jacques Lysandre qui était en pleine conversation avec Ozymandias et Nitocris, et à sa gauche le siège de Marie-Antoinette. La Campione était pour l'instant en train de valser avec Arthur, qui l'avait invité à danser. Heureusement pour le blond aux yeux vert, Gilgamesh se trouvait dans le jardin avec Enkidu et n'était donc pas là pour gâcher leur valse. Une heure passa rapidement et après avoir dansé avec Arthur, Marianna fut invitée à danser par Arash, Charles-Henri Sanson, Merlin, Gawayn, Lancelot, Bedivere, Cù, Diarmuid, Tesla, Edison et même Mordred !

Il était vingt-heures et le repas commençait à être servi par les trois cuisiniers, Mash, Mata Hari, Paracelsus, Arash, Marie-Antoinette, D'Eon et Sanson qui jouaient en ce jour le rôle de serveurs. Marianna s'était assise à sa place et discutait l'air guilleret avec son oncle. Assise à la place de Marie, Sarah babillait sous les regards amusés et chaleureux de sa mère et de Jean-Jacques.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la même veine, tous les Servants profitaient de la fête pour danser, boire et manger. Marianna n'avait quasiment pas quitté la piste de danse et passait d'un partenaire à l'autre en riant. La fête battait son plein et même Gilgamesh s'était relâché. Il avait dansé plusieurs fois avec Marianna, mais passait plus de temps assis à boire et discuter avec Enkidu, Irskander et Ozymandias. Irisviel avait traîné Kiritsugu jusqu'à la piste de danse il y a au moins deux heures et le couple ne l'avait pas quitté depuis. Néron dansait gaiment avec Salvatore, qui avait été invité aux deux soirées, puisqu'il faisait pratiquement parti de la famille. Emiya et Arthuria dansait eux-aussi un slow sous les regards jaloux de Pavarti et Illyasviel. La fête était une complète réussite et Marianna était cette année encore reconnaissante à Marie-Antoinette pour tous les efforts qu'elle faisait chaque année pour l'organiser.

Vers une heure du matin, Marianna réunit les Servants habitant hors d'Europe et les ramena chez eux par téléportation. Les Servants résidants en Europe quand à eux dormiraient au manoir, avant de repartir le lendemain. Il fallut une bonne heure à la Campione pour déposer ces invités et revenir, et elle était complètement épuisée après avoir autant dansé et avoir même du porter les Servants les plus ivres jusque dans leur chambre. Elle quitta la salle de balle et retourna dans sa chambre pour se démaquiller et mettre son pyjama. Lorsqu'elle se coucha, elle ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que la seconde soirée se passe bien, même si elle savait que l'ambiance ne serait pas du tout la même.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **1) Merlin a créé un sort capable d'altérer tous les sens d'un Campione, lié à un concept précis. Dans le cas de Salvatore, Marianna utilise ce sort pour le rendre complètement incapable de reconnaitre une épée par l'un de ses sens, même si cette épée se trouve juste en face de lui. Son cerveau est incapable d'accepter que l'objet perçu par ses sens est une épée. Elle n'utilise ce sort, que lorsqu'il fait de très grosse bêtise, parce qu'elle trouve que c'est l'une des pires punitions qu'elle peut lui imposer.**

 **2) Gilgamesh et la plupart des Servants portent les vêtements de leurs Crafts Essences Heroic Spirit Formal Dress. Vous pouvez tous les retrouver sur le wiki de F/GO.**

 **J'ai aussi commis une erreur dans l'omake du chapitre 6, Marianna est née le 29 juin 1991, pas en 1992. Elle fête donc ses vingt-sept ans.**

* * *

 **OMAKE : Fuyuki, singularité F avant la proclamation du « Grand Order ». Partie 4.**

Le sol craquait sous les pas du groupe, alors qu'il traversait la forêt morte qui entourait le mont Enzou. Le groupe guidé par Cù et Marianna suivait le chemin qui menait à l'entrée de la caverne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la montagne.

_ L'entrée est juste là, dit Cu en pointant du doigt un trou sombre qui mène à la montagne.

Mais Olga Marie remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne devant l'entrée contrairement à que Cu avait dit. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière juste avant l'entrée.

_ Caster, dit doucement Olga Marie au Servant. N'as-tu pas dit qu'Archer était juste ici?

_ Oh, il est toujours dans la forêt, je peux sentir sa présence là-bas. Il se déplace rapidement, je ne peux donc pas le localiser avec précision, mais je pense qu'il nous y cherche, répondit Cu mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'une voix masculine inconnue l'interrompit.

_ I Am The Bone of My Sword !

_ Baissez-vous !, crièrent Cu, Marianna et Robin.

Cù tourna rapidement à cent quatre-vingts degrés et plaça sa main sur le sol. Un cercle bleu apparut autour d'eux. Marianna créa à son tour une barrière autour du groupe qu'elle combina avec la Rune protectrice utilisée par Caster Cù. Archer quand à lui avait une arbalète en main et des flèches imbibés de poison prêtes à être tirées. La flèche formée par l'altération d'une épée tirée par EMIYA fonça quelques secondes vers eux avant de ralentir complètement puis de disparaître au contact de la barrière magique.

_ C'était moins une, marmonna Cù en analysant avec intérêt la barrière magique créée par Marianna.

_ Complètement d'accord là-dessus, répondirent-ils tous.

_ Il semble que tu sois aussi tenace que d'habitude, _chien_ , déclara la voix d'Archer EMIYA, alors qu'il sortait de la forêt et se révélait au groupe.

Ritsuka remarqua que l'Archer était principalement vêtu de noir avec un long morceau de tissu rouge autour de la taille. Il avait la peau mate et des cheveux blancs et il tenait dans ses mains des lames jumelles noir et blanche. Il avait aussi d'étranges marques rouges sur le visage et les bras.

_ Et toi tu la protèges toujours. _Anzus_ !, cria Caster Cù tout en lançant une boule de feu avec son bâton.

Mais l'attaque fut aisément bloquée par Archer et ses lames.

_ Bien sûr que je la protégerai toujours et cela quoi qu'il arrive, déclara Archer avant de lancer sa propre attaque, ignorant au passage les autres Servants de Chaldea, son attention était uniquement focalisée sur Cù.

_ Master, avancez sans nous ! Nous allons nous occuper de lui aussi vite que possible et vous rejoindrons bientôt, ordonna Marianna en invoquant sa lance « Iceberg » de sa trésorerie.

Une aura glacée entourait distinctement l'arme, mais Marianna ne semblait pas sentir le froid que la lance dégageait. Elle chargea rapidement sur EMIYA pour permettre à Cù de prendre ses distances.

_ Bonne chance !, souhaita Ritsuka en faisant signe à Mash, Robin et Olga Marie de se diriger vers l'intérieur de la caverne.

Le quatuor entra dans la montagne, laissant Marianna et Cù affronter EMIYA.

La Campione avait engagé un combat au corps à corps avec l'Archer ennemi. Elle utilisait avec ingénuité les propriétés magiques de son arme pour geler ses bras et ses mains, même temporairement, afin de l'empêcher de correctement manier ses épées. Elle avait aussi eu l'idée de génie d'utiliser le sortilège _Silencio_ pour le rendre muet pendant quelques minutes, l'empêchant ainsi d'invoquer son Reality Marble. Elle savait que sa Résistance à la Magie était faible et qu'un _Silencio_ alimenté par le Prana d'une Campione/Servant Caster était capable de passer outre sa Résistance de rang D. Résultat, Archer avait dû mal à combattre, ses capacités étaient limitées par la stratégie de Marianna et en plus, Cù Caster n'hésitait pas à l'attaquer à coup de boules de feu et d'éclairs !

En quelques minutes, le duo de Caster avait réussi à le bloquer complètement et au final, Marianna lui asséna le coup de grâce en le transperçant de sa lance. Il disparut immédiatement ne laissant derrière lui qu'un prisme similaire à ceux retrouvés lors de l'élimination des autres Servants.

_ Une bonne chose de faite ! Dépêchons-nous d'aller rejoindre les autres !, déclara Cù en ramassant le prisme, avant de se tourner vers l'entrée de la caverne.

Du côté de Ritsuka, Olga, Mash et Robin, le groupe courait à travers le tunnel qui les mènerait à la caverne principale. Au fur et à mesure que le quatuor s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément sous la montagne, ils avaient trouvé quelques pièces plus petites et vides.

Ritsuka entendit Fou émettre un petit gémissement inquiet de son épaule. Le jeune Maître jeta un coup d'œil à la petite boule de poil blanc, il avait honnêtement oublié sa présence.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas petit Fou ?, demanda-t-il.

Fou était manifestement une sorte de créature magique. Avec tout ce qui se passait, peut-être qu'il pouvait ressentir quelque chose que Ritsuka et les autres ne pouvaient pas?

_ Je pense que Fou est capable de sentir qu'il y a quelque chose dans la montagne, Senpai. Et maintenant, je peux moi aussi le sentir, quelque chose de mauvais et froid, déclara Mash.

_ Je ressens la même chose maintenant, Maître, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec le mana ici dans la grotte, on a l'impression qu'il a été souillé, marmonna Robin en fronçant des sourcils tout en observant les alentours aux aguets.

Olga et Ritsuka froncèrent les sourcils. Ils ne pouvaient rien ressentir eux-mêmes, mais le fait que les deux Servants puissent était un très mauvais signe.

_ Caster nous a prévenus que les serviteurs tués par Saber sont revenus tordus. Cela signifie probablement que le Graal en est la cause puisque c'est ce à quoi Saber s'accroche désespérément. Cela signifie aussi probablement que nous allons au moins dans la bonne direction, commenta Olga Marie en soupirant.

_ Je peux voir la fin du tunnel, annonça Mash à voix basse.

Ritsuka vit une sorte de lumière violette, et une seconde plus tard, ils entrèrent dans la grotte principale où se trouvaient Saber et le Graal.

La chambre creusée sous la montagne était massive, avec plusieurs étages jusqu'au plafond où pendaient des stalactites. Et devant eux, il y avait un grand monticule de terre surélevé qui montait à mi-hauteur. Une lumière rose pourpre brillait du haut. Ritsuka frissonna, la façon dont il avait été créé donnait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de corps humains emmêlés.

_ Intéressant. Êtes-vous de nouveaux challengers venus prendre mon Saint Graal?, demanda une voix féminine creuse, comme dépourvue de sentiments.

_ Y-oui. Oui, oui nous le sommes, répondit Olga en prenant les devants.

Ritsuka était peut-être le Maître des Servants, mais elle était la directrice de Chaldea et de facto la leader du groupe.

_ Alors venez à moi de toutes vos forces, Maître du Servant du Bouclier et de l'Arc, annonça Saber dans toute sa gloire terrifiante.

Elle portait une tenue qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de normale Arthuria, mais de couleur violette avec d'étranges lignes rouges, et il semblerait qu'elle avait plus d'armure que sa version normal, mais son style était nettement plus pointu. Ses yeux étaient d'un or jaune perforant avec un regard perçant et redoutable. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait Excalibur, ou ce qui était autrefois Excalibur; maintenant, la lame dorée brillante était d'une noirceur absolue, les lignes rouges sur tout le reste étant la seule trace de couleur. Curieusement, il lui manquait l'antenne dans les cheveux que possédait sa version normale. Si Marianna avait été là, elle aurait immédiatement conclu qu'il s'agissait d'une version Alter de l'Arthuria originale.

Mash et Robin passèrent immédiatement devant Ritsuka pour le protéger de la forme modifiée de Saber. Mash dressa son bouclier devant ses compagnons, tandis que Robin positionné derrière elle avait son arbalète pointée sur Saber Alter.

_ Ah, votre premier instinct est de protéger votre Maître, une action appropriée pour un Servant, déclara l'ennemie en se parlant à elle-même à voix haute.

_ Senpai!

_ Master!

_ Vos ordres s'il vous plaît, demandèrent Mash et Robin synchrones.

Olga Marie prit le contrôle des opérations et leur donna leurs ordres, Mash devait se préparer à bloquer chaque attaque de Saber, tandis qu'Archer menait l'attaque à distance.

Saber attaqua en premier, sa lame noircie fut immédiatement bloquée par Mash qui était sur le qui-vive, prête à stopper chaque attaque d'Alter. Saber Alter était tel un rocher, elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce alors même que Mash cherchait désespérément à la frapper de son bouclier et qu'Archer tirait flèches sur flèches. Elle les bloquait à toute vitesse avec la lame de son épée et parvenait aussi à réagir assez rapidement pour contrer les attaques coordonnées de Mash. La situation commençait à s'enliser, Saber restait inflexible, malgré les efforts de Mash et Robin.

Tout d'un coup, Ritsuka vit Alter froncer des sourcils. Saber positionna la lame de son épée au-dessus de sa tête après avoir projeté Mash à plusieurs mètres d'un violent coup de pied.

_ Voyons si tu peux bloquer cette épée, Excalibur-, commença Saber, une énergie noire jaillit de la lame avant de la recouvrir entièrement.

Ritsuka et Olga avaient tous deux craint ce moment, lorsque Marianna avait décris le pouvoir d'Excalibur, mais il s'y attendait néanmoins. Dès qu'Alter leva son épée au-dessus de sa tête, Ritsuka activa ses circuits comme le lui avait expliqué Olga et hurla.

_ Shielder! BLOQUE CETTE ATTAQUE!, ordonna-t-il à la hâte, espérant avoir utilisé correctement le sceau de commandement.

Ritsuka vit les sceaux sur sa main devenir rouge et l'un d'entre eux disparaître.

_ Morgan!

_ Lord Chaldea!

Alter balança sa lame, et un faisceau d'énergie noire en sortit et se dirigea vers Mash, alors que son super bouclier apparut devant elle. L'attaque se heurta à la barrière, créant un boom massif alors que de l'énergie noire continuait de couler de l'épée sacrée corrompue. Mais la défense de Mash tint le coup et, au bout de quelques secondes, le flux s'arrêta alors que la barrière de Mash était toujours debout, bien que scintillant un peu moins.

_ Il semble que tu sois capable d'arrêter mon Noble Phantasme. Ce bouclier est vraiment impressionnant, mais peut-il en supporter un autre ?, dit Saber Alter alors qu'elle tenait à nouveau son épée au-dessus de sa tête et que l'énergie noire recommençait à brûler.

Alors que Ritsuka s'apprêtait à appeler encore une fois le Noble Phantasme de Mash, il fut soudainement interrompu par deux voix qui ne lui étaient pas inconnues.

_ Mon Art Magique est une cage de flammes, un gardien enflammé et pourtant verdoyant. La rétribution. Un sanctuaire qui purifie le mal des affaires humaines, celui qui détruit- Wickerman !" déclara la voix familière de Cu Chulainn tout en activant le même Noble Phantasme qu'il avait utilisé contre Mash.

_ **« Ma lance est faite pour donner la mort et reconnaître les hommes de valeurs, alors mourez à ce coup ! Gea Assail ! Tue ! »** , chanta Marianna pour activer l'autorité de la Lance du Dieu Lug, s'attirant ainsi le regard incrédule et perplexe de Cù qui n'avait pas reconnu la lance qu'elle avait invoqué grâce à son Noble Phantasme : **Autorités de la déicide, la marque du Roi-Démon**.

Cette fois, le cercle de feu qui appela l'homme de paille géant apparut juste en dessous d'Alter, qui stoppa son attaque. Elle sauta en l'air pour tenter de l'éviter, mais ce fut une erreur, car l'homme en osier attrapa Alter en l'air et la jeta dans sa cage abdominale, où il s'effondra et explosa. Mais pas avant que le pouvoir de Gea Assail s'active et que la lance tue Saber dès qu'elle la transperça.

Le quatuor était impressionné par le spectacle et était sur le point de célébrer leur victoire, mais Marianna d'un geste les arrêta, elle pointa du doigt Cù qui commençait à disparaître.

Hé, gamin, jeunes filles, désolé, je vous laisse le reste, dit le Caster avec un sourire. "S'il y a une prochaine fois, invoquez-moi en tant que Lancer."

Mais alors qu'il disparaissait et que le reste du groupe semblait trop bouleversé pour agir, Marianna secoua la tête avant de prendre soudainement le visage de Cù dans ses mains, puis l'embrassa. Devant leurs regards ébahis, Marianna embrassait Cù, bien sûr la Campione ne faisait pas cela par plaisir, mais elle venait de partager son énergie magique avec Cù pour qu'il puisse rester matérialiser et nouer un véritable contrat avec Ritsuka.

_ Idiot ! La situation n'est pas complètement réglée, ne croit pas pouvoir t'en sortir aussi aisément ! Nous avons encore besoin de ton aide, alors accepte Ritsuka comme ton nouveau Maître et que ça saute !, ordonna Marianna après s'être éloignée de lui.

Cù bouche bé lui obéit et s'approcha de Ritsuka pour compléter un contrat. Pendant ce temps, Marianna se tourna vers l'endroit où Saber avait disparu, elle y aperçut le même cristal prismatique qu'ils avaient précédemment collecté et le saisit avant de se diriger à toute vitesse vers le Saint Graal. Ses instincts de Campione lui criaient de ne pas perdre de temps et qu'une catastrophe approchait. Dès qu'elle obtint le Graal et le serra contre sa poitrine, le son de mains applaudissant résonna dans toute la caverne.

Des applaudissements lents et sarcastiques qui la firent frissonner.

_ Mon Dieu, je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous iriez tous si loin, déclara une voix masculine qui venait du haut du monticule.

Ils levèrent tous les yeux et, à la grande surprise des membres de Chaldea, ils virent Lev Lainur au sommet.

_ C'est un élément imprévu dans mes plans qui dépasse le seuil de ma tolérance, déclara le dénommé Lev Lainur.

Sans perdre un instant, Marianna se téléporta auprès du groupe le Graal dans les mains et indiqua discrètement à Cù, Olga Marie. Le second Caster se tourna vers la directrice de Chaldea et comprenant l'ordre silencieux de Marianna, se rapprocha discrètement du Mage.

_ Professeur Lev?, demanda Mash en regardant l'homme vêtu de vert.

_ Professeur Lev, vous dites?

La voix du Dr Romans venait du communicateur au poignet d'Olga.

_ Lev… Lev, Lev! Heureusement que tu es en vie! Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, appela Olga Marie avec bonheur alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à courir vers l'homme.

Mais heureusement, Cù fut plus rapide et il l'attrapa avant de la ramener vers le groupe. Olga tentait de s'échapper de son étreinte en se débattant et en appelant Lev au secours.

_ Hé Olga, tu sembles avoir eu des difficultés, toi aussi, commenta calmement Lev tout en ignorant ses appels à l'aide.

_ Oui, c'est ça Lev ! Avec tous ces événements inattendus, j'ai pensé que je deviendrais folle. Mais, maintenant que tu es là, on s'en sortira, n'est-ce pas? Aide-moi Lev, je t'en prie !, pleura Olga tout en continuant de se débattre.

_ Bien sûr, répondit simplement Lev mais son ton trahissait son manque d'empathie et les Servants sauf Mash étaient immédiatement sur leur garde, ils étaient d'accord sur le fait que ce Lev n'était pas quelqu'un de confiance.

Son ton commençait aussi à mettre Ritsuka vraiment mal à l'aise, était-ce vraiment le même homme qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt à Chaldea?

_ Je suis juste furieux contre tous ces événements inattendus. Romani, je t'ai dit de venir immédiatement à la salle de contrôle, accusa Lev.

_ L-Lev, dit Roman lui-aussi avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_ Et toi Olga. J'ai posé la bombe directement sous tes pieds. Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois encore en vie. Quoi que, pas vraiment en vie. En fait, tu es déjà morte. Ton corps physique tout du moins. Quand tu étais en vie, tu n'avais aucune aptitude pour Rayshifting. Tu ne pouvais pas faire le transfert car tu avais un corps. Mais tu en avais tellement envie, alors quand tu es morte, on t'a accordé la capacité de le faire, déclara Lev, jetant ainsi un froid dans tout le groupe, même Olga avait cessé de se débattre et le regardait le visage suppliant.

_ Mensonge ..., dit faiblement Olga Marie sur un ton qui trahissait un désespoir absolu.

_ C'est pourquoi dès que tu retourneras à Chaldea, ta conscience cessera d'exister, poursuivit Lev cruellement.

_ Je vais cesser d'exister, répéta faiblement Olga au bord de l'évanouissement.

Heureusement pour elle, Cù avait décidé de la porter princesse style afin qu'elle ne tombe pas par terre.

_ Mais c'est trop malheureux à contempler. Tu as consacré ta vie à Chaldea. Donc le moins que je puisse faire est de te montrer ce qu'il s'y passe, Lev claqua des doigts et le groupe vit apparaître juste derrière lui un cercle magique.

Le cercle s'élargit jusqu'à révéler le gyroscope flottant à l'intérieur de Chaldea, mais maintenant, il était d'une couleur orange vif.

_ Q-qu'est-ce que c'est?, bégaya Olga Marie tout en se serrant davantage contre le torse de Cù.

_ Ce n'est pas réel, n'est-ce pas? C'est juste une image virtuelle, professeur !, dit Mash les yeux écarquillés.

_ Non, Mash Kyrielight. C'est bien réel, j'ai lié l'espace-temps pour vous. Vous voyez avec un Graal même cela est possible. Alors jetez un bon coup d'œil, descendante de la famille Animusphère. C'est le sort réservé à la folie de votre famille, déclara Lev avant de pointer sa main droite vers Olga.

Le corps d'Olga commençait à léviter et Cù avait du mal à le restreindre. Immédiatement, Robin les rejoignit et enlaça à son tour Olga, tandis que Mash guidait Ritsuka vers le trio son bouclier dressé devant lui pour le protéger d'une attaque surprise.

_ Comme c'est la fin, je laisserai ton souhait se réaliser. Tu peux toucher ton trésor. Alors cessez de vous débattre inutilement, déclara Lev en fronçant des sourcils tout en utilisant davantage d'énergie pour léviter Olga.

_ **« Déploie tes mystères, ô Gate of Babylon, écrase les ennemies de ta Reine grâce à la splendeur divine de tes trésors mythiques ! Marque dans leurs corps et âmes une terreur inoubliable ! Affirme ta suprématie d'une manière incontestable, de sorte que mes ennemis regrettent leurs actions, en pleurant des larmes de sang ! Que même leurs prières deviennent inaudibles !»** **Autorités d'une Campione, la preuve d'un amour inoubliable !** **Brahmastra: Rakshasa-Piercing Immortal !,** chanta Marianna pour projeter comme des missiles ou des flèches le contenue de la Gate of Babylon sur Lev Lainur, ainsi qu'invoquer la flèche du héros Rama et un arc de sa trésorerie qu'elle garda en main.

Lev Lainur évita avec difficulté son attaque, perdant ainsi sa concentration au passage.

 **_« Lumière sacrée venue des cieux pour chasser les ténèbres, guide et protège tes brebis à travers la main de cette humble bergère afin qu'en ton nom je puisse chasser le mal de la Terre ! »** **Autorités de la déicide, la marque du Roi-Démon ! La Lumière Divine !,** invoqua-t-elle immédiatement ensuite.

Une magnifique et bienveillante lumière blanche apparut au-dessus du groupe avant de tomber sur Marianna et de l'entourer comme une aura protectrice. La Caster concentra une partie de cette lumière sur la flèche et l'arc dans ses mains, avant de projeter le reste en direction de Lev Lainur. Celui-ci dès qu'il fut touché, hurla comme s'il était brulé par des flammes.

_ J'en étais sûr ! Vous n'êtes pas un humain, vous êtes un démon ! Et un de haut rang de surcroit !, affirma Marianna à voix haute ce qui attira l'attention de tous ceux présents ou assistant à la scène.

_ Je suis Lev Lainur Flauros, le Dieu-Démon chargé de détruire l'histoire humaine en 2018 ! Ce n'est pas de misérables humains qui m'empêcheront de mettre à bien le plan d'incinération de l'humanité de mon Roi ! Chaldea n'a survécu à l'incinération que grâce à la barrière magique l'entourant, mais ce n'est que parti remise ! Je vous détruirai vous aussi comme le reste du monde !, hurla Lev Lainur, mais avant qu'il ne puisse disparaître Marianna avait tiré Brahmastra.

La flèche était déjà en soi un Noble Phantasme Anti-Démon, mais avec l'effet purificateur de la [ **Lumière Divine** ] son efficacité contre un Démon était multipliée par dix. L'effet fut immédiat. Dès que Lev fut transpercé, il s'effondra au sol avant d'être consumé par la lumière dégagée par la flèche.

_ Master ! Il est temps que vous retourniez à Chaldea avec Mash, Archer et Caster, laissez-moi protéger la directrice dans cette singularité. Tant que je garde le Graal, elle ne s'effondrera pas et vous pourrez ainsi créer un nouveau corps pour Mademoiselle Olga, affirma Marianna.

_ Caster ! Es-tu sérieuse ?!, demanda Romani à travers leur communicateur.

_ Oui, je possède la compétence « **Indépendance d'action** » de rang EX, je peux donc rester indéfiniment sur terre même sans Master. Je suis donc la plus à même de protéger la directrice, le temps que vous lui créez un nouveau corps. Et avec un communicateur nous pourrons rester en contact tout du long, affirma Marianna.

Olga était à la fois choquée et soulagée à cette idée, elle avait cru qu'elle n'avait plus aucun espoir, mais voilà Caster qui propose un plan simple mais ingénieux pour rectifier son problème.

_ Une excellente idée digne d'un génie, et étant moi-même un génie, je suis plus qu'admiratif, interrompit une femme brune que Marianna, Olga et Mash reconnurent immédiatement.

_ Da Vinci ! Penses-tu que ce plan soit faisable ?, demanda immédiatement Olga.

_ Oui, mais cela risque de prendre un peu de temps, la situation à Chaldea n'est pas complètement stable, on n'a encore beaucoup de travail à finir, avant que je puisse vous créer un nouveau corps, répondit Da Vinci.

_ Hum, si vous le souhaitez je peux vous donner l'une des poupées que j'ai achetées à Touko Aozaki ?, proposa Marianna.

Le silence s'abattit à ses mots, avant d'être rapidement interrompu par Olga.

_ Casterrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ! Comment peux-tu posséder l'une des marionnettes de Touko Aozaki ?!, hurla Olga en la prenant par les épaules et la secouant fréquemment.

_ O-O-Ol-ga ! Je lui ai tout simplement acheté une dizaine de ces marionnettes lorsque je me suis rendue dans sa dimension ! Et je dois dire qu'elles ne sont pas données, j'ai du lui offrir une fortune en plus de matériaux très rares pour les obtenir !, répondit Marianna en cherchant à gentiment se détacher d'Olga.

_ Tu lui as ACHETÉ des marionnettes ? Juste comme ça ?, répéta Olga bouche bée.

_ Oui, elle avait besoin d'argent et Zelretch savait que j'étais intéressé par son art, il a donc servi d'intermédiaire entre nous deux. À l'époque, je voulais tenter l'expérience d'invoquer un Servant dans un corps de marionnette, mais au final, j'ai été tellement occupée que j'ai à peine eu le temps d'étudier et d'analyser les créations de Touko, expliqua Marianna avant de faire apparaître devant le groupe l'une des marionnettes en question.

_ Hum, je vois, je vois, les garçons l'un de vous devra prendre cette marionnette lorsqu'on vous transportera à Chaldea, d'accord ?, demanda Da Vinci les yeux brillants, on voyait très clairement qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'étudier la marionnette.

Robin s'approcha de Marianna et silencieusement prit le corps artificiel, avant de retourner auprès de son nouveau maître.

_ Bien, la directrice et moi-même allons retourner à l'école, si nous avons besoin de ravitaillement nous vous contacterons, de même si quelque chose de suspect arrive, déclara Marianna en prenant Olga dans ses bras avant de partir en direction de l'entrée de la grotte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un tourbillon bleu apparut là où se trouvait auparavant le Graal, emportant les trois autres Servants et Ritsuka. Marianna le Graal en main et Olga dans ses bras courrait en direction de la base qu'ils avaient précédemment établie.

 **FIN.**

 **Les Omakes qui suivront ne seront pas la suite de celui-ci. Mais porteront sur d'autres sujets, principalement quelques unes des aventures de Marianna and Co dans le multivers.**


	10. Chapter 9

**The Holy Queen Marianna**

 **AN :** _ **Campione !**_ **et l'univers de Fate ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas Mordred et Arturia se serait rencontré lors d'une des guerres du Saint Graal et l'un de leur Maître les aurait tapé sur la tête pour qu'elles règlent une fois pour toute leurs problèmes….**

 **Seul mes OCs, comme Marianna et Sara Lysandre ainsi que Vivianne Saintjean sont des créations originales, même si l'apparence physique de Marianna est basée sur celle de Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia de** _ **Fate/Apocrypha**_ **.**

 **Avertissement ! Le harem de Godou gagne un nouveau membre (OC), vous êtes prévenus ! Et la dernière maîtresse fait elle-aussi son apparition !**

* * *

 **Résumé des tomes 3 et 4 du Light Novel et des changements que j'ai apporté pour la trame de ma fiction. Le tome 3 est chronologiquement antérieur au tome 1, puisqu'il relate la manière dont Godou a rencontré Erica, Lucretia et Verethragna en Sardaigne et son ascension en tant que Campione. Le tome est donc un flashback qui débute par le retour de Godou en Sardaigne pendant le début de ses vacances d'été. Bien sûr si vous vous rappelez la première partie de mon chapitre 8, vous vous souviendrez qu'Erica cherchait à forcer Godou à passer ensemble leurs vacances. Godou a décidé de fuir en Sardaigne pour demander refuge à Lucretia Zola, une célèbre sorcière européenne et vieille connaissance de son grand-père qui dans mon AU a été le professeur de magie de Marianna. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Erica avait anticipé sa décision et a conclu un marché avec Lucretia. Godou a donc été obligé de passer la première partie de ses vacances en compagnie de Lucretia, Erica et Yuri, cette dernière ayant décidé de garder un œil sur lui à cause de sa réputation de playboy.**

 **Le tome 4 fait donc le récit des mésaventures de Godou et son harem en Italie, lorsque cet idiot de Salvatore Doni eut la brillante idée de détruire un artéfact semblable au Gorgoneion, appelé l'Heraion. Liliana se trouvait avec lui à ce moment-là et elle fut ainsi impliquée dans les mésaventures de Godou. Dans mon AU, à la place d'Athéna qui a été tuée par Marianna, Néron et Spartacus les deux Servants en charge de la surveillance de l'Italie pour le compte de la Campione ont apporté leur aide à Godou dans son combat contre Perseus (Persée/Mithra). Autre changement par rapport au Light Novel, cette fois-ci Godou a réussi à tuer Perseus et a donc obtenu l'une de ses autorités, son Pégase. Liliana jure tout de même fidélité à Godou comme dans le roman et on en arrive au tome 5 que je résumerais en deux chapitres.**

 **Je mettrais dans la note de fin de chapitre, les changements que j'ai apporté par rapport au tome 5 du light novel, je peux tout de fois vous dire qu'une bonne partie a été conservée, surtout les passages avec Ena.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9 : Rentrée en classe et l'Hime miko de l'épée.**

Le premier septembre marquait la fin des vacances d'été et la reprise des cours pour les deux Campiones résidant actuellement au Japon. Marianna avait aidé la jeune Liliana à être transférée à l'Académie Jounan et l'Italienne avait intégré la classe de Yuri et d'Erica, au désespoir de Liliana qui souhaitait être dans la classe de Godou. Malheureusement pour elle, Marianna avait déjà préparé le transfert d'une de ses subordonnées du DRPM dans la classe des deux Campiones. La subordonnée en question était une jeune Sorcière du même âge que Godou possédant aussi un don d'Hime-miko et qui suivait un entraînement d'apprentie-chevalier.

Vivianne Saintjean était une talentueuse Sorcière qui avait été entraînée à la magie par Marianna elle-même jusqu'à il y a deux ans, lorsque l'adolescente décida de suivre la voie de la chevalerie pour compléter sa formation. Marianna avait tout de même gardé la jeune fille sous son aile en ordonnant à Bedivere de l'entraîner au maniement des armes. La Campione suivait de près ses progrès et s'étaient promise de la protéger en l'honneur de sa défunte tante Valentine Saintjean, la Sorcière avec laquelle elle avait combattu la déesse Ishtar, il y a maintenant neuf ans. Valentine et Joséphine étaient toutes deux mortes lors de ce premier combat, Marianna était la seule à avoir survécu et par la suite avec l'aide du Dieu Hérétique Gilgamesh elle avait réussi à prendre sa revanche et devenir une Campione au passage. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle avait oublié le courage des deux femmes, Marianna gardait constamment un œil sur leurs familles et dans le cas de Vivianne elle était même très active dans sa vie.

Marianna avait choisi d'emmener Vivianne au Japon pour que la jeune fille offre à Godou ses services en tant que Sorcière et Hime-miko. Lorsqu'elle avait pris cette décision, Liliana n'avait pas encore juré son allégeance à Godou. Marianna venait de remarquer que même si Yuri avait un don très puissant, son manque d'endurance et son incapacité au combat rendait difficile la transmission des connaissances qu'elle avait obtenu grâce à sa vision spirituelle. Alors que Vivianne était parfaitement capable de se battre, en plus d'avoir une excellente vision spirituelle. Elle était donc une parfaite alliée pour le jeune Godou qui fondait la majeur partie de ses plans sur le pouvoir du [ **Guerrier** ] de Verethragna.

Bien sûr, l'inclusion de Liliana dans le harem de Godou (Godou : Je n'ai pas de harem !/Marianna haussant un sourcil : Godou résigne-toi, tu as le parfait profil d'un eroge protagoniste, à coup sûr tu vas finir avec un harem ! Toutefois, contente-toi de sept femmes au maximum, comme cela, elles auront chacune un jour de la semaine qui leur sera réservées en ta compagnie !/Godou baisse la tête, l'air déprimé, il murmure : Je ne suis pas un playboy comme grand-père, je veux juste être normal….) n'a été qu'une courte surprise, Marianna l'avait vu venir à des kilomètres, mais pas aussi rapidement. Elle pensait sincèrement qu'il aurait fallu d'avantage pour que Godou séduise la jeune Kranjcar, comme quoi même une Campione pouvait se tromper. Cependant, cette révélation ne la fit pas changer d'avis, bien au contraire cela l'encouragea encore plus à attacher l'une de ses subordonnées à Godou.

Même si Vivianne ne devenait pas l'une des petites-amies de Godou, si elle parvenait au moins à se lier d'amitié avec lui et à gagner sa confiance, le DRPM gagnerait un allié de taille dans l'éventualité où Marianna elle-même ne serait plus là. La Campione n'aimait pas s'attarder sur l'idée de sa mort, mais elle savait qu'il était important d'avoir toujours un plan B en réserve pour une telle possibilité. Être Campione ne signifiait pas devenir immortel. Mais simplement obtenir une extraordinaire longévité. Marianna pouvait à tout moment être tuée et perdre définitivement la vie. Une chose qu'elle craignait depuis l'adoption d'Henri et la naissance de Sarah.

* * *

Marianna avait rendu visite à Godou dès son retour fin août avec Vivianne sur les talons. Elle avait voulu faire les présentations avant qu'ils ne retournent tous en classe, afin que sa subordonnée le reconnaisse immédiatement. La rencontre entre le jeune Campione et la Sorcière française s'était bien déroulée aux yeux de Marianna, la Campione était sure que Godou avait été physiquement attiré par Vivianne et Marianna ne pouvait le lui en vouloir. Vivianne était une jolie fille d'un mètre soixante-dix, aux cheveux roux mi-longs qu'elle attachait habituellement en deux couettes tout en laissant deux longues mèches libres pour encadrer son visage. Elle avait des yeux verts de la même couleur que les tableaux des écoles et quelques taches de rousseur au-dessus du nez et en dessous les yeux. Si elle n'avait pas les courbes d'Erica, elle avait tout de même une silhouette fine et athlétique, une poitrine un peu plus large que la moyenne et de longues jambes musclées. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle était une beauté et que les têtes se retournaient à son passage.

Mieux encore, Vivianne avait une personnalité énergique et très amicale. Elle était le type de fille à être populaire, non pas parce qu'elle était la plus belle fille de l'école, mais parce qu'elle était la plus sympathique. Elle était toujours choisie comme délégué de sa classe et même ses professeurs la respectaient pour son éthique et son sens de la camaraderie. Ses seules défauts étaient son manque de talent en musique (Vivianne n'avait pas du tout l'oreille musicale et elle était une piètre musicienne et chanteuse, pire que Néron, c'est dire !), son sens de l'orientation qui laissait à désirer (elle se perdait parfois dans sa propre ville natale) et son obsession pour les armes à feu (elle était du genre à réciter toutes ses connaissances sur un modèle d'arme à feu dès qu'elle en voyait une.) Du coup dès leur première rencontre, elle avait entraîné Godou dans une discussion sur ses sports favoris et Godou avait joyeusement parlé Base-ball, un sport qui n'était pas très pratiqué en France. Vivianne avait proposé à Godou de l'initier tandis qu'elle l'introduirait au Handball en échange. Vivianne avait réussi en moins de cinq minutes à gagner l'intérêt du huitième Campione, devant les sourires amusés de Marianna et grand-père Kusanagi. Bien sûr Shizuka n'avait pas été très contente de voir une nouvelle femme se rapprocher de son frère et elle avait marmonné que son stupide frangin était un horrible playboy. Mais bon cela ne changeait pas de d'habitude.

* * *

Le jour de la rentrée, Kiritsugu avait déposé « Mélinda », Vivianne et Illyasviel à l'Académie et la Campione avait mené sa subordonnée directement au bureau du directeur, pour ensuite la guider jusqu'à leur salle de classe commune. Vivianne avait obéit sans discuter à leur professeur en s'asseyant au fond à la dernière place libre. Godou et Marianna avaient tout deux eu l'étrange impression que si la Campione n'avait pas délibérément bloqué l'entrée dans leur classe de Liliana, la chevalière italienne aurait fait une scène qui aurait causé davantage de souci à Godou vis-à-vis du reste des garçons de leur classe.

Dans un autre univers dans lequel Marianna Lysandre n'était jamais devenue une Campione, mais était morte comme ses deux collègues en affrontant la déesse hérétique Ishtar, le jeune Kusanagi Godou aurait été ce jour-là encore une fois fusillé du regard par ses camarades de classe. Tout cela à cause du discours trompeur de Liliana Kranjcar et de ses futures actions digne d'une femme au foyer.

Comme Marianna l'avait prédit, Vivianne s'était aisément intégrée à l'Académie Jounan et à l'entourage de Godou. Elle avait avec succès démontrer ses talents en prenant en charge une partie de l'entraînement du dernier Campione, tout particulièrement l'exposition des différents styles de magie fréquemment utilisés par les chevaliers et les sorcières lors de combat. Shizuka participait elle-aussi à ces leçons afin d'apprendre à se défendre et garder un œil sur son frère et Vivianne. La rousse l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert et se comportait de façon purement amicale avec Godou ce qui rassura légèrement la collégienne.

Du côté de Liliana et Yuri, les deux filles s'étaient tout d'abord montrées froides et distantes vis-à-vis de la nouvelle venue. Mais encore une fois la personnalité sociable et gaie de Vivianne avait réussi à les convaincre qu'elle était sincère et ne souhaitait que soutenir du mieux de ses capacités le Roi reconnu par sa Reine. Liliana et Yuri ne pouvaient donc rien lui redire, étant donné que la Sorcière française ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres de Marianna.

La seule à ne pas avoir accepté Vivianne était Erica et bien sûr c'était par jalousie. L'Italienne avait du mal à accepter l'amitié rapide qui s'était nouée entre Godou et Vivianne. D'autant plus que Vivianne prenait ouvertement la défense de Godou lorsque le sujet tournait sur sa soi-disant « Nature de Playboy, héritée de Grand-père ». Vivianne avait même réussi l'exploit de faire réaliser à Yuri et Liliana que Godou était juste un adolescent malchanceux, pas le Roi de la Débauche qu'elle dépeignait constamment. Liliana et Yuri s'étaient ainsi excusées pour leurs mots cruels, après que Vivianne et « Mélinda » leur aient fait la morale et aient commenté le fait que personne n'appréciait d'être traité de pervers à tout bout de champ. Surtout lorsque la classe 5 avait déjà le trio d'idiots et de pervers notoires. Cela va sans dire, mais rien qu'en le défendant ainsi Vivianne avait gagné des points avec Godou et les deux passaient pas mal de temps ensemble après les cours. Le Campione servait de guide dans Tokyo à la Française. En conclusion, Erica était extrêmement jalouse de ce rapprochement et les jours qui suivirent n'arrangèrent pas les choses.

Déjà, Godou avait cessé de se rendre chez elle chaque matin pour la réveiller, un changement dû aux critiques de Mélinda sur la paresse d'Erica et l'image que cela renvoyait dans les communautés magiques. En effet, quel genre de Roi devait se lever chaque matin plus tôt pour aller réveiller son propre chevalier/subordonné ? Marianna avait expliqué à Godou que si cela se savait la rumeur amplifierait les choses et répandrait l'idée que Godou était manipulé comme un jouet par Erica. En Italie, cette idée était déjà partagée par une bonne partie des associations locales, mais pas encore dans le reste du monde. Godou devait donc faire de son mieux pour mettre fin à cette rumeur et pour cela forcer Erica à se lever seule était la première étape. Erica arrivait donc tous les jours en retard depuis la rentrée ce qui n'avait pas du tout arrangé l'opinion négative que Marianna avait de la blonde.

Ensuite, il y avait eu l'accident lors des cours de sports séparés. Les filles des classes 5 et 6 avaient une classe de natation tandis que les garçons des deux classes faisaient de la gym dans le gymnase. Bien sûr les Trois Idiots de la classe 5 n'avaient pas pu résister à l'idée d'aller espionner les filles dans leur maillot de bain. Ils avaient même emmené les deux tiers du groupe de garçons avec eux, après avoir enfermé Godou dans la pièce où étaient entreposés les équipements sportifs bien entendu. Malheureusement pour les garçons, ils avaient choisi l'ancien bâtiment de l'école abandonné pour s'adonner à leur voyeurisme et Erica l'avait détruit en utilisant la magie de Pulvérisation, ils s'étaient donc retrouvés ensevelis sous les débris. Godou était arrivé peu après et avait trouvé les cinq filles en train de se disputer. D'un côté, il y avait Erica, Liliana et Yuri qui trouvaient que la souffrance et les blessures des garçons étaient amplement mérités et de l'autre Mélinda et Vivianne qui critiquaient la décision dangereuse d'Erica. Sur ce point, Godou soutenait silencieusement les deux Françaises, car leurs arguments étaient plus que raisonnables.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 __ Mademoiselle Blandelli vous auriez pu tuer accidentellement les garçons en utilisant la magie de Pulvérisation sans réfléchir ! Imaginez deux secondes ce qui se seraient passés s'ils s'étaient pris les débris en pleine tête, ils auraient pu avoir une contusion ou pire perdre la vie ! Et cela juste parce qu'ils ont essayé de jouer les voyeurs alors qu'on était toutes en maillot de bain ?! Franchement, êtes-vous une idiote ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient cherché à nous voir nu sous les douches ! Lorsqu'on va à la plage, n'importe qui peut nous voir en maillot de bain et la plupart du temps ceux portés en dehors de l'école sont beaucoup plus voyants et découverts que les maillots scolaires !, accusa Vivianne les bras croisés en fusillant Erica du regard._

 __ Vivianne a raison, vos actions auraient pu causer des morts ou de graves blessures et qui auraient payé pour leurs soins ? L'Académie. Alors que l'accident est de votre faute ! Au lieu de chercher à les punir par vous-mêmes vous auriez du prévenir notre professeur pour qu'elle les réprimande ! Et si leur punition n'était pas suffisante, il suffisait de saboter leur réputation dans l'Académie ou de les terrifier un peu !, ajouta Mélinda froidement avant de s'avancer vers les débris pour commencer à extraire les garçons des ruines._

 _Vivianne jeta un dernier regard au trio de fille puis à Godou avant de rejoindre sa boss pour balayer les débris et extirper les voyeurs. Godou les rejoignit immédiatement et leur apporta silencieusement son aide. Les deux Campiones et Vivianne détenaient tous trois une force rare sublimée par leur contrôle interne de la magie qui leur permettait de renforcer leurs muscles afin de soulever mêmes les plus larges et lourds débris avec facilité. À eux trois, ils extirpèrent rapidement une bonne moitié des garçons avant d'être rejoints par les professeurs les plus proches qui avaient en entendant le bruit pensés à rapporter une trousse de soin. Une heure plus tard, tous les blessés avaient soit été soignés par un professeur, soit été envoyés à l'infirmerie, soit été transportés à l'hôpital. Une bonne partie n'avait que des blessures superficielles qu'il avait suffi de désinfecter puis de bander, mais certains avaient des blessures plus graves avec des os cassés, des fractures et même trois contusions. Ce dernier groupe avait été transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital._

 _Fin Flashback_

* * *

Cela va sans dire, mais le reste de la journée avait été très tendu. D'autant plus que Mélinda avait transmis à Godou un avertissement sur l'arrivée imminente de la plus puissante Hime-miko du Japon, Seishuuin Ena. Ses informateurs lui avaient annoncé que l'Hime-Miko venait pour séduire Godou et devenir l'une de ses épouses. Godou avait froncé des sourcils en entendant ce rapport, avant de la remercier pour cet avertissement qui se réalisa dès le lendemain.

Et voici comment la tempête avait vraiment débuté.

* * *

Le vent rugissait alors que les gouttes de pluie éclaboussaient furieusement. Si cela avait été la première moitié de septembre, l'arrivée d'un typhon n'aurait pas été surprenante. Cependant, cette tempête était différente, car ces derniers jours, aucune dépression tropicale imminente n'avait été signalée.

_ Oui, rencontrer le roi aujourd'hui, parce qu'Ena peut s'entendre avec tout le monde, tout se passera bien. Oui, bien sûr, ce côté-là progressera également, déclara une ravissante jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs.

Seishuuin Ena vêtue de son uniforme de Miko se tenait face à l'école dans un bâtiment au coin du terrain de sport dans la section lycée de l'Académie Jounan. Elle était trempée par la pluie car elle n'utilisait pas de parapluie. Le téléphone dans lequel elle parlait était également trempé, mais comme ce téléphone était waterproof, la batterie ne s'était pas éteinte cette fois-ci.

_ Erica-san ne semble pas être du genre facile à manipuler, ce sera passionnant. Cependant, avoir des obstacles est très ennuyeux, donc si c'est le cas, il serait préférable de garder les affrontements à un contre un... Oui, merci, votre aide à ce moment-là sera très appréciée, poursuivit L'Hime-Miko de l'épée. Ce titre d'Ena était dû au partenaire qu'elle venait de planter dans le sol. Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi. L'épée dont la lame mesurait 3 pieds et 3,5 pouces (environ un mètre). La lame était de simple construction sans aucune courbe, juste une épée droite. Le lustre métallique sur la lame était comme la lumière du soleil qui descendait du ciel. Une épée longue et légendaire digne de son statut d'arme réservée à la royauté.

_ Cela a l'air bien. C'est juste le bon endroit pour débuter les préparatifs. En fait, Ena essayait de décider quelle partie de l'école serait utilisée comme champ de bataille, et cet endroit se révèle être agréable et grand ouvert, avec l'avantage qu'Erica-san y passe tous les jours. Oui, allons-y, annonça Ena en raccrochant.

Après avoir terminé son appel, Ena appuya son index droit sur la lame de l'Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi. Lorsque la peau fut ouverte, des gouttelettes de sang apparurent et Ena appuya le doit saignant sur le mur du bâtiment de l'école situé devant.

_ **« Le lieu aux multiples clôtures d'Izumo / Des nuages nombreux qui se lèvent - Pour y habiter avec mon épouse / Est-ce que je construis un palais à plusieurs clôtures: Ah, ce palais à plusieurs clôtures! »** , Ena chanta les paroles anciennes à voix basse.

Elle écrivit sur le mur de l'école les mêmes paroles qu'elle avait récitées. Cette chanson enchantée portait le sang de l'Hime-Miko et l'odeur de rouille de la lame divine. Lavé par la pluie, le poème écrit sur le mur disparut. C'était bien, cela servirait plus tard. Le seul facteur incertain était Yuri, qui avait un très bon instinct. Pour éviter qu'elle n'intervienne, il était préférable de créer délibérément le plus possible de rencontres avec elle à l'école. Ainsi, même quand Yuri remarquerait la présence de l'épée divine dans l'école, elle ne serait pas méfiante.

Ena réfléchit alors qu'elle courait le long des murs de l'école. Après avoir accompli la même tâche sur sept murs, la pluie s'arrêta et le vent violent se calma à son tour. Il était encore six heures du matin et aucun club ne commençait ses activités aussi tôt.

_ Bien. C'est bon pour ce matin. Ena devrait changer de vêtements avant de saluer le roi, murmura Ena pour elle-même en regardant son corps trempé.

Même pour quelqu'un d'aussi innocent et grossier qu'Ena, l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un dans son état actuel, en particulier un garçon avec qui elle va bientôt développer une relation intime, se révélait inapproprié.

_ Ce travail est tellement fatiguant, pépé. Espérons que la prochaine fois qu'il contactera Ena pour un travail, il choisira un moment plus approprié. Assigner toujours des tâches pénibles à chaque fois, grogna-t-elle pour elle-même alors qu'elle posait son partenaire sur son épaule avant d'ensuite quitter l'école.

* * *

Godou marchait le long de la route mouillée en levant les yeux au ciel. Les nuages sombres de la pluie torrentielle avaient tous été balayés. Le ciel bleu clair semblait beaucoup plus large, lorsque Godou remarqua soudainement qu'une inconnue s'approchait de lui. Elle possédait de beaux cheveux noirs doux, longs et brillants, ainsi que l'apparence d'une Yamato Nadeshiko par excellence. Elle portait l'uniforme d'une école qui lui était inconnue et sur son épaule le genre de sac habituellement utilisé pour les épées de bambou.

_ Excusez-moi, êtes-vous Kusanagi Godou-sama? Un plaisir de vous rencontrer pour la première fois, je m'appelle Seishuuin Ena, annonça l'inconnue.

Elle marcha devant Godou et se présenta. Que se passe-t-il? Bien qu'il ait senti que la fille était très étrange, Godou arrêta ses pas.

_ Notre rencontre doit être le destin. Je suis la servante qui va rester à vos côtés. Nous, de la famille Seishuuin, aimerions recevoir votre bénédiction et partir ensemble sur le chemin de la domination. S'il vous plaît accepter ma loyauté, poursuivit la lycéenne.

_ . . .

Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec ces mots inhabituels et honorifiques? Godou était troublé, mais cette fille Seishuuin, qui qu'elle soit, qui l'avait salué si étrangement, lui sourit.

_ Je plaisante. Hé, ne pouvons-nous pas nous passer des honorifiques? Yuri les utilise tout le temps, mais Ena n'est pas très douée avec. Néanmoins, Ena continuera à les utiliser à moins que Kusanagi-san ne s'y oppose, commenta la dénommée Ena.

L'image d'une élégante et raffinée demoiselle de la haute société se dissipa aussitôt, pour se transformer soudainement en l'aimable voisine d'à côté, Godou ne sut pas comment réagir. Dans tous les cas, il valait mieux tout d'abord accepter.

_ Cela ne me dérange pas. Connaissez-vous bien Mariya?, répondit Godou.

_ Oui. Nous sommes des amis d'enfance. Puisque Kusanagi-san est déjà au courant, Ena est aussi une Hime-Miko, répondit Ena avant de poursuivre. " Ce matin, j'ai reçu la nouvelle que j'étais recommandée et invitée. "

_ Invité?, répéta Godou.

_ Oui, une invitation de Yuri, un peu comme prendre le thé ensemble. Êtes-vous libre après l'école aujourd'hui? Vous recevrez la carte d'invitation plus tard, expliqua Ena.

La suggestion soudaine surprit grandement Godou. Cependant, si Yuri était présente, les choses ne deviendraient pas incontrôlables.

_ Bien, ça me va, accepta Godou après quelques instants.

_ Est-ce vrai? Bien alors. Continuons avec les détails plus tard, adieu.

Les derniers mots avaient été soigneusement choisis, mais prononcés sur un ton extraverti et amical. Godou inclina la tête alors qu'il regardait l'Hime-Miko qui venait de faire ses débuts s'éloigner au loin.

* * *

Les cours étaient terminés, c'était enfin la fin de la journée d'école. Après l'incident survenu à la piscine, hier, Mariya Yuri était plutôt sombre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Vivianne et Dame Marianna prennent la défense de leurs camarades de classe. Alors que Yuri réfléchissait, elle décida soudainement d'appeler Ena pour discuter.

_ Fais juste un câlin à Godou-san. Tu n'es pas une vraie femme si tu ne peux même pas faire quelque chose d'aussi simple, ordonna Ena au téléphone.

_ M- Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça doit se passer comme ça?, balbutia Yuri profondément embarrassée.

_ Tu aimes cette personne, non? Alors c'est le seul moyen. Si tu continues à t'attarder, tu seras rapidement laissée derrière et distancée par Erica-san et les autres, répondit nonchalamment Ena.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, après tout, Godou-san et moi sommes de simples amis, dit Yuri.

_ Vraiment?, demanda Ena peu convaincue par la déclaration de son amie d'enfance.

_ O-Oui, vraiment. Donc, avoir à faire quelque chose d'impudique et lubrique comme Erica-san…, la conversation avait à peine débutée et Yuri bégayait déjà. Pour une raison quelconque, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à parler de manière décisive contrairement aux autres femmes entourant Godou ou bien son amie d'enfance.

_ Je vois, je vois. Cela doit faire partie des complexités profondes du conflit intérieur d'une tsundere décrites par Amakasu-san. Quoi qu'il en soit, Ena vous aidera à monter à bord. J'ai déjà rencontré Kusanagi Godou-sama aujourd'hui…. Et Yuri, as-tu quelque chose à faire maintenant?, enquerra Ena après avoir lâché une véritable bombe.

_ Oui, les activités du club de cérémonie du thé d'aujourd'hui ..., répondit Yuri avant de terminer la discussion infructueuse.

* * *

Yuri se dirigea vers le bâtiment du club. Le déjeuner sur le toit avec Godou et les autres avaient été une activité quotidienne, mais elle n'y était pas allée aujourd'hui. Probablement parce que Yuri ne savait pas comment faire face à Godou. Heureuse que les cours soient terminés pour la journée, Yuri se dirigea vers le club de la cérémonie du thé. Celui-ci était situé dans l'une des pièces du bâtiment de style japonais construit entre le lycée et le collège. Ce bâtiment abritait les zones d'activités d'organisations culturelles telles que le club de cérémonie du thé, le club de composition florale, le club de recherche en danse japonaise, et plusieurs autres clubs, et était généralement surnommé le "bloc japonais". Nous étions aujourd'hui mercredi. Le club de cérémonie du thé se réunissait chaque mardi, mercredi et jeudi après-midi pour leurs activités. Yuri enleva ses chaussures avant d'entrer dans le salon de thé et une fois à l'intérieur haleta de surprise.

_ Ah, Yuri, ça fait un jour que nous ne nous sommes pas vues. Comme promis, je suis venue te voir, déclara une voix féminine qui n'avait rien à faire là.

Seishuuin Ena était assise juste là. Assise à côté d'elle, la présidente du club, Hanabusa-san, semblait soulagée de voir Yuri.

_ Mariya-san, vous arrivez au bon moment. Quelqu'un que vous connaissez vous attendait, déclara la présidente.

Hanabusa Akari, présidente du club de cérémonie du thé, était une élève de deuxième année au lycée. Une aînée dont les gracieuses manières et les expressions faciales bienveillantes laissaient toujours une impression profonde sur les gens.

_ Elle voulait entrer dans le salon de thé et a commencé à discuter avec moi, poursuivit la lycéenne plus âgée.

_ Après avoir demandé conseil aux étudiants d'autres clubs pour me repérer, ils ont dit à Ena de venir ici. Puisque Yuri sera là tôt ou tard, cela ne me dérangeait pas d'arriver tôt, parla tranquillement Ena.

Le personnel de l'école ne remarquerait-il pas quelqu'un qui courait dans l'école portant un uniforme différent? Yuri était inquiète, mais Ena sourit malicieusement.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, on dirait que je n'ai pas été découvert, affirma l'Hime-miko de l'épée.

_ Je vois ... Dans ce cas, est-ce vraiment acceptable pour la propre école d'Ena? On dirait que tu ne t'y es pas rendue depuis quelques jours?, demanda Yuri avec précaution alors que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

_ Ah, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. De toute façon, je n'y allais jamais souvent. Si mes absences scolaires posent problème, ma famille a déjà promis de s'en occuper avec l'école, alors je peux poursuivre ma formation en montagne.

Ena éclata de rire tout en répondant. Comme il fallait s'y attendre de la part de la famille Seishuuin. Yuri soupira d'admiration. À l'opposé de l'appauvrissement de la famille Mariya qui persista jusqu'à la restauration à l'ère Meiji, le prestige exalté de la famille Seishuuin remontait à l'époque Sengoku durant l'ère des provinces en guerre et exerçait toujours une influence inimaginable dans tous les domaines de la société.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, es-tu celle qui a le plus d'autorité dans ce club?, Ena se tourna brusquement vers le visage digne de Hanabusa-san et demanda.

_ Ah, je suppose que oui. Je suis la présidente actuelle du club après tout. Mais pourquoi?, répondit confuse Hanabusa Akari.

_ Juste un instinct. Ena sait toujours qui est la personne la plus puissante d'un groupe. Ena regarda la présidente du club de cérémonie du thé avant de s'incliner profondément et dire. "Présidente, j'ai une suggestion, non, une demande. Ce salon de thé, pourriez-vous me le prêter temporairement ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne prendra pas longtemps."

Une demande accompagnée d'un sourire cordial. Cette demande totalement éhontée, cependant, était plus proche d'un ordre indiscutable. Ena avait toujours été comme ça, faisant les choses à sa guise. La douce et généreuse Hanabusa-san n'avait d'autre choix que d'acquiescer sous la pression. Qu'est-ce qu'Ena comptait faire ici? Yuri se sentait de plus en plus anxieuse.

* * *

À ce moment-là, dans la classe cinq de première année, Kusanagi Godou assis à son siège fixait avec anxiété la lettre entre ses mains. Une lettre privée écrite sur du papier japonais. Sur celui-ci se trouvaient les mots "S'il vous plaît, venez visiter le salon de thé après la fin des leçons d'aujourd'hui." Ecrit à l'aide d'un pinceau dans une calligraphie extrêmement belle, il portait la signature de Seishuuin Ena. C'était très suspect.

Godou se rappela immédiatement la scène de ce matin-là. À un moment inconnu, la lettre s'était glissée dans le bureau de Godou et ce dernier se demandait comment l'Hime-miko l'avait placé. C'était probablement grâce à la magie. Godou avait vraiment envie de la réprimander et de lui demander de ne pas adopter un comportement aussi suspect pour des choses aussi triviales que celle-ci. Cependant, Yuri n'était pas apparue sur le toit pour le déjeuner et Godou ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'évitait. Bien que le contenu de cette lettre soit déplaisant, au moins, elle lui donnerait un bon prétexte pour discuter avec Mariya Yuri. Erica était déjà sortie avec les filles de sa classe, mais il n'y avait pas besoin de la faire venir de toute façon. Godou allait visiter le salon de thé en compagnie de Mélinda et Vivianne, car la première faisait partie du club et la seconde était curieuse sur leurs activités. Soudain, il se rappela qu'il avait un autre chevalier en plus d'Erica.

_ Hé, Liliana, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant de partir. Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas d'abord chez toi?, proposa le Campione à Liliana après s'être rapidement rendu dans la classe 6.

_ Quelque chose à faire? Qu'est-ce que c'est?, demanda Liliana avec son expression solennelle habituelle.

_ Une petite visite au club de la cérémonie du thé, répondit-il facilement.

_ Le club de la cérémonie du thé? Tu as quelque chose à voir avec Mariya Yuri ou ta sœur Shizuka?, enquerra davantage Liliana.

_ Euh, j'ai été invité par l'ami miko de Mariya. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe, mais je ne serai plus là pour un moment, répondit-il cette fois-ci.

Dès qu'il eut donné cette explication, Godou réalisa son erreur. S'il l'expliquait ainsi, alors elle insisterait sur son devoir de chevalier et viendrait avec lui. Il aurait juste dû inventer une histoire anodine.

_ Cela semble suspect. Si elle est l'amie de Mariya Yuri, il est extrêmement improbable qu'elle soit une personne normale. Je vous accompagnerai, car je dois vous protéger, déclara Liliana fermement.

_ Ah, oui. Même si cela semble un peu trop exagéré, Mélinda-san et Vivianne-san m'accompagnent puisqu'elles comptaient s'y rendre elle-aussi. Je n'ai pas besoin de davantage gardes du corps, commenta Godou en indiquant les deux femmes mentionnées qui attendaient près de la porte mais à l'extérieur de la salle de classe.

_ Pas exagéré du tout. Bien sûr que je dois faire attention, surtout lorsque vous manquez de prudence en situation de crise... Vous êtes toujours le type à causer du souci aux autres, conclut Liliana.

Et ainsi, accompagné du chevalier aux cheveux argentés, de la Campione et Sorcière françaises, Godou se dirigea vers le "bloc japonais". Le campus de l'Académie de Jounan était assez vaste, en particulier la forêt située à la limite des sections lycée et collège. C'était comme un petit jardin et il y avait même des étangs. En tant que lieu représentant les activités des différents clubs du département de la culture, le bâtiment japonais y était également situé.

_ C'est donc ici que le club de la cérémonie du thé tient ses activités. C'est ma première fois ici, commenta Liliana tout en suivant la marche rapide de Mélinda.

Le bloc japonais avait été construit comme un long et étroit bâtiment à un étage. Le quatuor ôta ses chaussures et les plaça dans l'armoire prévu à cet effet avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Pas très loin dans le couloir se trouvait le salon de thé, qui faisait environ vingt mètres carrés et il y avait déjà six occupants à l'intérieur. L'une d'entre elles était Mariya Yuri et à côté d'elle se trouvait Seishuuin Ena, celle qui portait l'uniforme que Godou n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Les quatre autres filles s'étaient assises à une certaine distance des deux mikos et étaient toutes des membres du club de cérémonie du thé que Godou n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Euh, à deux exceptions près. C'était sa petite sœur Shizuka et la meilleure amie de celle-ci, Illyasviel.

_ Onii-chan? Pourquoi es-tu venu dans un endroit comme celui-ci?, demanda immédiatement la collégienne dès qu'elle aperçut son frère faire son entrée.

Il était assez courant pour des organisations culturelles telles que le club de la cérémonie du thé d'associer des membres du lycée et du collège lors des activités.

_ G-Godou-san? Pourquoi es-tu ici?, demanda Yuri, elle aussi surprise par la présence du Campione.

_ C'est moi, Ena, qui l'a appelé ici. Maintenant que tous les invités sont présents, commençons le goûter. Il semble que des personnes non invitées soient arrivées, mais bienvenue quand même, déclara Ena, la seule personne qui ne portait pas l'uniforme de Jounan dans la pièce.

En entendant ces mots, Liliana et Vivianne froncèrent les sourcils tandis que Mélinda prit place à côté de la présidente du club. Juste au moment où Godou était sur le point de parler, les deux Sorcières européenne s'étaient déjà penchées pour s'asseoir en face des deux Hime-Mikos. Étonnamment, elles avaient toutes deux adopté la position japonaise traditionnelle de seiza. Contrairement à Erica, qui n'avait jamais changé de comportement malgré toutes les réprimandes de Godou, Liliana et Vivianne étaient plus disposées à apprendre les traditions locales.

_ Est-ce la sœur cadette de Kusanagi-san, là-bas? Humm, humm, quelle coïncidence! Comment dois-je lui parler?, enquerra Ena une fois qu'ils furent tous assis.

_ Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Elle n'a pas besoin de nous rejoindre ici, s'opposa vainement Godou, il n'avait pas envie de mêler davantage sa sœur au surnaturel.

_ Non! S'il vous plaît laissez-moi participer, déclara furieusement Shizuka en se levant de sa place face à Illya-chan.

D'une manière incompatible avec l'esprit de la cérémonie du thé, elle s'était rapidement approchée et s'était assise à côté de Godou faisant ainsi face à Marianna et la présidente. Alors que les choses commençaient à prendre un développement de plus en plus étrange, Godou ouvrit la bouche pour poser des questions.

_ Donc, comment devrais-je m'adresser à vous? Vous êtes une élève d'une autre école, alors pourquoi empruntez-vous la salle du club de la cérémonie du thé?

_ Utilisez simplement mon nom directement. J'ai demandé à utiliser cet endroit à la présidente du club, répondit Ena tout en indiquant la personne à sa droite.

La lycéenne d'un an leur aînée semblait plutôt gentille mais timide et souriait légèrement.

_ Si vous voulez juste parler avec moi, un autre endroit fera l'affaire, commenta Godou en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Ce serait un gâchis de ne pas profiter de cette occasion rare, alors laissez-moi vous servir du thé que j'ai personnellement préparé, rétorqua Ena, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au thermos électrique et à la bouilloire en fer derrière elle.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, quelle est la nature de la relation entre Onii-chan et cette personne ...?, interrompit Shizuka avec une expression terrifiante sur le visage.

C'était une attitude plutôt grossière envers une élève d'une autre école, surtout lorsque celle-ci était plus âgée qu'elle. Godou soupira devant le manque de manière de sa sœur, mais il semblait que cela ne dérangeait pas Ena. Mélinda et Illya regardaient avec amusement le show, elles étaient sûres que cela allait tourner en une comédie digne d'un animé et elles ne furent pas du tout déçues.

_Oui, Yuri et moi avons quelque chose à discuter avec votre frère. Pour résumer, il s'agit de la date du mariage d'Ena et de Yuri dans la famille Kusanagi, annonça nonchalamment Ena.

Crash! Shizuka était tombé en avant d'une manière très exagérée. Ce n'était pas juste elle, car même Godou était tellement surpris qu'il se redressa et Vivianne avait failli s'étrangler en buvant le thé qu'Illya lui avait servi. Les autres membres du club de cérémonie du thé qui avaient bu du thé tout en tendant l'oreille pour espionner la conversation ont également arrêté tous leurs mouvements sous le choc. Seule Liliana resta assise en silence avec une expression factuelle, Mélinda et Illyasviel se pinçaient les lèvres pour se retenir d'éclater de rire.

_ E-E-Ena! Toi et moi épouser Godou-san, de quoi parles-tu !, s'exclama Yuri les joues en feu et au bord de l'évanouissement.

_ Sans espoir. Tu as toujours été comme ça, réprimanda Ena tandis que Yuri criait le visage tout rouge.

_ Ah, Kusanagi-san, s'il vous plait ne prêtez pas attention à Yuri, dont les émotions étaient instables hier. En fait, ce qu'Ena a dit à cette enfant était que le plus tôt elle se préparait à être séduite par Kusanagi-san, le mieux ce serait. Alors il semble qu'elle soit devenue un peu trop embarrassée par rapport à vous ou peut-être avez-vous commencé à vous lasser de Yuri?, expliqua Ena sur un ton calme qui contrastait avec ces mots.

_ Rien de tel! Mais ..., tenta de répondre Godou avant d'être immédiatement interrompu par Ena.

_ Excellent. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous nous offrons à vous. Yuri deviendra définitivement une merveilleuse épouse, et Ena devrait également être utile à Kusanagi-san. Oui, bien que cela me parait étrange de dire cela, mais Kusanagi-san est vraiment quelqu'un qui récolte ce qu'il sème, c'est admirable, affirma Ena sous les regards horrifiés de Godou, Yuri et Shizuka.

_ Ena! S'il te plaît, surveilles tes paroles, quel honteuses paroles sans vergogne!, accusa Yuri.

_ Même si c'est sans gêne, c'est important, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de le contourner. Kusanagi-san, s'il vous plaît, prenez un peu de thé, rétorqua Ena.

En plaçant la poudre de thé dans l'ustensile, elle ajouta de l'eau bouillante et l'agita avec un fouet cylindrique en bambou. Ensuite, Ena tendit le récipient à Godou. Cela semblait être du thé mince. La série de mouvements fut effectuée d'une manière fluide et simple qui ne semblait pas adhérer à aucun rite conservateur rigide. Cela contrastait nettement avec les mouvements prudents du reste du club de la cérémonie du thé. Pour utiliser une analogie tirée de la calligraphie, ce serait la différence entre l'écriture habituelle pratiquée par un novice maladroit et celle cursive et libre d'un vrai maître.

Acceptant le thé, Godou porta la coupe à ses lèvres. Il n'était pas clair sur les détails de la cérémonie, mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur eux de toute façon. Shizuka fronça les sourcils à côté de lui. Ne disons rien et essayons pour l'instant. Mais Godou fut immédiatement impressionné pas son goût, la saveur de ce thé avait été soigneusement réglée et il était vraiment délicieux pour ses papilles. Ena utilisa les mêmes gestes pour servir le thé aux autres. Bien que les étrangers détestent souvent le goût du thé en poudre, Liliana termina sa tasse de manière composée, puis elle tourna son regard acéré vers celle qui lui servait du thé. Yuri appréciait son thé d'une manière élégante mais avec une expression inquiète sur le visage. Le comportement mécontent de la sœur cadette Shizuka était lui resté inchangé même après avoir savouré le thé. Vivianne qui avait fini sa première coupe servie par Illyasviel, accepta celle tendue par Ena et fut agréablement surprise par son goût.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, revenons au mariage, cela devrait aller même si nous ne le marquons pas officiellement dans le registre de la famille? Puisque épouser deux personnes à la fois constitue le crime de bigamie. Mais là encore, il serait difficile d'expliquer aux enfants...

Ena venait de faire une nouvelle déclaration choquante. Cette femme était une fauteuse de troubles, peut-être même encore plus problématique qu'Erica, songea Godou pétrifié.

La moitié des filles du club fusillèrent du regard Goudou, seules Liliana, Yuri, Vivianne, Mélinda et Illyasviel n'envisageaient pas de quelle manière elles comptaient faire disparaître le Dom Juan. Bien au contraire, Mélinda et Illya le regardaient amusés par cette nouvelle source de divertissement. Quand à Vivianne, elle semblait pleine de compassion et s'interrogeait sur la véracité de l'avertissement que sa bosse lui avait donné avant de l'envoyer au Japon. _'Godou est-il vraiment une version réelle d'un eroge/harem protagoniste ?_ ', s'interrogea-t-elle silencieusement.

_ Onii-chan est le pire!, s'exclama Shizuka dont la colère bouillait depuis l'apparition de son frère dans son club.

_ C'est ce qu'on appelle les relations adultes!?, murmura l'une des membres du club.

_ Kusanagi-san et son frère, c'est vraiment comme les rumeurs ..., poursuivit une autre.

_ Ces rumeurs, pourraient-elles toutes se révéler vraies ..., marmonna une troisième.

Godou voulait échapper à cet endroit et pourquoi tout le monde le regardait avec de tels yeux!?

_ Oui, c'est comme ça. J'ai discuté avec Yuri. Pour des tâches telles que faire l'amour et avoir des enfants, Yuri viendra en premier et Ena sera simplement sa remplaçante. Est-ce que Kusanagi-san pense que ça ira? Ou peut-être que vous préférez Ena?, poursuivit Ena sans hésiter et à ses mots Marianna et Illya tremblait silencieusement de rire.

Quel excellent spectacle !

_ Attends, attends, attends une minute. Cette conversation semble avoir pris une étrange tournure. C'est trop bizarre!, interrompit vaillamment Godou sous le choc face à un tel aplomb.

_ Non, pas du tout. En fait, c'est le point le plus important. La question est donc: quel type de fille préférez-vous? Le type renfermé ou le type énergique?

Ignorant sa demande de sursis, Ena poursuivit avec désinvolture son interrogatoire. Godou commença finalement à comprendre qu'il devait se résoudre à faire face à la volonté d'Ena avec une résistance ferme.

_ Je ne te répondrai pas! Je n'ai aucune raison de répondre à une telle question!, annonça le Campione sur un ton ferme.

_ Bien, mettons cette question de côté pour le moment. Ensuite, parlons de vos intérêts particuliers, tels que vos fétiches cachés? Un jour, j'ai lu un article dans un magazine qui disait: « Les problèmes dans la vie sexuelle provoquent la plupart des ruptures dans les relations amoureuses. Même si l'homme a des fétiches anormaux, vous devez les accepter et les apprécier de manière proactive. » Kusanagi-san, avez-vous aussi de tels secrets?, interrogea ensuite Ena sans sourciller.

Mélinda se tenait la poitrine d'une main et de l'autre la bouche, elle pleurait de rire, mais le reste des spectateurs ne lui prêtaient pas la moindre attention. Ils étaient tous fixés sur le drama à quelques mètres.

_ Ne changez pas de sujet, écoutez-moi bien!, s'insurgea Godou en rougissant à son tour.

Résister à cette fille semblait exiger une volonté de fer et Ena l'ignorait tout en sortant un magazine féminin assez fin.

_ Peu importe comment vous changez le sujet, ni Yuri ni vous n'entretiendrez ce genre de relation avec moi. C'est le premier point sur lequel il faut se mettre d'accord, poursuivit Godou sur un ton qu'il voulait assuré et décisif.

_ Vous avez déjà trois amantes, de quoi parlez-vous à ce stade, dit Ena.

Après avoir parlé, Ena commença à compter sur ses doigts.

_ Ena sait tout, il y a Erica, Yuri et Liliana. Vous voyez, ça fait déjà trois personnes. . . Ah, et une femme locale et une maîtresse potentielle aussi, compta-t-elle sérieusement.

Vivianne rougit lorsque le regard d'Ena s'attarda sur elle, quand la Miko japonaise mentionna une maîtresse. Mélinda et Illyasviel ne purent s'empêcher de ricaner.

_ Elles ne sont que mes amies ordinaires. Arrête de parler comme si j'étais un ennemi de toutes les femmes!, s'écria Godou.

Les filles du club de la cérémonie du thé qui ne connaissaient pas le véritable statut du Campione observaient Godou comme si elles regardaient un criminel. Godou ignora ces regards et poursuivit fermement sa défense.

_ Oui, parce que Yuri est une personne très timide, mais je ne suis pas comme elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ena travaillera dur pour devenir une concubine expérimentée. Alors Kusanagi-san, vous n'avez pas à être gêné, déclara Ena encore une fois sans aucun embarras.

_ M-Mariya, est-ce que ça te va?! S'il te plaît, aide-moi à nier cela, demanda Godou à sa camarade d'école.

Incapable de renverser la situation, Godou se tourna vers Yuri qui était restée silencieuse pratiquement depuis le début.

_ Dîtes-lui que nous sommes juste des amis ordinaires, et qu'il n'y a pas de relation étrange entre nous contrairement à ce qu'elle dit, s'il vous plaît, supplia Godou.

_ Oui, oui. Il n'y a rien entre Godou-san et moi…, dit Yuri en prenant la parole.

_Yuri, si tu dis cela encore une fois, tu ne pourras plus revenir sur tes déclarations, déclara doucement Ena, mais son attitude était légèrement différente de celle qu'elle avait eue auparavant. "Alors, prenez seulement Ena comme épouse. Si Yuri décide de ne pas participer, alors tout ira bien même si je sers seul Kusanagi-san. Notre relation sera très proche et nous allons très probablement nous marier et avoir des enfants. Et même si Yuri regrette je vais l'ignorer. "

_ Eh? Ena ..., marmonna Yuri en clignant des yeux abasourdie.

_ Si tu choisis d'abandonner, je ne t'en empêcherai pas du tout. Mais en retour, je ne te donnerai pas une seconde chance. Être timide est très mignon, mais si tu ne peux pas être décisive, alors ce n'est pas bon. Impardonnable. Si tu veux quelque chose, tu dois l'acquérir de tes propres mains, affirma Ena avec conviction.

Marianna/Mélinda eut l'étrange impression que Gilgamesh et Ozymandias s'entendraient tous deux à merveille avec la jeune Ena, mais qu'il faudrait à tout prix l'éloigner des farceurs parmi ses Servants….

_ ... Avec mes propres mains, répéta Yuri sur un ton incertain.

_ Correct . Vous devez créer la vie que vous voulez vivre, non? Si Yuri le souhaite, Ena assumera la responsabilité de te soutenir. Comment désires-tu procéder? Prends une décision maintenant, annonça Ena sur un ton inébranlable.

Sans répondre aux conseils de son amie, Yuri garda le silence. Tout en regardant le profil de ce beau visage avec hésitation, Godou sentit son inquiétude monter, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Ce fut un long silence, très long. Sur quoi pouvait-elle hésiter!?

_ ... Oui je comprends, répondit finalement la timide brune.

Yuri regarda directement Godou droit dans les yeux, la première fois aujourd'hui depuis l'accident d'hier à la piscine et se mit à parler timidement.

_ Je ... ne peux pas être complètement d'accord avec ce qu'Ena a dit, déclara-t-elle d'une manière peu confiante, très incertaine.

Bien que confus, les yeux et les mots de Yuri portaient une forte volonté. Dominé par la force de son esprit, Godou ne put s'empêcher de se taire.

_ Cependant, je crois que l'avenir qu'elle a décrit ne peut être nié avec une certitude absolue. De toute façon, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que seront mes relations avec Godou-san à l'avenir, et nous avons déjà partagé des choses qu'aucun ami ordinaire de sexe différent ne devrait avoir fait en premier lieu!, poursuivit-elle avec légèrement plus d'aplomb.

_ Et, et c'est à dire..!?, demanda Godou confus, il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit avec Yuri, alors qu'avec Erica en revanche...

_ Par conséquent, je ne peux pas déclarer que nous sommes juste des amis ordinaires! P-Peut-être que cela se déroulera exactement comme Ena l'a dit, mais cela pourrait aussi ne rien être!, ajouta l'Hime-miko.

À la réponse inattendue, Godou balbutia "Hein?" en surprise, ensuite Yuri le regarda avec ses pupilles très tristes mais très claires.

_ Est-il possible ... de ne pas le nier?, demanda Yuri en se pinçant les lèvres.

À ce moment-là, c'était Shizuka qui intervint.

_ Onii-chan est un si gros idiot…. Va-t-il être finalement conquis par Mariya-senpai !?

Puis la présidente du club de cérémonie du thé qui s'écria bruyamment:

_ M-Mariya-san est si audacieuse.

Suite à cette soudaine confession, Yuri fuit immédiatement la présence de Godou. Elle se cacha derrière le dos d'Ena tout en tremblant d'embarras.

_ Maintenant, puis-je avoir un mot?

Godou, qui était dans un état de choc suite à ces événements inattendus, entendit tout à coup une voix sévère. Liliana Kranjcar. Le chevalier bleu et noir jetait un regard noir à Ena.

_ Que comptez-vous faire? Pourquoi perturbez-vous la vie paisible de mon maître?, demanda froidement la chevalière italienne.

_ Je ne cherche pas à perturber quoi que ce soit, et par ailleurs Kusanagi-san ne manque pas d'événements chahuteurs depuis un certain temps déjà, répondit Ena.

_ Si vous le dites de cette façon, vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort après tout. Toutes mes excuses, je me suis mal exprimé, s'excusa Liliana.

Se mettre d'accord sur un tel point, le Campione sentit la déprime l'envahir. Cependant, avant que Godou ait eu la chance de prononcer son désespoir, la conversation se poursuivit.

_ Cependant, si vous vous approchez de Kusanagi Godou avec des motifs inconnus, n'attendez aucune pitié de ma part. N'oubliez pas, menaça Liliana sans aucune hésitation.

_ Bien sûr que non. Comment Ena pourrait-elle avoir des motifs cachés, Numéro Deux?, répondit simplement Ena.

Liliana avait dégagé une présence dangereuse aussi tranchante qu'une lame, mais Ena avait riposté avec un ton désinvolte, qui impressionna légèrement Godou.

_ Numéro deux?, répéta Liliana en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Oui ... puisque tu es la deuxième plus forte dans ce groupe de personnes. La blonde est la numéro un et tu es la numéro deux, Liliana-san. Je l'ai compris après t'avoir rencontrée la dernière fois, expliqua Ena

_ ... ce qui veut dire qu'Erica est au dessus de moi?, demanda Liliana en plissant les yeux.

Un chevalier répondrait à une insulte personnelle en lançant un défi en duel. Mais même si l'atmosphère avait atteint un tel niveau de tension, Ena continuait de sourire avec malice.

_ Si c'est un duel à un contre un, vous êtes à peu près égales. Mais en fonction de votre influence au sein du groupe, il est clair qui détient le plus grand pouvoir. C'est ce que pense Ena, affirma l'Hime miko de l'épée sous les regards tranchants de Liliana et Vivianne qui s'était elle aussi sentie insulter par ce classement.

Godou ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner son attention une nouvelle fois vers l'Hime-Miko qui s'était présentée comme l'amie de Yuri. Bien que cela ait été transmis plutôt sans tact, elle avait parfaitement analysé la relation/rivalité entre les chevaliers rouges et bleus.

_ Vous avez complètement tort, je me dois de vous corriger, rétorqua Liliana avec aplomb.

_ Oui, oui, mais pour l'instant, je ne vous donne qu'un avertissement. Après tout, s'occuper de Numéro Un était le plan initial. Ena a toujours eu l'habitude de manger les meilleures choses en premier, déclara Ena.

Après avoir échangé de tels mots avec Liliana, Ena regarda derrière Godou.

_ Ah, Erica-san, il n'y a rien de mal avec le jugement d'Ena, n'est-ce pas?, demanda l'Hime miko.

Elle regardait droit devant elle, à l'entrée du salon de thé, où une étudiante attrayante et fascinante était apparue. Blonde avec des traits clairement européens, c'était bien Erica Blandelli qui venait de les rejoindre.

_ Comme je ne trouvais pas Godou, je me suis mise à sa recherche. Mais on dirait que tout le monde s'amuse ici, salua Erica avec élégance tout en ignorant la panique qui régnait autour d'elle.

_ Un plaisir de finalement pouvoir faire votre connaissance, Erica-san. Je m'appelle Seishuuin Ena et je suis l'ami de Yuri, se présenta promptement Ena sans sourciller.

_ Ah, mais il semble que ce ne soit pas notre première rencontre, répondit l'Italienne.

Au sourire subtil d'Erica, Ena sourit comme une farceuse.

_ Ce genre de conversation est notre première occasion de s'adresser la parole. Restons-en là, d'accord ? Formidable, le but de ma journée était de rencontrer la fille qui est numéro un et je m'inquiétais d'avoir raté ma chance, déclara Ena en souriant comme une bête carnassière.

_ J'espère que je ne manque pas à vos attentes, dit simplement Erica.

_ ... Erica, puis-je être l'adversaire de cette femme?, demanda Liliana en interrompant la conversation.

Erica réfléchit un instant, puis refusa simplement sa demande, sous le regard réprobateur de Mélinda.

_ Non, c'est moi qui m'en charge, répondit Erica.

_ Je souhaite que cette femme paie le prix pour m'avoir insulté. Ne te mets pas en travers de la vengeance d'un chevalier, déclara Liliana.

_ Je ne veux pas t'entraver, mais on n'y peut rien. Je compte avoir une discussion politique avec cette femme. Si tu le souhaites, Liliana, tu peux me remplacer, mais je sais que tu détestes ce genre de tâche, non?, Erica sourit généreusement alors qu'elle parlait.

Shizuka et le reste du club de cérémonie du thé étaient figés de surprise, mais qui pouvait les blâmer ? Toutefois, Godou pouvait comprendre le sens des mots de sa camarade, de même que Mélinda, Illya et Vivianne. Erica voulait interroger cette étrange intruse afin de clarifier ses intentions et de parvenir à conclure un accord. Cette démarche nécessitait une grande intelligence et une grande perspicacité politique. Pour être tout à fait honnête, cela aurait été un peu difficile pour Liliana, car elle était légèrement grossière et impulsive. Si Erica devait dialoguer, les choses finiraient-elles pacifiquement? Godou fit un signe de tête à la [Diavolo Rosso].

_ Alors je laisse l'affaire à tes soins, Erica. Ne laisse pas les choses devenir incontrôlables, ordonna Godou en se tournant vers Erica.

_ Bien sûr, alors laisse Liliana rester à tes côtés, Godou?, répondit Erica.

Liliana ne fut pas impressionnée par ces ordres et tourna la tête de côté, néanmoins elle ne se plaignit pas, probablement parce qu'elle avait compris la différence de qualification pour une telle tâche. C'était le genre de situation où Erica pouvait exercer ses compétences sociales dont elle était si fière.

Ena se leva également et prit le sac qui était appuyé contre le mur. C'était le même sac en bandoulière qui semblait être l'un de ces sacs longs et étroits en tissu utilisés pour porter une épée de bambou ou un objet similaire. Avec un sourire au coin de ses lèvres, c'était comme si Ena voulait spécifiquement que les autres connaissent son bonheur, un sourire dénué d'obscurité.

_ Avez-vous pris votre décision? Alors allons à l'extérieur?, proposa l'Hime-miko de l'épée.

_ Je vois. Ce serait gênant de déranger plus longtemps nos amis du club de la cérémonie du thé. Alors tout le monde, nous allons prendre notre congé en premier. Profitons soigneusement de ce qui va arriver ensuite, répondit Erica.

Erica quitta la salle de thé comme une femme noble s'excusant d'une fête en cours. Avec des pas détendus, Ena la suivit. Godou regarda avec inquiétude le départ de l'Hime-Miko et du Grand Chevalier. Mélinda affichait une expression froide et stricte sur son visage, il semblerait que la conclusion de cette rencontre l'ait laissé insatisfaite ou l'ait tout au moins contrarié.

_ Mariya-chan, dans quelques minutes j'aimerai que tu les rejoignes, il serait gênant si votre amie venait à dévoiler son épée devant Erica-san, déclara la sixième Campione avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

Mariya Yuri mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre le sens de l'avertissement de Mélinda, mais lorsqu'elle comprit enfin la signification de cet ordre, elle tenta de se lever. Mais un simple regard de Mélinda la stoppa net. La Campione se tourna ensuite vers le reste des spectateurs et déclara.

_ Mes amies, je vous pris d'excuser les paroles provocatrices de mademoiselle Seishuuin. Sa famille désire former une alliance avec la famille Kusanagi et comme elle vient d'un milieu très traditionnelle, pour les Seishuuin un mariage entre Kusanagi-san et Seishuuin Ena serait la meilleure solution pour ce faire. Quand à Mlle Mariya, sa situation est assez similaire, il y a un groupe haut placé qui souhaite obtenir le soutien de Kusanagi-san et ce groupe a donc proposé une alliance à travers un mariage entre Godou-san et Yuri-san. Kusanagi-san n'est pas un playboy contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire. Il s'agit d'un simple malentendu, expliqua Mélinda en contemplant Godou avec sympathie.

Le pauvre avait vraiment la malchance d'un eroge protagoniste, au moins son malheur avait réussi à la divertir. Toutefois, il n'était pas bon de laisser de fausses rumeurs naître à cause de Mlle Seishuuin. Mélinda décida donc de les modifier et de présenter Godou comme une simple victime dans cette affaire et Vivianne qui était très sensible aux intentions de sa boss, serait une excellente alliée pour atteindre cet objectif.

_ Kusanagi-kun, tu es vraiment malchanceux, dès qu'une fille te tourne autour ou est attirée par ton charme, le reste de l'école te traite de playboy et d'ennemi des femmes. Je ne comprends rien à la logique japonaise, pourquoi t'accuser toi alors que c'est les filles qui te poursuivent qui causent problème ? Cela me fait penser à certains cas où la victime dans une affaire, est traitée comme le responsable du crime dont elle a été victime… Tu sais, ce genre de cas est très fréquent lorsqu'on parle d'harcèlement scolaire ou même de viols…. Les coupables se défendent en reportant la responsabilité de leurs crimes sur leurs victimes… Certains disent même que c'est la faute des victimes parce qu'elles s'habillaient ou se comportaient d'une certaine manière ! Non, mais, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! N'est-ce pas ?!, ajouta Vivianne sur un ton énergique et sincèrement sympathique.

_ C'est vrai, si la situation était inversée et qu'une jolie fille était poursuivie par des hommes se comportant comme Mlle Seishuuin, je me demande si la réaction serait la même ? Cette fille serait-elle traitée de séductrice ou croqueuse d'homme ?, commenta Illya en suivant le fil de la conversation.

Le reste des filles présentes se regardaient légèrement confuses à leurs mots, elles n'avaient jamais envisagé la situation dans un tel angle, à leurs yeux Kusanagi Godou était un playboy comme les rumeurs le décrivaient. Yuri et Liliana quand à elles avaient baissé la tête l'air songeuse. La Japonaise se remémorait leurs vacances en Sardaigne, tandis que Liliana se rappelait l'incident avec Persée.

_ Mariya-chan, tu devrais y aller, la situation devient dangereuse pour Mlle Blandelli, ordonna calmement Mélinda en reposant sa coupe de thé vide.

Yuri hocha la tête et se leva de sa place, rapidement suivie par Godou, Vivianne et Liliana. Lorsque Shizuka chercha à se lever à son tour, Illyasviel la stoppa immédiatement, avant de la traîner avec un plateau sur lequel les coupes utilisées avaient été posées pour faire la vaisselle. Mélinda prit le reste des équipements et commença à son tour à ranger et nettoyer avec l'aide des autres membres du club.

Quand elles eurent fini, Illya traina encore Shizuka tout le long du chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de l'Académie, elle avait bien l'intention de discuter avec son amie chez les Einzbern-Emiya et elle ne comptait pas laisser Shizuka faire une scène à son frère après une telle journée. Shizuka passa le reste de l'après-midi chez l'albinos à parler d'Ena et des intentions de cette dernière. Mélinda n'avait pas perdu de temps à les mettre en garde sur Ena. La Campione révéla même le fait qu'Ena Seishuuin était la top Hime-miko du Japon et qu'elle possédait le don de possession divine. Elle était ainsi capable d'utiliser une petite partie du pouvoir du Dieu Susanoo ainsi que l'épée Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi. Elle était donc une terrifiante adversaire, même pour des Chevaliers expérimentés. Une fois que Shizuka fut calmée et qu'elle avait accepté le fait que ce n'était pas la faute de son frère si Ena avait débarqué, mais celle de la famille Seishuuin et de divinités qui ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de fourrer leur nez dans les affaires des autres, Kiritsugu la ramena chez elle.

* * *

La journée du lendemain n'alla pas en s'arrangeant pour le huitième Campione, non seulement Ena était revenue à l'Académie, mais certains garçons de la classe 5 avaient décidé de lui régler son compte :

_ Alors, commençons la deuxième réunion du Conseil du Jugement Censurant le Bâtard Kusanagi Godou qui Monopolise les Trois Grandes Beautés + les nouvelles venues (Respectivement Yuri, Mélinda, Erica et les deux nouvelles Vivianne et Liliana). Tout le monde, êtes-vous tous prêts?, déclara une voix masculine.

_ Pas de problème. Traduisons en justice Kusanagi Godou, l'ennemi public des hommes, répondit une seconde voix masculine.

_ Bien sûr, à cause de nos idéaux communistes d'amour et d'égalité, mettons tout en œuvre pour dénoncer la bourgeoisie!, acheva une troisième voix masculine.

Godou était actuellement prisonnier à cause de ces trois hommes fous furieux. Après l'école, il avait été recouvert d'un sac et kidnappé. Il avait été emmené dans une salle de classe vide puis jeté au sol, les mains et les pieds liés par de l'adhésif transparent maintes fois. Les trois auteurs avaient des sacs en papier qui dissimulaient leur visage, mais Godou, qui connaissait leur identité depuis le début, les appela simplement froidement.

_ Nanami, Sorimachi, Takagi ... Même si je savais déjà que vous étiez tous des idiots, je n'ai jamais pensé que votre stupidité pouvait atteindre une telle hauteur. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir tant que vos crimes sont encore mineurs, demanda Godou après avoir appelé l'un après l'autre les membres du trio des Trois Idiots de la classe 5.

En entendant Godou parler, les trois idiots le regardèrent à travers les trous pour les yeux de leurs sacs en papier.

_ Imbécile, nous ne sommes pas ces personnes, répondit le premier.

_ C'est vrai, nous ne sommes pas vos camarades de classe, dit le second.

_ Nous sommes les alliés de la justice, nous consacrons nos pensées au peuple et au pays, s'il vous plaît, ne faites pas de telles erreurs étranges, d'accord?, conclut le troisième.

Godou n'avait aucun doute que si des idiots ultimes existaient dans ce monde, il devait sûrement s'agir de ces trois-là devant lui.

_ Euh ... Bien que je ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi vous m'avez enlevé, vous devez surement avoir de bonnes raisons, et j'ai probablement des aspects de ma personnalité à améliorer, alors délivrez simplement toutes vos plaintes et je les écouterai patiemment, proposa Godou.

Si possible, il voulait être libéré dès que possible. Pensant ainsi, Godou proposa une proposition pacifique, mais les trois idiots se moquèrent avec colère. Leurs attitudes arrogantes et haineuses restèrent inchangées.

_ Espèce de bâtard, ta bouche ne dit que de jolis mots ... Bien, alors pourquoi n'avoues-tu pas tes crimes de l'été dernier?, ordonna Sorimachi.

Été? En entendant la question de Sorimachi, Godou, agité, feignit de garder son calme. Si ses vacances en compagnie de Yuri, Erica et Liliana en Sardaigne étaient révélées, il y aurait un grave malentendu. Cela nécessitait une réponse prudente.

_ Pendant l'été, j'ai mené une vie honnête et simple, et rien d'étrange n'est arrivé, mentit Godou.

À cette explication peu convaincante, Nanami murmura :

_ Oh? Alors, camarade S, veuillez rapporter vos découvertes.

_ Dans la rue commerçante de Nezu Sanchoume où vit Kusanagi Godou, cet homme n'a pas été repéré durant la première moitié de l'été, de début juillet à début août, rapporta S/Sorimachi.

_ Très bien, premier point suspect. Camarade T, qu'avez-vous à signaler?, demanda-t-il ensuite.

_ Dans le même laps de temps, il n'y avait aucun témoignage de témoin ayant vu Erica qui avait pourtant l'habitude d'apparaître fréquemment dans la zone de Hongou. De plus, même Mariya-san a manqué ses activités au club de cérémonie du thé à cette époque. Je suis personnellement d'avis que Kusanagi Godou est le principal suspect basé sur ces périodes, déclara T/Takagi.

_ En ce qui concerne les points suspects deux et trois…, commença à parler Nanami sur un ton exagéré tout en regardant les expressions de Godou en même temps. « Je me demande, Kusanagi, est-il possible que pendant tout l'été, Erica-san, Yuri-san et toi avez passé les vacances ensemble? Haha... n'est-ce pas un paradis comme dans un Galgame?*(1) »

_ Comment une telle chose pourrait-elle arriver?! Bien que tu sois stupide, réfléchis avant de parler!, rétorqua violemment Godou.

Enquêter délibérément sur mes activités d'été, à quel point ces personnes sont-elles libres? Godou s'émerveilla en niant. Dans une telle situation, le mensonge était une solution temporaire. Cependant ...

_ Camarade S, y a-t-il une réponse sur le détecteur de mensonge?, demanda Nanami.

_ Il vient de dire un grand mensonge. Mon détecteur de mensonge du cœur émet un bip. Pour ce type Kusanagi, la justice divine doit être servie!, répondit Sorimachi.

_ C'est vrai, les méchants doivent être exécutés! Condamnons à son juste jugement ce maniaque lubrique!, conclut Takagi.

En entendant les conclusions des trois idiots, Godou hurla avec frénésie.

_ Attends! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce détecteur de mensonge du cœur! C'est juste que vous deviner à l'aveuglette !, accusa Godou.

_ Vous trahissez votre ignorance. C'est quelque chose qui ne peut être utilisé que par les hommes qui ont longtemps été privés de l'amour des filles innocentes. Vous pouvez appeler cela une sorte de magie. Un sale garçon comme vous n'atteindra jamais ce niveau d'illumination.

De manière inattendue, Sorimachi donna une réponse déroutante. Au moment où le surpris Godou était sur le point de parler pour se défendre...

_ Vos crimes s'arrêtent ici, car vous autres êtes allés trop loin !

À ce moment-là, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit et la voix d'une jeune fille se fit entendre. Liliana Kranjcar, le chevalier aux cheveux d'argent, originaire d'Europe de l'Est, était arrivé et derrière elle se trouvaient Vivianne et Mélinda.

_ Kusanagi Godou, rassurez-vous, je vais m'en occuper immédiatement, déclara Liliana.

_ Désolée, Liliana, je t'en dois une, remercia Godou soulagé que la cavalerie soit arrivée.

Le fidèle chevalier était apparu et Godou exprima sa gratitude. Cela obligea Liliana à tourner son visage de côté timidement.

_ Cela fait partie de ma mission, les remerciements ne sont pas nécessaires. Comme je ne parvenais pas à vous trouver, je suis partie à votre recherche au cas où ... Si vous avez retenu la leçon, ne vous éloignez plus autant que possible de moi. Je serais reconnaissante si vous n'augmentiez pas ma charge de travail, répondit l'Italienne.

Mais malgré leur état de choc évident, les Trois Idiots réussirent à regagner leur moral.

_ Vous semblez assez confiante, mais pensez-vous vraiment pouvoir stopper trois personnes à la fois ? Contemplez le pouvoir de la foule, ha ha ha ha ha!, déclara le trio en imitant le rire des vilains de dessins animés et films.

_ Des déchets comme vous? Je peux facilement en vaincre trois cents à la fois. Quelle blague, répondit Liliana sur un ton condescendant.

_ Et puis n'oubliez pas que nous sommes là aussi ! Non seulement, Vivianne et moi pouvons aisément vous régler votre compte, mais nous pouvons aussi répéter à toute la classe vos actions d'aujourd'hui, à coup sûr vous serez la risée de l'école pendant des semaines, menaça Mélinda en avançant vers les quatre garçons tout en passant sa main droite dans ses cheveux.

Une action digne de la cruelle rivale d'une héroïne de shojo manga, mais qui réussit à profondément affecter le trio. C'était presque comique de voir comment le comportement chevaleresque de Liliana, l'attitude machiavélique de Marianna et la nonchalance de Vivianne brisaient toute idée de résistance chez les trois adolescents normaux auxquels elles faisaient face.

_ Attends, attends, attends! Liliana-san, Mélinda-san et Vivianne-san! Nous essayons simplement de châtier Kusanagi Godou pour ses crimes, tenta d'expliquer l'un des coupables.

_ Insensé! Kusanagi Godou est celui qui a de justes objectifs et qui suit le chemin du roi. Plutôt que de laisser des imbéciles comme vous le châtier, laissez-moi vous montrer ce qu'est la vraie honte, répliqua Liliana.

_ Objection ! Tu dis que Kusanagi a un cœur juste, cette idée est très problématique! Cet homme est un mécréant qui trompe et joue avec de nombreuses femmes. N'est-il pas un prédateur sexuel et un ennemi public des femmes!?, déclara Sorimachi afin de soutenir l'accusation précédente de Takagi.

Mélinda ne put se retenir plus longtemps et elle explosa de rire sous les regards stupéfaits des personnes qui l'entouraient. Il fallut un bon moment pour qu'elle retrouve son calme et prenne à nouveau la parole.

_ Je suis désolée ! C'est juste qu'entre hier et aujourd'hui, j'ai entendu tellement de discours hilarants que je n'ai pas réussi à me retenir de rire ! Honnêtement, les garçons vous êtes trop drôles ! Vous accusez Godou d'être un Dom Juan, alors que si vous étiez à sa place, vous en profiteriez sans vergogne ! Vos actions sont simplement justifiées par la jalousie, vous voyez que Kusanagi-kun est populaire auprès des jolies filles, alors que vous restez seuls et sans petite amie. Vous avez donc décidé de punir Kusanagi-kun pour quelque chose qu'il ne peut même pas contrôler, vous êtes vraiment pitoyable !, déclara cruellement Mélinda en s'adressant au trio responsable.

C'était un aspect de la personnalité de Marianna/Mélinda qui n'apparaissait que très rarement. En général Marianna gardait ses émotions sous contrôle et se retenait d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée aux personnes qui l'agaçaient profondément. Même parmi ses Servants, seule une poignée était au courant qu'elle pouvait être une vrai mauvaise langue lorsqu'elle était énervée ou agacée. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, parmi les Campiones, seuls Salvatore Doni et Alexander Gascoigne avaient assisté à ce changement d'attitude de Marianna et dans les deux cas, c'étaient parce qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes été les victimes de sa langue de vipère.

Le trio fut pétrifié par ces accusations, ils étaient tous trois incapables de nier, puisqu'ils savaient très bien que c'était la vérité pure et simple. D'autant plus que tous les élèves de la classe 5 savaient que Sorimachi était un lolicon avec un sister complex, qui collectionnait les conquêtes des petites sœurs dans les jeux de drague auquel il était accro. Mélinda avait pas mal de munition pour continuer cette fusillade verbale. Envahis par le désespoir, les Trois Idiots se tournèrent vers Liliana qui prit à son tour la parole.

_ Est-ce que vous envisagez sérieusement tous les trois d'utiliser une telle calomnie pour changer mon opinion? Quels imbéciles pitoyables ..., déclara Liliana sur un ton froid et tranchant.

Mélinda sourit en voyant ses adversaires être quasiment achevés alors qu'ils étaient déjà au tapis.

_ De vrais losers, vous êtes tellement jaloux que vous n'êtes même plus capables d'agir de manière intelligente ! Enlèvement et tentative d'agression, même si vous êtes mineurs, je doute que votre futur dans cette Académie soit plaisant. Vos crimes feront le tour de l'école et vous serez probablement traités en paria… N'est-ce pas un avenir intéressant pour de jeunes criminels comme vous ? Surtout que votre victime gagnera davantage de sympathie chez la gente féminine, après que vos actions parviennent aux oreilles des filles de l'école. Un plan vraiment bâclé, clairement l'œuvre d'amateur !, ajouta Vivianne en s'approchant de Godou pour le détacher.

_ J'ai juré de maintenir notre relation pour l'éternité et de servir pour toujours à ses côtés. Je veux devenir une femme qui lui offre tout de mon plein gré, et ainsi devenir sa plus fidèle partenaire. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours son soutien et je jure que je le sauverai encore et encore, même si le monde se met entre nous. Tant que ce sentiment persistera, mon cœur ne vacillera pas face aux calomnies et aux mensonges, conclut Liliana en tournant la tête embarrassée.

Les paroles énergiques de Liliana, fortes et sincères, reflétaient toute la force de sa loyauté envers le Campione aux cheveux noirs. Malheureusement, ces mêmes mots sonnaient aussi comme la défense d'une femme victime d'une tromperie ou aveugle face à un escroc. Mélinda toutefois regarda avec admiration Liliana, la sincérité des sentiments de l'Italienne l'avait frappé en plein cœur et elle commençait à s'interroger mentalement sur sa propre relation avec Gilgamesh.

Les trois étudiants étaient apparemment arrivés à la même conclusion que Godou et protestèrent vivement.

_ Pauvre Liliana-san ! Kusanagi a réussi à la berner et à lui faire accepter sa débaucherie !

_ Dépêche-toi et réveille-toi! Liliana-san!

_ Il y a beaucoup d'hommes dans ce monde bien mieux que lui...

_ J'espère que vous ne vous méprenez pas. Kusanagi Godou et moi n'avons pas ce genre de relation homme-femme superficielle. Je ne suis que son chevalier et le compagnon qui a promis de rester à ses côtés pour toujours. Nous avons juré que nous ferons face à toutes épreuves et tribulations ensemble, peu importe où et quand, c'est la véritable relation que nous avons, rétorqua Liliana.

Sans en être consciente, Liliana était tombée dans un état de rêverie presque comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. Mélinda jurait avoir vu des étincelles l'entourer alors que la chevalière regardait au loin, perdue dans ses rêveries.

_ Bien que son charme naturel envers les femmes me rende la tâche difficile... Néanmoins, cela renforcera les liens entre nous deux, à condition que je devienne la personne la plus spéciale dans son cœur, et peu importe le genre de femme qu'il cherchera à l'avenir, il reviendra toujours dans mes bras à la fin..., poursuivit Liliana en soupirant comme une demoiselle atteinte par la maladie d'amour.

Mélinda commençait à se demander si Verethragna ou Persée n'avaient pas transmis une autorité liée à la virilité ou à la fertilité à Godou, lorsqu'il les avait tués. Cela semblait être la raison la plus logique derrière l'étrange dévotion de Liliana Kranjcar envers son seigneur. Ce type de développement entre deux personnes qui se connaissaient à peine, relevait normalement de l'anime et des mangas, et non de la vie réelle. Même Vivianne semblait adhérer de plus en plus à la théorie de Mélinda sur le statut de protagoniste d'eroge de Godou.

_ Animal ! Créer un harem et obtenir une approbation ! Dieu! Comment pouvez-vous permettre quelque chose d'aussi injuste?!

_ Est-ce un lavage de cerveau ? Est-ce le résultat de l'acte interdit de conditionner sexuellement une mineure de moins de dix-huit ans?

_ Est-ce que je pleure ...? Est-ce que ce sont des larmes? Bon sang, c'est tellement désespérant !

À l'intérieur de la salle de classe, il semblerait que la déclaration passionnée de Liliana avait effectivement brisé l'esprit du trio avec lequel elle avait conversé. Tandis que les trois adolescents semblaient s'affaisser sur eux-mêmes, deux filles ouvrirent la porte de la salle et entrèrent à leur tour.

_ Ah, je l'ai trouvé, Kusanagi-san s'est avéré être ici, déclara Ena en sautillant presque.

_ E-excusez-nous pour notre intrusion, dit Yuri.

_ Euh, excusez-moi. Nous sommes au milieu de quelque chose. Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, est-ce que ça peut attendre?, intervint Godou.

_ Juste quelques mots, ce sera fini dans un instant. Je suis venu ici pour inviter Kusanagi-san à notre rendez-vous demain. C'est-à-dire Kusanagi-san, Yuri et moi-même, Ena, nous trois réunis ensemble pour un rendez-vous amoureux, annonça Ena en ignorant la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le Campione.

_ Un rendez-vous amoureux!?, s'exclama Godou.

Le huitième Campione était sous le choc, alors que Mariya-san devenait si rouge que c'était étonnant que ses cheveux n'aient pas pris feu. D'une voix légèrement tremblante, elle essaya de contenir son amie.

_ Ena-san! Avoir un rendez-vous avec Godou-san ... Je ne me suis pas encore préparé pour ça!, s'écria Yuri.

Malheureusement, Ena semblait ne pas se laisser décourager et poursuivit allègrement.

_ Si tu ne t'es pas encore préparée, prépares-toi maintenant. Ce n'est pas facile pour nous de devenir les "femmes"de Kusanagi Godou, tu dois donc prendre plus d'initiatives, affirma Ena.

En entendant ces échanges, les trois étudiants masqués semblaient craquer sous le désespoir.

_ Mes oreilles doivent avoir des problèmes. Comment pourrais-je entendre ces paroles extra-terrestres? Hahahaha, qui aurait pu penser que moi, Sorimachi, serais tellement décalé, pour ne pas connaître la stratégie de la route de la poursuite simultanée…, marmonna Sorimachi son âme lui sortait presque de la bouche.

_ Je dois rester éveillé. Cette fille doit être une fée ou une hallucination. Ce doit être mon imagination. Pensez-y, comment des fiancées ou de jolies filles se proposant comme amantes pourraient-elles apparaître dans un simple lycée masculin. Cela ne se produit que dans les contes de fée, nous avons dû être capturés par une sorte de rêve collectif..., bégaya à son tour Nanami.

Ces deux-là semblaient travailler fort pour nier la réalité. Ils avaient beaucoup plus d'expérience avec les filles 2d que les vraies. Cela aurait été presque amusant à regarder si cela n'avait pas été aussi pitoyable.

_ Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!

De l'autre côté, il semblerait que le troisième complice n'était pas tombé dans le désespoir contrairement au reste de ses amis, ou du moins s'il l'avait fait, il l'avait traité différemment. Son corps massif de 185 cm de haut commença à trembler violemment.

_ Je n'accepterai absolument pas cela! Ce monde lamentable, ce résultat déraisonnable, je ne peux absolument pas l'accepter!, explosa Takagi.

Alors qu'il rugissait, il attrapa Godou qui venait d'être libéré et le jeta par-dessus son épaule.

_ Kusanagi, je vais mettre fin à nos vies ensemble maintenant!, annonça Takagi.

_ Attends, attends une minute, pourquoi cela doit-il se terminer comme ça?, répliqua Godou en paniquant.

_ Ton existence perturbe l'ordre naturel. Tu es le destructeur du monde, une existence inacceptable! Commençons ensemble notre sommeil éternel!, répondit Takagi.

D'accord... il semblerait que leur camarade était totalement incapable de gérer la chance bizarre de Kusanagi avec les femmes et qu'il avait décidé de le faire en se supprimant lui et la source de son malheur du monde des vivants simultanément. Clairement, c'était un garçon qui avait désespérément besoin d'une petite amie rationnelle ou d'un coup rapide et précis à l'arrière de la tête.

Avec son prisonnier sur son épaule, le grand étudiant tenta de sortir de la pièce, mais immédiatement il trébucha, Mélinda avait nonchalamment placé sa jambe sur son chemin. Alors que le grand adolescent tombait et que Kusanagi laissait échapper un cri d'alarme, la sixième Campione le saisit et attrapa son compagnon tueur de dieu par le dos de sa chemise avant qu'il ne tombe également au sol.

Elle l'aida rapidement à retrouver son équilibre, avant de se tourner vers Takagi toujours étalé par terre. Encore une fois, elle se passa la main droite dans les cheveux, puis avec grâce elle leva sa jambe et écrasa son pied sur le dos de Takagi pour le maintenir au sol.

_ Pourquoi ? Alors que tous les hommes tristes de cette planète, ceux qui n'ont jamais goûté à l'amour et ont été ostracisés par toutes les femmes en dehors du monde 2D, m'avaient prêté leur pouvoir! Pourquoi ai-je échoué à éliminer ce diable ?!, s'exclama Takagi en s'effondrant en larmes.

Mélinda le regarda de haut avec un tel dédain que les deux complices du géant ne souhaitaient qu'une chose disparaître dans un trou et ne jamais en ressortir.

_ Pitoyable, mettre fin à sa vie pour une raison aussi futile…. Quel véritable gâchis, alors que tant de personnes seraient prêtes à vendre leur âme au diable pour obtenir une vie stable comme la vôtre…, accusa froidement Mélinda ses yeux bleus étaient devenus rouge sang pendant un court instant mais seuls Vivianne et Godou l'avaient remarqué.

_ Vivianne, prend le scotch, nous avons trois insectes à attacher, ordonna Mélinda.

Sans ce le faire répéter, Vivianne prit le rouleau de scotch posé dans un coin et attacha Nanami et Sorimachi avec l'aide de Liliana qui les avait restreint. Elle passa ensuite à Takagi qui était retenu au sol par le pied de la Campione. Une fois les trois idiots attachés, Mélinda releva Takagi et le traîna jusqu'à ses amis. Elle sortit ensuite de la salle de classe en compagnie de Godou et des quatre filles. Elle préviendrait un enseignant avant de quitter le campus pour qu'on libère le trio par la suite.

Par la suite, Ena tenta à nouveau d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec Godou, mais le Campione refusa malgré son insistance. Il fut sauvé par l'intervention de Mélinda qui annonça à Ena que le Campione avait déjà un précédent engagement avec sa « boss », la sixième Campione Marianna Lysandre, qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de rater. En effet, Godou avait presque oublié que son aînée lui avait donné rendez-vous ce samedi chez les Einzbern afin de revoir ensemble ce qui s'était passé durant le mois de juillet en Italie. Marianna avait déjà reçu un rapport de la part de Néron et Spartacus qui avaient tous deux été mêlés à cette affaire, mais elle souhaitait aussi avoir la version de Godou. Marianna n'était revenue au Japon que les deux derniers jours d'août et elle n'avait pu que présenter Vivianne à son retour. Elle avait passé la majeure partie de ses vacances à faire des allers-retours entre ce monde et la dimension d'origine de son fils Henri. Elle avait donc été submergée de travail pour préparer la rentrée à Poudlard à Henri, qui aurait lieu dans un peu plus d'un an.

Bien sûr, c'était le moment qu'Erica choisit pour faire son apparition et tenter de faire du chantage à Godou pour qu'il passe la journée du samedi ensemble. Toutefois, sa stratégie échoua grâce à l'intervention de Vivianne cette fois-ci, qui rappela à Erica que Godou s'était engagé envers leur Reine et que la promesse d'un roi n'était pas une chose facile à briser.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Godou reçut deux appels. Le premier venait de Marianna, elle le prévenait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le voir le lendemain, car son fils était tombé malade et qu'elle souhaitait se rendre à son chevet. Elle lui proposa toutefois de faire un rapport à Vivianne à la place, ce que Godou accepta de crainte qu'Erica ou Ena reviennent à la charge. Le second venait d'un de ses vieux amis du collège, Miura, un joueur de baseball lui aussi. Ce dernier avait la journée de libre et proposait à Godou de se voir pour une partie de football lors d'un tournoi amateur. Godou accepta et se rappelant sa discussion quelques jours plus tôt avec Vivianne, il appela la jeune française pour lui proposer de les rejoindre. Vivianne adorait le foot et le handball, deux sports qu'elle avait l'habitude de pratiquer en amateur en France et elle agréa facilement à cette invitation.

* * *

 **Notes :**

1) Jeu de drague, dans lequel le personnage masculin séduit les héroïnes du jeu. La version destinée à un public féminin est l'Otome Game comme la série des _Angelique_ , _Alice au Royaume de Cœur/Trèfle/Joker/Diamant_ et les _Haruka naru toki no naka de._

Pas d'omake, car le chapitre fait déjà près de 14 000 mots. Désolé!

Laissez des reviews! S'il vous plait!


	11. Chapter 10

**The Holy Queen Marianna**

 **AN :** _ **Campione !**_ **et l'univers de Fate ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas Mordred et Arturia se serait rencontré lors d'une des guerres du Saint Graal et l'un de leur Maître les aurait tapé sur la tête pour qu'elles règlent une fois pour toute leurs problèmes….**

 **Seul mes OCs, comme Marianna et Sara Lysandre ainsi que Vivianne Saintjean sont des créations originales, même si l'apparence physique de Marianna est basée sur celle de Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia de** _ **Fate/Apocrypha**_ **.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10 : Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi.**

Marianna Lysandre était assise au chevet du lit de ses deux enfants, Henri et Sarah. Une bassine pleine d'eau froide à ses pieds, elle regardait avec inquiétude ses deux enfants souffrants de la fièvre, remuant dans leur sommeil.

La veille, Bedivere l'avait appelé pour la prévenir qu'Henri était tombé malade et en utilisant son autorité de téléportation elle était arrivée en un instant dans son manoir. Elle avait passé la nuit à le surveiller et à s'occuper de lui avec l'aide de leur médecin traitant, Charles-Henri Sanson. Elle avait surveillé sa température toute la nuit et plongé encore et encore une serviette dans la bassine d'eau froide avant de la reposer sur le front de son fils. Le lendemain matin, sa fièvre n'avait que très peu baissé, mais Henri avait été capable de prendre ses médicaments et de manger légèrement. Malheureusement, Sarah était à son tour tombée malade et avait les mêmes symptômes que son frère. Elle avait donc à son tour été consignée dans son lit, toutefois la fillette n'avait pas accepté de rester plus longtemps loin de son frère et contre l'avis de son docteur s'était installée dans le lit d'Henri. Sarah était tout aussi têtue que sa mère et avait refusé fermement de bouger de sa place. Marianna avait cédé à son caprice et les deux enfants étaient soignés ensemble dans la chambre de l'aîné.

Un coup de téléphone sortit Marianna de ses réflexions. Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et ne fut pas surprise de voir que l'appel venait de Vivianne. La jeune Sorcière avait rendez-vous avec Godou-kun ce matin-là, elle devait tout à bord taper son rapport sur les événements en Italie pendant les vacances d'été, ensuite ils avaient la journée de libre. Vivianne avait prévenu sa boss que le Campione japonais l'avait invité à un tournoi de foot amateur et qu'elle avait accepté, puisqu'elle pratiquait ce sport et était une fervente supporter de l'équipe de France. Marianna attendait donc avec impatience le récit de leur journée et espérait sincèrement qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés durant cette activité. Marianna savait que Vivianne était une excellente candidate comme petite-amie de Godou, une excellente personnalité, un physique séduisant, des passions communes, un esprit ouvert et surtout une vision objective de Godou (contrairement aux restes de ses femmes qui étaient pour la plupart persuadées qu'il était un coureur de jupon). Sans compter le fait que Vivianne ne risquait pas de lui faire des crises de jalousie à tout bout de champ, la Sorcière savait pertinemment que les Rois attiraient les gens comme une fleur pour les abeilles ou la lumière pour les papillons. Elle souhaitait juste le soutenir qu'importe la position qu'il lui offrirait.

Cependant, lorsque Marianna décrocha s'attendant à entendre un rapport optimiste et enjoué de la part de sa subordonnée, elle fut surprise de l'entendre paniquer.

_ Godou est coincé dans l'autre monde ?, répéta confuse la Campione, son portable plaqué contre son oreille, le dos collé à la porte de la chambre d'Henri dont elle venait de sortir.

_ Oui, après le tournoi, Erica a obligé Godou à la rejoindre à l'Académie. Sa Majesté m'a ordonné de rentrer, alors je lui ai obéit, mais très vite j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas dans leur direction et que sa présence avait disparu. Je me suis rendu au lycée et j'ai découvert la trace d'une présence divine que j'ai déterminée être celle de Susanoo, ce que mademoiselle Mariya m'a confirmé. J'aimerai votre autorisation pour utiliser certains des ingrédients en stock à la maison pour concocter la potion nécessaire pour accompagner le rituel permettant d'accéder à l'autre monde, expliqua Vivianne de manière succincte.

_ Tu as ma permission d'utiliser tous les ingrédients qui te seront nécessaires, si tu as du nouveau préviens-moi, de même si la situation empire, répondit Marianna avant de raccrocher et de se tourner vers le réveil posé sur la table de chevet près de sa chaise.

Il était environ dix-huit heures, le temps que Vivianne prépare la potion et le rituel, puis qu'elle ramène Godou et Erica, il sera sûrement prêt de minuit….

Marianna se retourna ensuite vers ses deux enfants allongés dans le lit, malades avec une forte fièvre et des vomissements répétés. Elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter leur chevet, alors qu'ils étaient dans un tel état. La Campione décida d'attendre que Vivianne rappelle pour choisir entre rester au manoir ou se téléporter au Japon. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de croiser les mains et de prier silencieusement pour la survie de Godou et de Mlle Blandelli. Une fois sa prière terminée, elle reprit son portable et envoya un message à tous les Servants présents au Japon :

 **Rendez-vous tous à l'Académie Jounan, Kusanagi Godou et Blandelli Erica ont tous deux été envoyés dans l'autre monde. Mettez-vous temporairement sous les ordres directs de Vivianne.**

 **Marianna Lysandre**

Avec le soutien de ses Servants, le groupe devrait pouvoir aisément confronter la jeune Seishuuin, même si la situation empirait et qu'elle venait à être contrôler par Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi. Marianna connaissait très bien les risques du don de possession divine d'Ena, elle avait étudié l'histoire des Hime-Mikos, il y a des années. Si celle-ci se trouvait elle-aussi dans l'autre monde, Marianna était prête à parier qu'Ena avait perdu le contrôle et que le Dieu Hérétique contenu dans l'épée avait ou allait prendre possession de son corps. Pour un être humain normal, rester trop longtemps dans l'autre monde était dangereux et il pouvait même y mourir. Si Godou était relativement protégé, cela n'était pas le cas d'Erica et Ena, les deux filles devraient rapidement en sortir, si elle voulait survivre.

Marianna ne pouvait qu'espérer que Godou parviendrait à utiliser l'un des Avatars de l'autorité de Verethragna afin de sauver Erica. Si elle ne se trompait pas la [ **jeunesse/adolescent** ] lui permettrait de partager la vitalité d'un Campione ainsi que la protection du Dieu de la victoire, à condition que le destinataire offre son corps et son âme de manière inconditionnelle. Ce qu'Erica ferait sans problème. Marianna avait depuis longtemps accepté le fait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à chasser l'Italienne de la vie de son plus jeune petit frère….

* * *

Au même moment au Japon, Vivianne venait de recevoir le message de sa boss la prévenant de l'arrivé de renforts, alors qu'elle était assise sur le siège passager du véhicule d'Amakasu. Elle soupira de soulagement. Si comme elle le craignait la jeune Seishuuin perdait le contrôle de l'épée divine, avoir des renforts étaient une bonne chose, d'autant plus pour limiter les dommages collatéraux accompagnant les combats entre Campiones et Dieux Hérétiques.

Vivianne avait grandi dans une famille appartenant au DRPM depuis des générations, elle avait été élevée pour devenir un jour une puissante sorcière pour leur organisation et leur patrie. Elle connaissait donc très bien la réputation sinistre des Campiones, les Rois Démons ayant commis un acte quasiment impossible : tuer un Dieu. Toutefois, cela faisait maintenant neuf ans qu'elle vivait sous la protection d'une de ces Roi Démons, son Altesse Marianna. Et jamais, au grand jamais, Vivianne n'avait vu sa protectrice se comporter comme le reste des Campiones, elle était une souveraine responsable qui avait à cœur de protéger ses sujets. La France avait été sincèrement chanceuse que Marianna soit née dans leur pays, plutôt que l'un des autres Rois Démons. C'était l'une des pensées préférées des Mages et Chevaliers Français.

Vivianne faisait donc partie des rares Sorcières prêtes à accorder une chance aux Campiones pour prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas tous des tyrans comme leurs prédécesseurs. Ainsi, elle s'entendait bien avec Salvatore Doni, le Roi de l'Épée, qui lui avait à plusieurs reprises donné des conseils pour son entraînement à l'épée. Pas suffisamment pour lui jurer allégeance, mais elle était prête à lui obéir et le suivre, si sa Reine avait besoin de lui envoyer une nouvelle baby-sitter. Même si elle éprouvait de l'agacement pour le comportement insouciant habituel de l'Italien, elle savait que sa personnalité pourrait être bien pire et qu'en plus, Dame Marianna le gardait généralement sous contrôle. Salvatore Doni était donc un Roi beaucoup plus facile à gérer que les deux autres souverains européens.

Tout cela la menait à la raison derrière sa venue au Japon. Kusanagi Godou, le huitième Campione, le Roi du Japon. Et la personne dont elle devait se rapprocher.

Vivianne savait qu'elle était libre de choisir quel type de relation, elle souhaitait entretenir avec l'adolescent japonais. Sa Reine ne lui aurait jamais ordonné d'offrir son corps à un autre Campione, elle était beaucoup trop fleur bleu et romantique pour cela. Toutefois, essayer de devenir son ami était parfaitement acceptable et si elle ne le supportait vraiment pas, Marianna ne lui en voudrait jamais et la laisserait retourner en France sans problème. C'était juste une chance de renforcer davantage les liens entre le huitième Campione et le DRPM, au cas où Dame Marianna ne puisse être contactée.

La Sorcière avait tout de même une bonne opinion de son camarade de classe. Devenir un Campione n'avait pas fondamentalement changé sa personnalité et ses ambitions, il n'avait pas du jour au lendemain décidé de devenir un nouveau dictateur ou de complètement dominer le Japon. Bien au contraire, il désirait sincèrement continuer son quotidien normal, se lever, se rendre au lycée, suivre ses cours, puis rentrer chez lui. Un quotidien banal, mais que son statut de Campione n'avait fait que mettre en péril. Vivianne trouvait cet aspect de sa personnalité assez attirante, il ne cherchait pas à devenir ce qu'il ne pensait pas être, il voulait juste rester Kusanagi Godou. Même après plusieurs mois, il campait sur cette position et Vivianne trouvait cela particulièrement admirable, d'autant plus qu'il était poursuivi par Erica Blandelli, la Diabolo Rosso, qui cherchait par tous les moyens à le faire sortir de sa « médiocrité ».

Ainsi, même si cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle l'avait rencontré, Vivianne pouvait avouer sans gêne, qu'elle était tombée sous le charme du jeune japonais. Elle aimait son énergie, sa passion pour le baseball, sa dévotion envers sa sœur et son grand-père ainsi que son côté terre à terre, et physiquement il était pas mal non plus. Seul bémol, il était assez dense aux sujets de l'amour et de son charme, il n'avait toujours pas compris que les filles qui l'entouraient, étaient tombées amoureuses de lui….

Vraiment digne d'un héros d'animé….

Vivianne sortit de ses réflexions lorsque la voiture se gara en face du portail de la demeure de la famille Emiya-Von Einzbern. Immédiatement, elle sortit du véhicule et s'approcha de la bâtisse dont la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Madame Irisviel leur avait ouvert la porte et les invita rapidement à l'intérieur, des chaussons avaient été posés près de l'entrée pour qu'ils puissent se déchausser. Elle les guida ensuite vers la cave de la maison, là où les ateliers de chaque membre de la famille se trouvaient. Ils avaient tous leur propre atelier, même Dame Marianna, car ils étudiaient différents types de magie ou avaient des besoins différents pour leur propre style. Vivianne avait déjà visité l'atelier de Madame Irisviel pour discuter d'alchimie, le type de magie dont l'Homonculus/Servant était spécialisée. Elle savait qu'il était le plus large des ateliers et qu'il était rempli de divers matériaux en tout genre, notamment des matières très rares, de même que des métaux légendaires comme de l'Orichalque. Vivianne savait que la plupart de ces ressources venaient des dimensions visitées par Dame Marianna, grâce à son autorité de téléportation, mais ce détail n'était connu que du DRPM. Le reste des associations magiques n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que leur Reine pouvait voyager dans d'autres mondes en plus de pouvoir se téléporter pratiquement n'importe où sur la planète.

Irisviel les fit entrer dans la réserve pour potion, les ingrédients qu'ils cherchaient s'y trouvaient, comme la plupart des ingrédients pour cet art qui était pratiqué par tous les résidents de la maison. Il était donc plus facile d'avoir une réserve commune que de restocker chaque atelier. Vivianne et Liliana prirent les ingrédients nécessaires, tandis qu'Irisviel préparait le chaudron et l'équipement pour concocter la potion dans une autre salle réservée à la fabrication de potion, se trouvant cette fois-ci au rez-de-chaussée pour plus d'aération. Contrairement à Poudlard, les Mages vivant dans cette maison trouvaient plus judicieux de concocter leurs potions dans un endroit avec des fenêtres pour pouvoir rapidement échapper aux effets les plus néfastes des fumées créés par leurs potions. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas comme si quiconque pouvait se plaindre, étant donné que leur maison était assez reculée et construite sur un large terrain appartenant à Marianna.

Rapidement, les deux Sorcières d'origine européenne se divisèrent les tâches afin de maximiser leurs préparations et gagner du temps. Quand à Irisviel, elle était au téléphone avec les autres Servants présents au Japon, afin de leur expliquer en détail la situation et leur plan. Amakasu était lui reparti à l'Académie avec Yuri afin d'examiner et surveiller les lieux de l'accident.

Les deux sorcières achevèrent aisément une parfaite potion (que même Severus Rogue ne pourrait critiquer) et les montèrent en voiture avec le trio Emiya-Einzbern, Nobunaga et Okita qui étaient toutes deux arrivées un peu plus tôt. Tamamo, Amakusa Shirou et Miyamoto Musashi se trouvaient déjà sur place, prêts au combat.

Une fois de retour à l'académie, les deux Sorcières préparèrent le rituel tout en discutant sur laquelle des trois devrait boire la potion. Liliana s'était immédiatement proposée et elle avait cherché à se justifier en leur rappelant qu'elle était le Chevalier de Godou. Vivianne avait contré sa logique en mentionnant les effets de l'autre monde sur les humains et qu'il était préférable que Yuri s'y rende étant donné qu'elle avait la meilleur vision spirituelle entre les trois et que contrairement à Liliana et Vivianne, elle n'était pas une combattante. Vivianne avait conclu ses arguments en citant le fait qu'il était plus que probable qu'elles doivent combattre par la suite Ena Seishuuin, il fallait donc qu'elles soient toutes deux au top de leur forme. Mariya Yuri avait approuvé cette logique et sans hésitation avait pris la potion. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver leur Campione et l'Italienne.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les deux protagonistes pris au piège dans le Netherworld (autre monde) ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de se détendre, leur emplacement étant toujours le même. Godou était assis sur une pelouse pendant qu'Erica utilisait paresseusement sa cuisse comme oreiller.

_ Est-ce vraiment acceptable pour nous de ne rien faire ..., demanda Godou avec une légère inquiétude.

_ On n'y peut rien, car nous ne pouvons rien faire, déclara Erica sur un ton qui était très détendue. « Sachant que nous avons disparu, Yuri, Liliana et cette Vivianne vont sûrement commencer à nous chercher, alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à les attendre. »

_ Pouvons-nous être trouvés?, interrogea ensuite Godou.

_ Ce n'est pas impossible, étant donné la combinaison de la vision spirituelle de Yuri et de la sorcellerie de Liliana et Vivianne... Mais cela pourrait prendre un certain temps. Ma seule véritable préoccupation est de savoir combien de temps la protection de [ **la jeunesse** ] durera, analysa Erica calmement alors qu'elle pressait sa joue contre les genoux de Godou qui lui servaient d'oreiller.

_ Probablement pas mal de temps, mais la protection ne peut pas se maintenir indéfiniment ... Alors, la seule chose que nous puissions faire maintenant est d'affirmer notre amour l'un pour l'autre, poursuivit la blonde.

_ Comment en es-tu arrivé là ? Nous devrions utiliser notre temps pour quelque chose de plus constructif!, rétorqua Godou.

_ Même avec mes connaissances et ma magie, rien ne peut être fait pour résoudre la situation actuelle. Pareil pour l'autorité de Godou. Regarde, il n'y a rien à faire d'autre qu'attendre. Faisons donc quelque chose qu'aucun de nous deux ne regrettera, répliqua l'Italienne.

Allongé sur les genoux de Godou, Erica se tourna vers lui. Voyant son bonheur et sa satisfaction, incomparable par rapport aux expressions du passé, le cœur de Godou commença à s'emballer.

_ Godou était fantastique tout à l'heure ... Cette sauvagerie, et même me commander ... Ho ho, injecter un peu de piquant dans notre relation, de temps en temps, ce n'est pas mal, déclara Erica avec un sourire espiègle.

_ En es-tu sûre ? Si ça ne te dérange pas, tout va bien, répondit Godou en réprimant son anxiété.

La façon dont il avait perdu le contrôle tout à l'heure était probablement à cause de l'influence de l'autorité de Verethragna. Pendant le rituel, Erica et lui semblaient avoir été pris dans un état très anormal.

_ Oui, et à propos de la protection obtenue tout à l'heure. Ici même, il semble y avoir une masse d'énergie vitale très chaleureuse et vigoureuse. Le simple fait de sentir cet endroit me rend très heureuse ... Comme si notre enfant était dans mon ventre, annonça Erica en se caressant l'abdomen.

_ Quoi !? T-Ta description est trop inappropriée!, s'exclama Godou en rougissant, lui qui pensait avoir définitivement enterré le sujet d'avoir en enfant !

_ Ah, mais je suis celle qui le ressent, alors ton objection est rejetée. Au fait, est-ce que je peux avoir un vrai bébé avec toi?, rétorqua Erica avant de revenir sur un sujet que Godou aurait préféré qu'elle oublie encore quelques années.

_ Non! S'il te plaît, garde le contenu de tes rêves pour quand tu dors!, refusa violemment Godou.

Refusant résolument la demande d'Erica, Godou prit une décision. Quand quelqu'un de précieux était pris dans une situation crise, la **[jeunesse]** pouvait être utilisé pour protéger cette personne. Mais pour utiliser cette technique, il fallait s'engager dans certaines activités ...

INTERDIT.

Il devait sceller la [ **Jeunesse** ] et ne plus jamais l'utiliser.

_ Vraiment ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on reprenne là où on s'est arrêté, j'aimerai beaucoup profiter davantage de ta virilité ?!, demanda/plaida Erica sur un ton puéril.

Erica commençait à faire un caprice comme une enfant gâtée. Mais étant donné l'expression vulnérable sur son visage alors qu'elle se reposait sur sa cuisse, elle était si mignonne que c'était de la triche. Si les deux restaient isolés comme ça, combien de temps encore pourrait-il lui résister ? Qui aurait pu penser qu'il était si difficile d'ignorer les cris de "Cède simplement à la tentation" au fond de son cœur? Godou devenait fou de malaise et d'anxiété.

_ Godou-san, Erica-san!

Une voix mignonne et familière. Levant la tête, il vit Mariya Yuri apparaître dans sa tenue de miko. Finalement, l'un des visages familiers qui lui manquait, venait de les retrouver. Cependant, Godou se sentait plutôt gêné d'être pris dans une telle posture au milieu de ce genre de conversation!

_ Yuri! Vous nous avez trouvé après tout!, s'exclama Erica.

Changeant son attitude implorante, Erica retrouva sa voix joyeuse habituelle et se leva enfin des genoux de Godou.

_ Oui, oui. Mais que faisiez-vous tous les deux dans ce genre de posture ... Sans gêne !, gronda bruyamment la Miko.

Godou inclina la tête avec honte. C'était juste comme elle l'avait décrit, et il ne pouvait supporter de lui faire face dans ce genre de situation.

_ Quel est le problème, ça fait un moment que je n'avais plus été seule avec Godou. Toutefois ... Très bien, j'ai bien profité de la situation, alors je vais parler à Godou et vous laisser l'avoir la prochaine fois. Est-ce que ça marche?, répondit Erica avec un beau sourire impossible à refuser.

_ L-La prochaine fois pour moi ... Erica-san, s'il te plaît, ne dis pas cela. P-Parce que je ... ne me suis pas encore préparée ..., parla doucement Yuri.

Elle rougissait comme si elle avait une forte fièvre. Elle jeta même un coup d'œil à Godou avant de détourner rapidement le regard. Godou se sentit troublé, car Yuri agissait un peu différemment d'avant.

_ M-Mariya, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec elle …, marmonna Godou en se tournant vers Erica l'air confus.

_ Je pense qu'elle a accepté certaines choses et qu'elle s'est préparée de nombreuses fois. Comme elle a toujours eu cette intention, il est probablement temps que tu te prépares, murmura Erica en réponse.

' _Préparer? Intention? Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire?'_ , se demanda silencieusement le Campione.

_ Est-ce que Lily t'a envoyé ici? Qui aurait pu penser qu'elle a même pu mettre la main sur la potion?, interrogea Erica.

_ Oui, grâce à l'assistance de Vivianne-san et des associés de Dame Marianna, nous avons pu préparer la potion et le rituel et nous sommes enfin arrivés à cet endroit. Liliana-san, qui a effectué le rituel, voulait en fait venir elle-même... Mais puisqu'il était plus pratique pour moi de voyager dans l'Autre Monde ..., répondit Yuri.

Plus pratique pour Yuri d'être ici? Voyant l'expression incrédule de Godou, Erica a immédiatement expliqué.

_ Tu dois l'avoir déjà expérimenté. Si tu veux des informations, tu peux les obtenir grâce à une vision spirituelle. Lorsque Yuri est venu dans ce monde, elle nous a immédiatement trouvés en utilisant la vision spirituelle et a facilement utilisé cette image pour voler instantanément ici. Ai-je raison?, expliqua Erica.

_ Oui, mais juste pour être en sécurité, il est préférable d'éviter autant que possible d'utiliser la vision spirituelle.

Yuri scruta les environs alors qu'elle parlait avec appréhension.

_ Oui, comparé au monde réel, mon pouvoir devient plus fort ici. Cependant ... si une erreur même minime est commise, elle pourrait devenir dangereuse, c'est le genre de sentiment désagréable que je ressens, conclut la Miko.

Godou sa rappela Ena qui était allée trop loin avec la possession divine.

_ Si oui, alors plus vite nous sortirons mieux ce sera. En fait, Seishuuin est déjà revenue sur terre et, comme Mariya l'a décrite, elle est devenue anormale. Le pouvoir de Susanoo et d'Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi a envahi son corps et nous devons la sauver, annonça Kusanagi.

_ Eh !? Quelque chose a mal tourné quand Ena a exercé la possession divine dans le monde des ténèbres ? Si tel est le cas, nous ne pouvons pas perdre davantage de temps... Rapprochez-vous de moi, il est temps de retourner dans le monde des humains, déclara Yuri.

Comme si elle priait l'autre côté, Yuri ferma les yeux et fut rapidement entourée par une lueur bleue. Leurs corps s'élevèrent dans les airs, s'éloignant très vite de la surface de l'autre monde. Lorsque Godou rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient de retour dans le monde réel, dans la cour de l'Académie à l'endroit même de leur disparition.

* * *

Il remarqua des formes et des schémas compliqués et étranges, parfaitement gravés sur le sol, ainsi que des lettres et des pictogrammes indéchiffrables qui ressemblaient à un sort. C'étaient probablement les restes du rituel magique qui les avait ramenés. Godou regarda autour de lui. À côté de lui, Erica et Yuri semblaient épuisés, tandis que Liliana Kranjcar courait également vers lui. Légèrement en retrait, Vivianne dont les cheveux étaient attachés en une haute queue de cheval et qui était vêtue d'un très long manteau bleu marine avec un jabot blanc autour du col de son manteau*(1), d'un pantalon rouge et de bottes bleus marines, lui sourit l'air soulagé. Elle était entourée par les Emiya, Okita-san et quatre personnes qui lui étaient inconnues.

_ Kusanagi Godou! Vous êtes rentré sain et sauf!, s'exclama la fée aux cheveux argentés.

La sorcière était particulièrement émue alors qu'elle combattait les larmes. S'excusant de l'avoir tellement inquiété, Godou remarqua également deux des personnes inconnues s'avancer vers lui.

_ Kusanagi-san, félicitation pour votre retour, déclara un homme à la peau mate et aux cheveux gris courts en bataille.

Il était vêtu d'une tenue de prêtre et l'air autour de lui était similaire à celui des subordonnés de Marianna. Sur son manteau, un badge rectangulaire brillait et Godou remarqua que Vivianne, les Emiya et les autres inconnus avaient tous le même badge*(2).

_ Bonsoir, vous êtes ?..., demanda Godou en serrant la main tendue.

_ Je suis Kotomine Shirou, un prêtre et un associé de Dame Marianna, répondit calmement Shirou.

_ Savez-vous où se trouve Seishuuin maintenant !?, demanda ensuite Godou.

Au moment même où il avait commencé à interroger le Servant Ruler, un vent glacial commença à souffler et la pluie tombait. Une tempête arrivait. Godou avait clairement ressenti l'excitation de la bataille s'éveiller à l'intérieur de son corps. C'était sûrement en réaction à la présence de quelque chose de semblable à un dieu à proximité.

_ Cela doit être causé par Seishuuin Ena et Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, affirma immédiatement Erica.

_ Erica, tu peux le ressentir?, demanda Godou en se tournant vers l'Italienne.

_ Oui, probablement parce que Godou m'a donné la protection de Verethragna, je peux le sentir, répondit Erica.

Yuri et Liliana avaient les yeux rivés sur Godou et Erica, elles avaient immédiatement compris que quelque chose s'était passée entre eux. Les autres observaient les environs pour trouver la cachette d'Ena.

_ Le Campione est enfin revenue dans ce monde, interrompit une voix féminine.

La voix était identique à celle de cette fille gênante, mais ce n'était certainement pas le ton normal de sa voix.

Le corps de Seishuuin Ena se tenait avec Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi sur la branche d'un arbre en face du groupe. La figure d'Ena trempée sous la pluie créait l'image d'une marionnette ou d'une poupée, dont les mouvements étaient contrôlés par un marionnettiste. Si la possession divine continuait, le corps d'Ena finirait inévitablement par s'effondrer. Mais la question était de savoir comment elle devrait être battue? Les dix incarnations de Verethragna étaient trop puissantes pour être utilisées contre les humains. Alors que Godou hésitait, Liliana s'avança.

_ Kusanagi Godou, s'il vous plaît laissez-moi m'en charger. Tout ce que nous devons faire, c'est attraper cette femme, non? Je ne peux plus tolérer son saccage, annonça Liliana.

_ Lily, elle n'est pas quelqu'un actuellement dont tu peux t'occuper seule, laisse-moi me joindre à toi, intervint Erica.

Cuore di Leone et II Maestro. L'épée magique respective des deux chevaliers apparut dans leurs mains, puis leurs pèlerines aux couleurs vives furent également convoquées autour de leurs épaules. La cape rayée rouge et noire et la cape rayée bleue et noire. C'était ce que les chevaliers templiers appelaient les drapeaux des commandants de l'armée et des braves chevaliers, le signe du statut des deux adolescentes et de leur organisation respective. Godou avait à sa droite Erica en rouge, tandis que Liliana en bleu se trouvait à sa gauche.

Devant les chevaliers rouges et bleus, l'Hime-Miko brandissant l'épée parlait sans bouger les lèvres.

_ ... De simples humains me défient, moi, la lame divine, et ma miko? Quels gars impolis qui ne connaissent même pas leur place, insulta la voix d'Ena comme par ventriloquie.

Ce mépris ne venait pas de la miko, mais de la lame divine. Néanmoins, sa volonté de combattre avait été provoquée et Ena sauta de la branche sur laquelle elle était perchée pour atterrir en face du groupe. Vraisemblablement, pour trouver une zone dégagée, elle commença à courir vers l'arrière de l'académie. Même si elle était contrôlée comme une marionnette, ses mouvements étaient extraordinairement rapides. Erica et Liliana la poursuivirent en courant à la même vitesse. Godou commença à courir après eux frénétiquement, juste derrière lui se trouvait le groupe au service de Marianna, avec Kotomine Shirou en tête et à la droite de Godou.

_ Quelle heure est-il maintenant?, demanda Godou au prêtre après avoir remarqué que le combat avait déjà débuté.

_ Presque une heure du matin, bien que la circulation soit dense, par chance il n'y a presque pas de piétons à l'heure actuelle, répondit rapidement Shirou en lançant l'une des Clés Noirs dans ses mains sur l'ombre d'Ena qui fut immédiatement immobilisé temporairement, donnant ainsi à Erica l'opportunité de la frapper.

Au cours de la précédente bataille contre Ena, la Miko contrôlée par Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi avait vaincu Erica. Même si elles étaient maintenant à deux contre un, pourraient-elles vraiment gérer ce combat ? Mais, utiliser l'autorité d'un Campione entraînerait définitivement la mort d'Ena, Godou était pris dans un dangereux dilemme. Alors qu'il s'inquiétait de l'issue de la bataille….

_ « _Oh Seigneur, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné?_ », initia Liliana.

_ « _Gens, écoutez le chant du deuil de David! Comment les puissants sont-ils tombés et les armes de la guerre sont-elles mortes!_ », poursuivit Erica.

Les chevaliers rouges et bleus employèrent sans hésitation leur carte maîtresse dès le début. Les deux chantaient des louanges à des guerriers sans précédent, tirées des citations des chansons de l'héroïque roi David. Les mouvements secrets les plus forts qui pouvaient même blesser un dieu. Erica ne les avait pas utilisés dans le monde des ténèbres, car elle avait jugé trop dangereux d'utiliser des sorts qui consommaient autant de pouvoir magique. Le duo poursuivit leur récitation de la Bible. Plus précisément, des mots du sort du Golgotha, l'hymne que Jésus-Christ avait chanté avant de mourir crucifié sur le site de Golgotha, et du "Chant de l'arc", une chanson de deuil qui exprimait la douleur et le chagrin accablants de l'héroïque roi David lorsqu'il se lamenta sur son ancien maître Saül et son allié Jonathan.

_ « _J'annoncerai ton nom à mes frères: je te louerai au milieu de l'assemblée_ », conclut Erica.

_ _« Épée de Saül, l'arme du guerrier est rapide comme un aigle et forte comme un lion. Descends maintenant dans ma main!_ », acheva à son tour Liliana.

Les mots des sorts de haine et de désespoir infusèrent dans l'épée magique d'Erica, tandis que les mots des sorts de l'ancien héros avaient été infusés dans l'épée magique de Liliana. L'ennemi, qui les avait forcés à utiliser leurs armes les plus puissantes pour s'assurer la victoire, avait également commencé à chanter une chanson magique à l'aide d'une voix robotique, même retenu immobile par la Clé Noir de Shirou.

Soudainement, la Clé en question se brisa sous l'effet de l'incantation d'Ena et du pouvoir divin de l'épée entre ses mains. Ena se précipita sans perdre un instant sur Erica, qui utilisa Cuore di Leone pour bloquer la fente horizontale d'Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi. Cependant, son corps fut propulsé dans les airs, car elle n'avait pas la force de complètement bloquer l'attaque. Dans l'autre monde, son épée bien-aimée avait été coupée un peu plus tôt en deux, mais cette fois, elle résista à l'attaque, grâce à l'infusion des mots de Golgotha.

Après avoir envoyé voler Erica, la lame divine attaqua ensuite Liliana. Le chevalier bleu tenta de bloquer Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi en utilisant II Maestro, mais échoua à son tour, et comme Erica, elle aussi fut projetée au loin. Dès que Liliana avait été ciblée, Vivianne avait bougé et attaqué Ena avec sa faux enchanté, Reine rouge. La faux de Vivianne était un présent de Marianna et la Campione avait elle-même enchanté l'arme en utilisant des runes et en appliquant les mêmes sorts qui recouvraient les épées magiques comme Cuore di Leone et Il Maestro. L'arme mesurait 1 mètre 60 de long, sans compter la longue chaine qui sortait du bout opposé à la lame, elle avait été fabriquée à partir d'un très rare métal que Marianna avait découvert lors d'un de ses voyages interdimensionnels et était rouge sang. Ena bougea ses bras, ses jambes et son corps avec des mouvements raides comme une marionnette. Néanmoins, son épée divine réussit tout de même à stopper Vivianne sans aucune difficulté, même alors que la Sorcière avait renforcé tout son corps par magie.

Bien qu'elles soient à trois contre un, le trio comprit immédiatement qu'elles seraient vaincues si elles se battaient séparément, elles se réunirent donc pour mettre au point un plan.

_ Bien que je déteste faire cela, nous devons maintenant coopérer. Attaquer ou défendre, que choisissez-vous?, demanda Liliana.

_ Je vais défendre, Vivianne et Lily vont attaquer. S'il y a une chance, utilise l'attaque à l'arc!, ordonna Erica à Liliana.

_ Est-ce que ça ira? Si ça frappe, cette miko n'en restera pas indemne, enquerra Liliana.

_ On ne peut rien y faire, car elle utilise ce genre de pouvoir, mais essaye d'utiliser des attaques à l'épée autant que possible!, répondit Erica.

_ Compris!

Les deux chevaliers s'appuyèrent l'une contre l'autre, confiant un côté de leur corps à leur alliée, Erica à gauche et Liliana à droite, puis avancèrent à la même vitesse. Bien qu'elles se déplaçaient aussi rapidement qu'auparavant, leurs attaques n'étaient plus aussi lâches ou disparates qu'un peu plus tôt. Quand l'épée divine tenta de les trancher, Erica bloqua ingénieusement mais ne contre-attaqua pas. Erica cherchait à arrêter l'avancée de l'ennemi en se concentrant sur la défense, ainsi Liliana pouvait complètement se concentrer sur l'attaque, avec Vivianne attaquant à distance grâce à sa faux attachée à une chaîne. La Française avait lancé sa faux derrière le dos d'Ena au moment où Erica avait bloqué Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, afin de l'empêcher de se retirer. Grâce à sa chaîne, elle pouvait aisément projeter son arme puis la récupérer en tirant dessus. Elle lançait aussi des attaques électriques magiques pour vérifier si Ena était résistante à la magie durant cette possession, elle découvrit que non, mais que l'épée dans ses mains l'était elle.

Liliana pouvait donc ignorer complètement sa propre défense en la confiant à Erica et Vivianne. Elle lança une série d'attaques avec une telle férocité et intimidation que même l'Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi ne pouvait pas contre-attaquer comme d'habitude. Bien sûr, l'épée divine et la miko n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot, mais ils étaient clairement devenus plus alertes. La formation d'Erica, Liliana et Vivianne, leur répartition des tâches offensives et défensives, ainsi que leurs échanges de positions constants avaient permis ce renversement de la situation. L'Hime-Miko, qui avait eu un avantage écrasant sur ces adversaires un peu plus tôt, était maintenant réprimé pour la première fois.

Godou fut très surpris de voir les chevaliers rouges et bleus coopérer avec brio avec Vivianne qu'elles connaissaient à peine, à un moment aussi crucial.

_ Erica! Je vais maintenant préparer l'arc et les flèches, endure encore un peu, s'il te plaît !, déclara Liliana.

_ Compris !, répondit Erica sans quitter Ena des yeux.

Afin de protéger sa partenaire, Erica s'avança davantage vers l'Hime-miko ennemie. Derrière elle, Liliana changea son épée magique en un arc long émettant de la lumière bleue, qui apparut dans sa main gauche. Il s'agissait de l'arc de Jonathan. Godou en avait entendu parler lors de la bataille contre Persée. "La chanson de l'arc" était le sortilège pour créer l'épée de Saul et l'arc de Jonathan. Comme l'épée magique d'Erica infusée des "mots de Golgotha", la première forme était celle d'une lame tranchante qui pouvait même couper les dieux. La dernière pouvait invoquer à l'aide des mots du sort un arc pour lancer des attaques à distance. Le nombre de tirs était limité par la quantité de pouvoir magique restant. Après un ou deux ratés, le précieux atout serait perdu. Dans la bataille contre Persée, Godou la vit tirer plusieurs flèches à la fois. C'était une illusion utilisée pour confondre les ennemis afin de s'assurer que la cible était touchée avec certitude. Invoquant cet atout, Liliana cherchait maintenant une fin décisive dans la bataille!

Cependant, l'Hime-Miko remarqua immédiatement ses intentions et se prépara à utiliser son propre atout. Elle entama son chant des sorts pour vaincre les barbares et son corps souleva Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi au-dessus de sa tête. Le vent tourbillonna et se rassembla. Sous les pieds d'Ena, le vent violent soufflait comme un vortex, formant une mini-tornade.

_ Lily, dépêche-toi!, hurla Erica en voyant la faux de Vivianne être déraciné par le vent invoqué par Ena.

Vivianne tira sans hésitation sur la chaîne pour rappeler son arme qu'elle récupéra en plein vol. Elle chanta ensuite rapidement un nouveau sort, afin de contrôler la terre sous les pieds d'Ena, lesquels elle engloutit comme si l'Hime miko s'était empêtrée dans un marécage. Son sort avait réussi à l'immobiliser temporairement, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne s'échappe pas avant que l'attaque de Liliana la touche.

_ Je sais! _Ô Arc de Jonathan, l'arme du guerrier rapide comme un aigle et fort comme un lion !_ , chanta à son tour Liliana.

Dans sa main droite, quatre flèches apparurent entourées par une lumière bleue. À cet instant, Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi coupa horizontalement. Erica tenta de bloquer avec Cuore di Leone mais échoua, et les corps d'Erica et de Liliana furent dévorés par la tornade formée par les pieds d'Ena.

_ Gaaaaaaaaaaaaah !?

_ Waaaaaaaaaaaaah !?

Les deux chevaliers emportés dans les airs par la tornade hurlèrent. Jetés dans les airs, elles allaient s'écraser sur le sol! Heureusement, Shirou et Musashi avaient sauté le plus haut possible pour les rattraper avant qu'elles ne touchent le sol. Toutefois, l'arc bleu et les flèches de Liliana avaient disparu de ses mains, il semblerait qu'elle se soit évanouie.

_ E-Erica, Liliana-san!, cria Godou en se précipitant vers Shirou et Musashi qui tenaient les deux chevalières dans leurs bras.

Après s'être assuré qu'elles allaient bien pendant quelques secondes, Ena avait été engagée au combat par Okita, et les autres Servants la soutenaient à distance. Godou soulagé se retourna vers Ena et courut dans sa direction. Godou était silencieux, il n'avait aucun doute que son adversaire était vraiment très fort. Cependant, même si Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi était une épée divine, ce qu'elle contrôlait était toujours un corps humain dont la force était elle limitée. Son instinct de Campione avait permis à Godou de discerner la vraie nature de l'ennemi. Seishuuin Ena, dont le corps avait été pris par l'épée divine, possédait un pouvoir qui surpassait les mages humains. Son niveau actuel était probablement à peu près le même que celui du dragon de Naples ou des bêtes divines observées en Sardaigne et au Japon. Mais comparé à un Dieu hérétique, ce n'était pas une menace énorme. Par exemple, si le [ **Camel** ] était utilisé, une simple victoire était probablement assurée. Cependant, le corps d'Ena serait en danger s'il devait résister à une attaque de l'autorité de Godou. Les situations d'urgence nécessitaient des mesures d'urgence.

Toutefois ...

_ Godou, ce n'est pas encore ton tour. Peux-tu me laisser m'en charger ?

Quelqu'un l'avait interpellé.

L'origine de la voix était Erica qui luttait pour se lever. Convoquant Cuore di Leone à ses côtés, elle s'en servit comme d'une béquille.

_ Si je tombe ici et que je continue à me faire battre par elle, cela ternirait ma réputation, celle d'Erica Blandelli, poursuivit Erica en marchant avec quelques difficultés après s'être libérée de l'étreinte de Musashi.

_ Non, tu devrais t'allonger et te reposer, tu as atteint tes limites!, refusa Godou.

_ Je refuse d'abandonner, la bataille ne fait que commencer. .. J'étais sur le point d'inverser de manière grandiose le flot de la bataille pendant ce second tour ! Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin ...!, rétorqua la blonde.

Erica se leva complètement. Même si elle faisait sembler d'aller bien, elle fit une déclaration intense qui ne correspondait pas à son style habituel. Elle regarda Ena avec des pupilles enflammées, l'Hime-Miko répondit avec un regard et une expression de marionnette. L'arrêtez ou la laissez continuer à se battre ? Bien sûr, elle devait être stoppée. Il n'y avait aucun doute que si elle continuait à se battre, elle mourrait. Après avoir conclu qu'Erica n'avait aucun espoir de gagner, Godou était résolu à la stopper, mais la voix de Vivianne interrompit ses réflexions.

_ Kusanagi-san, laissez Blandelli-san combattre ! L'épée divine a envoyé voler Liliana et Erica dans les airs, mais seule Liliana est tombée inconsciente. Erica a résisté, alors qu'elle devrait être plus faible que Liliana. Votre pouvoir la protège, si elle réussit à l'utiliser, elle devrait pouvoir affronter Seishuuin-san, déclara Vivianne avec sa vision spirituelle active.

_ J'avais oublié. Mon corps est actuellement protégé par Godou... J'en supplie la source de ma magie, le sceau de la Croix noire de cuivre, accorde-moi la médaille d'honneur du chevalier!, chanta Erica après avoir compris les paroles de Vivianne.

Portant son pouvoir magique, des mots de sort étaient prononcés de sa bouche. Dans le même temps, un changement se produisit, sa courte pèlerine rouge et noir se transforma en un long manteau qui atteignait ses genoux. Flottant intensément, cette forme ressemblait à un féroce rapace aux ailes déployées. Ensuite, il y avait Cuore di Leone. À l'origine une épée mince, l'acier du lion prit la forme d'une lance, ressemblant à celles utilisées par les chevaliers de légende médiévaux et la cavalerie. Avec cette lance dans sa main droite, elle tenait un bouclier de fer ovale dans sa gauche. Equipée d'une lance et d'un bouclier de chevalier, la figure héroïque d'Erica rappelait celle d'un paladin couronné de l'emblème de la croix.

_ Eh? Pourquoi Erica-san a-t-elle le pouvoir de Verethragna!?, s'exclama Yuri.

Yuri était très surprise et voyait probablement la raison de ce changement en utilisant une vision spirituelle. Mais Godou était également surpris car il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la protection de la [ **Jeunesse** ] apporte un tel changement.

_ Erica, est-ce possible? Peux-tu vaincre Seishuuin?, demanda-t-il.

_ Bien sûr! Dans mon état actuel, je ne perdrai plus contre cette femme!, répondit Erica avec confiance.

Cette promesse annonçait le début du deuxième tour.

* * *

Malgré des pas maladroits, Ena chargea avec une rapidité exceptionnelle. Tenant l'épée divine à deux mains, elle trancha en diagonale à partir du sommet. En bas à gauche, Erica utilisa le bouclier ovale pour bloquer l'obstruction de l'épée divine noire comme du jais. Des étincelles jaillirent aux endroits où elles entraient en contact, libérant un pouvoir divin intense. Elles étaient de force à peu près égale. Cependant, Erica avait encore une lance dans son autre main. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces, mais avant que le point atteigne sa destination, le corps d'Ena avait fait un bond en arrière comme une sauterelle. Par conséquent, Erica donna un coup de pied au sol pour se propulser comme un étalon à la poursuite d'Ena qui avait battu en retraite. Une vague d'attaques continuelles comme l'assaut de vagues courroucées débuta entre les deux combattantes. Ena roula sur le sol, évitant les dizaines d'attaques du bout de la lance. En train de rouler, elle réussit tout de même à utiliser son épée pour frapper les mollets de la poursuivante Erica. Avec des réflexes remarquables, Erica échappa en utilisant en esquivant légèrement sur le côté. La vague d'attaques d'Erica avait été stoppée et Ena en profita pour se lever rapidement.

_ Incroyable, se battre de manière égale avec Seishuuin-san qui est contrôlée par Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, c'est l'image même d'un dieu démoniaque féroce, déclara Musashi impressionnée.

Yuri et Liliana, cette dernière avait repris conscience, regardaient également la bataille avec surprise.

_ Kusanagi Godou ... Est-ce l'effet de la dernière incarnation, la [ **Jeunesse** ]? Quel pouvoir terrifiant, commenta Liliana.

Soignée par Irisviel, Liliana semblait légèrement jalouse en regardant Erica.

' _Le processus d'octroi de cette protection doit absolument rester secret'_ , jura silencieusement le Campione en hochant légèrement la tête pour confirmer sa supposition. Puis, une tournure surprenante se produisit, Ena éclata de rire.

_ Ha! Ha, ha ha ha ha ha! Trop génial, Erica-san, je suis vraiment impressionnée, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu pouvais être aussi forte que moi, alors même que j'ai absorbé le pouvoir divin, félicita la Miko.

La voix soprano joyeuse qui avait été absente pendant si longtemps. Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi avait finalement permis à Ena de parler. C'était la voix originale de l'adorable épéiste qui appréciait avec désinvolture tout le chaos créé. Godou se demanda si c'était parce que l'état de possession divine avait été relâché, mais sut immédiatement qu'il avait tort. Bien au contraire, la force qu'elle avait absorbée de Susanoo et Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi s'était encore intensifiée.

_ Excellent, alors faisons un nouveau duel dès maintenant!, cria Ena, la lame divine noire de jets dans ses mains cligna vivement.

Avec des étincelles se dispersant bruyamment, Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi lança un éclair bleu-blanc du bout de sa lame. Ena brandissait l'épée aussi facilement que si c'était son propre membre, la tenant fermement avec ses deux mains bien droites devant sa poitrine. Jusqu'à présent, elle était dans un état complètement docile, la lame la contrôlait comme une poupée sans âme. Cependant, à travers la joie et le frisson de la bataille, Ena finit par retrouver ses émotions. Puis elle entra en résonance avec Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi!

_ La dernière fois, je t'ai vaincu avec ce mouvement, que va-t-il se passer cette fois-ci? Ama no Murakumo! Capture-la !, hurla la Miko.

Ena pointa la lame vers Erica, celle-ci émit une pulsion d'énergie terrifiante qui attaqua la femme chevalier. Très clairement, c'était une attaque qui absorbait le pouvoir magique.

_ Inutile, ce mouvement ne fonctionnera pas une seconde fois!, affirma la chevalière.

Erica attrapa le bas de son manteau rouge et noir qu'elle tira devant elle pour bloquer l'impulsion magique de l'épée divine. Le morceau de tissu semblait posséder une capacité défensive magique presque égale à celle d'un Campione. Ena eut un sourire narquois, levant l'épée divine vers le haut. Alors qu'Erica défendait son corps avec le bouclier, elle dirigea sa lance sur Ena. C'était la posture d'une charge frontale. Une conclusion directe au duel. Comme Ena l'avait déclaré, les deux parties se préparaient pour conclure leur affrontement. Les deux femmes chargèrent en même temps et entrèrent violemment en collision. Lorsque l'épée divine s'abaissa, la lance s'éleva ! Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi frappa ainsi Erica à l'épaule, mais le point de contact de la lame était situé près de la poignée. Cuore di Leone perça le corps d'Ena, mais n'avait que frôler son abdomen. Aucun coup n'était décisif. La charge d'Erica était trop rapide et n'avait donc pas été stoppée par Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi. Toutefois grâce à des mouvements semblables à ceux d'une bête sauvage, Ena avait échappé de peu à l'attaque fatale d'Erica à la dernière seconde.

Cependant, cet échange n'était pas terminé. Même s'il était vrai que l'attaque de la lance avait été évitée, cela ne stoppa pas l'Italienne et avec son bouclier levé, Erica chargea de tout son corps. C'était la vraie charge frontale! Le corps délicat d'Ena fut emporté comme s'il avait été heurté par une collision de voiture.

_ C'est le style d'un chevalier... Une charge frontale pour percer les rangs de l'ennemi. Vous l'avez senti?, déclara Erica à Ena qui venait d'être vaincue et dont la respiration devenait irrégulière.

Cependant, la gagnante s'effondra à son tour immédiatement. Sa pèlerine et Cuore di Leone étaient revenus à la normale et il semblait qu'elle aussi était à la limite.

_ Oui, je l'ai senti ... je me rends, répondit la Miko avec difficultés.

Ena essaya d'utiliser Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi comme une béquille de soutien avant de finalement abandonner. Tenant la lame divine, elle était allongée sur le sol. Même si son corps était immobile, son visage affichait une expression satisfaite. Cela ressemblait à ces films de jeunesse de la période Shouwa, avec la performance requise à la fin d'un duel au bord de la rivière. Godou haussa les épaules mais remarqua soudainement un détail que les subordonnés de Marianna avait relevé tout comme lui.

La tempête apparue avec Ena ne s'était pas apaisée. En fait, elle semblait devenir plus forte ? Alors que le vent violent hurlait, des gouttes de pluie massives bombardèrent Godou et la surface du sol.

_ Kusanagi-san, ce n'est pas encore fini! Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi a l'intention de continuer à se battre!, hurlèrent de manière synchrone Vivianne et Yuri, qui possédaient les deux meilleures visions spirituelles dans le groupe.

Godou se précipita vers l'épée divine, prévoyant de la casser en deux, mais il avait une longueur de retard.

* * *

Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi commença à prendre de l'ampleur. La lame d'environ un mètre s'étendit sans arrêter et changea peu à peu de forme. Selon une estimation visuelle approximative, l'épée mesurait environ vingt mètres. La lame noire de jais était devenue un corps, après avoir formé des bras et des jambes. Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi s'était transformée en un géant. L'épée qui pesait à l'origine le même poids qu'un outil de bûcheron, sa lame se dirigeait maintenant vers le ciel pour former un corps vertical. Deux lames, les bras, étaient reliées aux deux côtés du corps et autour de la position approximative des coudes, il y avait même des articulations permettant aux bras de se plier. Ensuite, il y avait les jambes, en acier solide, plus épaisses et plus lourdes que même le corps et les bras. Comparées à la longueur du corps, les jambes étaient plutôt courtes, ce qui donnait un aspect quelque peu désagréable. Globalement, cette forme dégageait un sentiment de vivacité et d'agilité. Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi s'était transformée en un géant de lames capable de tout trancher avec un simple swing. Le corps d'Ena était coincé à un endroit correspondant à l'épaule.

_ Votre Majesté ..., appela une voix calme et féminine de l'intérieur d'Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi.

_ Seishuuin, tu vas bien? Peux-tu t'échapper de là!?, demanda immédiatement Godou.

_ Non, on dirait que non... je n'ai plus aucune force…. Ena peut-elle faire une demande?, répondit la Miko.

C'était bel et bien la voix normale d'Ena. Cette fois, elle semblait vraiment être libérée de la possession divine.

_ Si vous demandez à être sauvée, attendez un peu, je réfléchis déjà à la façon de vous secourir, répondit à son tour le Campione en analysant le géant face à lui.

_ Non, je ne veux plus vous causer de problèmes ..., répondit Ena à Godou sur un ton philosophique.

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, le géant Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi commença à bouger sur ses courtes jambes trapues et il se dirigeait droit sur Godou!

_ Ama no Murakumo est toujours de bonne humeur pour une bataille avec Votre Majesté. Puisque c'est le cas, Votre Majesté pourrait-elle le vaincre rapidement avec votre pouvoir? Ce devrait être une tâche simple, non? S'il te plaît, ne fais pas attention à Ena ..., expliqua la Miko alors que Shirou et Irisviel utilisaient leurs techniques respectives pour immobiliser le Dieux Hérétique.

Le groupe de Servants était resté en retrait un peu plus tôt, car ils avaient compris qu'il fallait laisser les minions de Kusanagi réveiller la jeune fille possédée. Mais maintenant, ils étaient libres d'agir et stopper Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi. Surtout que le champ de bataille actuel était l'école de leur Maître, ils devraient empêcher le plus possible la destruction de la zone.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, ça ne te dérange pas !?, s'insurgea Godou choqué par les mots d'Ena.

_ Après tout, tout est de ma faute ... Ma propre volonté. Mais à la fin, j'ai pu livrer une bataille très intéressante et significative, alors Ena n'a aucun regret. S'il vous plaît ne vous préoccupez pas de moi et vainquez-le rapidement. Adieu, dit Ena.

Vers la fin, la voix d'Ena ne pouvait plus être entendue. À sa place, se trouvait Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi qui approchait. Bien qu'il se soit transformé en un géant à lames, ses jambes étaient très courtes et n'avaient pas d'articulations, alors il glissait comme s'il était à genoux. Godou regarda toutes les personnes présentes. Erica avait déjà épuisé toutes ses forces dans l'intense bataille qui venait de se dérouler. La protection de la [ **jeunesse** ] avait disparu, et toute sa magie et son endurance avaient été consommées. Malgré tout, elle luttait toujours pour se lever afin de protéger Godou. Liliana, qui avait été assommée plus tôt par l'attaque d'Ena, essayait d'utiliser son corps tremblant pour invoquer le II Maestro et prévoyait également de se battre. D'autre part, Yuri regardait avec des yeux inquiets la lame divine qui avait dévoré Ena. Puis il y avait Vivianne qui murmurait calmement des chants afin de maintenir immobilisée l'épée avec l'aide de madame Emiya et d'une femme aux cheveux roses clairs. Les autres avaient engagé le combat contre les membres du géant. Monsieur Emiya et une femme aux longs cheveux noirs tiraient sur les jambes d'Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, tandis que madame Okita et monsieur Kotomine bloquaient les bras du géant.

Une autre femme vêtue d'un très court kimono violet avait foncé tout droit, évitant calmement le bloc d'acier géant qui était sur le point de lui trancher la tête. Elle se précipita sur le corps de la lame, faisant ainsi la démonstration d'une rare agilité et d'une capacité de saut supérieure à un être humain normal. Courant facilement à la surface de la lame qui servait de bras, elle atteignit l'épaule où Ena était enterrée et Godou comprit finalement l'intention de l'inconnue. Un peu choqué, Godou la vit saisir l'épaule d'Ena, puis tirer fort. Mais Ena semblait comme collée, son corps bougeait très légèrement. L'épéiste tira encore une fois et réussit enfin à la libérer. Portant la miko dans ses bras, la samouraï sauta du dos d'Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi et atterrit devant Vivianne et madame Emiya qui se mirent à soigner Ena.

_ Kusanagi-san, vous pouvez vous occuper d'Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi sans crainte !, déclara Vivianne après avoir rapidement examiné Ena et en lui lançant sa faux.

Godou attrapa avec aisance l'arme et commença à chanter la formule pour activer sa plus récente autorité, [ **Pégase la monture du héros** ]. Le cheval ailé apparut dans toute sa splendeur devant lui et sans aucune hésitation, il monta sur son dos et Pégase prit son envol.

Au sol, les Servants cherchaient encore à bloquer les membres du géant. Illyasviel qui s'était transformé avec l'aide de Ruby volait elle-aussi dans les airs tout en attaquant à coup de rayon magique la « tête » d'Ama no Murakumo. Simultanément, elle continua à attaquer tout en se rapprochant de Godou pour mettre au point un plan.

_ Kusanagi-san ! Nous nous chargeons de bloquer ces attaques, votre priorité est de sceller ses autorités, puis d'utiliser la faux de Vivianne pour l'achever !, expliqua l'albino avant de repartir à l'attaque.

Godou hocha de la tête, il avait compris qu'elle était leur intention, utiliser la forme de l'épée dorée du [ **guerrier** ], puis ensuite le laisser porter le coup de grâce.

Godou se concentra pour activer son autorité obtenue de Verethragna. Même s'il avait déjà construit il y a quelques heures une épée pour sceller le pouvoir de Susanoo dans l'autre monde, le fait que le Dieu en face de lui est un lien étroit avec Susanoo et qu'en plus il se trouve cette fois-ci dans le monde réel, lui donnait l'opportunité d'activer à nouveau le [ **guerrier** ] contre Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi.

_ « Ton nom complet est Ame no murakumo no tsurugi, littéralement « Épée du ciel aux nuages regroupés » mais tu es connu sous le nom Kusanagi, « Coupeuse d'herbe ». On peut aussi t'appeler Tsumugari-no-tachi, « sabre de la récolte des blés de la Capitale », chanta Godou avec confidence, puisque son adversaire était d'origine japonaise, il avait quelques connaissances préalables en plus de ce qu'il avait appris dans l'autre monde.

_ « La légende dit que tu gagnas le nom de Kusanagi dans la province de Sagami-no-kuni. A l'époque, _Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi_ était en possession du prince Yamato-Takeru-no-Mikoto lorsqu'il fut attaqué dans une prairie, que ses ennemis avaient incendiée pour pouvoir l'abattre à distance, par crainte d'affronter le demi-dieu en combat rapproché. Takeru utilisa alors son épée divine pour se frayer un coupe-feu en tranchant les herbes hautes et échapper ainsi à l'incendie. Ces herbes ont leur propre symbolique. Le shintoïsme compare souvent les humains à l'herbe, par des expressions telles que _Ame no masuhito_ ou _Aohitokusa_ , qui sont généralement interprétées comme la bénédiction d'Izanagi, garante de la prospérité des humains, qui dépendent des céréales et des fourrages. Dans la légende de _Yamato Takeru_ , le nom de Kusanagi symboliserait les conquêtes de la dynastie Impériale, soumettant les tribus et féodalités rivales. Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi signifierait alors que les guerriers ennemis étaient fauchés comme des blés par les épées de fer introduites à l'époque, ce qui est rendu par la mythologie de la « lame divine aux pouvoirs mystiques » coupant court à toute opposition. », poursuivit Godou en relatant la connexion entre l'épée et le demi-dieu Takeru.

_ « Mais avant cela, tu étais en la possession de Susanoo ! Susanoo Wo No Mikoto tua Yamata no Orochi dans le but de sauver la princesse Kushinada, et à partir du cadavre du Dieu de la Terre, de ce serpent, tu fus forgé ! Ton origine est donc liée à la terre, mais tu possèdes aussi l'attribut du vent de par ton affiliation à Susanoo, en tant que Dieu subordonné. L'épée du vent et de la tempête née de la mort du Serpent de la terre ! », acheva Godou.

Immédiatement, les milliers d'épées dorées qui étaient apparues foncèrent sur Ama no Murakumo qui avait été immobilisé par les subordonnées de Marianna. Elles touchèrent avec aisance le Dieu Hérétique, scellant son pouvoir sur le vent et les tempêtes. Godou, dès qu'il fut certain que le pouvoir de son autorité avait fonctionné, dirigea son pégase vers la forme gigantesque qui s'ébranlait et avec la faux de Vivianne trancha avec aisance le géant. La faux Reine Rouge était une arme capable de tuer un Dieu entre les mains d'un Campione, mais Godou avait choisi de suivre son intuition et de ne pas utiliser le pouvoir maximum de la faux. Il n'avait pas complètement anéanti Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, juste vaincu. Le géant fut détruit et ne laissa derrière lui que sa forme de simple épée.

* * *

Après l'agitation provoquée par Seishuuin Ena et Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, quelques heures s'étaient écoulées et on était aujourd'hui lundi, à l'heure du déjeuner et comme d'habitude, le groupe déjeunait sur le toit de l'école. Comme d'habitude, Liliana avait préparé le déjeuner de Kusanagi Godou. Le menu de ce jour était une authentique paella de fruits de mer espagnole, ainsi que des fruits, du fromage et une salade de concombres. Cependant, à côté, il y avait deux bentos en bois noir. L'un contenait du riz au saumon, avec trois feuilles vertes dispersées sur le dessus, offrant un joli contraste de couleur sur le plat. L'autre boîte à lunch était remplie de plats d'accompagnement : poisson rôti de Kyoto, tofu épicé et boulettes de viande...

Non seulement ils avaient un goût délicieux, mais ils avaient également fière allure. Simplement voir la belle apparence de la nourriture était une expérience agréable. Liliana regarda le déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé dans un simple récipient et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Bien que sur le goût, elle n'avait définitivement pas perdu face à Yuri, elle était peut-être largement dépassée en termes d'impact visuel.

_ Mariya cuisine vraiment bien, complimenta Godou tout en goûtant aux différentes offrandes, séparées sur des assiettes en papier.

_ Si cela avait été proposé à grand-père, il approuverait définitivement. Son pale est extrêmement difficile, surtout en ce qui concerne la cuisine japonaise. Mais ce goût est plus que suffisant, déclara Godou.

_ Euh, merci. Mais même si ça passe pour grand-père, qu'en est-il de Godou -san ... ?, demanda Yuri avec appréhension même si elle était complimentée.

Probablement parce qu'elle était sincèrement préoccupée par la réponse et l'opinion de Godou, son expression montrait son manque de confiance.

_ Hum, est-ce que ça pourrait ne pas vous convenir?, demanda-t-elle.

_ Non non, comment cela pourrait-il être possible, ta cuisine est vraiment délicieuse, répondit Godou sur un ton nonchalant.

_ Est-ce vrai? Alors je suis soulagée... Cependant, s'il y a quelque chose qui te déplais, dis-le-moi honnêtement, je m'en souviendrai, dit Yuri.

_ Ne dis pas ça. Ce genre de déjeuner luxueux, peu importe la façon dont il est préparé, sera très délicieux, répliqua Godou.

Rassurée et souriant à nouveau, Yuri agissait vis-à-vis de Godou d'une manière naturelle, sans aucune raideur. Liliana en était certaine, ces deux personnes n'auraient jamais pu se comporter si naturellement auparavant. Ils étaient polis mais gardaient leurs distances, et maintenant celle-ci avait disparue.

_ Godou-san, s'il y a quelque chose que tu aimes, veux-tu que je te l'apporte avec des baguettes?, proposa la Miko.

_ Oui, mais ce genre de chose, je peux le faire moi-même, pas besoin de t'inquiéter, répondit le Campione.

_ Mais je suis plus proche du bento... Ce sera plus facile pour moi, rétorqua Yuri.

Tenant l'assiette en papier et des baguettes, Yuri répondit aux requêtes de Godou, après qu'il fut suffisamment convaincu de la logique derrière ces actions.

En entendant ces échanges, le cœur de Liliana était rempli d'anxiété. Récemment, quand elle avait fait les mêmes demandes, Godou la refusait toujours résolument avec "pas besoin, c'est bon!". Si elle essayait de prendre soin de lui ou de le servir comme avant, Godou s'enfuirait, très méfiant de la façon dont les autres le voyaient. Il se justifiait en disant des choses comme perdre la dignité d'un homme, je ne suis pas un pervers pour les femmes, etc... Tous ces discours déroutants. Cependant, pourquoi Mariya Yuri -!

_ Liliana-san, y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voudriez? S'il vous plaît, prenez tout ce qui vous convient, interrompit Yuri.

_ Euh, pas de problème, s'il vous plaît ne faites pas attention à moi, mentit Liliana.

' _Yuri n'était plus aussi réservée qu'avant, quelle était la raison de ce changement?'_ , se demanda intérieurement Liliana.

_ Je m'absente un week-end et voilà ce qui arrive… Ahhh, ahhh, même la timide Yuri a décidé de se battre pour son bonheur et obtenir l'affection de Kusanagi-kun…. Dans l'état actuel, elle pourrait même confirmer sa position en tant que seconde femme de Kusanagi, commenta Mélinda en servant une assiette, pleine de la nourriture qu'elle avait préparée, à Vivianne.

_ C'est vrai que ces deux-là partagent les mêmes valeurs et sont généralement pacifiques contrairement à Erica et Liliana, ce n'est donc pas étonnant qu'ils finissent pas se rapprocher, ajouta Vivianne après avoir accepté l'assiette de riz cantonais.

Marianna servit ensuite une assiette à Illyasviel, avant de sortir un bol de mapo tofu d'une autre boîte. Si Marianna avait une préférence pour les plats sucrés, son ancien maître d'arts martiaux, Fon*(3), adorait les plats épicés et tout particulièrement le mapo tofu. Cela faisait parti des plats dont il avait partagé la recette, avec son riz cantonais et ses gyozas. Elle tendit le bol à Erica, qui l'accepta immédiatement puisqu'elle n'avait pas apporté son propre déjeuner.

Bien sûr, le calme ne perdura pas longtemps après cela.

_ Vraiment! Onii-chan et Mariya-senpai affichent leur affection depuis tout ce temps! Et ils sont devenus de plus en plus intimes! Cela doit cesser! Vous ressemblez à des imbéciles, quelle disgrâce!, se plaignit Shizuka avec une grande agitation.

Godou et Yuri se contentèrent de regarder Shizuka, la sœur de l'un et la junior de l'autre.

_ Quelle affection ... ? Ne sommes-nous pas en train de déjeuner normalement?, demanda Godou sur ton confus devant l'agitation de sa sœur.

_ Oui, Shizuka-san, arrêtez de dire des choses étranges. Calme-toi et déjeune, ajouta Yuri.

Comme on la critiquait, les épaules de Shizuka tremblaient de rage.

_ Hmm ... Votre attitude est la même, et vous osez dire que vous n'êtes pas affectueux? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous agissez comme un couple marié depuis des années, totalement sans gêne !, accusa Shizuka violemment.

_ Quel couple marié, idiote, ne fais pas de telles blagues, rétorqua Godou.

_ Oui, nous appeler un couple marié... alors qu'on n'est pas encore ..., ajouta timidement Yuri.

Les deux niaient en se regardant et en s'inclinant timidement en même temps.

_ Je dois avouer que Shizuka n'a pas tort, le comportement de Yuri rappelle celui d'une jeune épouse cherchant à s'occuper de son mari en le servant…. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que ferait une personne juste pour un ami, tout du moins l'expression sur son visage montre clairement qu'elle n'agit pas pure amitié, répliqua Mélinda après avoir fini une bouchée de son repas.

Le reste du groupe hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'ils partageaient son avis, mais avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire quelque soit d'autre, une nouvelle fille apparut sur le toit.

Liliana et Erica échangèrent un regard, car l'intruse en question était Seishuuin Ena. Marianna l'ignora, de même que Vivianne et Illyasviel, mais elles gardèrent leurs oreilles bien ouvertes.

_ Ena-san! Ton corps a déjà récupéré?, demanda Yuri avec inquiétude.

En effet, en temps normal Ena aurait du rester alitée bien plus longtemps, mais Irisviel l'avait soigné à temps et quelques heures avaient donc suffi au lieu de quelques jours.

_ Oui, assez bien. Désolé tout le monde, je vous ai tous causé des problèmes cette fois-ci, répondit l'Hime-Miko, au style Yamato Nadeshiko, en s'approchant du groupe.

Il était un peu étrange de la voir sans Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi derrière son épaule. Liliana ne put s'empêcher de regarder suspicieusement Ena, de même que Shizuka qui avait été mise au courant de ce qui était arrivé durant la nuit du samedi au dimanche.

_ Afin de réfléchir à cet incident, Ena rentrera temporairement chez elle pour s'instruire. Alors avant de partir, je voulais juste vous saluer tous..., annonça Seishuuin.

_ La prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, j'espère que nous pourrons mieux nous entendre et que les choses ne se passeront pas de la même manière, répondit Godou sur un ton sincère.

_ Oui, c'est sûr. Ena s'entendra avec vous tous à l'avenir, c'est une promesse!, agréa aisément l'énergique miko.

_ Oui, très bien. Erica, est-ce que ça va? J'ai déjà fait la paix avec elle, demanda maladroitement Godou en se tournant vers l'Italienne qui avait été la principale victime des actions d'Ena.

_ Bien sûr, puisque Godou a déjà parlé, je vais fermer les yeux et oublier tes erreurs, répondit Erica en haussant les épaules.

Alors que Godou pensait ses salutations d'adieu terminées, l'expression d'Ena devint soudainement malicieuse et séduisante.

_ ... Alors à partir d'aujourd'hui, ça ira si Ena devient l'une des 'femmes' de Kusanagi-san, n'est-ce pas ?, déclara la Miko.

_ M-Ma quoi !?, balbutia Godou.

_ ONII-CHAN ! Cherches-tu encore à agrandir ton harem !?, cria Shizuka tandis qu'Erica, Yuri, Liliana et Vivianne les observaient en silence, plongées dans leurs pensées. Marianna avait simplement sorti du Pop-corn qu'elle avait tendu en souriant à Illyasviel qui s'était joyeusement servie.

_ En fait, c'est la raison pour laquelle Ena est venue en premier lieu. Depuis que Kusanagi-san a risqué sa vie pour me sauver, Ena est tombée amoureuse de vous. En outre, Kusanagi-san a obtenu l'Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi qui est le partenaire d'Ena, alors pourquoi ne l'acceptez-vous pas avec moi!, déclara Ena avec un ton énergique et flamboyant.

_ N-non, d'ailleurs pourquoi je ne savais pas que j'avais gagné quelque chose de si dangereux!, refusa Godou sur un ton paniqué.

_ Mais c'est la vérité... Ena a toujours un peu peur de faire des choses érotiques, mais s'embrasser est tout à fait acceptable. Voulez-vous essayer ?, répliqua Ena en ignorant le refus de Godou.

_ Onii-chan n'espère même pas mettre la main sur cette fille louche !, ordonna Shizuka sur un ton furieux.

Godou regarda les autres membres du groupe comme s'il demandait de l'aide. Super, c'était le moment de gagner sa confiance, pensa Liliana avant de tousser et commencer à parler calmement.

_ Kusanagi Godou, on dirait que vous essayez d'agir froidement envers cette fille qui veut entrer dans votre harem. Ce n'est pas comme vous. Vous devriez l'accepter avec l'attitude habituelle, comme il sied à la dignité d'un roi. Quant à Shizuka, je lui expliquerai plus tard. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi m'en charger !, déclara Liliana.

Bien que ce ne soit pas quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait volontiers, Il était maintenant temps de le laisser observer l'acceptation de son cœur généreux mais douloureux. Mais son maître réagit en prenant sa tête dans ses bras.

_ Liliana, n'empire pas les choses avec ce genre de mots!, ordonna-t-il peiné.

_ Godou, cette femme n'est pas acceptable. Même si je peux oublier la souffrance qu'elle m'a apportée, je ne peux pas accepter de la laisser servir aux côtés de Godou!, déclara Erica.

_ C'est exact. Ena, tu dois surveiller tes paroles et tes actions. Ne rend pas les choses difficiles pour Godou-san !, approuva Yuri.

' _Le véritable automne approche rapidement, mais le chaos et le tumulte entourant Kusanagi Godou ne s'atténuera probablement pas pour le moment'_ , conclut Marianna en souriant tout en regardant le spectacle.

* * *

 **Notes :**

1) Pour savoir à quoi ressemble son manteau, je vous renvoie au personnage d'Autriche dans Hetalia : Axis Power. Vivianne porte le même manteau avec le même jabot, le reste de sa tenue est aussi identique excepté pour les couleurs, puisqu'elle porte un pantalon rouge et des bottes de la même couleur que son manteau. Sous son manteau, elle porte un tee-shirt à manches longues blanc. Il s'agit de l'uniforme officiel du DRPM, lors des missions durant des périodes automnales et hivernales. Des runes ont été cousues dans chaque vêtement, en plus d'une dizaine de sort.

2) Le badge est un rectangle avec le drapeau de la France et le buste de Marianne au milieu. En dessous du drapeau, la devise « Liberté. Egalité. Fraternité », le titre République Française et DRPM étaient gravés.

3) Personnage du manga/animé _Mon Prof le tueur Reborn !,_ il est l'Arcobaleno à la tétine rouge et le maître d'I-pin. Il ressemble énormément à Hibari Kyoya, l'un des personnages principaux de la série et dans les bonus à la fin des tomes du manga, on apprend que son plat préféré est le mapo tofu mais que depuis qu'il a été maudit il ne peut plus en manger, car les papilles d'un enfant sont plus sensibles que celles d'un adulte. C'est un expert dans les arts martiaux d'où le fait que je l'ai choisi comme l'ancien professeur de Marianna.


	12. Chapter 11

**The Holy Queen Marianna**

 **AN :** _ **Campione !**_ **et l'univers de Fate ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas Mordred et Arturia se serait rencontré lors d'une des guerres du Saint Graal et l'un de leur Maître les aurait tapé sur la tête pour qu'elles règlent une fois pour toute leurs problèmes….**

 **Seul mes OCs, comme Marianna et Sara Lysandre ainsi que Vivianne Saintjean sont des créations originales, même si l'apparence physique de Marianna est basée sur celle de Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia de** _ **Fate/Apocrypha**_ **.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sortira peut-être plus tard que d'habitude car je souffre d'une rage de dent depuis des jours. La douleur trouble mon sommeil en plus de chambouler mon rythme d'écriture. Je souhaite donc vous avertir à l'avance d'un potentiel délai. Toutefois, je posterai dimanche un interlude qui sert de fiche sur mon OC, Marianna, ainsi vous pourrez en apprendre davantage sur son passé et ses capacités.**

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait ! Cela fait plusieurs chapitres postés sans qu'aucune review n'ait été laissée ! Cela me démoralise profondément !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11 : Préparatifs du festival**

C'était environ deux semaines après l'accident avec Ena Seishuuin, Kusanagi Godou et Shizuka avaient été invités chez la famille Emiya pour discuter de leur cousine Sakura.

_ Donc, si j'ai bien compris la situation…. Votre cousine a été initiée au monde de la magie par un membre du Comité qui appartient à une famille suffisamment haut placée pour qu'elle craigne que Godou cherche à faire d'elle une autre de ses concubines…. Et tu as passé la journée à la suivre lors de sa quête pour entrer en contact avec le Campione japonais, qui n'est autre que toi, ce qu'elle ne sait pas…. Et bien, je dois dire petit-frère que tu as bel et bien la fortune typique de nous autres Campiones…., résuma Marianna avec une tasse de chocolat chaud en main.

Elle était assise dans un fauteuil face au canapé sur lequel le frère et la sœur Kusanagi s'étaient installés. Entre eux, des en-cas avaient été préparés puis posés sur la table basse du salon par Seylla et Leysritl, les domestiques homonculus des Emiya. La famille en question quand à elle passait la journée ensemble dans un parc d'attraction avec Archer Shirou et Arturia, qui étaient venus passer quelques jours au Japon. Le jeune couple n'avait pas pu se rendre au Japon pendant les vacances à cause des mouvements suspects de l'Ancêtre Divin Guenièvre. Cette sorcière d'origine divine était une personne qu'Arturia préférait surveiller elle-même avec l'aide de ses chevaliers et Shirou, à cause de sa ressemblance frappante avec la Guenièvre qu'elle avait épousé. Bizarrement, Arthur lui n'avait aucune intention d'entrer en contact avec cette Sorcière et préférait ignorer son existence. Probablement, parce que son apparence lui rappelait des souvenirs pénibles….

_ Et en plus, la rumeur selon laquelle tu m'aurais forcé à t'offrir mes propres subordonnées comme concubine aurait fait le tour de la communauté magique japonaise ?, poursuivit Marianna sur un ton légèrement incrédule.

Ce genre de chose ne lui était jamais arrivée en France, car en général elle jouait carte sur table avec ses compatriotes et n'hésitait pas à s'afficher en public, contrairement à Godou qui préférait rester anonyme. C'était son grand-père qui le représentait devant l'élite du Comité de Compilation. Si elle ne se trompait pas, le seul leader du Comité que Godou avait actuellement rencontré était Sayanomiya Kaoru, l'Hime-miko qui aimait s'habiller en homme et séduire le cœur des demoiselles. Godou avait fait sa connaissance avant les vacances parce qu'il était le supérieur de Mariya Yuri.

_ Franchement, je ne comprends pas comment ce genre de rumeurs a pu être créé ! La plupart des mages du pays pense que je suis un débauché, à la recherche de proies à séduire pour étendre mon harem ! Non mais vraiment, c'est n'importe quoi !, s'exclama Godou avec véhémence.

Shizuka le regarda avec dédain et Marianna se mordit les lèvres en entendant son exclamation. Les deux filles avaient une assez bonne idée sur l'origine du problème, même si Marianna était davantage compatissante sur ce point. Ce n'était pas complètement sa faute, s'il était très dense lorsqu'il s'agissait des filles et de la manière dont elles exprimaient leurs sentiments. Pauvre Godou, il était un vrai bourreau des cœurs, mais il ignorait qu'il était en fait un tombeur, capable de naturellement charmer les filles…. Digne d'un protagoniste d'éroge !

_ Petit-frère, je crois que tu peux blâmer Erica pour ces rumeurs, toutefois elles ne sont pas entièrement fausses, tu es plus populaire que tu ne le penses. Un bon nombre de tes anciennes camarades de classe du collège avait des sentiments pour toi, tu sais ?, répondit Marianna en se servant une seconde tasse de chocolat.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été populaire auprès des filles…, répliqua Godou en se servant du thé et des cookies.

_ Tu n'es pas le plus observateur sur ce sujet, mais je suis sûre que tu dois t'en souvenir, tes camarades de classe avaient parfois des comportements étranges autour de toi…. Oublier leurs manuels afin de partager le tien et coller vos tables, te demander si vous pouviez devenir amis ou avoir ton mail ou ton numéro de téléphone. Et puis, il y avait toutes ces boîtes de chocolat pour la Saint Valentin ?, énuméra Marianna en se souvenant des rapports qu'elle avait lus sur les années au collège de Godou.

Godou se tut pendant un bon moment, il se remémorait ses vieux souvenirs du collège et tout particulièrement ceux mentionnés par son aînée. Et effectivement il se souvenait clairement de tels épisodes, auxquels il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à l'époque. Même après avoir reçu des chocolats, il pensait qu'il s'agissait juste d'un signe d'amitié, Asuka son amie d'enfance et sa cousine Sakura lui en offraient chaque année, sans véritable intention, alors il n'avait pas songé une seconde qu'ils aient une autre signification.

_ On dirait que tu commences à te souvenir de ces épisodes…. Et bien, Godou dois-je te féliciter pour tes talents de tombeur ou compatir ?, demanda Marianna en souriant.

Shizuka fusillait son frère des yeux et Godou n'avait aucun doute que dès qu'ils rentreraient chez eux, elle ferait tout pour lui tirer les vers du nez, tout en concluant qu'il était un play-boy comme grand-père. Godou soupira, il avait vraiment hérité des gènes de Casanova de la famille Kusanagi ! Et dire qu'il pensait avoir été épargné par cette partie de leurs gènes, et d'avoir davantage hérité de grand-mère, plutôt que ses parents et son grand-père…. Cela signifiait-il qu'il devrait surveiller davantage Shizuka, pour qu'elle ne suive pas les traces de cette femme fatale qui leur servait de mère ?! Quelle galère !

_ Godou, est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu me sembles un peu pale…, demanda soudainement Marianna, elle avait posé sa main sur le front de Godou pour vérifier sa température.

_ J-Je vais b-bien, je pensais juste au reste de notre famille, notre mère est une femme fatale très populaire auprès des hommes, et notre père est assez irresponsable, honnêtement avec de tels modèles…, marmonna Godou en rougissant.

_ Ha ! Je vois, je vois, c'est sûr que c'est troublant de réaliser qu'on tient davantage de nos parents qu'on ne l'espérait ou pensait, dit Marianna en hochant de la tête, elle connaissait très bien la situation familiale de Godou, parce qu'elle avait enquêté en profondeur sur la famille Kusanagi.

_ … Néanmoins, je ne suis pas du genre à abuser de mon « soi-disant charme », je souhaite juste une vie normale, mais les problèmes me poursuivent, déclara le Campione.

_ Je le sais très bien, Godou. Tu n'es pas du genre à séduire une femme pour ensuite l'utiliser puis t'en débarrasser une fois qu'elle devient inutile, tu n'es pas Alexander…, répondit Marianna à voix basse.

Le regard triste, elle baissa les yeux et regarda le contenu de sa tasse.

Alexander Gascoigne, le quatrième Campione et l'ancien petit ami de Marianna. Le Campione brittanique surnommé Black Prince Alec, le seul Campione hait par Marianna. Des années plus tôt, il avait séduit la Française et l'avait même mise enceinte, mais il avait rompu tout contact après avoir dérobé une boussole magique protégée par la famille Lysandre depuis des centaines d'années. Un objet qu'il ne lui avait jamais rendu, malgré les demandes répétées de la jeune femme. Marianna lui vouait ainsi une haine farouche et elle avait même choisi de le garder ignorant de l'existence de leur fille, Sarah. Il était hors de question de le laisser s'approcher de SA famille, il l'avait piégé une fois, mais pas deux.

Marianna et son association, le DRPM, étaient en conflit avec l'organisation fondée par Alexander, Royal Arsenal, et les Français bloquaient avec ardeur toute tentative d'espionnage brittanique qu'elle vienne de Royal Arsenal ou le Witengamot, un groupe dont Marianna se méfiait tout autant. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en leur ancienne porte-parole, la princesse Alice, car elle entretenait une relation trouble avec Alexander. Marianna se demandait si Alexander et Alice n'entretenaient pas en vérité une relation plus amoureuse que conflictuelle….

Godou ne connaissait qu'une partie du passé liant Marianna à Alexander Gascoigne, mais il était convaincu que l'homme capable de blesser si profondément une personne aussi admirable, ne pouvait être qu'un cxxxxxd. Une opinion partagée par Shizuka qui hésitait sur la manière de réconforter leur hôte.

_ … En tout cas, Godou si tu souhaites améliorer ta réputation, tu dois apparaître davantage en public, mais avec un entourage masculin, afin d'éviter de faire encore plus jaser, conseilla Marianna en changeant le sujet.

_ Au final, rester complètement en dehors de ce monde est plus problématique que de faire quelques apparitions…, marmonna-t-il en grommelant.

_ Plus tu chercheras à rester en dehors et à ignorer cette société, plus tu lui donneras d'opportunités pour te méprendre, car aucun mage n'apprécie le fait qu'un Campione reste entouré de mystères, cela augmente le risque de commettre la goutte qui fera déborder le vase. La seule qui est parvenue à rester mystérieuse sans provoquer la panique est Aisha-neesan, mais les mages la croient recluse à tort, donc ils n'ont pas de mal à simplement l'ignorer. Mais, tous les autres Campiones sont suffisamment connus pour réduire la terreur des organisations magiques de par le monde. Même Luo Hao est reconnue pour sa terrible personnalité, même si peu de gens ont pu apercevoir son apparence, comme c'est mon cas. Avec elle, le mieux est d'agir de manière très respectueuse, elle est parfaitement capable de crever les yeux de quelqu'un pour avoir eu le culot de la regarder en face…. Elle est assez hypocrite, le genre à vanter les bienfaits et les mérites de la bienséance, alors qu'elle est elle-même irrespectueuse, sans compter son manque de logique…. Une femme vraiment problématique…, déclara Marianna.

Elle avait un étrange pressentiment vis-à-vis de Luo Hao, comme si elle allait encore faire des siennes…. Elle se promit de renforcer la surveillance en Chine et de l'espionner avec son miroir pendant quelques temps.

_ Plus j'entends parler de nos confrères, plus je me dis qu'ils sont vraiment irrécupérables et qu'ils manquent sacrément de sens commun ! Il faudrait qu'ils prennent davantage exemple sur toi…, commenta Godou en mordillant violemment dans un cookie.

_ Je suis d'accord avec Onii-san, j'espère qu'aucun d'eux ne viendra nous déranger, agréa Shizuka.

_ Ne m'en parle pas, et cet idiot de Doni qui m'appelle pour savoir quand il peut passer pour qu'on combatte à nouveau, grommela Godou avec un tic au front.

_ S'il t'importune encore, préviens-moi et je m'en occuperai !, promit Marianna en soupirant, la fascination de Doni envers Godou était si troublante parfois….

_ Merci, maintenant, revenons-en à Sakura. Comme elle s'est mise à la magie, je ne sais pas s'il ne serait pas plus prudent de jouer carte sur table et lui dire que je suis le Campione qu'elle recherche…. Je préfèrerai le lui annoncer moi-même, plutôt que laisser quelqu'un d'autre le faire à ma place, surtout si cette autre personne cherche à nuire à ma réputation avec ces fichus rumeurs… Mais j'ai peur de sa réaction, grommela Godou.

_ Godou, rien qu'en t'écoutant, je sais que tu as déjà pris ta décision. Tout ce que je peux te dire est que si tu tiens à ta cousine et à votre lien, il serait préférable de lui révéler la vérité. Si elle est aussi naïve et crédule que tu prétends, une personne malintentionnée pourrait chercher à la manipuler pour t'atteindre. La mettre en garde et lui fournir un coup de main dans son apprentissage pourrait bien lui sauver la vie, déclara Marianna en reposant sa tasse sur la table basse.

Godou et Shizuka se regardèrent pendant un court instant, imaginant mentalement une scène de ce genre, dans laquelle leur cousine Sakura serait dupée par un sale type utilisant l'identité du Campione japonais comme appât…. Le pire, c'était que ce genre de chose pouvait aisément arriver à Sakura, qui était une femme au cœur pure et innocent qui ne voyait que le bien chez les gens. Le type de femme facile à berner et escroquer ! Et dire que leur oncle souhaitait faire d'elle une croqueuse d'homme, afin qu'elle épouse un homme riche ! Tout homme attiré par Sakura serait suspicieux, la cousine des Kusanagi était peut-être étudiante à l'université, mais son physique… pour être franc, elle ressemblait à une collégienne et paraissait même plus jeune que Shizuka… Alors, un homme qui était physiquement attiré par Sakura, devait être à coup sûr un lolicon ! Suspicieux, terriblement suspicieux en effet….

_ … Rien à dire, c'est pile le genre de chose qui pourrait lui arriver. Même si notre oncle souhaite faire de Sakura une croqueuse de diamant, notre cousine est bien trop honnête et innocente pour cela, à tous les coups elle risque de se faire berner par un arnaqueur !, grommela Godou en posant sa main droite sur son front.

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée, Sakura ne sait pas mentir. Si on lui dit la vérité, il y a des chances qu'elle dise tout à ses parents et notre oncle est un policier malgré ses plans pour sa fille, commenta Shizuka l'air pensif.

_ C'est à vous de voir, mais réfléchissez sur ce que vous ressentez lorsque vous lui mentez ou omettez la vérité, conclut Marianna.

Le silence s'installa pendant près d'une minute, Marianna les laissait réfléchir à ses paroles tout en prenant dans ses mains le coffret en bois verni qu'elle avait posé à côté de son fauteuil. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit son contenu, il s'agissait d'un paquet de cartes.

_ Godou-kun, voici la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir aujourd'hui, déclara la Campione peu après en étalant une dizaine de cartes sur la table basse après avoir écarté le plateau avec les tasses et le goûter.

_ Oh, des cartes… Elles sont magiques, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux ressentir une intense énergie magique autour d'elles, commenta Godou en les observant une à une de plus près.

Sur chaque carte, une figure légèrement humanoïde avait été dessinée et un titre inscrit juste en dessous de chaque dessin. Le tout semblait avoir été fait à la main.

_ C'est exact, ces cartes sont ma toute dernière création, des cartes magiques que j'ai créées en attribuant à chaque carte un pouvoir spécifique. Grâce à ces cartes, même un novice en magie peut utiliser des sorts de haut niveau tant qu'il a la réserve suffisante pour les alimenter. Il s'agit donc d'un outil idéal pour un apprenti-mage qui possède une large réserve, ou un Campione sans éducation magique. Je les ai créées avec l'aide d'un mage nommé Clow Read*(1) que j'ai rencontré au cours de mes voyages. Il a lui-même créé son propre jeu de cartes et je me suis inspiré de sa méthode pour créer celles devant vous. Toutefois, mon jeu possède des fonctions en plus de celui d'origine et il est possible de combiner les effets des cartes ensemble. Par exemple, si tu combines Feu et Épée, tu peux créer une épée enflammée qui ne brûlera que ce que tu désires carboniser. Il y a une large possibilité de combinaisons et seule ton imagination limitera la manière dont tu peux utiliser ces cartes. En plus, ces cartes peuvent fusionner temporairement avec leur utilisateur sans danger pour la vie de celui-ci, ainsi si tu fusionne avec Feu ton corps se transforme en une torche humaine, je suis sûr que tu as déjà entendu parler des _4 Fantastiques_ ? Oui, bien, tu as donc une idée générale du résultat, expliqua Marianna avec fierté.

_ Okay, cela m'a tout l'air d'être quelque chose d'extrêmement puissant, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'as fait venir pour cela…, marmonna Godou avec un étrange pressentiment au creux du ventre.

_ Ho, c'est très simple, j'aimerai que tu gardes ces cartes pendant quelques mois et que tu les utilises lorsque tu te retrouves dans une situation où tu ne peux pas utiliser tes autorités quelque soit la raison. Un peu comme ce qui est arrivé avec Mlle Seishuuin, parce qu'elle est humaine, tu ne souhaitais pas l'affronter avec tes autorités de peur de la tuer, n'est-ce pas ?, répondit Marianna en rassemblant les cartes puis en les rangeant à nouveau dans le coffret.

Godou ne savait pas trop quoi dire. D'un côté, il est vrai qu'il préférerait rester loin de la magie et de tous les problèmes qui y ont traits, mais de l'autre il ne pouvait nier que la situation avec Ena aurait pu être plus rapidement réglée s'il avait un moyen autre que ses autorités pour se battre. Et voilà que Marianna lui proposait l'outil idéal pour se faire….

_ Si tu veux, tu peux les garder pendant quelques temps et si vraiment elles ne satisfont pas, je les reprendrais. Qu'en dis-tu ?, demanda Marianna tout en lui tendant le coffret.

_ D'accord, j'accepte ces cartes. Comment marchent-elles ?, répondit finalement Godou en saisissant le coffret qui lui était tendu.

_ C'est tout simple, il te suffit de transmettre un peu de ton mana à la carte que tu souhaites utiliser tout en imaginant dans ton esprit ce que tu souhaites qu'elle fasse pour toi. Laisse-moi te faire une démonstration !, déclara Marianna tout en tendant la main pour que Godou lui passe l'une des cartes.

Godou ouvrit le coffret et vit que la première carte posé sur le dessus du paquet était Feu. Godou la prit et la tendit à Marianna, qui la saisit gaiement.

La carte dans la main, la Campione infusa une infime quantité de mana dans la carte tout en imaginant mentalement une flamme sortir de la carte. Immédiatement, une flamme apparut du bout de la carte et sans que Marianna ne bouge, la flamme fonça d'elle-même dans la cheminée démarrant ainsi un petit feu.

_ Tu vois, c'est très simple ! En plus, ces cartes ont été infusées par la force et la volonté d'esprits de la nature, elles possèdent donc toute une personnalité et elles sont aussi capables de penser ! Ainsi, même si tu leurs donne trop de mana, elles feront en sorte de respecter tes instructions lorsque tu les actives, tout en accumulant dans leur propre réserve ce mana supplémentaire qu'elles pourront te rendre en cas de besoin ! Elles peuvent donc agir comme des batteries de mana en plus d'être des outils pratiques !, déclara sur un ton excité Marianna tout en rendant à Godou la carte.

_ Je dois avouer que cela semble très pratique. Manquer d'énergie est souvent fatal lors d'un combat, marmonna Godou en fixant la carte Feu.

Même si en tant que Campione, sa propre réserve de mana était colossale comparée à un mage ordinaire, lorsque son adversaire était un Dieu ou un autre Campione, cette avantage n'avait plus grande valeur, étant donné qu'eux aussi le détenaient. Alors pouvoir restaurer une partie de sa réserve en plein combat était un avantage de taille du point de vue stratégique. Godou se demanda si ces cartes pouvaient recevoir son mana, mais ne pas s'activer, cela lui permettrait de partager chaque jour une partie de son énergie magique, afin d'avoir des réserves de secours extrêmement larges.

_ Hé, neesan, est-ce que je peux juste leur transmettre mon mana, mais sans les utiliser ?, demanda-t-il curieux.

_ Bien sûr, il te suffit juste de simplement y penser lorsque tu tiens la carte dans ta main. Les cartes n'auront aucun problème pour comprendre tes intentions, si tes pensées sont claires. Et puisqu'elles sont pensantes, elles chercheront parfois à communiquer avec toi, si besoin est, répondit Marianna, elle semblait à la fois fière de Godou pour avoir pensé à utiliser ses cartes de cette manière et fière d'elle-même pour avoir créé de tels codes mystiques.

_ Marianna-san, est-ce que n'importe qui peut utiliser ces cartes ?, demanda Shizuka en contemplant avec intérêt le coffret dans les mains de son frère.

_ Non, seul une personne acceptée par le propriétaire du set peut s'en servir. J'ai moi-même transmis mon titre de propriétaire à Godou, ainsi les cartes lui appartiennent et savent qu'elles ne doivent agir que pour lui ou la ou les personnes dont il approuve. Si tu souhaites les utiliser Shizuka, il suffit à Godou, de dire à voix haute devant les cartes. « Moi, Kusanagi Godou, approuves Kusanagi Shizuka en tant que maîtresse partielle des cartes Campione. » N'oublie pas de dire maîtresse partielle, sinon tu risques de lui transmettre ton titre de propriétaire du set, répondit Marianna.

Godou lisant l'excitation sur le visage de sa sœur répéta la formule prononcée par Marianna et immédiatement une lumière dorée entoura le coffret pendant quelques secondes, avant de disparaître.

_ Onii-san, peux-tu me passer le coffret, j'aimerai bien voir quelles sont les cartes que tu as obtenu !, demanda Shizuka curieuse.

Godou lui passa le coffret sans aucune hésitation, laissant sa sœur contempler une par une chaque carte, tandis qu'il recentrait son attention sur Marianna.

_ Bien, est-ce tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?, enquerra-t-il poliment.

Il commençait à se faire tard, il souhaitait donc pouvoir se mettre en route, si tout avait été dit.

_ J'ai une dernière chose dont j'aimerai parler, cela concerne le festival dans un peu plus d'un mois, répondit Marianna.

_ Le festival ? As-tu un problème avec le festival ?, demanda Godou confus.

_ Non, bien au contraire ! C'est la première fois que je participerai activement à ce type d'activité, comme tu le sais, j'ai reçu une éducation à domicile, donc je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de participer à un tel festival. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai rendre cette expérience inoubliable, car il y a de grandes chances qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, je retourne définitivement en France ! Je souhaiterai donc qu'après demain tu soutiennes mon choix d'activité lorsqu'on en discutera avec l'ensemble de la classe, expliqua Marianna.

Godou pouvait lire dans ses yeux à quel point elle était excitée à l'idée de participer au festival et puisque Marianna était une alliée de poids il hocha de la tête pour donner son approbation. Ce n'est pas comme si la Française préparait un mauvais coup, alors aller dans son sens n'était pas un problème pour lui.

_ Merci, Godou ! Avec ton vote, je suis sûre d'avoir au minimum trois voix et j'espère que mon idée intéressera le reste de la classe !, déclara Marianna l'air guilleret.

_ Mais, n'est-ce pas encore trop tôt pour choisir l'activité de la classe ?, demanda Godou en se remémorant les festivals auxquels il avait participé au collège.

D'habitude, le choix avait lieu un peu plus tard, s'il ne se trompait pas.

_ En fait, j'en ai discuté en début de semaine avec notre délégué et nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait qu'il valait mieux choisir rapidement afin qu'aucune autre classe nous pique notre idée. Ainsi, on en discutera tous ensemble lundi matin à la première heure !, répondit Marianna.

_ Je vois, c'est vrai que notre délégué est du genre sérieux, donc ce n'est pas étonnant, commenta Godou en pensant à l'adolescent en question, ce dernier faisait parti du fanclub de Marianna s'il ne se trompait pas.

_ Oui, Kagami-kun était complètement d'accord avec moi, surtout que cela nous permettra de faire quelque chose de vraiment spéciale ! Avoir un mois entier est important pour faire du bon travail, agréa Marianna.

_ En fait, tu ne m'as pas dit qu'est-ce que tu comptais proposer ?, demanda Godou.

_ Ho ! Un maid and butler café ! Avec des majordomes et des servantes au service ! Bien sûr, plutôt que des uniformes sexys je compte présenter des tenues élégantes et couvrantes pour les filles ! Attends un peu, j'ai un exemplaire dans ma chambre !, répondit gaiement Marianna avant de se lever et se précipiter dans les escaliers pour récupérer l'uniforme de domestique qu'elle avait cousu et laisser dans sa chambre.

Godou et Shizuka avaient dû mal à croire que la Campione si sage et raffinée, ait pu sincèrement proposer un maid café comme activité pour la classe 5. Ils restèrent immobiles, les yeux écarquillés pendant la minute et demi de son absence.

Quand Marianna revint dans le salon, elle avait dans ses mains une longue robe indigo et par-dessus un tablier blanc à rayures verticales qu'elle montra avec enthousiasme au frère et à la sœur Kusanagi.

_ Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est uniforme est vraiment élégant, non ? Il s'agit du même uniforme qu'Hannah, la démone dans Kuroshitsuji II !, précisa la Campione.

Et effectivement, il s'agissait d'un uniforme assez élégant qui couvrait la poitrine et les jambes, puisque la robe arrivait jusqu'au cheville. Ce n'était pas un uniforme sexy contrairement à ce que Godou avait d'abord cru, mais plutôt une tenue assez simple et jolie, dont le style seyait à celui de Marianna. Définitivement pas le type de soubrette qu'il attendait…. On dirait qu'il avait été davantage influencé par les trois idiots qu'il ne le pensait, si sa première idée d'uniforme était assez « adulte ».

_ Pas mal ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce type d'uniforme, mais il est assez joli et mignon, en tout cas bien mieux que ce qu'on peut voir dans certains mangas ou café, répondit Shizuka en se levant pour examiner de plus près la tenue.

Elle semblait définitivement soulagée par le choix de la Campione, et Godou se demandait de quoi elle avait pu avoir peur. Ce n'était pas comme si, c'était lui qui serait servie par des soubrettes si sa classe acceptait de faire un café….

_ J'ai aussi la coiffe assortie, déclara Marianna avec fierté en montrant l'étrange coiffe qu'elle avait passée à son poignet le temps de poser le reste de la tenue.

_ C'est fait main aussi, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Shizuka avec intérêt.

Shizuka appréciait les activités manuels de ce genre, cuisine, couture, cérémonie du thé et même peinture. Elle n'était pas forcément douée dans toutes ses activités mais elle y prenait plaisir.

_ Oui, c'est mon ancienne gouvernante qui m'a appris à coudre, cuisiner et jouer de la musique. Ma mère le lui aurait demandé juste avant de mourir, car elle craignait que je ne devienne complètement garçon manqué en grandissant. Elle voulait au moins être sûre que je puisse me faire passer pour une demoiselle de bonne éducation en parallèle de mes activités pour le DRPM. Grâce à ces leçons, j'ai aisément réussi à masquer certains aspects plus sauvages de ma personnalité et très peu de personnes connaissent cette partie de moi, déclara Marianna en souriant gentiment.

Godou et Shizuka hochèrent de la tête. Ils avaient rapidement compris que derrière son apparence de Demoiselle de la haute société, Marianna cachait un cœur d'aventurière et d'exploratrice chevronnée. Elle n'avait clairement aucune hésitation à se salir les mains contrairement à ce que son apparence pourrait laisser croire. Bizarrement, les rumeurs qui circulaient autour d'elle ne relevaient jamais ce point, préférant la présenter comme la brave Lady obligée de se battre à la place des autres Rois européens parce qu'ils étaient des dangers publiques…. Elle avait définitivement la réputation d'être une douce et paisible Reine, plutôt qu'un Roi Démon, c'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle n'était que très rarement appelée par ce terme contrairement aux autres Campiones. Bien sûr, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que cette façade soit fausse, Marianna était sincèrement généreuse et sympathique la plupart du temps, mais elle était aussi davantage que cela.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement. Les Kusanagi étaient rentrés chez eux avec un panier rempli de viennoiseries et pâtisseries préparées par Marianna pour que le frère et la sœur les testent puis les notent. La Campione souhaitait une seconde opinion avant de proposer sa cuisine pour le café.

Le soir, la famille Kusanagi rejoint par Sakura Koudzuki, leur cousine, dégustèrent avec plaisir les pâtisseries en question. Aucun d'eux n'avaient pu les critiquer, les desserts étaient à la fois délicieux et esthétiquement plaisant à regarder. Marianna s'était surpassée dans leur préparation, mais il est vrai que la pâtisserie était sa spécialité.

* * *

Le lundi matin, durant la première heure de cours, Kagami Hayato lança le débat pour le choix du stand de leur classe.

_ Bien, écoutez-moi tous ! Même s'il nous reste plus d'un mois avant le festival, si nous souhaitons pouvoir choisir tranquillement sans risquer qu'une autre classe prenne notre idée, il est préférable de se décider dès maintenant ! Comme cela, on sera sûr d'avoir la priorité ! J'attends vos idées, si vous avez une idée à proposer lever la main et attendez que je vous donne la parole !, déclara Kagami-kun debout devant le reste de la classe et le tableau.

Des murmures s'élevèrent suite à ses mots, les élèves discutant à voix basse afin de trouver des idées pour leur stand. Il était important de choisir quelque chose d'amusant mais pas trop compliqué à réaliser. Même avec un mois, il y avait les cours et les activités des clubs qui prenaient pas mal de temps, donc ils ne leur restaient pas beaucoup de temps pour créer un stand qui nécessitait pas mal de construction.

Le premier élève à lever la main fut Nanami, l'un des trois idiots et sa proposition fut bien sûr !

_ Un maid café avec les filles en maillot de bain et des oreilles de chat !, hurla-t-il avec ferveur.

Sa proposition fut vivement applaudis par les garçons de la classe, mais les filles… disons simplement que Vivianne avait sorti Reine Rouge, Marianna avait une lance dans la main dégageant une aura givrée et que les autres semblaient prêtes à passer Nanami à tabac…. Cette réaction était définitivement mauvais signe….

_ REJETÉ !, crièrent les filles de manière parfaitement synchrone, ce qui fit pleurer pathétiquement les trois idiots et une partie des garçons.

_ Pourquoi pas une pièce de théâtre ?, proposa immédiatement une élève au fond de la classe.

_ Où une maison hanté !, dit un autre élève.

_ On pourrait aussi tenir une boutique en vendant des objets fait main ?, proposa une fille.

Plusieurs personnes proposèrent quelques idées que Kagami marqua consciencieusement sur le tableau. Finalement, une fois que personne d'autre ne semblait avoir de proposition, Marianna leva la main.

_ Un café est une bonne idée et l'on pourrait avoir des serveurs mixtes, des majordomes et des domestiques. Bien sûr, au lieu d'un maillot de bain, un véritable uniforme serait porté. J'en ai un exemple dans mon sac, proposa Marianna tout en sortant de son sac la tenue qu'elle avait montré à Godou le samedi précédent.

La même robe, le même tablier et la même coiffe qu'elle montra tout en se levant de sa chaise et en tournant lentement sur elle-même pour que tout le monde puisse voir l'uniforme qu'elle avait apporté.

Godou remarqua immédiatement la déception des trois idiots qui auraient nettement préféré un uniforme beaucoup plus risqué et sexy. Mais les filles semblaient intriguées puisqu'elles s'étaient levées pour le regarder de plus près.

_ C'est un joli uniforme, mais il me rappelle quelque chose ?, dit l'une d'entre elle.

_ Serait-ce un cosplay d'Hannah Annafellows de la saison 2 de Black Butler ?!, s'exclama une autre avec admiration, les yeux scintillants.

_ Bingo ! J'aime beaucoup la série et j'ai cousu une bonne partie des tenues des personnages principaux pour mes cosplays ! Ciel, Sebastian, Mei-Rin, Finn, Bard, Elizabeth, Madame Red, Lau, Grell Sutcliff, Alois, et meme Undertaker! J'adore le style de ce manga!, répondit Marianna sur un ton passionné.

Mais il est vrai qu'elle s'était largement inspirée du style vestimentaire apparaissant dans ce manga pour se mêler à la haute société magique du monde d'origine de son fils adoptive.

Pendant quelques minutes, Marianna discuta avec les filles de sa proposition, qu'elle détailla avec ardeur. Son plan consistait à ouvrir un café-restaurant avec pour serveurs des domestiques des deux sexes. Le matin, du café, du thé et d'autres boissons seraient proposés à leurs clients avec des viennoiseries européennes et des gâteaux japonais pour le petit-déjeuner. Vers onze heures, les élèves serviraient le déjeuner en proposant un menu soit japonais, soit européen. Rien de trop complexe, mais suffisamment attractif pour attirer du monde. Le déjeuner serait proposé jusqu'à quatorze heure et demi, après cela les élèves serviraient des pâtisseries européennes et japonaises, en plus de friandises et de boissons jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Marianna avait même proposé d'installer devant l'entrée de leur salle de classe un stand vendant des bento et des pâtisseries à emporter, afin de limiter une éventuelle file d'attente. Honnêtement, son plan semblait avoir emballé les filles et une partie des garçons qui était satisfaite de voir les filles porter cet uniforme. Mais, il est vrai que plus de la moitié des filles de la classe 5 appartenait soit au club de cuisine de l'école, soit à celui de couture…. Donc pour elle, c'était l'occasion d'utiliser les talents qu'elles avaient développé durant ces derniers mois.

Ainsi, après un rapide vote, le résultat fut celui attendu par Marianna, sa proposition obtient le maximum de voix et le projet de leur classe fut ainsi décidé. Il ne restait plus à leur délégué qu'à reporter le fait que la classe 5 organiserait un café pour le festival.

Au fil des jours qui suivirent, les élèves se démenèrent pour choisir qui seraient en cuisine et au service. Il avait été unanimement décidé que Marianna et Vivianne seraient au service, car leur apparence étrangère serait idéale pour attirer des clients. Bien sûr, Marianna souhaitait aussi aider aux cuisines, elle conclut donc un marché. Le matin, avant l'ouverture du café, elle finirait de préparer une partie des pâtisseries et viennoiseries pour la journée avec les autres cuisiniers, mais dès l'ouverture elle se rendrait en salle. Ce compromis l'avait satisfaite et elle s'était plongée avec ardeur dans les leçons de cuisine européenne qu'elle avait mises en place pour les filles de la classe qui avaient choisies de cuisiner.

Après les cours, durant les heures où elle n'allait pas au club de cérémonie du thé, Marianna introduisait des recettes européennes à leurs camarades de classe.

Les deux menus avaient ainsi été rapidement décidés. La carte européenne proposerait pour le matin : croissants au beurre, pain au chocolat et au raisin, brioche, chausson aux pommes, beignet aux goûts variés, financier, divers tartes, brownie, moelleux et fondant au chocolat, avec comme boisson une sélection de thé, café, cappuccino, expresso et jus de fruits. La carte japonaise proposerait quand à elle : Melon pan, An pan, kurimu pan, yomogi pan, Totori pan (Marianna avait été surprise par ce kurimu pan ayant la forme du célèbre personnage de Miyazaki.), mochi et dorayaki.

Pour le déjeuner, la carte européenne proposait différentes salades composés ou des soupes légères, pour le plat principal poulet basquaise avec du riz, une sélection de crêpes garnis, tomate et pomme de terre farcies et enfin un steak accompagné de purée et d'haricots. Les desserts proposés étaient les pâtisseries qui restaient du petit déjeuner ou des coupes de glace. La carte japonaise proposait quand à elle, en entrée Takoyaki, salades de concombres, korokke, gyoza et nems, en plats principaux : riz au curry, okonomiyaki, omurice, tonkatsu et soba. Et enfin en dessert, dango et daifuku en plus de ce que restait du petit-déjeuner.

L'après-midi, la sélection de pâtisserie pour les deux cartes augmenteraient et des friandises seraient aussi mises en vente. Marianna et le reste des filles s'étaient mises d'accord sur pas moins d'une dizaine de pâtisseries différentes pour chacune des cartes et elles préparaient actuellement une liste des ingrédients nécessaires pour leur préparation.

Godou se demandait sincèrement si elles ne risquaient pas de mettre leur budget dans le rouge, mais sa crainte disparut rapidement quand Marianna lui expliqua qu'elle payait de sa propre poche tous les ingrédients en avance. Selon la recette obtenue à la fin du festival, elle se fera remboursée ou non. De toute manière, elle était suffisamment riche pour que cette dépense ne lui pose pas de problème.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 **1) Clow Read est un personnage récurrent dans l'univers de Clamp, il est connu pour être le créateur des Cartes de Clow, Kéroberos et Yue, avant que Sakura Kinomoto ne deviennent leur nouvelle maitresse dans la série _Card Captor Sakura_. Marianna l'a rencontré lors d'un de ses voyages interdimensionnels et ils se sont liés d'amitié. Clow a transmis à Marianna la méthode pour fabriquer ses cartes et Marianna a décidé de créer son propre set, les cartes Campione, avec des fonctions en plus, notamment la fusion. Les noms des cartes de Marianna sont en français, tandis que celles de Clow son anglais, autre différence leur apparence est différence et certaines cartes ont été modifiées ou supprimées pour laisser la place à d'autres. Toutefois, il y a encore 52 cartes.**

 **Voici la liste :**

 **Cartes identiques à celles de Clow : (40 cartes)**

 **Vent – Vol – Ombre – Eau – Pluie – Bois – Illusion – Silence – Foudre – Épée – Fleur – Bouclier – Temps – Puissance – Brouillard – Tempête – Effacement – Combat – Sommeil – Chant – Miroir – Labyrinthe – Chasse – Sucre – Vitesse – Glace – Feu – Flèche – Balance – Travers – Bulle – Neige – Serrure – Nuage – Rêve – Sable – Terre – Changement – Lumière et Ténèbres.**

 **Cartes originales de Marianna : (12 cartes)**

 **Copie – Métal – Soin – Esprit – Taille – Mot – Sens – Marais – Chaîne – Sel – Espace et Téléportation.**

 **Désolé, si vous avez trouvé ce chapitre long et un peu redondant, j'avais envie d'offrir à Marianna du temps pour briller avant qu'on entre à proprement dit dans la trame du tome 6 et 7, dont je ne suis toujours pas sûre. La liste de chaque plat était pour vous donner une idée des préparatifs et de la raison pour laquelle la classe 5 se prépare à l'avance. Les élèves devront se procurer les ingrédients en plus de s'assurer l'équipement pour cuisiner et il y a aussi la décoration de leur classe et les uniformes. Tout cela prend du temps et donc j'ai décidé d'introduire les prémisses du festival dans ce chapitre intermédiaire entre le tome 5 et 6. Quand à la cousine de Godou, Sakura Koudzuki, elle n'apparait qu'à partir du tome 8, mais il est dit dans ce premier chapitre qu'elle vient le voir à la mi-septembre puis en octobre après les évènements des tomes 6 et 7. C'est donc un personnage canon, de même que l'amie d'enfance Asuka, les deux semblent être amoureuses de Godou d'ailleurs.**

 **Pour ceux qui connaissent le light novel, vous devez savoir quel Dieu Hérétique fait son apparition dans le tome 6, alors je suis sûre que vous devez avoir deviné quel Servant interviendra principalement dans les prochains chapitres !**

 **J'essayerai de finir cet arc en deux ou trois chapitres, mais il est assez long donc je ne vous promets rien.**

* * *

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais un omake inspiré par Innortal et ses fanfictions sur le thème d'une boucle temporelle. Voici un petit récapitulatif pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Innortal.

 **Le multivers est contrôlé par Yggdrasil, l'arbre géant qui contient des milliers de mondes, certains de ces mondes existent d'ailleurs en tant que manga, roman, série, film, jeux, etc dans notre univers. À la suite d'un incident, certains de ses mondes se sont retrouvés enfermés dans une boucle temporelle (a Time Loop, en anglais), l'histoire s'y répétant inlassablement et cela sans que quoi que ce soit puisse y mettre fin. Pour sauver le multivers, les Dieux en chargent d'Yggdrasil utilisent ses boucles afin de gagner le temps nécessaire pour réparer l'arbre-ordinateur, ils rendent ainsi certaines personnes à l'intérieur des boucles capables de se souvenir de leurs expériences dans chaque boucle. Généralement, chaque monde vivant dans une boucle à une Ancre, une personne qui maintient la boucle de l'intérieur. La majorité des Ancres sont les protagonistes de leur monde, Naruto Uzumaki est donc l'Ancre de son monde, de même pour Ranma Saotome (Manga/Animé Ranma ½), Ichigo Kurosaki (Manga/Animé Bleach), Shinji Hikari (Evangelion), Lina Invers (Slayers), Harry Potter (Romans Harry Potter), Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon) et plein d'autres. Ces sept-là sont les tous premiers à avoir fait l'expérience de la boucle et ils sont donc les tous premiers « Loopers », ils ont donc accumulé énormément d'expérience au pris de leur santé mentale. Parmi les exceptions à la règle : Ancre=Protagoniste, on trouve le monde de Dragon Ball, car l'Ancre de cet univers est Bulma, non pas Son Goku, car ce dernier meurt durant DBZ et ne revient que bien plus tard dans le monde des vivants.**

 **Les personnes/personnages proches de l'Ancre deviennent progressivement des Loopers. Par exemple, dans le cas de l'univers de Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura en tant que membre de l'équipe 7 sont les prochains à devenir des Loopers, bien plus tard le reste des Konoha 12 les rejoignent. Sakura a même un syndrome nommé après elle, car répéter encore et encore la même vie peut causer des problèmes psychologiques chez les Loopers, certains perdent la raison, leur morale et voient comme du bétail ceux qui ne sont pas au courant de la situation de l'univers. L'univers de «** _ **Persona »**_ **est ainsi utilisé dans ce genre de cas, car il permet aux Loopers d'avoir une conversation franche et en face à face avec eux-mêmes. L'univers d'Eiken au contraire est vu comme une prison ou une punition réservée à ceux qui sont les plus dangereux/maléfiques Loopers (Dio Brando par exemple) du multivers afin de les réhabiliter et aux Loopers qui ont commis une « bourde » tellement catastrophique (du type destruction de leur monde ou massacre à une échelle encore plus horrible qu'un génocide) que les Dieux-administrateurs ont décidé qu'ils méritaient d'être punis. Même Jiraiya un des pires pervers du multivers considère ce monde comme une abomination.**

 **Ainsi, les Loopers peuvent parfois être envoyés dans d'autres univers, parfois ils remplacent certains persos ou obtiennent une toute nouvelle identité. Parmi, les univers favoris des Loopers, on peut compter Poudlard et Equestria (parce qu'il s'agit d'un monde sanctuaire, Twilight garantit la paix des autres Loopers dans son monde.) Dans ce genre de cas, on parle d'une boucle fusionné, car deux univers fusionnent en un seul.**

 **Pour en revenir à ma fiction, étant donné que ma fic est un AU, j'ai décidé de faire de Marianna l'Ancre de l'univers Campione et en général elle retrouve ses souvenirs des boucles précédentes au moment où elle apprend qu'elle est enceinte de sa fille Sara, quelques années avant que Godou ne devienne lui-même un Campione. Les autres Campiones sont aussi des Loopers dans cet univers, de même qu'Erica, Yuri, Liliana, Vivianne et Ena, mais pas les Servants de Marianna, car Campione ! n'est pas leur monde d'origine. Toutefois, certains Servants sont aussi des Loopers, mais ils sont rattachés à d'autres Ancres : Emiya Shirou, Hakuno Kishinami et Ayaka Saijyou. Ils ne possèdent pas leurs souvenirs de leur vie avec Marianna à ce moment-là.**

 **Voici donc mon omake sur les conséquences de ces boucles fusionnées quand nos Campiones s'en mêlent.**

* * *

 **OMAKE :** Campione ! X Naruto (Si cette omake vous inspire, vous pouvez l'utiliser pour votre propre fic, prévenez-moi juste afin que je puisse la lire !)

_ Eh bien, ça craint, murmura Naruto tout en observant à quel point sa classe d'origine avait été élargie par la présence de Genins inconnus parmi les nouveaux diplômés.

_ À coup sûr, on se retrouve coincés dans une autre boucle fusionnée, murmura-t-il.

_ Génial, je me demande qui nous aurons cette fois. Dans une boucle normale, nos chances d'obtenir Kakashi sont de une sur trois, trois sur cent lors de la fusion, grommela Sakura.

_ Tu t'appuies sur le principe que nous resteront ensemble, mais avec toutes ces personnes, je doute que les chances de survie de l'équipe 7 soient bonnes, soupira Sasuke en observant chaque nouveau visage avec intérêt et suspicion.

_ Alors, qui a fait le Grand Fuckup à ton avis?, finit-il en regardant autour de lui afin de chercher le responsable de cette boucle fusionnée.

_ Le groupe à l'arrière, répondit immédiatement Naruto.

_ Qui sont-ils? Je veux dire, je connais leurs noms d'après les données initiales de cette boucle mais…, demanda Sakura en se retournant.

_ Pas la moindre idée. Mais ce sont les seuls que je ne reconnaisse pas et en plus la brune semble réprimander le blond à côté d'elle. Sûr et certain que c'est lui la cause de ce bordel, affirma Naruto.

_ Mince, mais souvenirs initiaux de cette boucle me disent que le gars aux cheveux noirs derrière nous est mon frère jumeau et que la brune est l'ancienne fiancée d'Itachi. Harry et son jumeau sont aussi des Uchiha, des cousins éloignés qu'Itachi a épargnés. Ce coup-ci, il y a quatre survivants au massacre, en plus de Ranma et sa mère qui eux ne portent pas le nom du clan, murmura rapidement Sasuke après avoir fait le tour des souvenirs de cette boucle.

_ Damne, Itachi n'est pas seulement un brocon, mais un lolicon ?!, commenta Naruto sur un ton surpris en observant la brunette en question, après avoir rapidement accepté l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir deux Harry Potter dans la même boucle.

_ Nah, il semblerait que cette fille, Mari Senju, ait été choisie comme sa fiancée afin de calmer le clan, mais au final cela n'a pas été suffisant, expliqua Sasuke.

_ Ho ! Une Senju ? Est-elle liée à Tsunade ?, demanda Sakura curieuse.

_ C'est l'arrière-petite-fille du Shodaime et la nièce de Tsunade, elle est aussi l'actuelle héritière du clan et il semblerait qu'elle possède le Mokuton, répondit Sasuke mécaniquement.

Il semblerait que l'ancien lui est un coup de cœur pour la Senju et qu'il avait même envisagé de repeupler le clan avec elle, une fois qu'il aurait tué Itachi.

_ Et ces enfants là-bas?, demanda Sasuke en désignant un nouveau groupe de l'autre côté de la classe, afin de changer le sujet de leur conversation.

_ Ils viennent de l'univers de _Fate/Stay Night_ , déclara Naruto. "J'avais une boucle fusionnée avec eux, vous n'étiez pas là, dommage qu'elle ne durait que quelques jours. J'aurais bien aimé tester davantage leur restaurant de ramen.»

_ Tu veux dire que nous n'existions pas pour une boucle?, demanda Sakura sous le choc.

_ Oui, acquiesça Naruto. _Siècle le plus calme de ma vie._ " Je vais probablement devoir leur parler. Ils n'auront aucune idée de la façon de manifester leurs anciens pouvoirs dans une boucle qui ne leur appartient pas. Surtout que leur univers a un type de magie assez compliqué, totalement différent de la magie d'Harry. Je ne suis même pas sûr si leurs corps actuels possèdent des circuits magiques."

_ Pourquoi toi ? Et circuits magiques ?, demanda Sasuke avec suspicion.

_ Duh. Peut-être parce que je connais leurs pouvoirs contrairement à vous deux et les circuits magiques sont ce qui dans leur univers permet d'utiliser la magie, leur méthode est bien plus douloureuse que dans le monde d'Harry, ricana Naruto tout en apportant un début de réponse à Sasuke.

_ Très bien tout le monde, calmez-vous! Maintenant, j'ai la répartition de vos équipes ici. Quand j'appelle votre nom et que votre Jounin Sensei arrive, partez avec lui ou elle, cria Iruka en entrant dans la classe.

_ Maintenant, équipe 1: Shirou Emiya, Rin Tohsaka et Illyasviel Von Einzbern; votre Sensei est… Arturia Ryuno !

Une belle jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts et vêtue d'un uniforme de Jounin sans la veste mais avec une armure et une épée à la ceinture entra dans la classe et sourit à ses trois élèves, qui lui sourirent en retour soulagés d'avoir un visage familier comme leur Sensei. Iruka les regarda sortir de la classe avec un sourire rassurée aux lèvres, il avait eu quelques doutes sur cette équipe, principalement parce qu'il connaissait bien la personnalité du jeune Shirou et qu'il craignait que les trois demoiselles le dominent. Si Iruka savait à quel point il avait eu raison de craindre pour la masculinité de l'ancien eroge protagoniste, il aurait probablement transféré immédiatement Shirou dans une équipe entièrement masculine, même si cela n'aurait fait que limiter les dégâts.

_ Équipe 2, Archer Emiya, Issei Ryuudou et Shinji Matou. Votre Jounin Sensei est Cù Chulainn !

Au moment ou l'ancien Servant Lancer entra dans la classe, deux de ses Genins réagirent de manière violente mais complètement différente.

_ Quoi?, beugla Shinji. "Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas de chicks dans notre équipe?"

_ Parce qu'elles ont juré de te castrer si elles étaient placés dans ton équipe, informa Iruka en frappant son bureau avec la paume de ses mains.

_ Oh, ça ne finira pas bien, murmura Naruto en indiquant à Sakura et Sasuke de regarder Archer. L'ancien serviteur d'Alaya avait sorti ses épées jumelles et avait sauté sur son Sensei pour l'attaquer.

_ Je me demande combien de temps cette équipe va tenir, dit Sasuke avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

_ Archer ne supporte ni Cù, ni Shinji, mais il reste neutre pour Issei, en tout cas j'espère que l'un deux castrera ce bâtard de Shinji. Dans son monde, il violait sa sœur adoptive sur les ordres de son grand-père et était prêt à tuer tous ces camarades d'école pour parvenir à ses fins, dit Naruto sur un ton glacial, on sentait qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout le préado aux cheveux bleus.

_Ah, acquiesça Sasuke, en dévisageant à son tour le jeune Matou.

_ Équipe 3: Sakura Tohsaka, Waver Velvet et Vivi Sangen*. Votre instructeur est Medusa Gorgon.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux violets entra immédiatement dans la salle de classe, même avec des bandages autour de ses yeux, sa beauté attirait tous les regards, de sorte que seuls les Loopers avaient remarqué les signes qui passaient entre le professeur et la seconde Tohsaka.

_ Passons au reste des équipes, soupira Iruka, en ressentant un début de migraine en lisant quelle équipe venait ensuite. "Equipe 4: Erica Yamanaka, Liliana Hatake et Ena Seishuuin. Votre instructeur est Anko Mitarashi."

_ Bon sang !, cria Erica ennuyée à l'idée d'être séparée de Godou.

_ Dans les dents, Erica ! Tes fourberies sont revenues te punir !, se moqua Ino de sa position derrière le trio, c'était un fait connu de tous que les deux cousines s'entendaient comme chien et chat.

Tournant rapidement Erica fit face à sa « rivale autoproclamée ».

_ Tais-toi, Ino ! On verra bien si tu riras encore lorsque tu seras séparée de ton Sasuke chéri !, répliqua Erica tout en fusillant l'autre blonde du regard.

Avant qu'Ino ne puisse lui répondre, le jonin sensei de l'équipe 4 entra et observa ses Genins avec un air sadique sur le visage.

_ Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec vous, gamines ! Surtout toi, blondie !, commenta Anko en contemplant Erica avec amusement, elle avait sûrement reconnu une camarade dominatrice en la blonde.

_ Team 5! Alexander Uchiha, Mari Senju et Doni Yamanaka. Votre Sensei est Hatake Kakashi!, hurla Iruka afin de se faire entendre par-dessus les nombreuses conversations dans la salle.

_ Let's go, Team Campione!, cria Doni en sautant de sa place sous le regard agacé d'Alexander et fatigué de Mari. Cette dernière le prit par le col de son tee-shirt pour le forcer à se rasseoir pour attendre leur Sensei qui n'était pas encore entré dans la salle de classe. Elle sourit gentiment à un garçon brun ressemblant trait énormément à Harry excepté la longueur de ses cheveux et la couleur de ses yeux, il avait des yeux bleus identiques à ceux de la Senju plutôt que les yeux verts qu'Harry avait hérité de Lily Evans et des cheveux aussi longs que ceux d'Ino mais retenus en une longue tresse.

_ Hé Naruto! Tu sais ce que le terme Campione signifie ?, demanda curieuse Sakura après avoir pris note des attitudes des membres de cette équipe, elle se demandait sincèrement si l'équipe 5 serait pire pour Kakashi que l'équipe 7.

_ Je crois que c'est de l'italien et que cela signifie Champion, répondit Naruto lui-même très curieux du futur de cette équipe.

Intérieurement, il se promit de créer un clone pour les surveiller toute la journée et le lendemain durant le test.

_ Équipe 6, Annie Uzumaki, Godou Kusanagi et Aburame Shino. Votre Sensei est Yuhi Kurenai, poursuivit Iruka.

Le soulagement de Godou était immense, il avait réussi à échapper à ses amantes et ses fangirls, il avait une équipe normale et des coéquipiers qu'il appréciait ! S'il avait été obligé de se coltiner Doni, il aurait immédiatement commis Seppuku ! Et ne parlons pas d'Erica ! À coup sûr, elle aurait tout tenté pour se retrouver seule avec lui dans une tente !

Kurenai entra et repartie rapidement avec ses Genins, Godou avait failli courir pour fuir le champ de batai-, la salle de classe, qui même une fois vidée de ses quatre amantes regorgeaient d'un bon nombre de fangirls.

_ Je dois dire que nos chances de rester ensemble ne sont pas les meilleures, je me demande pourquoi l'équipe 8 a été changée, marmonna Sasuke.

_ Avec un peu de chance, nous aurons juste un autre instructeur, répondit Sakura.

_ Équipe 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno et Sasuke Uchiha. Votre instructeur est Maito Hao.

Dès qu'Iruka prononça le nom du Jonin, un frisson de panique envahi les membres de l'équipe 7 à l'idée qu'il existe un autre membre de la famille Maito dans ce monde. Et leur crainte était plus que fondée, car la porte de la classe s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une jeune beauté asiatique qui n'était autre que la terrifiante épouse de Maito Gai.

_ Équipe 7, rejoignez cette Maito Hao, la souveraine des arts martiaux !, ordonna la magnifique jeune femme sur un air hautain qui semblait complètement naturel et innocent chez elle tout en maintenant une pause digne d'une experte dans les arts martiaux.

Cela va sans dire, mais les membres de l'équipe 7 étaient à la limite d'exploser et de se suicider pour mettre fin à cette boucle. Ils étaient peut-être parfaitement okay pour rendre Kakashi dingue en copiant les manies de Gai, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'ils voulaient passer les prochaines années sous les ordres d'une version féminine de la Panthère de Jade de Konoha !

L'équipe 7 se leva de leurs sièges, un nuage noir digne des plus grands dépressifs flottait lugubrement au-dessus de leur tête, mais leur Sensei ne semblait même pas le remarquer car elle leur ordonna directement de la rejoindre sur le toit de l'académie, juste avant de se téléporter dans un nuage de pétales de fleurs.

Iruka les regarda partir pendant quelques secondes, les yeux pleins de pitié pour Naruto et ses camarades. Les pauvres ! Tomber sur Maito Hao comme professeur !

_ L'équipe 8 : Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga et Lu Yinghua. Votre instructeur est Sasha Voban, poursuivit Iruka et encore une fois, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête du Hokage pour choisir de tels Jonins comme instructeurs.

Le jeune Lu Yinghua qui avait réussi l'examen un an en avance, s'était tout d'abord réjouit de ne pas être dans l'équipe de son ancienne maîtresse. Mais dès qu'il avait entendu le nom de Voban, sa joie avait vite laissé place à l'horreur. Il avait échappé à un tyran pour tomber dans les mains d'un autre ! Kiba et Akamaru étaient tout aussi horrifiés que lui, Voban avait une terrifiante réputation dans le village et les Inuzuka le gardaient à l'œil car il avait une meute de loups comme invocation. Le dernier membre de cette équipe, Hinata semblait aussi terrifiée que ses compagnons, elle avait les yeux baissés comme pour disparaître et lorsque Voban entra dans la salle de classe, elle le suivit docilement.

_ L'équipe 9 : Harry Uchiha, Hermione Nara, Ronald Uzumaki, votre professeur est Sirius Inuzuka.

Dès que ce nom fut prononcé Sirius entra dans la salle avec un grand sourire sur le visage et fit signe au trio doré de le suivre. Harry, Hermione et Ron se levèrent de leur place, et quittèrent la salle de classe tout en jetant un dernier regard au « jumeau » d'Harry, Henri qui était assis à côté de Mari Senju et de Tsuki/Luna Lovegood.

_ L'équipe 10 : Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, votre instructeur est Asuma Sarutobi.

La seconde génération de l'Ino-Shika-Cho suivit Asuma hors de la salle de classe, avec une furieuse Ino, Shikamaru marmonnant : « quelle galère » et Choji mangeant des chips.

_ L'équipe 11 : Henri Uchiha, Tsuki/Luna Lovegood, Neville Senju, votre instructeur est Medea Colchis.

Medea était une femme assez séduisante aux longs cheveux bleus vêtu d'une longue robe violette et d'une cape, elle exsudait une aura de mystère et de puissance. Ses trois élèves la suivirent sans aucune hésitation la saluant poliment au passage.

Le reste se passa beaucoup plus calmement et Iruka finit rapidement la répartition en informant Mariya Yuri qu'elle avait été acceptée comme apprentie ninja médecin et serait sous la supervision d'Aisha. Il ne restait ainsi que l'équipe 5 de Kakashi dans la salle de classe.

Plusieurs plus tard, Kakashi avait enfin fait son apparition, s'attirant ainsi le mépris d'Alexander et la méfiance de Mari pour son retard. Il leur avait demandé de le rejoindre sur le toit et avait immédiatement disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Mari se téléporta à son tour, tandis que Doni et Alexander avaient ouvert une fenêtre et avaient escaladé le mur de l'académie pour atteindre le toit. Kakashi les observa intrigué par leurs capacités avant de dire :

_ Bien, vous êtes tous là, maintenant vous pouvez vous présenter, déclara le Jonin.

_ Y a-t-il des informations spécifiques que vous souhaiteriez que nous partagions ?, demanda Mari poliment.

_ Oh, juste ce que vous aimez ou détestez, vos loisirs et rêves pour l'avenir, ce genre de chose, répondit Kakashi avant de donner la parole à Doni.

_ Moi d'abord, Yamanaka Doni, j'aime les épées, affronter de puissants adversaires, m'entraîner, manger, Mari-nee, Andreas* et Godou ! Je n'aime pas les choses compliquées, la paperasse et être séparé de mon épée ! Mon hobby est l'escrime et mon rêve est d'affronter tous les plus puissants combattants du continent, déclara Doni sur un ton guilleret.

' _Un vrai épéiste sans cervelle comme décrit par les rumeurs'_ , pensa Kakashi en l'écoutant.

_ Bien, à mon tour, je suis Senju Mari, l'héritière actuelle du clan Senju, car ma tante et mon cousin n'ont aucun intérêt pour cette position. J'aime ma famille liée ou non par le sang, la lecture, explorer, le ninjutsu et passer du temps avec mes amis. Je n'aime pas les traîtres, les personnes qui maltraitent les enfants et les pervers. Mes hobbies sont assez nombreux, lire, explorer le village et les environs, m'occuper de mes proches, tout particulièrement Henri, Doni, Godou, Neville, Harry et Sasuke, cuisiner pour eux et m'entraîner. Mon rêve est d'aider les personnes auxquelles je tiens à réaliser les leurs, déclara Mari en souriant à Doni, tout en ignorant Alexander, à coup sûr elle le comptait parmi les traîtres.

Alexander fronça des sourcils face à son attitude, mais prit à sont tour la parole :

_ Uchiha Alexander, j'aime étudier les rouleaux de techniques du clan, explorer et quand les choses sont bien organisées, je n'aime pas les imprévus, les barbares et les personnalités agaçantes comme celle de Doni. Mes hobbies sont l'exploration et étudier. Mon rêve ? je n'en ai pas pour l'instant, j'attends de voir comment les choses vont tourner avant de me décider, déclara Alexander sur un ton las.

_ Bien, puisque nous nous sommes tous présentés, commença Kakashi avant d'être interrompu par Doni.

_ Sensei, vous ne vous êtes pas présenté !, déclara le blond.

_ J'avais oublié, mon nom est Kakashi Hatake, ceux que j'aime ou déteste ? Cela ne vous regarde pas, et vous êtes trop jeunes pour connaître mes hobbies. Un rêve ?... Bien, cela suffit avec les présentations, dès demain nous commencerons avec les missions, répondit Kakashi.

_ Missions ?! Chouette ! Quel type de mission, sensei ?, s'exclama Doni avec une lueur sanguinaire dans les yeux qui surprit momentanément Kakashi.

_ Pour commencer, nous allons faire un exercice juste tous les quatre. Une épreuve de survie, annonça le Jonin.

_ Serait-ce votre test final, sensei ?, demanda patiemment Mari, les mains élégamment posées sur ses genoux.

_ En effet, ce n'est pas une épreuve ordinaire, puisque je serai votre adversaire. Hi hi hi hi hi, répondit en riant le ninja expérimenté.

_ Sensei, pourquoi riez-vous ?, demanda Doni, tandis que Mari et Alexander avaient froncé des sourcils, la Kunoichi avait une idée approximative de la raison de son rire, mais elle-même ne trouvait pas cela drôle.

_ Oh, ce n'est rien, j'imaginais juste les tronches que vous allez tirer, quand je vous aurai expliqué les enjeux de cette épreuve ! Sur les cents élèves diplômés de cette année, 33 d'entre eux seulement pourront devenir aspirants-ninjas. Les 66 restants devront retourner à l'académie, excepté une kunoichi qui a été accepté dans le programme médical. Autrement dit, il s'agit d'une épreuve hyper sélective dont le taux d'échec est supérieur à 66%, annonça Kakashi.

Cependant, le trio ne réagit pas de la manière qu'il avait espérée. Mari était déjà au courant de l'existence du test organisé par les Jonins senseis, elle avait ainsi prévenu Doni et ses amis. Doni ne semblait pas effrayé à l'idée d'échouer, mais il était confiant dans ses capacités de combat, cela n'était donc pas très étonnant. Alexander quand à lui était resté de marbre, il avait déjà envisagé une telle possibilité après avoir observé le village pendant des années.

_ Vous auriez au moins pu réagir de manière plus drôle…. Bon, c'est moi qui jugerai demain si oui ou non, vous êtes sélectionnés. Apportez votre équipement de ninja et surtout venez à jeun… Sinon, vous risquez de vomir votre petit-déjeuner ! Vous trouverez tous les renseignements complémentaires sur cette photocopie. Surtout, soyez à l'heure !, conclut Kakashi avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

Mari prit la photocopie de Doni et lui résuma brièvement les points principaux à voix haute, elle connaissait le blond par cœur si elle ne le faisait pas, il ne lirait jamais la photocopie de lui-même. Alexander lui était déjà parti, il n'avait aucune intention de rester davantage avec son ex et l'idiot.

 **Notes :**

 *** Vivi Sangen = Vivianne Saintjean, elle aussi s'est retrouvée victime de la boucle.**

 *** Andreas = Andreas Rivera, le manager/majordome de Doni dans Campione, il est d'un an son aîné et a miraculeusement échappé au rôle de nounou de Doni dans ce monde. Même si Doni continue à l'entraîner dans certains de ses problèmes. Andreas appartient au clan Aburame.**

 **Dans cet omake, certains clans gagnent quelques nouveaux membres, vous en avez déjà un aperçu ici. On a donc pour l'instant :**

 **Senju :**

 **_ Mari (Marianna Lysandre) l'arrière petite-fille d'Hashirama et la nièce de Tsunade. L'Ancre du monde de Campione, elle a conservé tous ses pouvoirs, sauf ses Servants, en plus d'avoir obtenu le Mokuton dans cette vie. Elle a obtenu la première place lors de l'examen et est donc à la fois la top Kunoichi de cette promotion, mais aussi le top Genin. C'est une ninjutsu spécialiste qui possède une affinité pour les cinq éléments.**

 **_ Neville, le fils de Tsunade né après une One-night-stand. Il vit au village depuis ces sept ans l'âge où il a intégré l'académie. Ce Neville est celui de l'univers d'Henri Lysandre, pas celui d'Harry Potter, c'est un loopeur qui a conservé sa magie, ses pokémons et a en plus obtenu dans cette vie le Mokuton. Il a deux affinités élémentaires, la terre et l'eau.**

 **Uchiha :**

 **_ Alexander, le frère jumeau de Sasuke souffrant de cleptomanie. Il ne s'entend pas avec Sasuke et est hait par Mari. C'est lui aussi un loopeur ayant conservé ses pouvoirs de Campione. Son affinité élémentaire est la foudre.**

 **_ Harry, un cousin éloigné de Sasuke et ses frères, l'un des petits frères de Shisui. L'Ancre de l'un des univers Harry Potter, il a conservé sa magie et les pouvoirs qu'il a acquis tout au long de la boucle. Ses affinités élémentaires sont le vent et le feu.**

 **_ Henri, le frère jumeau d'Harry, une version d'Harry Potter adopté par Marianna Lysandre de l'univers de Campione. Il s'entend à merveille avec Mari, qui a l'habitude de le choyer. Il a conservé tous ses pouvoirs précédents, sauf ses Servants. Ses affinités sont vent, foudre et feu, il a activé le sharingan lors du massacre tout comme son frère et Alexandre.**

 **_ Ranma Saotome, même s'il ne porte pas le nom Uchiha, il descend de ce clan du côté de sa mère. L'Ancre de l'univers Ranma ½ et l'un des sept premiers loopeurs avec Harry et Naruto. Il est de la même génération qu'Itachi et a survécu au massacre par pure coïncidence tout comme sa mère. (Il tentait d'échapper à ses fiancées au moment où le massacre eut lieu.) Ses affinités sont feu, foudre et vent, il a activé le sharingan très jeune lorsqu'il a pour la première fois reçu la mission de capturer Tora. Il est poursuivi par des filles venant de pratiquement tous les villages cachés, et parmi ces fiancées les plus acharnées on compte Akane Tendo, Shampoo, Ukyo Kuonji, Kodachi Kuno, Yugito Nii, Tamamo Cat, Atalanta et Luna (Sailor Moon).**

 **_ Nodoka Saotome, née Uchiha, la mère de Ranma et la cousine de Fugaku Uchiha, elle est une loopeuse mais dans cette boucle elle n'a pas ses souvenirs. C'est elle qui a élevé Sasuke, Alexander, Harry et Henri depuis le massacre auquel elle a échappé parce qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie des « fiancées » de son fils à ce moment-là. Elle cherche à tout prix à encourager les survivants sous sa garde à prouver leur masculinité en se créant leur propre harem, au grand dam des garçons en question. C'est une genjutsu spécialiste connue pour ses talents dans l'infiltration, l'assassinat et la séduction.**

 **Uzumaki :**

 **Tous les Weasley sont des Uzumaki dans cette boucle, mais seul les jumeaux et Ron ont leurs souvenirs dans cette boucle. Toutefois, Ron est celui de canon Harry Potter, tandis que les jumeaux viennent du monde d'Henri.**

 **_ Fred et George, des cousins éloignés de Naruto avec qui le blond vit dans cet omake. Naruto est le disciple des jumeaux dans l'art des farces et attrapes. Ils ont ici un an de plus que leur petit frère et Naruto, ils sont donc de la même promotion de Neji, Tenten et Lee. Neji étant d'ailleurs la principale cible de leurs farces. Leurs spécialités sont le sabotage, les pièges et le démolissage, ils ont les mêmes affinités élémentaires : le feu et le vent.**

 **_ Ron, le petit frère de Fred et George, un cousin de Naruto, mais il ne s'entend pas avec celui-ci, car il est souvent la victime des farces du blond et de ses frères. Un élève assez paresseux mais qui adore le shogi et joue souvent avec Shikamaru. Il possède ses souvenirs de la boucle, mais contrairement à la majorité des Loopeurs il n'a pas obtenu d'incroyables pouvoirs, même s'il est toujours un sorcier. Son élément est le feu.**

 **_ Annie, une cousine éloignée des Weasley et de Naruto, dont elle n'est pas très proche. Elle a à première vue une personnalité assez stricte, mais elle souffre en vérité d'un dédoublement de la personnalité. Sa seconde personnalité est celle du Campione, John Pluto Smith, dont elle a conservé les pouvoirs. C'est une spécialiste en ninjutsu et genjutsu, elle possède une affinité envers tous les éléments en plus de posséder le même pouvoir de guérison que Karin Uzumaki. Elle est attirée par Godou dans cette boucle et a ses souvenirs des boucles précédentes.**

 **Yamanaka :**

 **_ Doni, le cousin d'Ino et d'Erica. Un épéiste et guerrier de génie mais pathétique dans la plupart des autres disciplines. Il est incapable d'utiliser les techniques de son clan à cause de son énorme réserve de Chakra et est très mauvais en ninjutsu et genjutsu. Il a appris la technique du multiclonage pour pallier au fait qu'il est incapable de créer un simple clone et ses transformations sont solides parce qu'il est encore une fois incapable d'utiliser la technique enseignée à l'académie. Il est arrivé à la dernière place dans le classement de sa promotion, d'où le fait qu'il a été placé dans l'équipe de Mari, la meilleure élève de sa classe et la personne qui le traite comme son petit frère. C'est un spécialiste du kenjutsu et du taijutsu, son élément est le vent.**

 **_ Erica, la cousine d'Ino et Doni. La surdouée du clan Yamanaka qui a démontré une excellente affinité avec les techniques du clan, qu'elle maîtrise encore mieux qu'Ino. Elle est une apprentie-ninja très talentueuse, excellente dans tous les domaines, elle fait partie des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion avec Mari Senju, Henri Uchiha, Rin Tohsaka, Hermione Nara et Liliana Hatake. Ino la voit comme sa rivale, mais Erica ne lui prête presque pas attention. C'est une ninja spécialisée dans les techniques de kenjutsu et ninjutsu, mais parce qu'elle est touche-à-tout, elle peut aisément utiliser l'arsenal complet du ninja. Ses éléments sont le feu et la foudre.**

 **Hatake :**

 **_ Liliana, la nièce de Kakashi qu'elle ne côtoie que très peu. La rivale d'Erica et une surdouée tout comme elle. Elle fait partie du top de sa classe et est amoureuse de Godou comme Erica. Elle est aussi une loopeuse comme le reste des petites amies de Godou. Elle est une experte en kenjutsu, ninjutsu et genjutsu, on la compare souvent à Kakashi pour son aptitude innée dans les arts ninjas. Ses éléments sont l'eau, le vent et la foudre.**

 **Inuzuka :**

 **_ Sirius, l'oncle de Kiba et un ami proche d'Harry et Henri. Son partenaire est un ninken nommé Remus ressemblant davantage à un loup qu'un chien. Il est capable de se transformer en chien pendant des jours sans consommer de chakra pour maintenir cette transformation, il s'agit d'une modification de sa faculté d'animagus. Il a ses souvenirs des boucles précédentes, et est le Sirius de canon Harry Potter.**

 **Nara :**

 **_ Hermione, la cousine de Shikamaru et sa pire ennemie, il la craint davantage que sa propre mère et Ino. Hermione a la mauvaise habitude de toujours le déranger durant ses siestes afin de l'obliger à réviser avec elle ou à simplement travailler. Elle est actuellement en couple avec Harry, ce qui a créé des tensions dans le trio d'or, car dans la boucle originale elle avait épousé Ron. Elle est la seconde loopeuse du monde d'Harry Potter et est généralement l'une des meilleures alliées d'Harry. Elle possède encore sa magie et tous les pouvoirs qu'elle a accumulé durant les boucles, avec sa personnalité sérieuse, elle est l'une des loopeuses non Ancre, avec le plus de pouvoirs et de connaissances. C'est une spécialiste en ninjutsu et genjutsu qui maîtrise la manipulation des ombres de son clan encore mieux que Shikamaru, car elle a passé davantage de temps à s'entraîner que lui. Elle a une affinité avec tous les éléments.**

 **Aburame:**

 **_ Andreas Rivera, l'ancien majordome/assistant/manager de Doni dans le monde de Campione. L'une des rares personnes n'ayant pas peur d'insulter Doni de face ou en présence de Marianna, cette dernière lui a laissé carte blanche sur ce point car elle ne pouvait nier que Doni lui menait la vie dure.**


	13. interlude 2

**The Holy Queen Marianna**

 **AN :** _ **Campione !**_ **et l'univers de Fate ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas Mordred et Arturia se serait rencontré lors d'une des guerres du Saint Graal et l'un de leur Maître les aurait tapé sur la tête pour qu'elles règlent une fois pour toute leurs problèmes….**

 **Seul mes OCs, comme Marianna et Sara Lysandre sont des créations originales, même si l'apparence physique de Marianna est basée sur celle de Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia de** _ **Fate/Apocrypha**_ **.**

 **Cette interlude a pour but de récapituler les autorités de Marianna et donnez davantage d'information sur mon OC. Donc n'hésitez pas à commenter!**

* * *

 **Interlude 2 : Un petit coup d'œil du côté de Marianna.**

 **NOM/PRENOM :** Lysandre Marianna (Son apparence physique est basée sur Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillenia de l'animé _Fate/Apocrypha.)_

 **AGE :** 18 ans lorsqu'elle est devenue une Campione. 26-27 ans maintenant.

 **DATE DE NAISSANCE :** 29 juin 1991.

 **STATUT :** Sorcière et sixième Campione.

 **SEXE :** Femelle

 **COULEURS DES CHEVEUX :** Brune (châtain)

 **COULEURS DES YEUX :** Bleus en tant normal, mais vert, or ou rouge quand certaines autorités sont activées.

 **FAMILLE :**

-Henri Lysandre (père décédé)

\- Annabelle Lysandre (mère décédé)

\- Jean-Jacques Lysandre (oncle)

\- Sara Lysandre (fille, 2 ans) Son nom vient de la protagoniste du roman _La Petite Princesse_ de Frances Hodgson Burnett, l'un des romans favoris de Marianna. Naissance 12 sept 2015.

\- Henri Lysandre/Harry Potter (fils adoptif et disciple, 9 ans)

\- Pandora (Belle-mère/Mère adoptive)

\- Sasha Dejanstahl Voban (Premier grand frère adoptif)

\- Luo Hao (Première grande sœur adoptive)

\- Madame Aisha (Seconde grande sœur adoptive)

\- Alexander Gascoigne ( Second grand-frère adoptif, ancien amant et père de Sara)

\- John Pluto Smith/Annie Charlton (Troisième grande sœur adoptive)

\- Salvatore Doni (premier petit frère adoptif)

\- Kusanagi Godou (second petit frère adoptif)

 **PAYS :** France

 **OCCUPATION :** Historienne, archéologue, sorcière-chercheuse et assistante-professeur à l'université (elle donne des cours et des conférences de temps en temps à la demande de certains professeurs).

 **AFFILIATION :**

-Universités de Paris

-DRPM (le Département de Recherche et Préservation de la Magie dont elle est la porte-parole étant donné que son oncle est l'actuel directeur.)

\- Ancienne élève de Lucretia Zola et Fon.

 **SURNOMS :** Holy Queen Marianna/Sainte reine Marianna, Lyon's Angel/l'Ange de Lyon et Queen of knights/Reine des chevaliers.

 **DEVISES : «** Je détruirai cette illusion ! » et « la personne la mieux informée détient la clé de la victoire ».

 **APPARENCE :** Marianna a l'apparence d'une mignonne jeune femme de moins de vingt ans, avec de longs cheveux bruns ondulés et des yeux bleus clairs. Son apparence est restée inchangée depuis sa renaissance en tant que Campione, elle n'a pris ni ride, ni kilo (sauf durant sa grossesse), ni centimètre depuis ce jour. Un point qui la tracasse énormément car elle souffre d'un complexe par rapport à son physique de « lycéenne » plus mignon que séduisant. Elle pèse 52 kg et mesure 1m62. Pour se vieillir, elle porte généralement des vêtements de style mature et élégant en ville ou à l'université, et se maquille avec des couleurs sombres et adultes. Lorsqu'elle est à l'étranger pour des fouilles, elle porte généralement des vêtements plus pratiques pour explorer et dans des couleurs noires et brunes. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle assume la fausse identité de Mélinda Von Einzbern, elle porte des vêtements girly, lolita ou gothique selon son humeur du jour. Elle aime profiter du fait qu'on la croit âgé de 15 ans pour porter ces styles qu'elle ne peut mettre en temps normal par peur de se ridiculiser.

 **PERSONNALIT** **É** **:**

Marianna est une femme cultivée et une vraie battante. Le mot « défaite » ne fait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Elle le rejette même pieds et poings liés et même lorsqu'elle se trouve dans une situation que d'autres décriraient comme insurmontable, elle fonce sans se retourner pour vaincre ce nouveau défi. C'est cette aspect de sa personnalité qui lui a permis d'impressionner (et séduire) le Dieu Hérétique Gilgamesh et de devenir une Campione en tuant la déesse Ishtar/Inanna. Sa volonté est si forte qu'elle ne renonce jamais lorsqu'elle se lance un but. Enfant déjà elle s'était donnée pour objectif de maîtriser sa magie pour ne plus jamais perdre le contrôle, ce qu'elle a accompli en moins d'un mois. La volonté implacable de Marianna s'appuie sur son refus d'accepter d'être vaincu, elle diffère donc de la conception d'invincibilité de Luo Hao, qui croit en son invincibilité parce que la défaite est un concept inimaginable dans son esprit et que son art martial est à ses yeux infaillible.

Marianna est une historienne avec des connaissances poussées sur les différentes mythologies et religions du monde. Elle a aussi étudié l'art de la stratégie et est capable de rivaliser avec Alexandre Gascoigne et Kusanagi Godou lorsqu'il s'agit de créer un plan de bataille efficace. Elle peut créer des plans en quelques secondes alors même qu'elle est en plein milieu d'un combat. Son Servant Alexandre le Grand la décrit comme un stratège inné qu'il aurait aimé avoir dans son armé lorsqu'il était encore en vie et les chevaliers de la table ronde eux aussi admirent ses stratégies qui résultent en peu de dommages collatéraux mais restent tout aussi efficace que des stratégies coûteuses en vies. Elle est la Campione causant le moins de dommage collatéral avec Alexandre Gascoigne selon les divers associations magiques du monde. C'est pourquoi, elle est généralement la première Campione appelée par les associations magiques de pays sans Campione pour régler un problème lié aux Dieux hérétiques, aux ancêtres divins ou aux monstres mythiques. Par conséquent, elle est la Campione ayant actuellement le plus d'autorités avec 15 autorités distinctes.

Malgré cela, il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle est une vraie Campione, en d'autres termes un roi, un chef, un sauvage, un renard et bien entendu un imbécile. Le charisme naturel de Marianna est évident. Elle attire les regards et l'admiration de tous sans difficulté. Ses étudiants occasionnels gardent tous une image extrêmement positive d'elle, même après plusieurs années et vantent souvent ses mérites de façon inconsciente, même chose pour ses subordonnés humains qui acceptent Marianna comme leur souverain suprême sans regret. Elle est leur Roi, la reine à qui ils ont juré fidélité sans aucune hésitation ou frayeur. Mais cela ne change pas le fait qu'elle soit une sauvage, elle aime se battre et peut aisément passer d'une femme de la haute société à une aventurière chevronnée capable d'action qui ferait s'évanouir d'autres femmes en quelques secondes. Elle vit sa vie sans véritable restriction excepté ses propres convictions et est capable de berner tout le monde si nécessaire. Elle est admirée comme une colombe par le monde de la magie, alors qu'elle est un renard, une femme rusée et stratège avec les humains qui l'entourent. Ses Servants sont les seules à avoir une vue globale de sa personnalité.

Si on met de côté son génie, elle est comme le reste de ses frères et sœurs adoptifs, une imbécile, mais dans son cas sa stupidité est liée à l'amour. Vraie romantique elle rêve d'épouser son âme sœur et de fonder une famille heureuse. Elle est donc toujours à la recherche de son Roméo, même si par deux fois elle a été déçue (ou bernée par Alexandre Gascoigne). Ses Servants féminins et elle discutent très souvent de leurs relations amoureuses, Marianna se lamentant généralement de sa malchance et ses Servants cherchant à lui faire comprendre que certains de ses Servants hommes nourrissent des sentiments pour elle. Elle est comme Godou aveugle de son charme et se croit trop banale pour plaire. Mata Hari et Marie-Antoinette la décrient comme une séductrice innée mais une idiote quand il s'agit d'amour, « elle tombe amoureuse de ceux qu'elle devrait fuir comme la peste et ne voit pas ceux qui éprouvent une affection sincère pour elle, si ce n'est pas une marque d'idiotie… ». Néanmoins, elle a commencé à faire des progrès puisqu'elle s'est rendue compte des sentiments d'Arthur, même si elle ignore encore ceux de Chiron, Paracelsus, Diarmuid et Arash.

Toutefois, il est à noter que Marianna est la Campione avec la meilleure réputation, elle est plus populaire que John Pluto Smith, parce qu'elle cause moins de dommage collatéral tout en accomplissant le job efficacement. D'où le fait qu'on fait généralement appel à ses services en cas de problème. Comme pour Godou, l'image que le reste du monde a d'elle est erronée mais contrairement à lui, son image est extrêmement méliorative au lieu d'être négative. Marianna est respectée par tous pour sa vertu, sa dévotion à la protection de l'humanité contre les forces des Dieux hérétiques et sa compassion envers les victimes de ces derniers. En résumé, elle est vu comme une figure sainte moderne d'où ses surnoms de Sainte Reine et d'Ange de Lyon, ce dernier né suite à son combat contre le Dieu Lug à Lyon avec l'aide de Cu Chulainn. Marianna met très souvent à profit son image de Sainte pour accroître son influence et celle de son organisation à travers le monde.

Le DRPM (le département de recherche et protection de la magie) est reconnu comme étant la plus prestigieuse société magique dans le monde depuis l'ascension de Marianna comme Campione. Certains membres viennent des quatre coins du monde juste pour avoir la chance de la rencontrer ou d'étudier sous sa guidance. Elle est une vraie « idole » moderne, un point que les « Saints » parmi ses Servants trouvent hilarant au vue de sa vraie personnalité. Étant donné qu'Alexandre le Grand la surnomme l'Indiana Jones du 21 ème siècle ou Lara Croft selon son humeur, on peut voir que son image publique diffère largement de sa véritable personnalité. Elle est une aventurière à qui on a attribué l'image d'un Saint à la suite d'une série de malentendus, ignorant complètement le fait qu'elle a une vraie langue de vipère derrière son apparence fragile et sophistiquée.

Enfin, elle a une personnalité très maternelle. Elle agit comme une vraie mère poule avec sa fille, son disciple et ses Servants enfants. Elle les gâte énormément et traitent ces Servants comme des enfants normaux au plus grand bonheur de ces derniers. Jack, Alice/Nursery Rhyme, Henri et même Elizabeth l'appellent « maman » et elle en est très fière. Elle est ainsi très protectrice envers eux et dans le cas de sa fille n'hésite pas à aller jusqu'à cacher son existence pour la protéger. Seule son oncle, Salvatore Doni et ses Servants connaissent l'existence de Sara car Marianna ne souhaite pas faire de sa fille un otage potentiel contre elle ou le Prince Noir Alec. Ce dernier lui aussi ignore le fait qu'il a une fille, car Marianna a jugé qu'il était à la fois une mauvaise influence et un danger pour la vie de Sara.

 **HISTOIRE :**

Marianna est la fille unique d'Henri et Annabelle Lysandre, tous deux décédés, et la nièce de Jean-Jacques Lysandre le directeur du DRPM. Son père était un puissant Sorcier et Paladin, ami et confrère de Saint Rafaello, Lucretia Zola et même Kusanagi Ichirou depuis des années. Il était officiellement professeur d'archéologie à la Sorbonne et faisait pendant les vacances des fouilles archéologiques dans les pays du Moyen-Orient. Mais ses fouilles étaient en vérité financées par le DRPM afin de découvrir des vestiges des sociétés magiques précédents la naissance du Christianisme. Son épouse quand à elle était une puissante Hime-miko connue pour son exceptionnelle pouvoir de Vision spirituelle et son don de prescience. Elle enseignait dans la même université que son mari en tant que professeur d'histoire antique et l'accompagnait dans ses fouilles. Elle est décédée lorsque Marianna n'avait que cinq ans d'une tumeur, tandis que son mari est mort suite à l'apparition en Irak des Dieux hérétiques Gilgamesh et Ishtar après les 18 ans de Marianna.

La famille Lysandre était reconnue pour être de grands collectionneurs d'antiquité et d'art, une passion dont leur fille a hérité, avec une grande collection d'artéfacts magiques et de grimoires seconde seulement à celle de Lucretia Zola. Le couple était des parents aimants envers leur fille unique, dont ils étaient très fiers, Marianna a grandi choyé par ses parents, même après la mort de sa mère. Toutefois, sa mère craignait qu'elle devienne un garçon manqué irrécupérable une fois adulte, elle a donc sur son lit de mort supplié son époux pour qu'il laisse Marianna apprendre des activités plus … « féminines ». Delà, leur ancienne gouvernante a appris à la fillette à coudre, cuisiner, jardiner, gérer un foyer, peindre, réciter de la poésie et jouer de la musique. Toutes ses activités lui ont bien servi une fois devenue une Campione pour masquer sa sauvagerie derrière le masque d'une demoiselle bien élevée de la haute société.

Dès son plus jeune âge, Marianna a montré une grande disposition à la magie, même si celle-ci causait des accidents autour d'elle lorsqu'elle ressentait de vives émotions. Par exemple, Marianna causait des petits incendies lorsqu'elle était en colère ou elle lévitait des meubles lorsqu'elle était très excitée. Elle n'a pas pu être scolarisée par peur de perdre le contrôle de sa magie en classe et a donc reçu une éducation à domicile avec des tuteurs particuliers connaissant l'existence de la magie. À sept ans, Lucretia Zola la prend sous son aile et fait d'elle son apprentie pendant sept ans. C'est pendant cette période que Marianna développe sa magie spatiale afin de pouvoir rapidement aller et venir de la maison de ses parents à celle de son professeur et elle y raffine aussi ses autres types de magie. Après avoir fini son apprentissage auprès de Lucretia, Marianna décide de retourner en France et de suivre un entraînement intensif dans les arts martiaux tout en poursuivant par elle-même ses recherches sur la magie, tout particulièrement le développement de nouveaux sorts. Elle devient la disciple de l'artiste martial Fon, qui l'entraîne très durement pour pallier à son manque d'exercice plus jeune. Durant ces années, elle voyage énormément et rencontre notamment la famille Kusanagi, maudissant ainsi Godou au passage : « Quel adorable petit garçon, je suis sûre qu'il sera un vrai Casanova dans quelques années, il fera sûrement tombé toutes les filles comme des mouches ! ».

Elle obtient son baccalauréat à treize ans et son doctorat à dix-huit ans en suivant des cours à distance. Ironiquement elle n'ira dans un établissement scolaire qu'une fois son éducation achevée, faisant des interventions occasionnelles dans les universités pour organiser des conférences ou comme une invitée des professeurs.

C'est pendant les vacances d'été après ses dix-huit ans que Marianna rencontre pour la première fois des Dieux hérétiques et qu'elle devient un Campione. Alors qu'elle participait à des fouilles en Irak (ancienne Mésopotamie) avec son père, la déesse Ishtar fit son apparition et envouta tous les hommes des villes à proximité. La déesse comptait faire d'eux des otages contre Voban, le premier Campione, qui l'avait un siècle plus tôt vaincu. Au même moment, le Dieu Hérétique Gilgamesh descendit lui-aussi de sa légende pour assister au spectacle de la nouvelle humiliation de sa vieille ennemie. Marianna et son père comprenant rapidement l'ampleur de la situation tentent de s'opposer directement à Ishtar en envoyant un trio de combattantes dont Marianna fait partie afin de libérer ses victimes mais sans succès. La jeune femme est ainsi séparée de son père et l'unique survivante de l'attaque contre Ishtar.

Grièvement blessée, mais s'accrochant désespérément à la vie, elle est finalement approchée par Gilgamesh, qui séduit par son obstination et son courage lui prête une arme capable de tuer un Dieu hérétique se trouvant dans sa trésorerie. Toutefois, il ne la lui prête pas gratuitement, en échange Marianna devra devenir sa concubine si elle survit au combat. Marianna accepte le marché et repart à l'offensive contre Ishtar munie de Vasavi Shakti, la lance d'Indra prêté à Karna dans l'épique du Mahabharata, et que ce Gilgamesh a obtenu en vainquant le Dieu Hérétique Indra. Elle réussit à tuer Ishtar en combinant sa magie spatiale à son attaque, mais se faisant meurt vidé de son énergie magique et son esprit déchiré par le pouvoir démesuré de la lance. Pandora la ramène à la vie en tant que Campione, jugeant qu'elle avait rempli les conditions nécessaires pour activer le rituel du Campione et elle obtient une autorité d'Ishtar.

À son réveil, elle découvre que Gilgamesh l'a enlevé et qu'il s'est installé dans un palais des environs. Pendant plusieurs jours, Marianna tiens sa promesse et agis comme sa concubine, elle tombe ainsi sincèrement amoureuse du Dieu, dont la personnalité est assez similaire à sa version Caster dans _Fate/Grand Order_. Mais au fil des jours, elle constate que la présence du Dieu hérétique cause de grave problème dans le pays, essor de violence complètement injustifié, une série de suicide inexpliqué, etc. Elle décide donc de persuader Gilgamesh de se rendre dans le monde des esprits/l'autre monde, mais celui-ci refuse catégoriquement. Marianna n'a donc pas d'autre choix que de tuer Gilgamesh, pour qu'il retourne dans sa légende, ce qu'elle fait en activant l'autorité qu'elle a usurpé à Ishtar et en le transperçant avec Vasavi Shakti. En disparaissant, Gilgamesh lui pardonne son acte. Il déclare qu'il savait déjà que c'était le seul choix possible, la seule fin acceptable pour lui et qu'il lui confiait sa trésorerie tout en lui demandant d'en prendre soin. Il lui fit aussi promettre de devenir le plus grand des Rois Démons. Tout cela sous les yeux en larmes de la Campione qui le serre désespérément dans ses bras.

Après ses évènements, Marianna cherche à retrouver son père mais découvre qu'il a été tué ainsi que les trois-quarts de son groupe par un Dieu hérétique : Gugalanna, « le Taureau du Ciel », qu'Ishtar avait invoqué avant que Marianna ne la tue. Elle apprend ainsi que c'est Gilgamesh qui avait éliminé l'époux de la déesse Ereshkigal lorsqu'elle-même était occupée avec Ishtar. Elle retourne donc seule en France pour annoncer à son oncle la mort de son frère et l'ascension de Marianna au rang de Campione.

Pendant un an, Marianna fait son deuil et se focalise sur la chasse aux Dieux hérétiques et les bêtes divines. Elle élimine ainsi Hermès et le dieu celtique Ogme. Après cela, elle rencontre Zelretch en tentant de voyager dans une autre dimension avec l'autorité d'Hermès. Elle devient ainsi son apprentie non-officielle et en quelques mois réussit à se rendre dans l'univers de ce dernier pour invoquer ses servants. Elle invoque tout d'abord des Servants d'origine française en Normandie, puis elle se rend au Royaume-Uni là où elle invoque une seconde et troisième vague de Servants près de Londres et en Irlande. Au fil des mois, elle invoquera à quatre autres reprises des Servants. Après quelques mois durant lesquels elle apprend à mieux connaître les héros qui ont répondu à son appel, elle décide de les envoyer un peu partout dans le monde afin d'améliorer ses chances de répondre en premier à une attaque surnaturelle. Le résultat est qu'en à peine six ans, elle a réussi à tuer avec l'aide de ses servants une vingtaine de Dieux hérétiques, ancêtres divins et bêtes divines, gagnant au passage neuf nouvelles autorités.

Peu après avoir invoqué ses Servants, elle noue une relation amoureuse avec un autre Campione, le « Black Prince Alec » qui la séduit en profitant de son chagrin dû à la mort de son père. Pendant environ deux ans, ils resteront ensemble jusqu'à ce que les véritables desseins d'Alexandre Gascoigne soient révélés, lorsque ce dernier vole certains des trésors de la famille Lysandre et disparaît sans un mot. Marianna trahit par celui dont elle était sincèrement amoureuse, tombe dans une forte dépression dont elle est tirée par l'annonce de sa grossesse et les efforts de ses Servants. Elle décide de garder secret le fait qu'elle attend un enfant et seuls son oncle, Salvatore Doni et ses Servants sont mis dans la confidence. Quelques mois plus tard, elle donne naissance à une fille qu'elle prénomme Sara comme l'héroïne d'un de ses romans favoris _La Petite Princesse_ de Frances Hodgson Burnett. La famille Lysandre cache ainsi l'existence de Sara et Marianna reprend son précédent train de vie en voyageant à nouveau ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire lorsqu'elle était enceinte. Il est à noter que pendant cette période elle n'a pas gagné de nouvelles autorités même si ses Servants ont tué deux Dieux hérétiques.

Depuis environ trois ans, Marianna a pris un disciple officiel venant d'un autre monde qu'elle a sauvé d'une famille abusive et qui a pris son nom de famille après qu'elle l'ait adopté, son nom est Henri Lysandre ou Harry Potter (9 ans). Elle a ainsi utilisé davantage son autorité de téléportation pour faire des allers et retours entre les deux mondes, afin d'assurer le futur d'Henri dans son monde d'origine. Elle y rencontre plusieurs membres de la famille Black à laquelle Henri est lié par le sang et parvient à négocier leur soutien pour l'avenir du jeune sorcier. Elle met ainsi à profit sa téléportation pour se transporter dans le temps dans cet univers, afin de s'y créer une fausse identité et histoire qu'elle fabrique avec l'aide de la famille Black. Dans le monde d'Harry Potter, elle est donc connue pour être l'ancienne épouse de Sirius Black et la mère biologique d'Henri Lysandre Black, qui s'est remariée par la suite avec Arthur Lysandre, ce dernier ayant pris le nom de sa femme. Sa fille Sarah serait ainsi issue de ce second mariage.

 **AUTORIT** **É** **S (15 au total avec la mort d'Athéna, mais seulement 12 déjà choisies, elles sont énumérés dans l'ordre chronologique de leur acquisition) :**

 **Après avoir battu Ishtar :**

 **Amante idéale :** Une fois activée Marianna devient l'incarnation de l'idéal féminin aux yeux de sa cible. Sous le charme de la Campione, la cible lui obéit volontairement et cela jusqu'à ce que Marianna désactive cette autorité ou dans le cas d'un Dieu hérétique, que l'autorité perde en puissance. Au maximum, Marianna peut ainsi garder sous son contrôle un Dieu hérétique pendant 24 heures. Marianna déteste cette autorité car elle lui rappelle un souvenir qu'elle préfèrerait oublier, en huit ans elle ne l'a utilisé qu'une seule fois alors même qu'il s'agit de sa toute première autorité.

 **Incantation :** « Ma beauté surpasse les cieux dans sa grandeur, aucune femme ne pourra jamais me surpasser ou m'imiter, car je suis l'idéale de ton cœur ! Celle que tu as toujours désirée, ô mon amour, soumets-toi à moi et jouit de ma beauté à nul autre pareil ! »

 **Après avoir battu Gilgamesh.**

 **Gate of Babylon :** La trésorerie de Gilgamesh, connut comme le roi s'étant approprié tous les trésors du monde, cette trésorerie contient EA et Enkidu en plus de toutes les créations de l'humanité. Fonctionne de la même manière que dans le Nasu-verse, Marianna peut l'utiliser pour lancer des armes contre ses adversaires mais aussi y conserver ses affaires. Marianna utilise quotidiennement cette autorité, elle invoque très souvent certains de ses trésors pour les étudier et essayer de répliquer les effets de certaines armes magiques sur des armes modernes.

 **Incantation :** « Toi qui contiens les plus grands trésors de l'humanité, révèle tes mystères à ta propriétaire. Gate of Babylon ! » (Pour récupérer un ou deux objets à la fois mais depuis quelques années, elle n'a plus besoin de réciter ce chant pour sortir quelques objets.)

« Déploie tes mystères, ô Gate of Babylon, écrase les ennemies de ta Reine grâce à la splendeur divine de tes trésors mythiques ! Marque dans leurs corps et âmes une terreur inoubliable ! Affirme ta suprématie d'une manière incontestable, de sorte que mes ennemis regrettent leurs actions, en pleurant des larmes de sang ! Que même leurs prières deviennent inaudibles !» (Pour projeter des armes à la Gilgamesh dans Fate Stay Night et Fate/zero.)

 **Sha Nagba Imuru/ l'omnisciente et omnipotente étoile** : La mentalité du légendaire roi des héros capable de « voir » à travers les mystères du monde. Cette autorité a une action passive qui permet à Marianna d'accéder instantanément et en permanence aux Mémoires du Vide (Memories of the Void) lorsqu'elle aperçoit un élément lié au surnaturel. Cette capacité est semblable au don de Vision Spirituelle (Spirit Vision) de Mariya Yuri, la différence majeure entre les deux est que Marianna n'a pas besoin de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle veut identifier, les informations lui viennent immédiatement à l'esprit alors que Mariya a besoin de temps pour obtenir des résultats souvent inférieurs. Lorsque cette autorité est proprement activée, son champ d'action s'étend très largement, Marianna peut analyser tout « objet » jusqu'au niveau moléculaire, voir son « histoire » et même prédire partiellement le futur.

 **Incantation :** « Devant mes yeux divins, les mystères se révèlent dans toutes leurs splendeurs, passé, présent et futur rien ne leur échappe ! Devenant une omnipotente et omnisciente étoile de la sagesse, le monde s'offre à cet être suprême dans toute sa gloire ! Car je suis le suprême souverain né pout gouverner.»

 **Après avoir battu Hermès :**

 **Voyageur sans frontière :** Cette autorité permet à Marianna de voyager n'importe où et n'importe quand sans être restreinte par des conditions et les notions de frontières. Marianna a une profonde affinité avec cette autorité, car elle aime voyager au gré de ses envies aux quatre coins du monde, elle n'hésite d'ailleurs pas à abuser de cette autorité pour valider ses théories historiques en voyageant dans le passé, elle est même parvenu à voyager dans d'autres dimensions grâce à la guidance de Zelretch. Elle peut aussi se rendre dans le monde des esprits et des morts sans souffrir ou risquer d'en mourir tout comme Hermès le pouvait dans les mythes.

 **Incantation :** « Guidé par mon amour pour l'aventure, j'erre sans but, sans destination mais là où je me rends, j'arriverai toujours, voici ma conviction. »

 **Après avoir battu Ogmios/Ogme/St Pierre :**

 **Mot de pouvoir :** Marianna obtient un don d'éloquence assez puissant pour vaincre tous ses adversaires humains simplement par les mots. Lorsque cette autorité est activée contre un Dieu hérétique, Marianna ne peut utiliser aucune autre autorité en même temps, car elle demande une grande concentration pour être maintenu contre un Dieu hérétique qui possède une résistance naturelle à la magie. Marianna utilise généralement cette autorité lorsqu'elle est accompagnée d'un Servant ou qu'elle a au préalable disposé des pièges pour vaincre son adversaire. Cette autorité a un effet passible efficace sur les humains (sauf les Campiones) qui rend Marianna naturellement convaincante, elle peut à coup sûr gagner n'importe quel débat même si ses arguments sont plus faibles que ceux de son interlocuteurs, le public penchera naturellement vers elle croyant que ses arguments sont les meilleurs.

 **Incantation :** « Au commencement était le mot, liant nos désirs à la parole, la parole à l'expression de nos désirs et notre foi. C'est par les mots que je combattrais ceux qui ne peuvent être chatiés par l'épée ! »

 **Après avoir battu Lug :**

 **Gea Assail :** lance en bois d'if de Lug, capable de tuer à chaque coup, sert aussi à adouber. Cette lance comme Gaé Bolg (Fate Stay Night) fonctionne sur la base d'une inversion de la relation de causalité. La conséquence « la mort de la cible » précède la cause « être transpercé par Gea Assail » du coup l'attaque devient inévitable puisque le résultat qui est la mort précède le début de l'attaque. De plus, lorsque la cible est un Dieu malveillant ou associé aux ténèbres, l'attaque de Gea Assail annule la possibilité de la cible d'activer toutes autorités liées à la résurrection. Cette lance peut aussi servir à « adouber » les subordonnés humains de Marianna, faisant d'eux ses chevaliers temporaires, ils gagnent ainsi un boost assez conséquent sur tous leurs stats. L'effet dure pendant plusieurs jours mais ne peut être accumulé.

 **Incantation :** « Ma lance est faite pour donner la mort et reconnaître les hommes de valeurs, alors mourez à ce coup ! Gea Assail ! Tue ! » (Pour attaquer.)

« Au nom de cette lance divine, Gea Assail, votre reine reconnait votre valeur et votre courage sans faille et à ce titre vous accorde le rang de chevalier ! Que votre bravoure au combat me fasse honneur et que la gloire soit au bout de votre chemin ! » (Pour adouber ses subordonnés.)

 **Lumière divine :** lumière guérisseuse, repoussant les ténèbres et affaiblissant les divinités affiliées aux ténèbres. Cette lumière guérit les blessures les plus graves, même un individu blessé et à l'article de la mort peut être complètement soigné par cette lumière. Cependant, elle n'affecte pas les maladies et ne soigne donc que les blessures. Cette autorité est très efficace pour affaiblir les autorités liées aux ténèbres, à l'obscurité et même les malédictions, elle peut aussi purifier les lieux et objets maudits.

 **Incantation :** « Lumière sacrée venue des cieux pour chasser les ténèbres, guide et protège tes brebis à travers la main de cette humble bergère afin qu'en ton nom je puisse chasser le mal de la Terre ! » (Contre un adversaire avec une affinité liée aux ténèbres, le mal ou les Enfers.)

« Que cette douce lumière accorde à ce corps meurtri une nouvelle jeunesse, que disparaisse toute trace de souffrance sur cette chair et que ce guerrier puisse repartir au combat en toute tranquillité. Guéris ! Lumière divine ! » ( Pour guérir une cible.)

« Les ténèbres envahissent notre monde, ô Lumière divine, toi seule peux apporter le salut sur cette terre ! Cette prêtresse te confie son corps pour purifier le mal qui s'étend devant ses yeux ! Purification par la Lumière divine ! » (Pour exorciser/purifier un lieu/objet/personne.)

 **Après avoir battu Heraclès :**

 **Force d'Hercule :** Marianna obtient une force physique égale à celle d'Hercule mais cette autorité est limitée, elle ne peut être activée que pendant une heure au maximum et une seule fois par jour. Tout le corps de Marianna est ainsi boosté, elle devient quasiment impossible à blesser même par un Dieu Hérétique et peut accomplir des exploits purement physiques digne de Superman. Son poing peut aisément détruire une montagne en une seule attaque et créer d'énormes cratères… Le risque d'accumuler les dommages collatéraux et d'attirer l'attention des fous de combat (Voban, Luo Hao et Doni) a poussé la Campione à faire de cette autorité un dernier joker qu'elle ne compte utiliser qu'en tout dernier recours.

 **Incantation :** « Face à d'insurmontables montagnes, je puise en moi la force d'avancer et de réaliser ma destinée, telle une fontaine elle jaillit de mon cœur pour guider mes mains dans mes combats ! »

 **Après avoir battu Kubera (dieu hindoue des richesses, On attribue à Kubera la possession des richesses du monde souterrain, telles que les perles, les métaux précieux comme l'or et l'argent, et toutes les pierres précieuses dont la Terre regorge. Il est généralement représenté comme un personnage replet, couvert de bijoux et portant des pots remplis d'argent et de trésors.) :**

 **Trésors enfouies :** Une autorité qui passivement permet à Marianna de détecter les trésors enfouies sous Terre là où elle passe et même reconnaître exactement de quel type il s'agit (pierres précieuses, minerais, vestiges, énergies fossiles…) elle peut aussi utiliser partiellement cette capacité rien qu'en voyant la carte d'une zone. Lorsqu'elle est proprement activée, Marianna peut utiliser cette autorité pour faire sortir de la terre les trésors qu'elle détecte. Marianna se sert de cette autorité pour aider les finances de sa famille et du DRPM, en général elle achète les terrains où se trouvent ces ressources et ensuite les développent comme des sources de revenus à travers des business.

 **Incantation :** « Le nord est mon domaine premier, mais tous les trésors de la Terre me reviennent, je suis le Roi de ce qui gît sous terre, oublié de tous sauf de moi-même. La richesse est mon droit, alors ouvrez-vous souterrains ! »

 **Après avoir battu Protée/Proteus (une divinité marine, mentionnée en particulier par Homère dans l'Odyssée comme « Vieillard de la Mer » et gardien des troupeaux de phoques de Poséidon. Il est doté du don de prophétie et du pouvoir de se métamorphoser. « Il représente à la fois le feu magique dompté et le magicien lui-même. »)**

 **Métamorphose :** Une autorité similaire à celle du même nom de John Pluto Smith. La capacité de se transformer en animal, plante et même de l'eau, elle permet aussi de prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui et même d'obtenir ses souvenirs et sa personnalité le temps de la métamorphose. Toutefois, cette autorité ne permet pas de répliquer les autorités d'un Dieu ou d'un Campione, mais simplement leur apparence et comportement. Cette autorité ne peut être utilisé en même temps qu'une autre autorité, sinon celle-ci s'annulerait automatiquement et Marianna reprendrait son apparence originale.

 **Incantation :** « Ménélas avait offensé un Dieu dont il ignorait l'identité, pour savoir à qui il devrait se racheter pour rentrer chez lui. Il se cacha parmi les phoques de Protée et quand celui-ci émergea de la mer pour dormir parmi eux, Ménélas parvint à le capturer. Afin d'échapper à son assaillant, Protée prit tour à tour la forme d'un lion, d'un serpent, d'un léopard, d'un cochon et même de l'eau et d'un arbre. Celui qui incarne la matière primordiale _(prôtogonos)_ , le réceptacle des formes. Il n'est aucune des formes en acte, mais toutes en puissance. »

 **Après avoir battu Ušumgallu :**

 **La Dame aux dragons** : une autorité usurpée à Ušumgallu, un Dieu Hérétique que l'ancien Campione Uldin avait lui-même vaincu au quatrième/cinquième siècle après J.C. L'autorité d'Uldin est similaire, mais pas identique, je vous réfère au Wiki anglais de Campione, si vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur lui. La grande différence est que l'autorité de Marianna a pour origine la naissance d'Ušumgallu, né de Tiamat, alors que celle d'Uldin vient davantage de l'idée qu'Ušumgallu en tant que Monstre à l'apparence de dragon peut dominer et créer des bêtes divines de type draconique grâce au pouvoir qu'il a reçu de sa génitrice.

Il s'agit donc de la faculté de créer des **dragons.** Une armée de dragons, dragons de tous types, certains aquatiques et d'autres volants. Il lui suffit de mélanger son sang à de l'eau puisée dans l'océan, puis d'imaginer l'apparence du dragon qu'elle désire créer pour que le liquide prenne l'apparence souhaitée et se solidifie, donnant ainsi naissance à une bête divine de type draconique. Marianna peut les contrôler à sa guise par télépathie et même s'en servir de monture.

 **Incantation :** « L'océan est l'origine de la vie, le sang ce qui nous maintient en vie. Je sacrifie les deux pour vous faire naître, prenez cette eau, prenez mon sang et réveillez vous ma progéniture ! Venez à l'aide de votre nouvelle mère qui vous appelle au prix de sa vie ! »

 **Après avoir battu Athéna :**

 **L'armure de la déesse :** Cette autorité consiste en une armure, une lance, un casque et un bouclier, elle est inspirée du mythe de la naissance d'Athéna dans la mythologie grecque. La déesse guerrière née de la tête de Zeus après qu'Héphaïstos lui est ouvert le crane, née avec son armure, son casque et une lance en main. Cette armure a l'apparence de celle de Saori Kido dans _Saint Seiya_ car Marianna avait cet animé en tête lorsqu'elle a affronté la Déesse en question. L'armure lui offre une encore plus grande résistance à la magie et une meilleure protection contre les autorités de type attaque physique. Elle peut aussi voler grâce aux ailes de métal dans son dos. Son bouclier est l'Aegis à tête de Gorgoneion, il possède le pouvoir de pétrifier ceux qui le voit. La lance possède la capacité de tuer un dieu et peut-être prêter en cas de besoin à un être humain normal.

 **Incantation :** « A sa naissance, Athéna portait déjà l'armure, elle était née pour la guerre qui est devenu son dominion. Elle est celle détenant l'Egide, le pouvoir suprême au combat, la déesse de la guerre et de la victoire, qui combat et guide en brandissant sa lance sur le champ de bataille ! »

 **CAPACIT** **É** **S :**

 **_ Magie Spatiale :** La magie personnelle de Marianna qu'elle a développée au cours de son apprentissage sous Lucretia Zola. En tant que sorcière, Marianna possédait déjà de grands pouvoirs magiques avant même de devenir une Campione, elle était encore plus talentueuse que la Princesse Alice, Lilianna ou Erica quand elle avait leur âge. Elle a crée de toute pièce sa Magie Spatiale en expérimentant sur la création de portails magiques faisant fi de la distance d'un point à un autre. Même s'il était déjà possible d'utiliser la magie pour téléporter des petits objets comme une lettre, la méthode en question n'est pas la plus efficace. De même que le sort permettant de se téléporter d'un point à un autre instantanément, ce dernier nécessite une colossale énergie magique pour être activé, seul un Campione ou un Dieu peut vraisemblablement l'employer. Alors que la magie créée par Marianna est beaucoup moins coûteuse et dangereuse puisqu'elle connecte deux points à travers l'espace, en réduisant à zéro la distance entre eux deux. Le résultat est qu'elle peut voyager d'un endroit à un autre ou bien connecter deux lieux avec des portails, mais pour que cela marche il lui faut une image très précise du lieu où elle souhaite ouvrir son portail. Cette magie s'est partiellement combinée à son autorité de téléportation, ce qui a réduit encore davantage les conditions restreignant son utilisation.

 **_ Magie élémentaire :** Même avant de devenir une Campione, Marianna avait une grande maîtrise des sorts élémentaires, qu'elle est capable de lancer même à distance. Elle peut par exemple mettre le feu à une personne ou à un objet si sa cible est dans son champ de vision, sans avoir besoin de lancer une flamme. Il est à noter que la magie de Marianna était déjà considérée comme exceptionnelle avant son ascension et qu'elle était considérée comme une possible rivale pour la princesse Alice et Lucretia Zola simplement au niveau de son potentielle. Marianna n'avait pratiquement jamais eu besoin de « prier » les Dieux pour exécuter ses sorts, sa magie se manifestait au gré de sa propre volonté ou de son humeur. D'où le fait qu'elle a été confiée très tôt à Lucretia Zola pour apprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs.

 **_ Enchantements :** Marianna étudie depuis sa plus tendre enfance les artéfacts magiques découverts dans le monde entier, afin d'analyser leurs propriétés et leurs enchantements pour pouvoir reproduire ceux-ci sur des objets plus modernes. Son projet a obtenu d'excellents résultats depuis qu'elle est devenue une Campione, grâce notamment aux autorités qu'elle a obtenues de Gilgamesh. Elle possède une connaissance approfondie des alphabets runiques et des arts des sceaux de la majorité des pays du monde. Elle est parvenue à recréer la création des Cartes de Clow et même se créer son propre paquet de Cartes magiques.

 **_ Arts martiaux** : Marianna a suivi un entraînement poussé dans les arts martiaux et manie à merveille l'épée et surtout la lance. Avant de devenir une Campione, elle possédait une lance magique nommée « Iceberg » dont la lame était capable de geler tout ce qu'elle touchait lorsque son porteur libérait de l'énergie magique. Elle a l'intention de passer cette lance à sa fille, lorsqu'elle aura l'âge d'apprendre à la manier. En termes de pure talent, elle pouvait rivaliser avec Erica et Lilianna, mais pas avec Luo Hao ou Salvatore Doni. Son ancien professeur est un artiste martial reconnu nommé Fon qui passe davantage de temps en Europe qu'en Chine car il cherche à éviter Luo Hao.

 **SERVANTS :**

77 servants en tout, 14 Sabers, 9 Lancers, 11 Archers, 14 Casters, 11 Riders, 8 Assassins, 6 Berserker, 2 Shielders et 2 Rulers.

 **Sabers :** Altria/Artoria Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon, Bedivere, Gauvain/Gawain, Lancelot, Nero Claudius/Néron, Siegfried, Sigurd, Attila/Altera, Chevalier d'Eon, Okita Souji, Mordred, Rama et Miyamoto Musashi.

 **Lancers :** Cu Chulainn, Elizabeth Bathory, Scáthach, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Karna, Brynhildr, Enkidu, Ereshkigal et Pavarti.

 **Archers :** EMIYA, Gilgamesh, Robin des Bois, Atalante, Arash, Oda Nobunaga, Nikola Tesla, Billy The Kid, Tristan, Tomoe Gozen et Chiron.

 **Casters :** Médée, Tamamo-no-maé, Nursery Rhyme/Alice, Paracelsus von Hohenheim, Helena Blavatsky, Thomas Edison, Geronimo, Leonard De Vinci, Nitocris, Merlin, Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova, Illyasviel von Einzbern, Xuanzang Sanzang et Irisviel von Einzbern.

 **Riders :** Méduse, Francis Drake, Boudica, Sainte Marthe de Bétanie/Martha, Alexandre de Macédoine, Marie-Antoinette, Ozymandias, Astolfo, Quetzalcoatl, Achilles, Anne Bonny et Mary Read.

 **Assassins :** Sasaki Kojirô, Charles-Henri Sanson, Mata Hari/Margaretha Geertruida Zelle, Jack The Ripper/L'éventreur, EMIYA (assassin)/Emiya Kiritsugu, Sémiramis, Cléopâtre et Fûma Kotarou.

 **Berserkers :** Héraclès, Sakata Kintoki, Vlad III, Beowulf, Florence Nightingale et Minamoto-no-Raikô.

 **Rulers:** Jeanne d'Arc et Amakusa Shirou Tokisada/Shirou Kotomine.

 **Shielders :** Galahad et Mash Kyrielight.


End file.
